


Book 2. Changes for good or worse? A Yugioh Zexal story.

by Lumaking



Series: Yugioh zexal series. [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Drama & Romance, F/M, Humor, Minor Original Character(s), One-Sided Attraction, Psychological Trauma, Rivalry, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:53:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 101,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25067206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumaking/pseuds/Lumaking
Summary: It's about a homeless girl who get's her life changed dramatically, when she meets Yuma and the gang. She is gonna have adventures, surprises, and even friends and family? and maybe there is a special someone waiting for her? at the end of the line. Oc x shark. Follows most of Zexal 1 with changes. Other Pairings mentioned.
Relationships: Kamishiro Ryouga/Original Character(s)
Series: Yugioh zexal series. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767571
Kudos: 2





	1. Note before the story.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work I already written on my other websites, but needed rewriting and is posted here. Are updating maybe each day if possible until I caught up with the other website stories. Hope that is sounds interesting.

**Dear readers.**

**I decided to well split My Zexal 1 in 2. Hehe.** **I felt like it was getting too long and well now it is easier to keep track on I guess.** **Hope You understand.** **I took some from the old story and added them here instead.** **mostly because there was the part I wanted to stop in the first place, but kind of forgotten.** **Hope you still want to read my story though.This will End up to the end of Zexal 1 hopefully.If you haven't read Book 1 yet I suggest doing so, or you get rather confused.**

If you have, then just continue.

**Have fun reading!!**


	2. Battle royal mode. Wolves vs. Gladiators vs. super heroes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's about a homeless girl who get's her life changed dramatically, when she meets Yuma and the gang! She is gonna have adventures, surprises, and even friends and family? and maybe there is a special someone waiting for her? at the end of the line! Oc x shark. Follows most of Zexal 1 with changes. Other Pairings mentioned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A,N: well that was that chapter. It took a little while. The duels are hard stuff especially a battle royal. But hope you will like it. Please comment on what you think when you are done. Thanks for reading my story

Normal p.o.v.

"You two want to join the world duel carnival?" questioned Mr. Heartland.

He was currently in the operator room, sitting on the throne and watching how the carnival was progressing. Beside him was Nistro and Dextra.

"That's right" Nistro replied "We want a piece of the action. If you let us enter, you won't be sorry". Mr. Heartland narrowed his eyes a little.

"You will have to resign from the organizing committee" He said slowly then smiled "But if that's what you really want...". Nistro and Dextra nodded.

"It is Mr. Heartland" Nistro replied.

He could feel the man's hand on his shoulder now. It gave Nistro the creeps, but he didn't move an inch at all.

"Okay then, but if you two enter, I expect you to make it all the way to the finals" Heartland told him "Is that understood Nistro?".

"Yes Mr. Heartland. You don't have to worry about that. I already have my sight said on someone" He told the major.

Heartland's eyes narrowed again and the word "interesting" escaped his mouth. A little while after he dismissed both of them.

On the way outside of the building, Dextra looked at her partner Nistro.

"So you are going after Yuma Tsukumo and his sister Zaira Wroom ehh?" she questioned. Nistro grinned and nodded.

"Well remember these two have some weird connection to the original number" She told him "I suspect Yuma as it's host. Although what Zaira's connection to all this still escapes me. We need to devise a plan somehow". Nistro smirked.

"I don't need a plan" he replied corky "Not with a deck like mine". Dextra sighed.

"Hold on, what about that deck Mr. heartland gave to you. You have to use that one" Dextra asked a little puzzled "Zaira is no easy challenger. I should know. I fought her. I know we both was holding back though, but still". Nistro snort.

"I have though about using that deck, but I don't feel like it" He replied Dextra "My deck is way better, and if Zaira is as good as you say she is, then all the more reason to use this deck. Holding my heart and soul. I will prove it by taking the two siblings down in a duel".

They both arrived at a balcony where they could see almost all of Heartland city. Dextra was glaring at Nistro for a while. It made the male uncomfortable. Then he grinned a little.

"What's with that serious look on your face?" He questioned. Dextra sighed.

"You do realise that we each have to win all 5 heart pieces in a day right?" she told him. Nistro grinned a little and looked down at the city.

"My kind of odds Dextra! My kind of odds".

Yuma's p.o.v.

"What?!" yelled Yuma and sat down on the floor sulking "Master Roku have gone back to the duel sanctuary. But I hoped he would stick around and watch me duel".

"He had forgotten that an old student was visiting today and since Haku was eliminated, she chose to go back with him" Grandma Haru told him "But he did say that he was proud that you and Zaira are continuing down the path of a duelist".

"I just hope I have what it takes" Yuma said and then sighed "Oh but at least Zaira is here watching me duel today. Right sis?".

However when he looked behind him in the entrance hall, there where only Kairi in the living room. She snort at him though.

"Quit it with the self doubt already" She told her little brother "You are in the duel carnival for crying out loud. So stop worrying and stop winning. As for Zaira, she left the house this morning pretty early while you were sleeping. She said something about that only three of her heart pieces fitted. Something with that she didn't want to be left behind".

Yuma looked shocked at her. Grandma grinned.

"Although I don't think that is the only reason she left so fast" Haru said "I believe there were spark between her and that young male Shark. I think she is looking for him too".

Yuma's eyes widened a little. Then he grinned a little.

"Zaira and Shark? Grandma now you are imagining things" He replied "There are no spark. They are just friends". Kairi sighed a little.

"Yep and that is why you are clueless about love little brother" She said "There is clearly sparks flying. Like there is around you and Tori".

Yuma was about to ask into that, when Lillybot rushed out in the entry as well.

"Yuma you must eat. You must eat! Duel fuel" Lily told him "Already given lady Zaira. Lady Zaira". Yuma smiled and took the food. Haru smiled too.

"Now go out there and high five the sky" She told him, but got interrupted by lillybot who told him that was impossible since he had no vertical.

Yuma did a anime falldown. Yuma looked pissed at the robot, but in the end he walked out of the house. He found all his friends outside. Even Caswell. Even through his arm was in a sling. They had apparently decided to cheer Yuma and Zaira on, but since Zaira wasn't hear all the cheers were for Yuma. Caswell even commented that Yuma had a great shot at going to the finals. In the end the decided to follow Yuma around and help him get his last heart piece. At first his friends wanted to find a rotten duelist Yuma easily could beat. However Cat told them, there were properly no rotten duelist left, so they decided to go for a crummy one instead. Yuma was not sure how he should react to that. That they were finding him a crummy duelist or that they didn't believe in his ability. However soon after they rushed out to find Yuma's last opponent.

Zaira's p.o.v.

I was walking around in Heartland. The wetter was nice, and I was beginning to be a little relaxed. That didn't stay long. In the air was a holographic picture of Mr. Heartland in a yellow flashing suite and he was saying:

"It is the last day of the world duel carnival preliminary rounds and time is running around. If you want to be part of the finals, the hurry up and win your 5 heart pieces. Now get out there and duel".

Right now I could kill that man. I felt so much pressure on my shoulders already. After all I only had a day to get my two remaining Heart pieces and Yuma was only lacking one. Secondly I would have gotten all of mine if it wasn't for the fact that something always ended up happening. Like when I got kidnapped by Quinton and when we were trying to save Hart. I needed to get two more heart pieces before something unexpected once again happened. Sadly it didn't help that I couldn't get through to Shark. I had tried to contact him with my Gazer, but he didn't pick up. I actually wanted to thank him and maybe hang out getting Heart pieces together, but he was apparently unavailable. I sneered and placed my d-gazer in my deck case. Then I sighed a little.

 _"What is wrong mistress?"_ asked Cy and appeared in full spirit form beside him.

"I am maybe just a little bit stressed" I told him "I need to find some duelist I can beat so I can enter the finals, but at the same time, not some easy beaten opponents. Ahr maybe I am too picky!".

I sneered and shook my head. Then I felt Cy rubbing my cheek a little, or in some way did. He was a spirit after all, but his actions made me smile at least. Cy then sniffed a little and looked up in the air.

 _"Don't worry Mistress. You will find the duelists you seek"_ He told her _"The winds in the city is changing... You will see. You just have to be patient"._ I sighed a little.

"Yeah you are right Cy" I replied and smiled "But hope it is okay, that I am not using you unless it has something to do with a number or a seriously strong opponent. It wouldn't be fair otherwise". Cy tried rubbing my cheeks again.

 _"I don't mind mistress"_ Cy said _"We and the deck will follow you to the end of the world regardless what happens. If we lose, we lose with honor, and if we win we win with honor and dignity"._

I nodded a little and Cy disappeared back.. into my soul I think. Cy did say it was living there instead of the card after all. I continued walking. The sound of cheers could suddenly be heard, and when I reached the plaza, I heard screaming girl voices and saw a herd of girls surrounding... something! The crowd was really packed. However the voice who followed was at least one I recognized. It was a male's voice.. but it couldn't be.. could it? I, after some jostle pouches and stamping sadly on someone's feet, I managed to get in front of the crowd and could now see a boy in a superhero costume, signing a lot of autographs for people.

"Now, now, everyone form a line" the boy said.

I smiled a little. It was Nelson, alias the sparrow. Wonder what he was doing here? Then suddenly our eyes meet and Nelson stopped autografting for now. He smiled happily.

"Oh Zaira... are you here?" He said and rushed over to me and grabbed my hands "I never got a chance to thank you after Yuma and you saved me from the number".

I smiled a little. Then I noticed the cold girl glare around in the crowd and shivered.

"Um hi Nelson, mind letting go of me, your fan club thinks we are together or something" I said slowly. Nelson looked around and then grinned.

"At ease my dear fans" He began "The sparrow is currently single. This girl is just a good friend of mine, but please form a line and you all still can get autograf".

I could see ten... maybe ten thousand smiles from girls now. They even managed to form a line. Nelson of course began autographing, but that didn't mean, he couldn't talk to me at the same time. He smiled a lot while signing though.

"So Zaira, what brings you here? Also a autograf or is it something different" Nelson asked. I smiled a little back.

"Um well I just arrived here by a coincidence and heard your voice and became curious" I replied "I am actually here for the carnival. I need some heart pieces, to get to the final".

Nelson actually looked surprised at me for a moment. Then I noticed that he was smirking a little. He signed one autograf and turned towards me.

"Oh you don't say. Well that makes the two of us" He said and was holding a heart piece up in the air "Want to have...",

"Hey you puny girl down there with costume guy!" yelled a voice suddenly and a guy, sturdy and maybe a little fat, dressed in some hoody with a jacket on as well, walked towards me "Want to have a duel? I wagor a heart piece".

I was about to say something, but Nelson was suddenly standing in front of me now.

"Don't fear Lady Zaira. The sparrow is here" he said "You shall not duel such a rude opponent "Let me handle this". I looked surprised at Nelson.

"But Nelson, I can duel..." I began.

"Haha" said the challenger suddenly "Well fine, I will duel you costume boy and win your heart piece. After you I will take that girl's. Then I have 4 heart piece".

Before I knew it, Nelson and that guy began dueling. I sneered. _Thanks Nelson, Like I can't duel him myself!._

Normal p.o.v.

In the meantime Yuma's friends, as well as Yuma was walking around, finding Yuma a duelist he could beat. They had all split up to look for it. All in different ways. Bronk was walking around in the mall, Caswell at the water fontaines, Cathy had asked some of her cat friends to help, Tori and Yuma was of course walking around looking together and Flip was looking in the dark alley for duelists. Flip was sadly so unlucky that he instead found both Nistro and Dextra, dueling some duelists and Flip quickly hid so they didn't notice him. Nistro had gotten a dress code though. He was dressed in black pants, long white brown boots, long purple blouse, and over it a long grey coat with orange fur at the neck and bottom of the coat. Flip also heard them talking about that they now where in the tournament and already each had 3 heart pieces. Although Nistro did complain that they were no challenge at all. However they all, including Flip, heard sounds of cheers and followed the sound. A little while after they arrived at the plaza.

Zaira's p.o.v.

"Esper star sparrow, attack him directly now" Nelson yelled and made his monster attack.

The challenger boy fell to the ground and Nelson quickly got his heart piece. I actually noticed that he was having three pieces. Just like me. I bit my lip a little. People around was of course clapping. It was not everyday you could see a super star duel after all. Once again Nelson, and I, was surrounded by his many fans and he once again began autographing. However Nelson did smile at me.

"So what do you think Zaira?" He asked "Was it some good moves I had?".

"Yeah they were not bad" I commented and was thinking "Maybe I should challenge him?".

However before I could, sounds were coming from the crowd and Nistro and Dextra was suddenly standing there in the crowd. My first thought was "Oh shit, maybe we had done something wrong. Maybe you can't sign autographs here?!", but then I noticed that Nistro was dressed in an entire different antire than normally.

"Hey you there in the costume!" Nistro suddenly yelled at Nelson "You look like a duelist who might have a heart piece, he is willing to part ways with".

"A heart piece?" Nelson questioned "I am guessing that you are in the world duel carnival then?". 

That made my eyes widened. Since when was Nistro in the WDC.

"That's right, and if you got a heart piece who can help me complete my set, I am gonna win it from yer" Nistro replied in a corky tone.

He was holding up a heart piece and I could see three pieces in it. My eyes widened. Wow he must have been fast?!.I looked over at Dextra and figured she also must be in the carnival now.

"I am afraid I must disagree with you. It is your heart piece that will help complete my set" Nelson replied and I could feel the tension between them. "You see I need my fourth heart piece and yours would do nicely". Nistro smirked coldly.

"Oh I am sure it would kid" he said "But you don't look like someone who could win it".

I could hear Dextra tell Nistro that he was too cocky, and Nistro replied with that if you were the best it was okay to get cocky. That settled things for me. I coughed.

"Oh really gentleman, haven't you heard about ladies first" I said and noticed that both Nistro, Dextra and Nelson looked at me "You see, the sparrow here was my target. I was even talking to him, before you showed Nistro, but if you want to join then what about this. A battle royal. Us three against each other. Right here! Right now! So what do you say?".

I could hear Nistro grin a little.

"Oh hi Zaira, I didn't see you there" He said and I made an anime falldown "A battle royal ehh, are you sure up for it kid? But I must say I have been itching to duel against you, since we meet for the first time". Nelson looked at me.

"Yes are you sure Zaira? It is gonna be a hard battle" He commented. I snort.

"Hey, I am not a damsel in distress here" I replied coldly "You should worry about yourself... unless you two are chickens and not up for my challenge".

That kind of did it. We all agreed to have a battle royal, where we all wagered one heart piece. The winner would get two pieces. We all activated our duel disks.

"Duel disk set" Nelson yelled and activated his gear.

"Time to feel the heat" Nistro yelled and activated his gear as well.

"Time to shred some fangs" I yelled and was ready as well.

"Time to duel" we said in unison.

Yuma's p.o.v.

"Come on you guys, run faster. We got to make it in time!" Yuma yelled and ran as fast as he could through the city's streets.

Behind him was the restly gang of Tori, Cathy, Caswell, and Bronk, who was luckily using his skateboard.

"We are running as fast as we can Yuma" Tori complained, but Yuma actually right now didn't care.

He had to get to the plaza as quick as he can. After all when he got that message from Flip about an awesome duel where Zaira was participating in, well Yuma just had to see that with his own two eyes. Astral was as eager as he was, and was floating/flying in a fast tempo beside Yuma. They arrived at the plaza and Yuma noticed Flip, in his blue dressed outfit.

"Flip!" Yuma yelled and the flip effect duelist turned around and waved at them "Yuma, everyone! You made it. The duel is still underway" Flip told them.

"Yeah um thanks for telling us about this amazing duel" Yuma said in gratitude. "So um who is Zaira dueling against?".

Suddenly screams could be heard in the background, and Yuma noticed that two girls from their class, called Summer and Jen. They were some of Tori's good friends. They were so excited and asked Tori what she was doing here, and if she was here to see the sparrow, since he was so dreamy. Yuma frowned. The sparrow? Then he remembered. The boy called Nelson who actually was a boy from the country, but who became a superstar when he acted as the sparrow in that tv show, Astral loved. Yuma looked to the right and saw Nelson standing there to the right, and was having a field full of monsters. "Beast warrior puma", "Phoenix beast Gairuda", "D.D. Esper star sparrow". All currently in att mode. It took some time to realise that Nelson was dueling.

"No way! Nelson is dueling in his sparrow costume, and wait... He is the one dueling Zaira?!" Yuma said confused. Nelson was also having one facedown on the field and 3400 lp. Astral sighed a little.

"It appears so. But it looks like he is not the only one" Astral said but got interrupted.

"Yeah the sparrow is cool, but check what monsters Nistro is using" Flip commented and pointed at Yuma's left side.

Yuma looked in that direction Flip was pointing and saw Nistro standing there and also had a field full of monsters. He had 3 "Heroic challenger spartan" on the field in att mode. He had 2 facedown's and 3000lp.

"Wow Nistro also have some cool monsters. I just know he can give the sparrow... I mean Nelson, some run for his money" Yuma commented.

"Yeah. Nistro is brutal alright" Flip commented "He even left the Heartland organizing committee to be in the carnival". Yuma's eyes widened a little.

"Wait Flip, you said my sister was dueling, so where is she?" He questioned.

"Um she is right there... in front of us, but her field is not so impressive than the other two, so you really don't notice her that much" Flip replied.

Yuma's eyes narrowed and there in front of him was his sister Zaira, and like Flip said, she didn't have some impressive monsters like Nistro or Nelson. The only thing she had on the field was the xyz monster "Wolfman the Criminal" and he was equipped with the trap card "White fur coat". He was having an att on 2500, and was an Ou short. Yuma figured Zaira had used his ability. Zaira also had 2 facedown's and 3600 lp's.

"It looks like a battle royal" Astral commented and looked around "Nistro, Nelson and Zaira is facing up against each other at the same time. Here foes can be friends in one minute and then later be foes again. Everything can happen here".

"Wait you are saying she is facing them both at the same time" Yuma said in disbelief "And then she is only using wolfman? She need to step up her game".

"Ah don't count Zaira out just yet" Bronk commented "We all had a hard time beating her in a duel remember. Her field may not be so impressive, but I still think we are gonna watch an awesome duel". The others nodded.

"I am agreeing with your friend Yuma" Astral then said "Zaira is surely having something up her sleeves. Let's watch this duel shall we. I believe it is currently Nelson's turn".

Yuma nodded and they all began watching the duel.

"And now I summon the mighty "Ironhammer the giant" in def mode" Nelson yelled and summoned the monster.

Yuma's eyes widened in excitement. He had the whole Sparrow family on the field now.

"Oh look at Nelson's mind blowing monsters" He commented. Astral nodded.

"Indeed, he has quite the formidable forces" he replied "Recalling our own fierce battle with the sparrow. It reminds me what an honor it was to face him. Such an exemplary duelist".

Yuma nodded. He noticed that Nelson was looking at him.

"Hey Yuma, I am coming for yer, so watch your back" could Yuma suddenly hear Nistro say and turned towards him. Yuma looked puzzled at him.

"Hey why did he just call me out?" He questioned "And hold on, why is Nistro's monsters different that the ones I forth?". Astral shrugged.

"Maybe he has optimised his deck for the carnival" He commented "However currently the sparrow's monster's is stronger than Nistro and Zaira's monsters. Wonder what happens?".

He had just said that, when Nelson made his sparrow attack one of Nistro's heroic challengers. Nistro just snort.

"I activate the eff of my monsters" He said "When my heroic challenger spartans are attacked, they can combine their att, which is 4800 now. Heroic formation!".

"Oh no, the sparrow's monster is done for" Yuma said in horror. Astral nodded.

"That unless our friend the sparrow has a trick up his sleeves" He replied.

"So clever, but not as clever as this I am afraid" Nelson said and activated the trap "Changes to jet iron".

He could now tribute the whole sparrow family, and in it's place came "D.D. Jet iron". It's att point's equals the combined att of the tributed monsters, alias 8000 att. Yuma was impressed. That was some big monster. Nelson decided to attack Nistro and his monsters. Of course Nistro was ready. He activated the trap "Heroic guard". He could tributing one of his challengers with 4800 to increase his life points with the same amount. After the attack Nistro was still standing and he still had 1400 lp's left. Nistro smirked.

"And here is another trap for you" He told Nelson "My 'Heroic retribution sword' to be exact. I can get this sword, when one of my heroic monsters are destroyed. Now if the monster who is equipped with this sword battles, the monster who destroyed the heroic monster, it is automatically destroyed and you take your monster's att as damage".

Yuma was really surprised. That was some comeback.

"Not on my watch" Nelson yelled "I activate my monster's eff. By tributing the monster, I can bring back the sparrow family from my grave".

He summoned puma, Gairuda, the Sparrow, to the field in att mode and Ironhammer in def mode. Nistro sneered. Since his target has disappeared, so did his sword. Nelson snort.

"And since I have the family back I am able to attack again" He pointed out "Since Nistro's heroes eff is activated, I can't touch them, but that doesn't mean I can't attack you Zaira. Esper Star sparrow attack her wolf now!".

Yuma looked in horror when Nelson attacked Zaira. His monster did have 500 more att. Zaira smiled.

"I knew you would do that" Zaira said and grinned "I activate my trap "White fur coat", by tossing my top card from my deck to the grave, as well as sacrifice 400 life points, my monster can't be destroyed in battle and I take no more battle damage".

Nelson sneered. He placed a card facedown and drew a new card, because of Gairuda's eff. Then he ended his turn. It was Nistro's turn. He was grinning a little.

"Oh I can't believe that the best challenge I had all day is from a guy in a super hero costume and a girl who uses puppies" he then suddenly said.

"Hey!" Yelled Zaira a little offended "They are wolves! Not puppies! I shall show you what they are cable off when it is my turn". Nistro grinned a little.

"Yeah if you live that long Zaira" he replied back and smirked. Nelson smiled.

"I will not stoop to your two's level, but I must admit you two have been proven to be some worthy foes" Nelson added into the conversation. Nistro and Zaira both smiled.

"Yes!" yelled Yuma suddenly. He was filled with excitement "This is... this is the most insane, totally nuts duel ever! My dueling fever is through the roof. I can't wait to get out there and battle!".

The duel continued. It was Nistro's turn. He drew and tributed his spartan to summon his "warhammer" to the field instead. (2100 att) Nistro looked at the field.

"Hmm what to do? Hmm since my monster can't beat Zaira's just yet, I will attack you bird boy and avenge my fallen comrades" Nistro yelled and attacked Nelson's Puma and destroyed it.

Nelson lost 500 points of damage and worst part is, Nistro's monster's eff kicks in, since it destroyed puma, the card now equips itself to Warhammer and the monster gained puma's att points. (2100-3700 att). Nelson sneered. He was not happy that his monster was taken by the enemy. Nistro just snort and ended his turn with two facedown's. It was now Zaira's turn.

"Good luck sis!" he yelled "I can't wait to see what you are gonna do". Zaira sneered.

"Yuma! Get over here so I can stuff your face with this fist!" She yelled "It is not sis! I told you a million times. You can call me Zai!". Yuma just grinned.

"Oh my bad" he said, but he really didn't mean it.

He just couldn't wait to see what moves Zaira was gonna use.

Zaira's p.o.v.

I sighed annoyed, when I could hear Yuma yell in the background. I could see him and co. standing there in the crowd watching me duel. And what a duel it was. Nelson and Nistro was both incredible good duelist and I felt honored to duel both of them at the same time. Even though it also was much more challenging. Right now they were more interested in fighting each other that me, but I really didn't complain. Then I could catch them with surprise. When the right time came of course. I had my loyal wolfman on the field. He actually got pretty annoyed when Nistro called him a puppy and I knew he right now wanted to place a claw in his chest and reduce his life points to 0. however the time was not right to take down Nistro just yet. He had 2 facedown's on the field and a strong monster to add at that. It would be foolish to charge head on without at least a plan and maybe some defenses. Nelson also had an arsenal of monsters, even through Nistro did take down puma. I have a feeling he is not okay with me taking another of his monster's down. I sighed. Right now I couldn't do much. I had two weak monsters in my hand and a trap card, who wasn't that useful. Not yet! I had a combo ready in my head and thought of different outcome just in case, these two males had some extra in store for me, but I still needed the right cards to pull it of. I drew and hoped for a good card. I smiled at the new card. My deck didn't let me down, like always. I looked at the boys. This was a surprise.

"I activate the spell 'Card destruction!'" I yelled and saw the boys shocked faces "We all toss our cards out and draw new cards according to the number we discarded".

Nistro sneered annoyed and drew 2 new cards. Nelson 4 cards and I did the same thing. I smirked, when I saw what I got. Two spells and one trap. Just what I needed.

"Wolfman, get ready for one of the combo's" I told him. The wolf looked at me.

"Roger that Zaira girl" he said and smirked "Who shall I take down?".

I smiled and activated wolfman's Ou eff. Now he could gain 500 att and take 500 from the opponents. I chose Gairuda on Nelson's field. Then I made wolfman attack that monster. Nelson was ready of course.

"I activate the trap 'Super heroes unite'. Now I can add all the original att, including Gairuda, together and transfer it to gairuda, but have to pay 1000 life points" Nelson said and smirked. I looked surprised at him.

"6400 att!" I said and Nelson nodded and continued "So cancel your attack or your wolf and your restly life points get's it".

I snort. If this attack hit's my restly life points would hit 0 and I would be out of the duel. I smirked a little.

"I don't think so" I said and grinned "Wolfman continue your attack!".

The wolf nodded. It trusted me without hesitation. Nelson looked shocked at me.

"But you will lose" He questioned confused "It is suicide!". I just grinned.

"Not when I activate this trap called 'Prey and hunter'" I told him and one of my cards facedown activated "It cancels the attack and deals 400 damage to another player for every card I have on the field. That is 1600 damage and I chose Nistro!".

"Wait what?!" yelled Nistro shocked and sneered "Your sneaky little wolf.. I only have 1400 lp left". I just shrugged.

"Oh that is unfortunately" I said sarcastically and looked Wolfman "Take him down. Damage Fire!".

My wolf tossed 4 fireballs at him. Nistro sneered angry.

"I activate my facedown spell 'Mystical space typhoon'" He yelled "I destroy your fur coat and because it is removed from the field, your wolf is going with it. I only take 800 points of damage ahr!".

Two fireballs hit him, but he was still standing. He had 200 lp's left. I looked shocked when Wolfman also disappeared on the field. Don't worry wolfman! I will avenge you! I couldn't do anything for now, so tossed a facedown and ended my turn. It was Nelson's turn now.

Nelson: 1900 lp.

Zaira: 3200 lp.

Nistro: 200 lp.

"That was a good move" said Nelson to me and smiled "Attacking the oppositing opponents as a deceiving trick to lure the guards on your other foe. That was brilliant. I just hope I can do a move better. No what am I saving. Yuma would keep on to the bitter end and so will I".

I smiled. Yuma really had influence on people. He made me and Shark leave the gang, made Nistro leave the committee so he could battle Yuma and make a super star have him as role model. Yuma really had been busy.

"I draw!" yelled Nelson and drew.

He looked at the card and saw he was smiling. He must had drawn something good. He first activated the spell "Galaxy queen's light". With this card he can chose one monster on the field and the others gained the same lv. until the next turn. My eyes widened. Oh no, he is going for an xyz!

"I overlay my 3 lv 10 monsters to build the overlay network" Nelson said "Now the power of the sparrow family with join forces, so that I can xyz summon 'Superdimensional robot galaxy destroyer'. Prepare to be blasted out of this world!".

My eyes widened shocked when I saw a giant blue robot appear on the field. Secondly it was a monster with 5000 att. One hit and I was done for. I looked down on my field. I did have two facedown's to protect me with, but I had a feeling it was not safe for me to use them as of yet.

"Maybe I did underestimate this bird brain" Nistro said and looked at the robot "But you can only take one of us out in this turn kid. So who is it gonna be?".

I sneered at Nistro. He just had to tell him that. I wondered if Nistro was setting a trap of some kind. I also noticed Nelson smirk a little.

"Don't be so sure. Looks can be deceiving" Nelson said "I activate my robot's eff. By using a Ou, all traps and spells are destroyed. Go galaxy break!". I looked in horror.

"I activate the trap 'Eff field barrier' from my grave" I yelled "By banishing it, my traps and spells can't be destroyed by an effect".

Nelson sneered. I sighed relieved. That was that card I send to the grave with card destruction. However sadly Nistro was not so lucky. His facedown card got destroyed as well as the equip card with puma, so his monster's att returned to normal. Nelson also used the spell "Double attack". By discarding a monster from his hand. He could now attack twice this round.

"No matter Zaira. Your traps may be safe for now, but Nistro's aren't" Nelson said "I make my monster attack. It is over Nistro!". Nistro sneered.

"Not so fast hot shot" he yelled "I am sending 'Heroic challenger sword shield' from my hand to the grave. I can do that when I take 2000 or more damage. All my battle damage is negated, but my life points becomes 100".

Nistro got blown out of the way and hit the floor some seconds later. I was amazed over how long Nistro could hold on. I think the crowd and Nelson was impressed too.

"I would have won if you didn't make that move" He said and smirked "Oh well. I can still attack Zaira. Go my mighty monster!". I sneered.

"I activate 'Guard wolf's' eff from my grave" I said and removed the monster "When I am attacked directly, this card makes the battle damage 0 this turn". Nelson sneered.

"Oh you two are just hanging in there" Nelson said and sighed "On my next turn, you are through". Nistro sneered.

"And who says you are there then" He said and drew, then smirked "I summon 'heroic challenger double lance' to the field, and I will make you all see double, because this monster counts as two, when xyz summoning".

I gasped. I could hear Yuma and the others talk in the background. Whatever monster Nistro summoned, it had to be a big ace in the hole. He xyz summoned the monster "Heroic champion Excalibur" to the field. (2000 att) Then Nistro used his only overlay unit and doubled his monster's att. (4000 att) However he was not done yet. He also used his spell "Heroic chance" from his hand. He could double his monsters att once again. (8000 att) He could use this card if his life points was 500 or less. My eyes widened.

It had some serious firepower. Nistro looked around on the field.

"Hmm that robot annoys me and destroys my plans for beating Zaira, so bird boy you are first" Nistro decided and made his monster attack Nelson.

"No impossible!" Nelson yelled shocked out. He had no trap or spells on the field to stop the attack. I smirked a little and activate..

"Goodnight little birdy!" Nistro yelled, but suddenly both monster stopped suddenly up.

The two males looked shocked around. I smirked a little.

"Oh boys" I said in a teasing voice "I activated a trap! 'mirror force' to be exact. Say goodbye to both of your faceup monsters". The males both looked shocked at me.

"But we didn't attack you?" questioned Nelson confused.

"She doesn't have to" Dextra suddenly interrupted "I know the card rules very well. She can activate the card as soon as the opponent attacks. It doesn't state she is the one getting attacked".

Nistro growled angry when both his monster and Nelson's got sent to the grave. Nistro ended his turn. He didn't have more cards in his hand. I smiled. At least their monsters were gone. However I looked at my hand. Right now I only had two spell cards in my hand. Nothing else! I needed something big so I could use this advantage before it was gone. I just needed one monster! I drew and..

"Thanks for a good duel gentleman. I never had so much fun, but it is time to end this" I told them. The boys looked confused at me "I summon my 'beast wolf' to the field".

Nistro and Nelson looked at the wolf with 1200 att points. Nistro even grinned a little. I looked coldly at him.

"Really? You are gonna win with that puny dog?" Nistro said in a mocking tone "You can only attack once sky girl and even though you have defeated me, you have not enough points to beat birdy over there". Nelson nodded slowly. I just snort again.

"I wasn't finished. I use my two spells in my hand" I said "First a change of scenery. I activate the field spell 'Wolf cave' and then activate the card I got from Master Roku. The spell 'Full moon reflection'".

The plaza transformed into a forest with a cave and a lake in the middle. In the lake was a reflection of a full moon. Everyone looked around. Even the crowd and the duelists. I smirked.

"With this field spell my wolf creatures gains 500 points and as long as there is a full moon here. I can ritual summon without a spell" I told them. Nistro snort.

"Yeah and you are out of cards Sky girl" He said grinned "Maybe you will summon them magically to the field now as well". I smiled at him.

"Well why not. When full moon reflection is on the field my field spell can't get destroyed and I can add a ritual monster from my deck or grave to my hand" I said and could see, Nistro and Nelson finally figured out the danger.

"Oh No!" Nistro said in a scared tone and gulped. Nelson didn't look so good either.

"I summon 'Chained wolf- dark creature of the night'" I said when I had taken a card out from my deck. It had 3000 att. "Beast wolf attack Nistro directly. Chained wolf attack Nelson!".

The two monsters attacked and I won the duel.

I sighed relieved when the duel was over. It takes a lot out of me. Then I could hear voices and saw Yuma and the gang rush to my side.

"Oh Zai, that was the most epic duel ever" said Yuma and smiled excited "You did this and that and them bam their monsters were gone. You were amazing!".

I just snort and slammed a fist down at his head. I hadn't forgotten Yuma called me sis.

"Yes your duel were quite interesting" said Astral and floated around me "I didn't know you had that combo in spell cards. You are clearly not on Yuma's level. I will think you are at Shark's. Maybe even better".

I nodded, but it stung a little to think about Shark for some reason. Then I heard laughter. Nistro and Nelson was both lying on the ground and laughing like hell. Nistro more than Nelson, but still. They both got up on their feets and walked slowly towards me.

"I must say that was the most epic and fun duel I had in a long time. I am honored to have faced such a talented duelist" Nelson said and placed a heart piece in my hand.

"Yeah you got vigor sky girl" Nistro said and smiled "I never had so much fun. Dextra didn't lie when she said you were good".

Dextra just snort in the background. I just smiled back at them. Nistro also placed a heart piece in my hand. I quickly put it in and seconds later I was having a full heart piece. Yuma was staring.

"Wait... how did you get... why did you get two" He said shocked "Wait does that mean you were betting two pieces and now are a finalist! No way how did you get finished before me!".

I grinned a wide smile at him. Yuma looked devastated.

"Congratulations on the finals sky kid" Nistro said and grinned "I will catch up quick and beat you in the finals. Oh and Yuma make sure you make it to the finals. So I can crush you there!". Yuma looked up at Nistro.

Then smiled. There were nothing better to cheer you up than a challenge from a rival. I noticed that Dextra was staring at me and even though we didn't say a thing, I caught her message. We see you in the finals Zaira! I will crush you there! I couldn't stop smiling. Like Yuma had a rival so had I apparently. Nistro and Dextra left a little while later. After all they still needed to get 5 heart pieces before the day ended. Nelson smiled at Yuma and I. He had taken of his mask and told us why he was dressed like this. He had hoped it would scare the competition if people should face a famous superhero.

"You can take him can't you Yuma? Nistro I mean?" he questioned "After all it was because of you I could to the distance and duel against all odds against Nistro and Zaira here. You do remember our duel? I had you on the rope, but you just wouldn't give up. You inspired me Yuma".

Yuma looked surprised at Nelson.

"Oh for real?! I really inspired a hero?" He questioned.

Nelson nodded. Our friends were surrounding us really fast and was congratulating me with making it to the final, which they quickly stopped doing, because Yuma got bummed out. Nelson smiled.

"Don't give up Yuma" He said and smiled a big smile. Then he took his mask on "I may play a superhero on television, but your relentless spirit makes you my real life time hero Yuma".

Then Nelson, the sparrow, made some cool moves and jumped down some stairs. Then he began leaving and his girl fan club followed him.

"Wow so if the sparrow is a tv superhero" concluded Yuma suddenly "With a million of adoring fans, but if I am his hero, then that means that all his fans actually are mine!".

Yuma jumped happily up in the air. I facepalmed a little, but I did let him have his moment, before we went out on our quest to find Yuma his last opponent before the day ended. Hoping Yuma would make it in time to be at the finals together with me and our other rivals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A,N: that was sadly the ending. But hope you liked it. As for some of the cards in the duel. Some of the cards do exist. Some don't. Mostly Zaira's cards. Just thought you wanted to know. The next chapter.. it is where Trey appears. Wonder what he wants? Hopefully not trying to make a date with Zaira? Oh and Shark appears a little while too. Hope it sounds interesting. I just know the Trey event is gonna be epic!


	3. Encounters and a twist of strange feelings.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's about a homeless girl who get's her life changed dramatically, when she meets Yuma and the gang! She is gonna have adventures, surprises, and even friends and family? and maybe there is a special someone waiting for her? at the end of the line! Oc x shark. Follows most of Zexal 1 with changes. Other Pairings mentioned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A,n: Well that was that chapter. Hope you like it. Please comment on what you think.

Trey's p.o.v.

Trey walked down the hallways of the mansion they were living at. He had to talk to Vetrix. He was now standing in front of the door to room of Vetrix and he could hear the laughter from him, laughing at silly cartoons. Just like always. Trey knocked on the door and entered the room. At the throne he could see Vetrix sitting, but he also noticed his big brother Quinton standing beside him. Quinton looked at him when he entered the room, but he didn't say anything. Trey did however notice a little nod. A sign that he had noticed him. In some way a greeting. Trey walked over to Vetrix.

"Haha so funny, so Trey you want to meet with Yuma Tsukumo?" Vetrix then asked.

"Yes I do, I have questions. He was the reason we lost our last duel. Yuma's power was to strong to overcome. I want to learn how he had learned to duel with such intensity. What is his source of his powers? I won't rest until I discover the truth for myself" Trey explained.

He noticed that Quinton was looking at him. Vetrix smirked.

"Alright Trey" he then said, which surprised both brothers.

"I can go?" Trey questioned. Vetrix nodded and smirked again.

"Since you find Yuma so intriguing, I encourage it" He said "I even agree for you to spend time with Zaira Wroom. You like this girl don't you?". Trey nodded confused.

"Oh yes I do. She is the rose of my heart" the boy said in a dreaming voice.

"That is fine and all, but do remember she is our archenemy for now Trey" Vetrix told him in a firm voice "Unless she is on our side, I can't encourage your love for her, do you understand?".

Trey slowly nodded. He knew that already. He also knew he could never be the duelist Zaira wanted him to be. At least not for now.

"Good you can go Trey" Vetrix told him and the boy nodded.

He slowly left the room. He didn't notice that someone was watching him however.

Zaira's p.o.v.

I sighed deeply. The third day of the WDC was still underway, but since I already had qualified, I was not worried at all. I was sitting on a bench in the park and was chilling while eating a chocolate icecream with strawberry toppings. That was my favorite flavor. I had decided to give myself a treat to a ice, since I now was a finalist.

"Congratulation on becoming a finalist" Astral gratulated. He was floating beside me now "Your duel was quite intense. With good opponents like Nistro and Nelson, but I knew you could do it. You are after all a skilled duelist". I smiled and high fived him.

"Thanks Astral. I was having my bit of trouble with these two boys, but I knew if I stayed calm and collected, I should be able to win" I told him. Astral nodded.

"Speaking of calm and collected, don't you think we shall tell Yuma that. He is clearly not calm and collected" Astral pointed out. I smirked a little.

"Ah I am sure Tori can handle him" I said and licked my ice cream. "But you can go over and do that if you like".

Astral frowned. Not sure what to do. I was grinning a lot inside. Astral was correct when he said that Yuma wasn't calm and collected. After he found out I was a finalist, he was desperately trying to get his last heart piece, which resolve in him to kind of lose his common sense, and made him run around asking people to duel him. I actually found that pretty funny.

"Ah come on there got to be someone around here willing to duel me!" Yuma yelled out loud and rushed over to an old man "What about you sir, will yer? Haha".

The old man replied with a "No" and shook his head. Yuma looked desperately around.

"You won't! Then fine then" He said, looked around and rushed over to a toddler with a lollipop "Hey kid wanna duel?". The boy also shook his head. Yuma flipped out.

"Ahh, how about you? Please duel me!" he now asked a brown street cat, who hissed at him, and in the end attacked him. "No I meant with cards".

I just sighed deeply. Okay maybe we had to meddle before Yuma embarrassed us even further. I quickly ate the rest of my ice cream cone and walked over to Yuma. Tori was already there though. She was talking to Yuma, or actually more like yelling at him.

"Will you get a grip, you are embarrassing me!" Tori yelled. Yuma looked at her.

"I am in big trouble Tori. If I don't win my last heart piece by the end of today, I am out of the tournament" He began explaining. He had gotten up on his feets. I sighed.

"That might be" I told him "But I highly doubt the man, the little boy or the cat had any heart pieces on them". Yuma flipped out again.

"I need to find an opponent and quick. The clock is ticking!" He yelled and began running.

Figured he would try finding an opponent. I sighed deeply and decided to rush after him. Astral was already by his side when I was slowly catching up with him. Sadly Tori was behind as usual.

"Be at peace Yuma" I could hear Astral tell him "You will find the duelist that you were meant to battle with". Yuma sneered.

"You sound like a fortune cookie" he told the ghost.

I just smirked a little. However Yuma had just said that, when a guy suddenly stumbled out from one of the side alley's. Yuma had to jump over him, when he fell down on the ground. He looked beat. Both Yuma and I looked at him and was quickly by his side.

"Hey you okay?" Yuma questioned and shook the boy a little "Buddy? Tell me what happened to you?". The boy groaned a little.

"I was... dueling... Shark" the boy slowly said.

My eyes widened. So did the others. I quickly looked into the alley and saw a bunch of beat up boys there. Tori mentioned that a tornado hit this place, but I didn't care. I wasn't really listening. Shark, Shark did all this?! I clenched my hands. Then I began running in the alley, while jumping over beaten duelist. I sneered angry. _Shark, what was with him all of the sudden. I have called him millions of times and he doesn't pick up. Why does he hurt duelists all of the sudden?_ I sneered. I sadly didn't know. That was the reason I had to find him.

 _"I sense someone up at that construction plant mistress"_ I could hear Cy said and I quickly noticed the building Cy mentioned.

I was running up the stairs when I heard a male voice scream up.

"Stop that's enough, I give up, I give up!".

I ran even faster and reached the second top floor of the building. A boy in dark pants and white shirt, as well as black jacket fell to the ground. He was beaten like all the others up here. Beaten boys and cards were lying everywhere. In the middle of it all was Shark really standing. For a minute I was only staring. I was slowly gaining my breath again, but the more I kept staring, the more I knew this was really Shark standing there, and for some reason my heart was beating pretty fast. Shark hadn't noticed me. He had walked over to the boy and grabbed the heart piece, while slowly taking off his gazer. I took a step forward. Apparently Shark heard my footsteps, because he turned angry around.

"Who's there?!" He sneered and stopped up. He was staring at me.

"Shark" I said slowly.

I was trying to say something more, but the words was stuck in my throat for some reason. I was not sure why. Was it because of what had happened here? His actions did scare me a lot, but of course I was never gonna admit it. Or was it because of that stupid beating heart. It wouldn't stop beating that fast for some stupid reason. I took another step. I was out of the shadows now and was easy to spot.

"Zaira" said Shark slowly and saw that his body actually relaxed.

He was sending me one of those proud smile he always gave me, and it gave me that warm feeling. I shook my head. _What was wrong with me today?!_ Shark took a step forward as well.

"Mrs. stubborn, I didn't know you were here" Shark said in a casual tone "I see you are up and running again". I nodded slowly and smiled.

"Well that is all thanks to you" I said "I would have thanked you sooner, but you were gone when I woke up. Tried calling you though, but you didn't pick up".

"Oh well sorry about that" He said and shrugged "I was busy as you can see. I am collecting heart pieces. What about you?". I shrugged casually as well.

"Helping Yuma, I am a finalist" I told him and looked around "Got qualified here this morning".

Shark eyed me a little, then smiled. There were this awkward tension beside us right now. Normally I didn't have that problem with him. I was not sure if it was that anger Shark had shown a minute ago or that there were beat up duelist all over this place. Either way I didn't like it here.

"Well congratulation" Shark then said and smiled "I am not so lucky these dorks doesn't have any of the right pieces I need. Hey what about we go another place to hang out. These boys annoys me".

I frowned a little. They annoyed him? He just beat them hard in a duel and he apparently didn't care. I was about to say something, when sounds of footsteps could be heard. Yuma, Astral and Tori appeared.

"Wow Zai you sure can run fast" Yuma commented and then looked around. He was shocked to see all these duelists beaten that brutally. He sneered at Shark "Wow Shark, why did you do this?".

I looked at Shark as well. I wanted to know that as well. I just couldn't get these words out of my mouth. Shark didn't say anything. He just walked closer to me and Yuma and walked passed us a little. He was about to leave. Yuma sneered angry. He grabbed Shark's arm.

"Hold on, aren't you even gonna try to explain?" He asked Shark. The boy snort.

"Explain what, there is a tournament going on and I am dueling in it" He replied.

"Come on you know what I mean" Yuma sneered angry. Shark snort.

"Some duelist like to trash talk, but I decided to start trashing my opponents directly" He said coldly and glared at Yuma "If you try to interfere, I will make sure you regret it. Stay out of my way. Come Zaira, we are leaving".

I froze up. He expected me to go with him and hang out when he was acting like that. No way! However sadly these words didn't get out either. I was just standing there, doing nothing. Yuma was the one in the end who stopped Shark. He had rushed passed him and was blocking the way which made Shark sneer at him.

"You can't leave Shark" Yuma yelled at him. Shark eyes narrowed.

"Why not?" he said coldly.

"Because I won't let you" He replied. Shark sneered angry.

"Think you can stop me Yuma" he said and looked coldly at Yuma.

"Yeah, cause we are gonna duel" He replied. My eyes widened in shock. I think so did the others as well. Shark asked if he meant right here and now, and Yuma nodded.

"You on!" Shark said and smirked an evil smile "I never turn down the chance to make this the worst day of your life".

I shivered. I had never seen Shark like this before. Astral tried telling Yuma it was unwise to duel while angry, but Yuma didn't want to listen. He was going through with this no matter what. I looked at Shark and sighed. I knew neither of them was gonna withdraw, so in the end we let them duel. However we did up up at the top of the building to duel at least. As Shark stated, it was too crowded down there. A epic duel was about to being.

Before we knew it the duel was underway. Yuma had currently had "Gagaga magician" in def mode, as well as a card facedown. It was Shark's turn by the way and he was having "Big Jaws" and "Hammer Shark" on the field. He made Big Jaws attack the magician and it got destroyed. Then he made Hammer shark goes in for a direct attack. Yuma activated his trap "Small resistance". If he removed a lv 4 or below monster from the grave, he could reduce the Shark's att. Yuma chose "Gagaga girl", and made the shark lose 1000 att. Yuma got only hit with 700 points of damage, but it still made him fall on the ground. Yuma snort and got up.

"That was nothing. Can't you do any better?!" He yelled at Shark. Shark snort in reply.

"No problem" He sneered "I just have to stop taking it easy on you, but first I need a bigger fish".

He overlaid his two monsters and XYZ summoned "S.c. Aero shark" to the field. Shark used an Ou to use his monster's eff. He could deal Yuma 400 points of damage, for every card he had in his hand. Shark had 3, so Yuma took 1200 points of damage. He snort at Yuma.

"Ready to call it quits? It is only getting worse from here" He told Yuma.

However like always Yuma was really stubborn. He was down on one knee, but was not calling it quits. Actually he was smirking a little at Shark.

"Is that all you got?" He asked Shark "Honesty I think you're losing your edge. Try harder next time".

I looked confused at Yuma. _What was his goal here?_ Shark sneered. He ended his turn and Yuma was up. To mine, and everyone's surprise, he just summoned "Gogogo giant" in att mode and ended his turn. Astral was floating beside him, asking him if it was wise or if he had another plan in mind, but Yuma only smiled and said he was just going with the flow. I narrowed my eyes. Something was off here.

Arclight's p.o.v.

Time skip. A little earlier.

On a balcony was Trey standing and he was watching this duel.

"Yuma is dueling against Shark?" he questioned and looked over at Shark "The last time Shark dueled, which was against me, a number fragment entered his body, filling him with hate. Perfect. I can learn a lot from watching this duel and soon all Yuma's dueling secrets will be revealed".

Trey looked down at the duel and then noticed Zaira as well. He smiled happily.

"Oh my beloved Zaira. You look as beautiful as ever" He said and then shook his head "No, no, I can't be distracted now. I have to fulfil my mission".

The duel continued. Trey saw Yuma's moves against Shark and questioned what he was doing. In their last duel he remembered that Yuma had been unpredicted and never gave up. He was not dueling to win a single victory or getting even with his enemies either. Trey wondered what motivated him.

Back in the arclight mansion, Quinton and Vetrix was talking.

"Are you sure it was a good idea to let Trey go" questioned Quinton "I am worried Vetrix. Yuma's power may be far greater than you ever would realise. Secondly the girl Zaira, Trey is head over heels in love with her. What if he falls under their influence and never comes back". Vetrix only smiled.

"Don't be concerned, your brother is going to return" he replied.

"And you are sure about that?" Quinton asked and lifted an eyebrow.

"Yes, Trey is too trusting and loyal to ever leave us. That is just the way he is" Vetrix replied and grinned evilly.

Zaira p.o.v.

"I summon out, 'black ray lancer!'" Shark yelled and XYZ summoned the monster.

I sneered. The duel had continued and in some way, Shark had XYZ summoned, which made Yuma be in a tight spot. After all he had only his giant and Shark had two XYZ monsters on the field. Astral looked in horror.

"This is serious" Astral commented.

Yuma sneered. Shark attacked with lancer and destroyed the giant. Then he made a direct attack with Aero Shark and Yuma got blasted to the ground. He looked really beat. I looked in horror at Yuma, and wondered what his game plan was. He clearly didn't put up any kind of fight at all. He only had 100 lp's left now. I looked over at Shark. He was out of breath for some reason. He was lesser angry, but was still angry though. Then my eyes widened. Yuma was not doing, what I think he was doing, was he?

"Yuma are you okay?!" yelled a worried Tori and I looked over at Yuma as well.

He was trying to get up again. He was not given up, which made Shark looked shocked at him and I sighed. _Yes Yuma was really doing it._ My suspicions got confirmed when Astral asked Yuma why he was dueling so recklessly. Yuma sneered.

"I am still in this. You haven't broken me yet Shark!" he yelled "Come on, if you want me to end up like the other duelist you pushed around, you have to try harder".

Shark still looked at him with this shocked expression. He could properly not believe why Yuma haven't given up yet. Astral looked worried at Yuma.

"Careful, you are losing this duel" He told Yuma and I sighed, but smiled.

Yuma was losing on purpose apparently, just to help Shark. I must admit I admired that.

"I don't care. It doesn't matter if I win or lose. I am gonna let Shark beat me if that's what it takes" Yuma replied and shocked the others. Especially Shark. Yuma began walking towards him "Listen if I am your enemy, then why don't you use all that anger building up inside you against me. Strike at me as hard as you can! If that's what it takes to make you get rid of all your anger, then do it!". Shark sneered angry.

"Ahr, be quiet!" He yelled back at Yuma.

"Tell me are you proud of yourself for dueling this way, well are you Shark?" He asked and I noticed Shark's horrified expression "You used to love dueling, but if you keep this up, you gonna grow to hate it and you will hate yourself too. You're my friend Shark and I don't want to see you destroy yourself with hate. I won't let you!".

I couldn't stop myself from smiling. He may be a dork and idiot sometimes, but his speeches could be pretty touching. Apparently Shark was moved by the speech as well. He was just starting out in the air, and didn't say anything. Everyone were silent and was treasuring the precious words from Yuma. That until Yuma's stomach gave a rumbling sound and totally destroyed the mood. Yuma smiled awkwardly.

"Ups, haha, guess I am hungry" he said. I facepalmed a lot and Tori began yelling at Yuma for spoiling the mood. Yuma sneered back at her.

"I can't help it, when my food tank is running on empty" Yuma defended.

"I must say, your sense of timing is as bad as your dueling" Astral commented.

I grinned a little at that. Yuma of course began arguing with Astral like always. I looked over at Shark and actually noticed that he was smiling. I smiled happily inside. Maybe he was back to be the regular Shark again. Tori was in the meantime argueing with Yuma over that a hero doesn't take snack breaks, which I found really funny. Then we could suddenly hear Shark speak.

"That's it. I am out of here" He proclaimed and removed the Gazer from his eye, which broke the duel. Yuma looked surprised at him.

"Wait you're quitting?" He questioned "But why? You can't!". Shark snort.

"Guess I could say that I lost my appetite for crushing you" He replied and smiled "You can get your rematch in the finals".

Yuma smiled happily. Then suddenly Shark was standing in front of me. My heart skipped a beat. He was smiling a tiny smile.

"So mrs. stubborn, want to hang out now?" he questioned.

I froze surprised. My heart was being that fast suddenly again. I shook my head, which made Shark frown. I bit my lip. _Now I sound like I don't want to hang out with him. Get a grip Zaira!_

"I would like that, but I think I need to be with that dork over there. He still need one piece. I have to make sure he doesn't duel any old ladies or cats again before he gets that heart piece" I told him and pointed at Yuma.

He began of course to defend himself and that he was not a dork. I was just rolling with my eyes. Shark smirked.

"Yeah I can see that Zaira" He said and sended Yuma a look, 'He is an idiot' look "But when you have the time, call me. This time I will pick up, then we can do something".

I nodded. Shark turned around and was about to leave, however in that moment our hands suddenly hit each other, which made him stop up. Shark stopped up for a sec. I could feel my cheeks heat up. _Wait heat up? Oh no no no, I am not blushing, am I?_ Shark then snort. He removed his hand and began leaving.

"See yer, Yuma, Zaira" He said and waved with his hands. Then he was gone.

"Zai, you kind of red there" Yuma pointed out and touched my cheek "Are you sick?".

I sneered but before I could say something Tori grabbed Yuma's ear.

"You don't touch or ask a lady like that!" She sneered "Don't you have any manor at all. Secondly whip off that goofy grin now you are at it".

Yuma looked confused at her. Clearly puzzled over the whole situation.

"What did I do now?" He questioned. Tori sneered.

"It is what you didn't do. you didn't get to the finals yet or have you forgotten?" She said and sended me a wink. I bit my lip a little.

"Oh yeah I need to find a piece by the end of today" Yuma said and flipped out.

"Yes and in your urge to help your friend you also forgot another fact, had you lost to Shark, I would have faded from existence along with all the numbers we had gathered" Astral added.

Yuma looked in horror. I nodded as well.

"I also thing I would have to go with him. I am Astral's protector" I said slowly.

"Sorry, I guess I was feeling to much flow" Yuma said and bowed down on his knees to both of us "I blanked about the tournament and the numbers".

Tori yelled at him, stating he promised his father that he would be a duel champion one day, but Yuma still stated that his father would had done the same thing, I was actually agreeing. I looked at the stairs, where Shark disappeared at. Inside I was sighing deeply. Now I knew what this weird feeling was. I was never going to admit it of course, but I think I accidentally had fallen for Reginald 'Shark' Kastle.

Trey's p.o.v.

Trey was looking down from the balcony and wondered what just had happened.

"Wait, Shark's heart freed itself, by getting rid of the anger from that number" He questioned and looked down at Yuma and Zaira. "I knew my beloved Zaira was special, but Yuma? But he has been unpredictable".

He watched the whole scene who unfolding. He saw Yuma flipping out about the tournament and Zaira. Trey bit his lip. _She was talking to Shark? Why was she doing that? And did they hold hands?_ Trey rubbed his eyes. It had only been for a second, but he could swear they did.

"Does she love him?" he questioned and clenched his fists "Instead of me? Well Shark did beat me in a duel, and Zaira only deserves strong duelist, but still I could have won, if Vetrix hadn't ordered me to lose".

Trey could hear Yuma talk about his father now and frowned a little. _Yuma's father, could he be the surge to Yuma's power?_ He shook his head a little. _Zaira I... No, no, no, I got to remember the mission. Research on then and then I can approach her. When I am done with the mission I would show myself from my best side, then she will fall for me and forgot all about Shark. Yes that is the plan!_ Then he disappeared.

Time skip.

The window to the attic opened and Trey snuck inside. He was of course at Yuma's house. He figured he would find some clues about Yuma and his father here, where he was living. He looked around and saw a photo of two people. A man with hair similar to Yuma and a woman with long blond/orange hair. Trey figured this was Yuma's mother and father. On the pic he could see them holding the golden key.

"It must be his parents" Trey mumbled and for his inner eye a picture of a man, a dog and 4 kids was shown.

He quickly shook the thought out of his head and place the photograph down where he took it. Then he suddenly noticed all the artifacts up here and looked stunned around.

"That is amazing" Trey commented. He had never seen such a fine collection.

"Who are you?" said a voice suddenly.

Trey turned around and was face to face with grandma Haru. He smiled politely.

"Um I am a friend of Yuma's" he said quickly.

Zaira's p.o.v.

"Will someone please duel me?!" Yuma yelled at a parks playground and I sighed deeply.

I was leaning at a tree and was just looking up in the sky. I know I kind of promised Yuma to help him find a duelist, but my thoughts were at another place.

"So Zaira I have observed that you are beginning to have affections for that male called Shark" Astral then said and I turned shocked around and saw Astral floating beside me. _When did he.. I didn't notice him at all._

"What are you talking about Astral? Me falling for Shark, in your dreams" I said and looked away from him.

I noticed the ghost was looking at me though.

"Oh yes you are. You are too proud to admit it, but you have affections for him" Astral said slowly "You have that look, Tori and Cathy have, when they see Yuma".

"Astral pipe it down" I hissed "Someone could hear you". Astral looked around.

"Who? Only you and Yuma can see or hear me?" He questioned "And Yuma clearly doesn't understand the female of his species very well". I facepalmed a little.

"I meant don't talk about it!" I sneered "I don't want others to know".

"But aren't you gonna tell him? Shark I mean" Astral said puzzled "Shark is clearly not as dense as Yuma. He will understand love related things". I turned a little red.

"I am not gonna tell him. It is just a harmless crush, it will go away in no time" I whispered, but Astral heard me "It is clear that Shark doesn't feel the same way and then it would be pointless anyway. We are not talking about this ever again Astral".

"As you wish Zaira, but maybe you are wrong" the ghost said and sighed.

I just snort and walked away from the tree and Astral. Like I ever would talk about love related things to an observant ghost. I walked closer to Yuma and Tori, when I could hear Yuma's gazer bib. He picked up the call. I could see a pic of Grandma in it.

"Grandma what is up?" Yuma questioned.

"Your friend is here" Haru told him "And please bring Zaira and Tori with you home as well. It is almost lunch time".

Then she hang up. Yuma, Tori and I looked at each other. _What friend?_ Regardless that, we rushed home.

The door to Yuma's and my room swung up and Tori, Yuma and I rushed through it, like life depended on it. Grandma Haru had told us that a friend of Yuma's was up at the attic and of course we all rushed up there to see who it was. Yuma was of course fastest. Being his room up there, so I was letting him go first. Before I got fully up at the stairs a scream filled the air and when I got up, I saw Yuma sitting on the floor and was looking at an ancient mask made out of wood. That until I realised that someone was wearing it. I looked surprised at it.

"Yuma it is faith" the person with the mask said in a deep voice. I frowned. I was sure that I had heard it before. Before I knew it, the masked person was sitting in front of me holding a rose "And beloved Zaira, it is also faith. Faith that brought me to your house today".

The mask got off and some green soft eyes were staring at me.

"Trey" I said puzzled.

He nodded and bowed his head. Then grabbed my hand.

"Oh my beloved Zaira, it is always a pleasure to see you" he said and kissed my hand "But if you will excuse me, I am just in the middle of something".

Then he turned quickly around and was looking at all the artifacts in here. I sighed deeply and looked at the rose. I wondered where Trey always could pop up with them. The others looked puzzled at Trey who was looking at all the things up here, and sometimes even saying sentences like, _"You have aztec masks"_ , and _"Oh wow ancient necklaces"._ We all looked at each other. Trey turned around and smiled happily at us.

"Sorry for flipping out, but this stuff is incredible. It is just like the stuff in my favorite cards. Look!" he told us and was holding up a duel monster card.

"Isn't that a 'Aztec mask Golem?'" Yuma questioned. Trey nodded happily.

"Yeah this card was one of the first I gathered for my chronomaly deck" He told us "Chronomaly are mysterious artifacts, that could link this world to other dimensions. My father was a researcher and taught me about it".

I froze by that. I remembered Grace telling her story. It made me sad knowing that their father now was "Vetrix". Yuma was of course already befriended with Trey now, since his father was an adventure and always brought stuff like this back. Then suddenly he yelled up.

"Ah, we have way more important things to discuss, like what you guys did to Hart" Yuma sneered and looked angry at Trey. The pink haired boy bowed.

"I know and I feel truly sorry about what happened to him" He said and looked at all of us "I did, but I sadly had to. I guess I figured the best way to duel was to tap into the anger in my heart, but then I saw how you duel Yuma, and I started to realise that there might be a better way. What's your secret Yuma? I know how unselfish you can be when you duel, is that the source of the power you have?". Yuma tilted his head.

"What do you mean, power?" he questioned.

"The way you duel, it is unlike anything I ever have seen" Trey continued "It is like you are dueling with all your heart, and nothing can stop you". Yuma was thoughtful.

"I duel that way because.. because that is the only way I know how" He said.

I grinned a little. That was putting it likely. Yuma dueled with all this heart and gave it his all. He never gave up, and it didn't matter if it was a duel against a strong opponent or a old lady. That was also one of the traits I respected from him. It was after all because of Yuma, Shark and I escaped the gang and I got a family. I looked over at Trey. I was eyeing him to see if he was here to spy on us. He properly were, but when he mentioned Hart, I could see the guilt in the eye. He was Grace's little brother too. I must admit I forgave him in that moment.. for well everything.

"I always try to highfive the sky" Yuma continued and began explaining that his father taught him that.

To never give up and feel the flow. I smiled. I looked at my hands. One day maybe I was feeling the flow too? I could still remember Yuma's world at the school spirit day. He wanted to share the positive world with me.

"Hey Yuma, Zaira, lunch is ready" Kairi said and her head popped up from the hole to the staircase. She looked around "And you are all invited to join us".

I grinned a little and grabbed Trey's hand, which made him look shocked at me. I pushed him, not so he could get injured though but just so he got down the stairs.

"Come on Trey, let's have lunch together" I said and smiled.

"Yeah" Yuma said and hugged Trey "The more the merrier... and fun it is".

"Um okay" He replied.

We arrived at the table inside the kitchen. Food were standing on the table. Rice balls, dumplings, miso soup. Everything we normally were eating at lunch. Yuma was of course trying to start before we all sat down, and grandma slammed his hand. That made me grin. I was about to move the chair away from the table, when Trey stopped me. He bowed a little.

"Let me, my beloved" he said and moved the chair, just like a gentleman.

I was eyeing him a little. I noticed that my family was looking at the scene, and figured I couldn't turn him down. I sighed a little.

"Fine. Go ahead Trey" I said in a cold tone, but like usual he never catched it.

Trey's green eyes were shining with joy. I sat down and even agreed to let him have a seat beside me. The reason was more that I could ask him about Grace than anything else.

"Oh look at that we have a gentleman at the table" Kairi commented and looked at Yuma "Unlike someone else here". Yuma sneered a little.

"I can be a gentleman" he defended. Kairi eyed him a little.

"When?" she questioned and Yuma shrugged.

"I don't know, when I feel like it" He replied "Can't we just eat now?". I smiled.

"Fine" Kairi replied "But Yuma try to eat like a human today". The boy snort.

"I will try" he replied.

We all began eating. Yuma was of course stuffing his face like always. Everyone else ate normally though. I looked at Trey.

"So trey...?" I asked slowly, not sure how I should begin this conversation.

"Yes, my beloved" He said in a happy tone. Apparently he was glad I talked to him.

"Um may I ask you something personal, and stop calling me beloved" I said and bit my lip. Trey tilted his head.

"Sure anything for you my princess" He replied.

I sighed deeply. I wished he would stop calling me nicknames, but I figured I could let it slide. Just this once.

"I have to know, your sister Grace, is she still alive?" I quickly got out.

I could see him tense up by the question. He in someway froze.. then he really slowly nodded.

"I... yes she is. I believe she is" He mumbled in a whisper "Quinton, he saved her... I think, but we haven't seen her ever since you escaped".

I frowned by that. It could never be anything good. However I quickly changed the subject and the pink boy bloomed up in happiness once again. It was not that difficult, since all that I said made him smile in happiness. I reminded myself that I seriously had to tell the boy that I was not into him. I have tried some few times in the past, but Trey either ignored it or deliberately misunderstood it for something else. This time I had to make it clear for him. However not right now at the dinner. I decided to do it after the dinner, when we hit the streets. I didn't want to turn him down in front of everyone. He at least deserved to be turned down in privacy. We continued eating.

Trey's p.o.v.

Trey could not believe the atmosphere around the house. Everything was so sweet and relaxing. You felt right at home and there were no tense atmosphere like it was at his home. There were always this awkward silence there, that he never liked. However here everyone was welcome. To add a plus, his beloved Zaira was sitting beside him. Nothing could be more perfect right now. It didn't even hurt that terrible when Zaira asked about Grace. Normally he wouldn't blur secrets out, but to his beloved Zaira, he would. Not top secret, but these few news of Grace was worth it. He did it just to see Zaira smile at him, which she did. But it still hurt his heart a little. He hadn't seen Grace, since that fateful day and had never got courage to ask Vetrix how she was doing. He just couldn't. He was clinging to the last hope about that she at least was alive. Anything else about his sister didn't matter. At least for now. Luckily his beloved princess understood and didn't ask him more questions like that, which made him happy. Trey just couldn't believe he was eating lunch here right now. It was like a dream come true. "Tea is ready, tea is ready" the robot said "Be careful Yuma, tea is hot, zip it slowly".

"Okay already. I know how to drink tea" Yuma sneered at her and took the cup.

"No you don't. No you don't!" the robot replied and gave Tori her tea. Yuma zipped at the tea and flipped out because it was hot.

"Yuma stinks at drinking tea" the robot said and gave Zaira her tea "Here lady Zaira".

Trey couldn't hold a laugh back. That this bot favorites Zaira and that Yuma couldn't stinks at drinking tea, was just too funny. Zaira giggled.

"Zaira, Trey, I don't see what so funny" Yuma glared at them. Zaira still giggled.

"You are right Yuma, the way you eat isn't funny. It's disgusting" Kairi added.

"I can't help it, if I am in a rush" Yuma said and stuffed his face with a rice ball "It's an emergency. Honestly, I got to duel". He was holding his deck up in plain sight.

"No cards at the kitchen table" Kairi said and took his cards "Got it".

"I was just showing them. Give em back sis" Yuma begged and tried to get his cards back, but Kairi wouldn't let him.

In the meantime Zaira had scooped in and stolen some fish from his plate. Yuma who had got his card back, looked angry at Zaira.

"That was not cool Zai, I saved them for last" he complained. Zaira only grinned.

"Finders keepers" she smirked.

Yuma was about to steal potatoes from her plate, when Kairi stopped them, and they both apologized to each other. Trey looked at them. He was really moved by their actions. It reminded him of his own family.

**Flashback.**

**It was a snowy winter night. The 4 siblings were all chilling in the big living room. Fire was shown in the fireplace and their dog was lying in it's basket at the floor. Everything was nice. Trey and Quattro was sitting on the couch, Quinton was looking out at the snow at the window, and Grace was sitting at the floor and was petting their dog. Trey got up and was standing on the couch, smiling happily at his brother.**

**"Oh Quattro, I almost forgot to show you" he said and was holding a card near his face "I is aztec mask golem, father gave it to me today". Quattro sneered.**

**"How come that I didn't get one too" He complained and snatched Trey's card "I want it".**

**"Hey! Give it back to me" Trey yelled and tried to take it back "That is my card!".**

**"Oh yeah" Quattro said and lifted it up so it was out of Trey's reach. "Try to take it from me then". Trey tried with all his might, but he couldn't get his card.**

**"Wah, Quattro you are mean, that is my card" He said and began slowly to cry.**

**"Haha, if you can't take it back, that means I can keep it" teased Quattro and smirked.**

**"Oh Quattro, are you sure about that?" said a voice suddenly and Grace walked over to them. She was dressed in a grey beautiful dress. She smirked. "If you don't give Trey his card back, I think I will keep your marionette doll here". Quattro looked in horror.**

**"Annabelle! Grr I just cleaned her and made her so beautiful" He complained "Give her back! If not that means war red top!". Grace just glared back at him.**

**"Bring it on lionhead" She replied and sparks were flying between them.**

**"Okay, that is enough you two" Quinton interrupted "Father should be home any minute now, so you all better behave".**

**Grace and Quattro glared at each other, but in the end they switched belongings. Quattro quickly hugged his precious doll and Grace gave Trey his card back. He smiled happily and hugged his sister.**

**"Thanks Grace. You are the best" He said. She just smiled at him.**

**"If you behave for the rest of the day, then I will teach you all a new dueling combo later" Quinton promised.**

**They all looked at each other and sat down showing that they were behaving nicely.**

**"You really mean it big brother" they said in unison. Quinton nodded.**

**"Of course" he replied. Trey smiled happily.**

**"Thanks Quinton" he said.**

  
"You see I will be a duel champion soon" Yuma suddenly told them and made Trey wake up from his daydream.

"You haven't even advanced yet" Tori told him "You are one piece short still".

Trey looked down at the rice ball he was holding. _My family used to be like this, but that was so long ago._ He noticed that Zaira was looking at him.

"Is something wrong Trey?" she questioned. That made everyone look at him.

"Not feeling well?" Haru asked.

Before he could stop it tears slowly floated down his cheeks. He just couldn't stop crying. He wiped the tears away though.

"Are you okay?" Yuma questioned. Trey didn't say anything. He got up.

"I... I have to leave now. Please excuse me" He said and bowed "You too my beloved Zaira".

Then he rushed out of the room and seconds later the house. _Sorry Yuma, Zaira, but I know what I have to do now._

Zaira's p.o.v.

I was not sure what was going on here. We were eating, drinking and was having a good time, when suddenly Trey began to cry. First I was worried I had said something bad, but I hadn't said something to him at that time. Not something who should make him cry. However when he ran out of the house, Yuma and I was having the same body language. We both quickly left the house some minutes later and we both followed Trey. We found him down at some stairs a little away from the road we were living at. Yuma yelled at Trey and that made him stop running.

"Trey what is going on?" Yuma questioned confused.

"After spending time with you, I think I understand now Yuma. It is your family, they give you the power. It is not the same with me. My family is different than yours. It wasn't always that way. We used to be as happy as your family is. The day we swore to get revenge on our enemies, everything changed. It was like we became different people. Maybe once we do get our revenge, we go back to the way we were" Trey said and suddenly turned around towards us "You two are in our way. We can't get vengeance because you keep getting in our way. I will find a way to defeat you Yuma. For the sake of my family I must".

I looked shocked at Trey. It was like he had changed somehow. That or he had become more determined. I was not liking this.

"Your wrong Trey, revenge isn't the answer. It will just destroy you" Yuma began telling him, but Trey just shook his head. He wasn't listening anymore.

"I have to be loyal to my family" He said "I will do whatever I have to Yuma".

"Oh yeah?" Yuma questioned and Trey nodded. He tossed him a envelope.

"We will settle this by sundown" he told them and sneered "We are gonna have a duel and you will lose".

Then Trey turned around and walked away. Yuma slowly took out the thing in the envelope. It was a electronic map with a red point on.

"He wants you to meet at these coordinates" Astral questioned and Yuma nodded. I bit my lip. This was not good. Not good at all.

Arclight's p.o.v.

"Your back Trey?" Quinton questioned, when Trey walking inside Vetrix room. The pink haired boy nodded. He walked over to Vetrix.

"Welcome home Trey, was your trip a success?" Vetrix questioned.

"Yes" Trey replied "I guess". Vetrix smirked.

"You don't have to tell me a thing. I already understand" He said "You are hungry for power. The power that can crush Yuma tsukumo".

"Yes" Trey replied and looked really determined.

Zaira's p.o.v.

We were all sitting up in Yuma's room at the attic. Yuma, Astral and me that is. Yuma was staring at the map, while Astral was looking at both of us. Observing us like always. I was sitting on one of the old chests and was looking up in the ceiling.

"Yuma I do not trust that boy" Astral said in a concerned tone. "I advise you not to meet with Trey". I lifted my head at that remark.

"I have to go. To talk to him. Trey is better than he pretends. There is a chance I can help him. I have to try" Yuma said and got up from the floor. "We are gonna duel".

I coughed a little and that made Yuma and Astral look at me.

"No you don't" I said "At least not without me or Astral. Even if Trey does not approve of it. I am gonna stand beside you two and are part of that duel. We are a team after all right?". Astral smiled a little.

"Couldn't have said it better myself" Astral replied and looked at Yuma.

"If that's what you two want, then so be it" Yuma said and smiled "We are gonna high five the sky".

We all did a high five. In some way. _Just you wait Trey. Soon we are gonna duel._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A,N: Oh it is such a sad chapter ending. Or at least I am thinking that. Well as you can guess the next chapter is with Yuma and Trey who's dueling. Beware of a epic and thrilling duel. Our opponents has a dangerous plan and no one is safe. Not even Zaira or Astral. Hope it sounds interesting. 


	4. High five the sky and feel the flow, Or not?! Trey vs. Yuma part 1.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to Yugioh Zexal Book 1. Just continues until Zexal 2 series.   
> It's about a homeless girl who get's her life changed dramatically, when she meets Yuma and the gang! She is gonna have adventures, surprises, and even friends and family? and maybe there is a special someone waiting for her? at the end of the line! Oc x Shark! Follows most of Zexal 1 with changes. Other Pairings at the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A,n: Well here is the next chapter. Hope you like it. Thanks for reading this story or following me. It makes me so happy. Please comment on what you think so far.

Zaira's p.o.v.  
  


We were running down the river bank in the city. Yuma, Astral and I. It was late afternoon and the sun was about to go down. In the note we got from Trey, he had told us, most likely Yuma, to meet him at some specific coordinations at sundown.

"Yuma, Zaira are you sure this is a good idea?" Astral questioned. "Trey is convinced that you stand in his family's way Yuma. That believe can make him quite difficult to defeat".

Yuma and I stopped running for a second and looked at the river. I looked concerned at Astral and Yuma.

"I know that" Yuma sneered at the ghost "But I also know that he is better than he pretends to be. That's why I have to duel him. The only way I can really learn what's in Trey's heart, is to accept his challenge. That's a fact!".

He pointed the last out. I couldn't stop smiling. This was so typical Yuma.

"Yeah, that is the same reason you wanted to duel Shark and me that time when we were in the gang" I said slowly and Yuma looked at me "To see our hearts".

"Exactly" Yuma said. He was happy someone understood his point. Astral sighed.

"I can see your point too" he then replied "On the other hand, you have only collected four heart pieces so far. You will not advance in the tournament, unless you win this duel".

I nodded as well. Yuma was clenching his fist. He was about to say something when we suddenly heard voices, yelling Yuma's name.

"Yuma!" yelled Tori and I could see the usual gang of Flip, Tori, Cathy, Bronk and Caswell running towards us. They were all smiling or waving at us.

"Hey you guys, you came for the duel" Yuma questioned. Bronk grinned.

"We wouldn't miss it" he replied.

"That's right, there is a lot riding of this match up" Cathy said and was sending eyes at Yuma.

Of course Yuma didn't notice of course.

"Yeah, we will cheer you on to victory" Flip said and smiled "After all Zaira can't be the only finalist from our school... Ahr no offence Zaira".

I just rolled my eyes. Yuma, Tori and maybe Bronk had gotten used to me. The rest not so much. However despite that they all this came to cheer on Yuma.

"Or offer our friendly support when you lose" Caswell added, which made me smirk.

"Ahr!" yelled Yuma horrified "You guys really think I could lose this tonight don't yer".

His friends all grinned. I giggled as well.

"It was a joke" Flip then said "We have all confidence in you".

"We know you will win for sure" Caswell added. Yuma looked happy once again.

"Yeah, Trey may have a lot of cool cards and some tricky moves, but in our book you're number 1" Bronk said and had a thump up. All his other friends agreed.

"Thanks you guys" Yuma said "I will win this thing. Together with Zai, no one can beat us". Yuma placed a arm around my neck and smiled happily.

"Um Zai?" Caswell questioned "You are dueling together with her?". I sighed.

"Yeah of course, she is my support. Just like Astral" Yuma replied confused "Something wrong with that?". Caswell and Flip looked at me. I sent them a glare.

"No, no nothing's wrong with that" Caswell quickly said and smiled a fake smile.

"Yeah of course not" Tori said happily "Knowing you are there, I am so much less worried, because I know you will keep him safe". She grabbed my hand and smiled.

"Yeah, go get them Zai. With you as support. There is no way Yuma can lose" Bronk added.

I looked down at the floor. I felt embarrassed. It was not every day someone said such nice things to me. Yuma grinned and let go of me.

"Okay let's go!" Yuma said and began running.

His friends quickly followed. Astral and I was looking at each other in silence. Then seconds later we followed them.  
  


Arclight's p.o.v.  
  


At the currently new hideout for now, since the tournament was progressing, Vetrix and his 'family' had moved in at a hotel in heartland city. Although they could move quick back and forth from their mansion to wherever they liked going, Vetrix actually wanted quick access to the tournament, without using to much power. Right now him and Quinton was standing on a balcony and was looking out on the city.

"What's wrong Quinton?" Vetrix asked "You seem worried". Quinton sighed.

"That messenger boy from Astral world, may be more powerful than you realise Vetrix" He then said "The same goes for Zaira Wroom". Vetrix looked at him.

"Don't trouble yourself. Trey's triumf is assured" He said and grinned "The procedure was a success after all. I gave Trey power from the crest, which made him even more powerful than he was before". Quinton looked at him.

"But will it be enough to defeat Yuma?" He questioned. "And what about Zaira".

"Hehe you will see that soon enough Quinton" Vetrix replied "As for Zaira. I have plans for her. You'll see she will also be of no trouble to us soon".

Then he grinned evilly. Quinton looked out in the sky. He really hoped it was the case.  
  


Trey's p.o.v.  
  


Trey was waiting on abandoned highway, who was their destination for the duel, and a little away from heartland city. The sun was slowly going down. Trey sneered. He hoped Yuma showed soon, so he could crush him. He may had said sundown, but he had put time line on from when the duel should start.

"Hope I didn't keep you waiting too long!" yelled a voice suddenly and Yuma, Zaira and their cheer squad appeared. Trey sneered.

"You wish you never came here at all, once you see the new power I have required" He told Yuma. The boy looked puzzled at him.

"You worked out in the gym?" He questioned confused. Trey saw Zaira facepalm.

"He means he got new abilities Yuma" She explained and sighed.

Trey's heart was beating pretty fast, by seeing Zaira there. _Was she here to watch me duel? If that is the case I will show her a duel, she never will forget!_ Yuma lit up when Zaira explained what he had meant. Sometimes Yuma really was an idiot. Trey knew that Yuma only had made it so far because of Astral. Astral and Zaira. Well this time he was in for a big surprise. He clenched his fists.

"Meeting your family and seeing you together, made me think about my own family" He explained and sneered "I want to see them all happy, like they used to be. However I can't help them, because you two are standing in my way".

He pointed at Yuma and Zaira. Yuma sighed deeply.

"Can't you see, that all I want to do is just help you? That's why I am dueling" Yuma told him "It will help us become real friends. With respect and trust each other. I know that can happen. If it weren't for dueling, I wouldn't have made friends with all of these guys. I even got an extra sister".

He placed a hand on Zaira's shoulder. She snort and shook it of her, but she did smile a tiny smile.

"And Trey I am sure the same thing will happen after we had our duel" Yuma continued "You ready?". Trey sneered but nodded.

"Yes but I promise you, we will never be friends" he yelled back.

They were both about to activate their duel disk, when suddenly Zaira was standing in front of them.

"Trey please stop this" she said "I am sure that is not what Grace wants".

"How do you know?" Trey sneered back "You don't know my family".

"But Grace told me about it. I know she just wanted you all to become a real family again" Zaira explained "Please, lets just forget this and become friends. Then we can together help your family".

Trey sneered a little. If it wasn't for the fact that his heart was beating so fast and that he loved her, he would have pushed her out of the way.

"I am doing this for my family!" he yelled back "Now get out of the way Zaira".

"If you really have to fight, then count me in this duel" She replied coldly "I am not moving until I am part of this duel".

Trey sneered. He really didn't want to hurt the love of his life. Then he got an idea.

"Okay fine, you are part of this duel, however only if you agree on this deal" He said slowly. Zaira frowned.

"What deal?" She questioned. Trey smirked a little.

"You duel, but you will share Yuma's deck and when you lose, you will be mine" He said and smirked coldly at her. The others looked in horror.

"Hey Zai don't do it, I can duel without you just fine" Yuma told her. Zaira sighed.

"If that is what it takes, then fine Trey. I duel together with Yuma and his deck, and if you happens to win, I am yours. However if you lose, you will have to accept the fact that I don't love you back. Stop trying to be a gentleman around me and just be my friend" she said and glared at him.

A glare that made Trey's heart race.

"Accepted, if you then want to move so we can start this duel thank you" He replied and looked at her.

Zaira sighed and moved over to Yuma's right side. The duel began.  
  


Trey: 4000Lp.

Yuma: 4000Lp.  
  


"I am drawing first" Trey told them and drew "And I won't show you any mercy".

Trey let his left eye glow a little. _First I'll see if the powers I received from Vetrix, pay off!_ He looked over at Yuma and Zaira, and there beside Zaira was a glowing blue figure standing. Trey smiled. _It's incredible, I can see Astral clearly. He must be helping Yuma and Zaira in this duel, but that won't be enough to keep Yuma from losing this time._ Trey activated the field spell "Chronomaly city babylon". The whole scenery changed to look like one of the cities in greece. Right now they were at some kind of coliseum who was floating in midair. With this field spell, Trey could, by banishing a Chronomaly monster from the grave, he could summon another Chronomaly monster from the grave, who's lv. was equal to the monster that got banished. Trey was having the advantage here. Yuma and the others looked around.

"Amazing" Yuma commented. Trey smirked.

"Yes it is, and what's even more amazing, is that now I can summon this" Trey told him and special summon "Chronomaly tula guardian". (lv.5)

He could summon this monster with it's eff because his field spell was in play. Then he summoned "Chronomaly golden jet" to the field as well. He activated the monster's eff. Once per turn it could increase it's lv. so it became lv. 5 as well.

"Get ready you two" could Trey hear Astral say.

He smirked and overlaid his two monsters XYZ summon "Nb 33. Chronomaly Machu Mech".

"Wow it didn't take him long to bring out a number" commented Yuma.

Trey snort. He placed a facedown and ended his turn. Then he looked at Yuma.

"Your skills are no match for my new power Yuma. I will un duel you" He told them.  
  


Zaira's p.o.v.  
  


I looked shocked at Trey. He had totally changed. He was dueling a lot better than he did against Shark and now he also sounded power hungry and cold hearted. He was no longer like the kindhearted boy who always gave me roses. I of course didn't want them, but if that could bring the real Trey back, then I would take his roses over and over. Whatever power he got from Vetrix clearly clouded his mind. He was obsessed with beating Yuma in this duel that was for sure.

"If you think this duel is just about winning, then you don't understand anything!" yelled Yuma suddenly back at Trey "Dueling is more than that. It is about trying your best and high five the sky".

I looked at him and smiled. Yuma always wanted to show that to me. Deep down, I had a feeling that was getting to me. Trey just smirked.

"Sorry Yuma" He said with a cold smirk "But you have high fived the sky for the last time".

That sentence made me worry a lot. Yuma just sneered.

"I don't think so" he replied "I just started Trey".

He drew and looked at his hand. I looked over his shoulder as well.

"Hold back Yuma" Astral then said "Remember Trey has Machu mech on his field. You must focus on defense. Attacking him recklessly could cost you the duel".

I looked at Astral. He may be right, but I figured Yuma would never agree.

"Fine" He then said suddenly "I will play it safe".

He played a monster face down together with a facedown trap or spell. I was actually a little surprised here. It was Trey's turn. He started off by playing the spell "Palenque sarcophagus". When he had a C. monster on the field, he could draw 2 cards from his deck. Then because he activated a spell he could summon "C. aztec mask golem". I frowned. That was the card Trey showed us at the attic. This was his favorite card. Trey made the monster attack Yuma's facedown monster who happens to be "Gogogo golem". Since they were equal in att, golem didn't get a scratch. However Trey smirked. Apparently that was not part of his plan. After the battle phase he summoned yet another monster called "Cabrera catapult" to the field in att mode. I frowned again. It was a monster with 0 att. However it apparently had a special eff. By tributing a monster, like his mask golem, Trey could then reduce a monster, like Yuma's golem, att points to 0 for the end of the turn. However Trey was not done yet. Since att points changed, he could use his numbers eff now. By using one Ou once per turn he could deal damage equal to the changed att point. As in 1800 points of damage. Yuma and I looked in horror, when Machu mech fired with it's canon and we got blasted to the floor. Now we only had 2200 life points left. Trey's catapult eff made it switch to def mode.

"Zai are you okay?" asked Yuma beside me.

I smiled and got up on my feet.

"I am okay" I said and was holding a hand towards Yuma. He was up seconds later.

"I am gonna keep this up, until you are beaten Yuma" I could hear Trey say "Then as a bonus, Zaira will also be mine".

I sneered. _Dream on Trey! Dream on!_ In the background I could hear Yuma's friend sound worried. I couldn't blame them.

"Trey really has changed. He is dueling differently than in our last duel. But how..." Yuma said and sighed. Astral looked at him.

"Remember there is ways of defeating any strategy, even Trey's" He told us.

"Look I don't want any advice" He sneered at Astral "This time I got to win this duel on my own".

I looked at him and snort, but I could understand him. He wanted to free Trey from vengeance and become his friend. Yuma drew and summoned "Gagaga magician". I coughed a little.

"Arm him with that equip spell Yuma" I told him. Yuma sneered.

"Zaira you too. I don't want any advice" he replied, but did equipped his magician with the spell "Bound wand".

"Yuma remember that once each turn you can modify gagaga magician's lv" Astral told him.

I chuckled a little. Yuma looked pissed at Astral.

"I know!" he yelled "It is not like I started dueling yesterday".

He changed his magician's lv. from 4 to 8. then he activated the equip spell and his magician gained 800 more att points. It was now at 2300 att. Yuma looked puzzled.

"Hold on, what if he used his number's special ability" He questioned.

"Not that you need my advice" Astral said slowly "But Trey would avoid using his monster's last Ou. This will make little damage".

Yuma got encouraged by that and made his monster attack the catapult. However Trey was ready for him. He activated the trap "Stone bola" which negated the attack and made it impossible for Yuma's monster to attack on its next turn. Yuma sneered a little. I looked at Yuma.

"Put down a card facedown" I told him. Yuma looked angry at me.

"Be quiet Zaira. I am doing this my way!" he yelled "And my way is to put a card facedown".

I smirked a little. Clearly Yuma didn't want our advice, but he still did as we told him. He ended his turn, which made his magician's lv. go back to being 4 and he only got 1900 att now. It was Trey's turn again. He used his field spell. He banished his golden jet, so he could bring back aztec mask from his grave. Then he used the combo all over again, switching his catapult in att mode, tributing his monster and was about to make one of our monster's go 0.

"Trey this is sick" Yuma yelled at him "I can't believe you are treating your monsters this way". Trey just snort coldly.

"Believe it. These monsters of mine are nothing but a needs to an end" He replied.

"But Trey you told me once that you loved chronomaly cards" Yuma asked confused "So what happened?". Trey sent him a cold glare.

"You happened Yuma. Because of you, my monsters has to suffer!" He yelled back at us.

He activated his catapult and sacrificed his monster. I sneered, if this succeeded then all Trey had to do was to attack with his number and we were done for. I looked at the field and remembered. Before anyone knew it I yelled.

"I activate the trap 'gagagarush'".

Since an magician was targeted by an eff, this card negated it, destroyed the monster using the eff and dealt Trey damage for the monster's def points. That's 1800 points of damage.

"Wait it comes back at damage" Trey managed to say before he got slammed by his own monster, who then got destroyed.

He flew backwards and hit the ground. Now we had equal life points. Yuma smiled happily.

"Yes!" he said, then looked at me "Wait, how did you know we should spin that trap?".

"Well Trey is so obsessed with winning over us, that it blinds his judgement" Astral replied for me "He is predictable unlike you. Therefore he can't fool us, right Zaira?".

"Yeah" I replied and smirked "That was the reason". Yuma looked at us.

"Wait unpredictable, is that suppose to be a compliment" he said a little offended.

"Together we can win this" Astral only said and smiled. I smiled as well.

"That was a cheap trick" Trey then yelled and got up on his feets "You are not suppose to meddle in that duel Zaira". I looked over at Trey.

"Of course I can meddle. You did agree to let me be part of this duel" I replied Trey.

He actually looked annoyed by that, but he didn't reply back on that.

"Hmm I underestimated you" He then said "You and Astral's strategies are too great to overcome, even for my new powers".

I frowned a little. However I actually had a feeling he could see Astral. I just hoped this new power he had, was not gonna be our downfall.  
  


Yuma's p.o.v.   
  


Yuma looked over at Trey with a hurt expression. It really hurt him to know that Trey was dueling this way. Sacrificing his monsters, being so angry and then he was obsessed with beating him in a duel. The last part didn't hurt as much, but he really had hoped, him and Trey could become good friends. He wanted to save him and his family. He just wanted Trey to duel like himself again.

"Listen Trey" he then slowly asked "Why do you keep sacrificing your monsters? It isn't your style of dueling, am I right? I don't know anything about the new power you got, but you should duel your own way".

Suddenly tears fell down at Trey's cheeks, which surprised everyone around him.

"You will never understand" Trey said "When my family was torn apart I felt all completely alone. Without my father, sister or brothers together I felt lost, but when we finally all were together, everything had changed for the worse".

"What happened to them?" Yuma questioned. He wanted to be there for Trey.

"Why should you care?" Trey sneered and let out a cry "Anyway, my family is all that I got. I want let them down".

As he said that a glowing red/green light appeared around him. Yuma looked surprised at him.

"Trey what is wrong?" He questioned worried. He could hear the boy snort.

"Nothing is wrong Yuma, I am just trying my new power out for size, so I can destroy you" He replied.

When the light appeared, Trey was standing in a romersk looking outfit. He was having a golden helmet on his head, with matching golden armor and a red cape of some sort around his armor and neck. Then Yuma felt a big wind pressure and got blown to the ground. In the background he could hear Zaira and Astral yell his name. Yuma sat up, but then suddenly light around his key glowed.

"My golden key, what is happening?" He questioned.

Suddenly it disappeared on his chest. Then around him the ground began crumbling and he fell down in a black deep hole. Yuma let out a scream.  
  


Vetrix's p.o.v.  
  


Vetrix was smirking. Everything was going according to the plan.

"Having a deck full of powerful number cards, won't be enough to defeat this Tsukumo kid" Vetrix said out loud "Yuma's father was the great adventure Kazuma Tsukumo, and it would be unwise to underestimate his son, but the crest given to Trey will rub Yuma off everything he inherited from his father. Yuma will sink into despair and never recover, then he will no longer threaten our plans".

Vetrix smirked evilly. _When I am done with Yuma, it is Zaira Wroom's turn._  
  


Yuma's p.o.v.  
  


Inside Yuma's mind.  
  


Yuma was floating through the watery abyss. Around him was pictures showing of all these different duels he had been having through his life and especially the time he had spent with Astral. Astral and Zaira. The important things like that.

"I am feeling the flow" Yuma said slowly.

Pictures were running through his mind.

"I'm feeling the...?" he said this time a little confused.

The pictures began getting blurry. It was hard to tell what actually was on.

"I am feeling..." he this time said and wondered why he was saying that.

"I'm...!". The pictures stopped showing and Yuma fell deeper and deeper down into the abyss. _Wait what was I saying?_ He hit the ground at the deeps of the ocean. He was just lying there. _I can't remember! It feels like I am forgetting something really important, but what is it?_ He looked around.  
  


**Flashback.**

  
**Yuma was climbing with his dad. It was one of these expeditions, when Yuma was kid. Yuma had been bullied and his father had taken him with on this climbing expedition to make him feel better. This was the breakthrough from when he learned to "Feel the flow". However the little Yuma was scared. He had accidentally looked down.**

**"What's wrong Yuma?" His father asked "You didn't look down now did you?".**

**"I can't do it, I can't go any further" he yelled to his dad. Kazuma smiled.** **"What are you saying? We are almost there" he replied.**

**"But I am scared" Yuma replied. His dad just smiled.** **"Come on Yuma" He said** _**"Just feel the flow!".** _

**"Ha? What did you say to me dad?" Yuma yelled. He didn't catch the last part. "Please I couldn't understand you".**

_**"Just feel the flow".** _

**The picture of his father disappeared and little Yuma looked terrified.**

**"Dad! Please, I need you, help me please!" he yelled when the picture of his dad completely disappeared.**

**Scene changed.**

**Young Yuma was sitting at the wall in the gym inside his school. They were having P.E.T. They should jump over boxes. Bronk could easily jump over 4 boxes. Yuma on the other hand couldn't and was not even gonna try. He was scared.**

**"There is no way. I can't do it!" He proclaimed to himself.**

**Scene changed.**

**Yuma was as old has he was now. He was sitting on the ground near the wall at the swimming pool at school. People were having fun and was swimming around. Some was even trying a hive dive. Tori walked over to Yuma.** **"Hey Yuma, don't you wanna try a high dive too?" she questioned. Yuma shook his head.**

**"I can't. I am too scared" he told her. "It's just that I have these things about heights".**

**"If you give it a try, maybe you will see that it is not as scary as you think" she encouraged.**

**"I won't dive" Yuma replied scared "I am not gonna do it, its impossible Tori, impossible!".**

**Scene changed.**

**Yuma was dueling Bronk outside school and he just lost.**

**"A perfect sweep, that was easy" Bronk yelled happily. Caswell and Flip congratulated him. Bronk turned towards Yuma who was sitting on the ground after he lost.**

**"I don't get it Yuma" Bronk complained "Why did you get so freaked out, by this harmless equip spell card?".** **He showed Yuma a spell.**

**"That was the most sorry excuse for a duel ever" Flip added.**

**"In the end Yuma, that was just embarrassing" Caswell added.**

**"Some duelist never know when to quit, but you never even started. Let's go find a real duelist who tries" Bronk said. He and his friends left a scared Yuma at the ground.**

**"I can't! I can't duel!" Yuma said to himself.**

**Scene changed.**

**Yuma walked to the hallway and by mistake a guy accidentally hit Yuma.**

**"It is my fault" Yuma yelled before the guy could do a thing "I apologize!". He ran away. He was scared like always.**

**Scene changed.**

**Yuma stood alone in the world of purple shadows and figures from the school was standing around with their backs turned towards Yuma.** _**Everyone who looks at me, thinks I am a loser!** _ **He could hear the students talk.** ****

**"Yuma is a reject" Caswell exclaimed.**

**"Don't go near him or you will turn into a chicken" another student said.**

**"He is so pathetic" another one added.** **"Loser! Loser! Loser!" students yelled.**

**Yuma covered his ears and tried shutting out the voices.** _**Why am I so scared? I feel like I am missing something?** _ **He was having a clenched fist up in the air, like he was holding something. Yuma questioned why he was doing that.** _**Whatever it was it is gone for good. I.. lost it forever.** _

Zaira's p.o.v.  
  


I was not sure what was going on right now. Yuma got hit by some wind pressure, and got slowly up from the ground. However something had changed. He was just spacing out and was staring into the air. I felt really weird. Astral noticed this as well.

"Yuma what is wrong?" he questioned.

"I am scared" Yuma replied in a scared voice "What if I lose? Maybe I should just forfeit?".

My eyes widened by hearing that. That was not the Yuma I knew.

"What had happened to you?" I asked him. Yuma just looked defeated at us.

"I can't win this" he said "It is totally impossible".

 _"Mistress"_ I could hear Cy say inside my head now _"The boy, Trey, he used the crest on Yuma. Look into his eyes"._

I did as I was told, and inside Yuma's eyes was the red crest glowing. Just like Cy said it did. Astral also noticed this too.

"Trey used that crest to change Yuma" He said in a horrified tone.

"His unstoppable spirit, no longer exists, and what's more, Yuma cannot see you Astral!" Trey yelled at us.

I looked in horror. This was not good at all!

"Yuma!" yelled Astral at him "You must not give in to fear or doubt. Listen!".

He tried touching him, but he went through Yuma. Just like always. I sneered. Astral might not be able to touch him, but I could. However before I even laid a finger on him, I felt something tie around me from top to bottom and I fell to the ground. Red chains were suddenly around me. I felt like a worm right now.

"Oh no Zaira, you are not gonna meddle this time" Trey exclaimed "You are just gonna sit this one out, until I have won. I have manipulated the AR system with my powers, so you Zaira are not leaving or helping Yuma... which reminds me, I still have a link to break".

Suddenly without a warning a giant tower appeared out of nowhere. I figured it was due to Trey's powers. Astral and I looked horror.

"What now?" Astral questioned confused. Trey smirked evilly.

"I am removing you from the equation Astral" He told us and the crest glowed on his hand "This crest can immobilise you, so you are through".

I looked in horror, when he tossed the crest at Astral and before I knew it, Astral was tied with chains at the giant tower. Trey laughed a little.

"All that Yuma had learned from his father, is wiped out from his memories. He is no longer able to feel the flow or see Astral or the golden key. In other words, he is harmless to me Now!" Trey yelled and made Machu mech destroy Gagaga magician.

Yuma got blown in the air and hit the ground pretty hard. I looked in horror.

"Yuma!" both me and Astral yelled. I could hear Astral scream from the tower. Trey was doing something to him. I was not liking this at all.

"It is done, I have separated all three of you. Yuma, Astral and Zaira, who soon will be mine and that is forever!" Trey said and began laughing like hell. 


	5. High five the sky and feel the flow, Or not?! Trey vs. Yuma part 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to Yugioh Zexal Book 1. Just continues until Zexal 2 series.  
> It's about a homeless girl who get's her life changed dramatically, when she meets Yuma and the gang! She is gonna have adventures, surprises, and even friends and family? and maybe there is a special someone waiting for her? at the end of the line! Oc x Shark! Follows most of Zexal 1 with changes. Other Pairings at the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A,n: Well here is the second part enjoy. Thanks for reading my story so far. Please tell me what you think.

Zaira's p.o.v.

I sneered when Trey began laughing like hell. It annoyed me to no end.

"Trey are you proud of this?" I yelled at Trey "Are you gonna be proud of this victory, if you have to use strange powers instead of your duel skills to win?".

"It doesn't matter, what matters is that I am doing this for my family. I will crush Yuma and take everything from him" He replied me and sighed "But I am sorry that I had to tie you up, my dear Zaira, but I can't have you meddle". I looked pissed at him.

"This is sick!" I yelled "This duel is sick! Now let me go now".

Trey just shook his head. I could see his sad eyes at me, but I didn't care that he was guilty.

"Fine, then Cy and I just have to break these chains ourselves" I screamed and began asking and gathering up Cy's energy. However nothing happened.

"Did I forget to mention that these powers, notifies the Astral power you have within?" Trey said and smiled "Vetrix told me all about it. Your number and yourself is fused with power from Astral world. One of the reasons you can see Astral, but these chains keeps them locked. You can't use them".

I sneered angry. However now that Trey mentioned it, it made sense in someway. That was the reason Cy could steal numbers from people without hurting the holders. That I can go in and out of the key and see Astral. Trey turned towards Yuma now and I remembered. They were both still dueling.

Yuma: 1700 Lp.

Trey: 2200 Lp.

"Well let's see if you got the guts to defeat me" Trey mocked at Yuma and smirked "Come on!".

I looked in horror, when Yuma was still lying on the ground looking terrified at Trey. I had never seen him like this.

"I can't! No I am too scared" Yuma said in a scared tone.

I clenched my fists. Trey had really changed Yuma, and it was clearly not for the better. Trey sneered.

"Stand up and fight me Yuma, it is your turn" he said and placed down a facedown "I told you to stand up, you coward!".

Yuma looked even more scared.

"No I won't" he said "I am not strong enough to take on monster's as terrifying as yours".

I sneered angry. I moving around on the ground, trying to at least come up and sit. In the meantime, Yuma's friends was looking at him in disbelief. They couldn't believe what they were hearing. I sighed. They didn't understand what was going on. I also had a feeling, they couldn't see the chains on me and wondered why I was lying on my back at the ground suddenly.

"Come on Yuma!" yelled Cathy at him. Flip was staring at me for some reason.

"Zaira, what is she up to, is that the way of the flip side?" He questioned.

"Hey Yuma, Zaira, will you quit goofing around" Bronk yelled at us "Get it in gear. One of you has to draw a card right now!".

I sighed and moved around. Well it sadly couldn't be me could it. Yuma looked at me. He looked scared and actually managed slowly to pull out a card. He looked puzzled at the cards.

"I summon... I don't... ahr I don't know which card to pick" Yuma said and panicked "Guess I just forfeit the duel".

My eyes widened in horror. So did the others. _No, no, no Yuma, you dare give up now!_ I was furious on the inside. I wish I could get free.

"Haha" I could hear Trey laugh from his side of the field "Without the sense of adventure you got from your father, you can't feel the flow, and Zaira can't help you either".

I sneered, but knew it was true. However Yuma's friends looked puzzled.

"I don't get it" Bronk commented.

"What is wrong Yuma?" Cathy wondered confused. Trey smirked.

"I not only took your friends confidence, but his most important ally too" He told them and made his crest glow.

A light appeared and then I could hear the others gasp.

"Astral?!" Flip said confused and pointed at the tower "What is he doing up there?".

"And what about Zaira? Why is she suddenly tied up on the ground" commented Caswell.

He was as confused as the others. They looked from me, to Yuma, to Astral and back again. I smiled a tiny smile.

"Hi you guys" I said and finally got able to sit "How is it going?".

"I used my new power to immobilize him" Trey told them "Then I tied up Zaira and lastly turned Yuma into a quitting coward". Bronk and the others sneered at him.

"That is a low down more!" Bronk yelled. I sneered. I was completely agreeing here.

"That guy is a real snake" Caswell yelled.

"Yuma, you got to fight and duel to free Zaira and Astral!" Flip yelled to him. Yuma just looked at them. Trey smirked a little.

"He is too cowardly to fight. Yuma has turn into a quitter" he proclaimed "But if you think I am letting you off the hook that easy, you are wrong, cause I rather break you and take everything from you". Yuma looked scared at Trey.

"But Trey..." He said in a scared voice. Trey just sneered.

"This is the end Yuma, I'm your last duel ever!" he yelled and drew "You are through!".

I looked in horror and was trying to comprehend what just happened. Trey had turned down Yuma's action of quitting the duel. Instead Trey just skipped his turn so he could.. wait so he could crush Yuma quicker?

"Yuma can still pull through this, because he still has Gogogo golem" I could hear Bronk comment.

I noticed Trey's face expression, and was sure that was not the case. Trey summoned "C. mud golem" to the field. He made the monster attack Yuma's golem. Since his monster had more att points than Yuma's monster's def points, Yuma took the difference as damage, which was 200 points. Then Trey used the quick spell "Heart of stone", which lets his monster attack again, destroying gogogo golem and dealing Yuma 200 points of more damage. Yuma let out a scream. I looked in horror. I needed to do something and that fast. Trey still had Machu mech on his field after all. I tried building up Cy and my power, but like before, these chains was keeping the powers shut. I sneered and let out a scream.

 _"Mistress, fear not, everything's not lost"_ I could hear Cy say inside my head _"You still have your own power. But I must warn you, use it and your strength and endurance will drop a lot, but if you use it, you should be able to break the chains"._

 _"Wait what?"_ I replied confused _"My own power. What power? Do I have two?"._

 _"I am talking about the power you used against Nelson when you were in danger, or the power when you kicked Kite out of your soul when he tried to claim it"_ Cy said and sighed _"I do not know what this power is. Like you I just know what your memories knows. But I do know that this power only had appeared when you are in danger. Not sure that we can use it by our own free will"_. I gasped a little.

 _"Wait you are talking about that energy blast who protected me with the event with Hart?!"_ I questioned. I did remember this purple/red energy.

 _"Yes, I believe it is that power, but using it too much, causes you to collapse remember. But we have to hurry, and be careful my mistress"_ I could hear Cy say and just like that the link broke.

I bit my lip. Cy could properly had said more, but he didn't need to. I knew full well what I had to do, and I needed to hurry.

"It is time Machu mech attack with meteor melt down!" Trey yelled and gasped.

I really had to hurry. I began trying to remember that static feeling when the energy in the event with Hart. I wanted it to surround me. Surround my body where these stupid chains was attached. I wanted them to disappear. Then I heard it. The sound of breaking iron, and before I opened my eyes, I knew the chains had broken. I opened my eyes and was of course correct, but a small color of purple and red was slowly beginning to fate. I gasped a little for air. I felt so tired now, but who could blame me. I just forced powers, I never been able to control before, to well appear. That makes everybody tired. However I didn't have time to rest. I needed to go help Yuma. I tossed of the restly chains and rushed over to Yuma. He was lying on the ground, terrified and didn't know what to do. I took a quick look at his hand, pulled him up on his feets, by grabbing his duel disk arm, and with the other hand, I grabbed the monster "Gagaga gardna" to the field. Since Yuma was attacked directly, We could special summon this monster. However the attack still continued. Gardna took the hit however and our life points hit 400 instead of 0. We were still blown backwards. I was quick and managed to grab Yuma in the air and pulled him towards me, so when we hit the ground, I was the only one taking the blast, since Yuma was on top on me.

"Are you okay?" I asked. He looked surprised at me.

"Yeah" he said in a scared voice. I smiled and made him get off me.

"Well that is good" I said and smiled. In the background I could hear Astral call our names. I ignored it for now. I got up as well "Good. Now listen Yuma, you have to be brave".

Yuma looked completely terrified and shook his head.

"I can't! It is impossible Zaira, Impossible!" he yelled at me.

I sneered. If that was the case, then I had to show him, like he had showed me, to feel the flow.

"How... Zaira, how did you manage to get free?" Trey questioned surprised, but before I could reply him, he had turned around and looked up at Astral "It was you wasn't it? You helped her escape Astral".

Astral looked puzzled from me, to Trey, but he decided to stay silent. Trey sneered angry, when he didn't reply.

"I have had it, with your interfering!" yelled Trey at him and the crest appeared on his hand once again.

He let it fly up to the tied Astral. I looked in horror.

"No, Trey it was not Astral who did this!" I yelled at him, not liking this one bit.

However Trey was not listening to me at all. Instead he was staring at Astral. Intense energy flew around in the air. Astral let out a scream when the energy hit him.

"Begone!" yelled Trey and clenched his hand, making the tower crumble under his power and before we all knew it, beside Yuma I think he didn't realise it, Astral was suddenly gone.

He disappeared in some weird light. I looked shocked. My best friend. My friend from Astral world was now gone. Tears fell down my cheeks now. However Astral had, in his dying moments, said a few last words to me.

 _"Zaira, Yuma, don't give up."_ and then he had looked at me _"Zaira, let him feel the flow"._

After that he had disappeared. However I treasured these last words with all my heart. I wiped away my tears and stared at Trey. I had to be strong for both of us. For both Yuma, myself and now departed Astral. Trey smirked cruel at us.

"Now you two have to survive this duel on your own" He said.

Yuma looked scared and confused at Trey. He was still terrified and wanted nothing more than to end this duel, so he could come home. Or I guessed that's what he was thinking. I sneered. I couldn't believe that Trey had done this too him. Then I heard a terrified scream and turned towards Yuma. He had been backing away from Trey, and hadn't noticed the edge of that arena we were in. It resolved in that Yuma tipped off the edge. I rushed to his aid and grabbed his hand, but because of my lacked strength from before, Yuma pulled me with him, over the edge. I just in time manage to hold on to the edge with my other hand, while holding Yuma with the other. He was dangling from my tied grip in his hand. I could hear the others freak out.

"Hang on" said Bronk and began running over to us.

"It is okay" I could hear Caswell say "This is all virtual. Even if he falls, he won't really get hurt".

I sneered angry and if I could, I would have facepalmed.

"Wrong you guys!" I yelled from the cliff "If we fall, we fall for real. Remember this is a highway who is under construction over the ocean. So a little help here!".

I really hoped they got the message, I was not sure how long I could hang on. I was tired, and Yuma was heavy as damn hell, but I was not letting go of his hand, no matter what.

"Why are you doing this Zai?" Yuma said with tears in his eyes "Just let me fall, then you could save yourself. I am nothing but a loser anyway". I sneered angry.

"Now you listen, you idiot!" I yelled "You are not a loser, and your are not a coward either. Trey did something to make you think that way, but that is not true. You are one of the most bravest, maybe reckless, people I know, and I admired you for that. Remember our talk about the positive and negative world?! You told me you lived in the positive world, where people could dream and that you could do whatever you sat your mind too. I was living in the negative world, where doubt and negativity lives. You had this burning wish to make me crossover to your world. To share the positive world with me, and I finally think it is happening. I may be creepy, have few friends and have a past I am not proud of, but I am not about to give up, and neither shall you Yuma. As I see it, Trey forced you to the negative world, but guess what you are not gonna stay there. No, you are gonna come back to the positive world, even if I have to drag you there together with me, and do you know why? It is because I am feeling the flow Yuma!".

Yuma looked shocked at me. Tears were falling from his eyes now.

"Zai, I am not sure what to say" He said in a scared voice. I just sneered.

"Well stop giving up!" I yelled "We will survive this".

However I just said that, when my hand lost it's grip and we tumbled down over the edge.

"Got yer!" yelled another voice. Bronk's voice. His hand had grabbed my wrist "Okay. Pull them in your guys".

I smiled happily. I couldn't hide my beating heart though or that I had been scared. If Bronk had been one minute to late, we would have been done for. The others began pulling us in.

"Man you two are a lot heavier than you look" Bronk commented.

"Why are all of you guys helping me?" Yuma then questioned.

He was still dangling from my other hand. I was amazed I hadn't let go yet.

"Cause we are your pals Yuma!" yelled Bronk from the top of the cliff "Don't you remember Yuma?". Yuma looked scared.

"But I thought none of you liked me" he replied confused.

"Sure we do" Tori said and Cathy continued "A lot in fact".

"That's why we are friends" added Caswell and Flip continued "And always will be".

"And Zaira, what are you talking about?" Bronk then suddenly said "Few friends? You have a lot of friends. We are all here your friends after all".

I was as surprised as Yuma right now. The others nodded.

"Yeah, you may be scary sometimes" Caswell said and Flip continued "But that doesn't mean we aren't friends. Your scary part is just your flip side".

I felt really touched, if it wasn't for the fact that I still was dangling from a cliff with Yuma.

"Um you guys, more pulling less talking" I yelled. The others grinned.

"Yep that is our Zaira. When it gets too personal, she slams down like a clamp" Bronk commented "But let's get them up you guys".

We finally arrived at the top of the cliff. I was gasping after air, while Bronk and the others were trying to give Yuma a pep talk as well. That Trey had messed with his head and other stuff. Yuma tried to remember, but he just couldn't. I sneered. I wished there was a way to break the crest's power.

"I hate to interrupt your pow-wow, but I need to do some crowd control".

Before we could do anything, he tossed the crest at us again. He made everyone of us, even me, get hit by the crest and tossed us to the sideline, where there suddenly got summoned long blue crystal's around us and soon after we were locked inside in a strange field. It was like a cage. At the same time, Yuma had been tossed in the air and dropped his key, which I had catched when we got tossed back to the sideline.

"And now we can finally settle this Yuma" I could hear Trey say.

Yuma fell to the ground at the same time. We all inside that cage, tried to encourage Yuma, but apparently this cage made it impossible for Yuma to hear us.

"What a low down move!" Bronk yelled angry and kicked the cage.

I sneered as well. We had to stop Trey. He couldn't be allowed to win. I wish I could help Yuma.

 _"Zaira, come inside the key?"_ I could suddenly hear a voice say _"Yuma needs you, Astral needs you. Come inside the key!"._

I looked surprised at the key in my hands. Astral? The voice had said Astral, but didn't he die? I looked at Tori and the key.

"Tori, take care of the key for me" I said and gave her the golden key "Give it back to Yuma as soon as you can. If he asks about me, tell him not to worry".

Tori looked confused at me. Who could blame her, I was talking nonsense after all.

"Zaira what do you mean?" She questioned "Where are you going?".

I just smiled and touched the key. Seconds later I disappeared inside of it.

I landed inside the giant ship, some seconds later. I looked around. It looked like itself. This giant ship, with the numbers locked in here. I couldn't stop myself from letting a tear fall down my cheeks. Astral had said that I could stay here as long as I liked. I could even move in here. I grinned a little. That was properly still possible even after Astral died. Or so I hoped. I looked around. I wondered what I should be doing in here. The voice had said, I should come in here, but not why.

"Welcome Zaira" said a voice suddenly and I turned around.

A man with dark tan skin, brown eyes, beard, black and red spiked hair I was sure I had seen before, and who was dressed in green shirt was standing in front of me now.

"Who are you?" I said and pulled my arms up in a defensive matter "What are you doing here?". The male chuckled.

"Easy with the claws Zaira" He said and flickered. Wait flickered?! "As you can see I am a hologram. I am talking to you from another place, but I was the one calling you here. My name is Kazuma. Kazuma Tsukumo". I gasped.

"You... wait you are Yuma's dad?!" I questioned and he nodded.

"Yes, but actually aren't I yours as well?" He said and laughed "We adopted you, didn't we? I gave Haru a note about it at least. You have grown up quite nicely, since I last saw you. Mira is gonna be happy hearing that". I looked puzzled at him.

"What? Have we meet before?" I questioned.

I couldn't quite comprehend that he in some way was my foster father here. Kazuma chuckled and nodded.

"We did. In Astral world one time, but you don't remember it" He said and smiled "You lost your memories after all".

My eyes widened. So Quinton's story about Yuma's parents being in Astral world, could actually be true.

"Where do you know about my memory loss?" I questioned angry. Kazuma sighed.

"I know because I am and was the voice in the key" He said and sighed again "But that is not why I called you here. Yuma is in great trouble right?". I nodded.

"Yes, Trey has done something to Yuma and made him scared" I said "I tried getting him back, but Yuma doesn't seem to be able to". Kazuma nodded.

"The enemy has devised a devious plan" He replied "Power alone won't be enough to overcome it. That is why I need your help Zaira". I looked confused at him.

"What can I do to help?" I questioned "I want to do whatever I can".

"Glad to hear that. As you can see I am a hologram, so I want you to make the ship move" He explained "I want you to use your Astral power together with the numbers, to free Yuma from the crest. However it is not without risks". I nodded slowly.

"Using my powers will drain me right?" I asked and I saw Kazuma nod.

"Yes, to the brink of death. The reason is because you and Cy has to separate for a short time, since you need to place him in his number spot at the wall" He explained "Are you still up for it Zaira?".

I nodded. I didn't even hesitate there. Yuma should not stay like this that was for sure. Secondly I knew Astral wouldn't like this either.

"Fine, I will tell you what to do" Kazuma said and began explained.

I did as he told me. I woke up the numbers, Cy growled at them, making them obey us really quickly and their powers, made the gears in the ship slowly move. Then without any hesitation, places Cy into the number hole. The ship lit up. I think a blue beam got shot out from the ship and flew out of the key. That was the last thing I saw, when I stumbled backwards and my eyes got blurry. I knew I was about to pass out on the floor and actually waited for the impact to happen, when my head hit something soft. I actually began feeling tiny bit better. I was tired. My body felt drained, and I couldn't move at all, but I was not about to pass out, or so did I think. I opened my eyes and saw Cy, or more like it's fur. I was lying with my head on it's back. He was touchable, I think it is because we are in the key, and was lying on the floor, while using itself as my pillow. I looked weakly at it.

"Cy?" I questioned "How did you...?". The wolf snort a little.

 _"Mistress, you should know by now, that I can't be kept in the key like the other numbers"_ He said and sounded offended _"Astral needs to chain me up, like he did 96, if he wants me to be in here. As soon as the beam fired, I freed myself instantly. I am your number mistress and I will not let you die. Unless we die together"._

"That sounds like a plan" I said and yawned "But I still feel so weak and tired Cy".

 _"Then rest, I will keep you warm and safe Mistress"_ Cy replied. I nodded slowly and leaned down on the fur.

Outside on the top of the ship I could hear Kazuma yell. I figured he tried to reach out to Yuma in some way.

"Yuma, you must remember the most important thing of all!" He yelled really loud.

"Feel the flow" I whispered and then I fell asleep.

Yuma's p.o.v.

Yuma was afraid. He was very terrified as well. He didn't know what to do. The only thing he could do was stare in fear at Trey and his dreadful monsters. He knew he couldn't win. He just knew he couldn't, so what was the point of fighting in the first place. However then something weird happened. Yuma was staring at Trey, when suddenly out of the blue, a blue beam appeared and hit Trey. He didn't notice that it was coming from the key Tori was holding, nor did he notice that the crystal prison his friends were in, broke because of it.

"What?!" yelled Trey in disbelief when he got hit by the beam, which shattered the crest he had placed on Yuma. Yuma looked confused around. He felt weird.

 _"And now Yuma remember. Remember all that you have learned from me"_ a voice rang inside his head and pictures began showing.

He saw duels he previously had fought like etc. battle against Nelson, Shark and Kite. Yuma looked in disbelief. _Wait a minute, that can't be me._ He was thinking that while the pictures were running through his head. _I am not brave or bold, like the Yuma, I am seeing here. Or am I? did I do those things?_ He felt really puzzled now.

"Yuma catch!" yelled Tori from the background and tossed something.

A golden key. He quickly grabbed it and as he did, the key began glowing in a bright light

 _"Yuma, remember what I have passed on to you. Remember who you truly are"_ said the same mysterious voice, and Yuma's eyes widened. A new voice followed.

 _"Feel the flow Yuma!"_ it said and Yuma instantly knew that voice it was Zaira's.

"That's right." Yuma said out loud "I am not scared of any challenge. I just have to go for it. I am feeling the flow".

He couldn't stop smiling after that. The key was still shining, but right now Yuma didn't care. He was back to his old self again. In the background he could hear his friend cheer him on. All of them was happy he was back to normal. Yuma quickly tired the key around his neck once again and stared at Trey for a while. Then he looked over at his friends. Zaira was not there, so did that mean.. Yuma looked at the key. Was she in there?

"Tori do you know where Zaira is?" He questioned and smiled "She brought me back I just know it. She has entered the positive world with me now". Tori smiled a little.

"She is in the key. She said I should tell you that you shouldn't worry about her and just win the duel!" she yelled at him.

Yuma nodded. It didn't matter that she was not around. Astral and him could surely beat Trey, now that he was back.

"I don't believe it. You broke the power of the crest?!" sneered Trey at him.

"That is right. You can't erase the things my father taught me" Yuma replied.

"I can. By erasing you, like I did your friend Astral" Trey replied coldly and smirked.

"What do you mean?" Yuma questioned and looked around.

He first now noticed that Astral wasn't around either.

"Astral?!" He yelled and looked at Trey "You tell me where Astral is?".

"I already told you" Trey replied "Astral has been erased".

"What does that mean?" He yelled at Trey. The pink haired boy smirked again.

"I means he is gone, and you will never see him again" He replied.

"No way!" yelled Yuma back "I don't believe you Trey. That is just one of the lies you put inside my head, right guys?".

He looked at his friends, but they were awfully quiet all of the sudden. Bronk didn't meet his gaze and Tori looked down at the ground. That made Yuma's eyes widened. _No, it couldn't be true!_

"Then you don't believe your own eyes" Trey replied "You saw him vanish yourself. He never stood a chance. Unfortunately my new powers was to much for Astral".

Tears began running down Yuma's cheeks now. His mind was reliving the events doing the duel, when he was a scary cat. Zaira's brave and bold moves were edged into his memories as well. He needed to thank her later. Sadly also the event with the green light, he didn't understand then, but knew now. It had really been Astral getting destroyed. He fell down on his knees and began to cry.

"There were no other choice Yuma" Trey then said, in an actually sympathetic voice "I must win this for my family. Let's continue our duel".

Trey continued his move. By banishing Aztec mask golem from the grave, he activated his field spell and could bring back "Cabrera catapult" from the grave to the field in def mode. Then he ended his turn. Yuma could hear Trey blab on about that he only had 400 lp's left and that he had "Machu mech" and his catapult on the field.

"You have to chance of making a come back now" He could hear Trey say "Especially since you don't have your friend Astral to help you".

Yuma clenched his fist and got up from the ground. He looked determined now.

"I am gonna win this duel" He said "For Astral, and Zaira, I promise! I am gonna high five the sky!".

He yelled the last part and drew. You could see the tears floating from his eyes when he did. Yuma hadn't really meant it, when he said that he wanted to duel on his own this time. He had been stubborn and now he regretted it with all his heart. Zaira and Astral, mostly Astral, could be annoying to have around. Especially when he was commenting his dueling and skills, but Yuma wanted to hear that a million more times, if that could bring his friend back again. Sadly that wasn't the case, and he had to duel on his own. He was gonna win, so Astral, and Zaira when she came out again, could be proud of him. Memories of Astral's advices ran through his head now. He could hear Astral talk inside his head now.

**"No matter what happens to me, your future is truly limitless".**

_That is right, Astral is still with me, in my memories, and he always will be, as long I remember all the things he taught me._ Another memory surfaced.

**"First understand your opponents strategies. Even your most powerful deck will be useless, if you allow your opponent to control how the duel plays out".**

_Trey's plan is to use his catapult and machu mech as a combo. If he pulls it off, it is game over!_ Yet another memory surfaced in his head.

**"Once you know your opponents strategies, shut it down".**

_That means I have to either destroy Trey's catapult or Machu mech._ Just in that moment, Yuma's extra deck began glowing and Yuma found a familiar card in there.

"I see. Astral must have left it for me" Yuma concluded and smiled.

 **"The rest is up to you. Feel the flow Yuma!".** Yuma wiped his tears away.

"I will Astral!" He yelled out loud "I will win this thing, like you were still with me. We will win this together".

He started off by playing the spell "Gagaga revenge". This card could bring a gagaga monster back from the grave, like his "Gagaga magician" who got equipped with gagaga revenge now. Then he summoned the monster "Flelf" (lv2) to the field and activated it's eff. By discarding a monster from his hand to the grave, like "overlay eater", he could boost Flelf's level, with the monster's lv he just discarded. overlay eater was lv 2, so his monster became lv 4. Yuma then overlaid both monsters to Xyz summon "Utopia" to the field. Astral had apparently left it for him.

"That is not good" Trey commented. Yuma snort at him.

"Astral left this monster, to give me hope" He concluded. Trey sneered.

"What hope? You only have 400 life points left!" He yelled back.

"It doesn't matter" Yuma proclaimed "If I had only 1 point left, I will still try to win this duel. I will never give up Trey, because I am so feeling the flow".

He continued his move. Since a monster who was overlaid had gagaga revenge on, Utopia gained 300 att points. Then he attacked and destroyed Machu mech. Trey looked shocked.

"How can you duel like this" He asked "Without Astral?!". Yuma snort back.

"You don't understand Trey. Astral will always be a part of me no matter what. Nothing you can do to me, will change that" He told Trey. Trey sneered back.

"It doesn't matter!" He yelled "Your luck is all used up. I still have plenty surprises up my sleeves".

Yuma noticed that Trey's Crest once again was glowing on his hand and soon after he was surrounded in a red aura. Trey drew and tributed his catapult, so he could bring out "C. sol monolith" to the field. (lv6) He then activated it's eff. Since it was summoned, it could change one of Trey's monster's to lv 6. like his mud golem. He overlaid his two lv 6 monsters to XYZ summon "Nb 6 Chronomaly Atlandis".

"That is an all new number" Yuma said surprised. It looked like a human, dressed up as a vulcano. It had 2600 att points. Trey smirked.

"And now to reveal it's special eff!" He yelled to Yuma "Atlandis can equip itself with a monster from my grave and gain it's attack points".

Yuma looked in horror when a hole in the sky got opened and a monster got revealed.

"You are equipping it with Machu mech?" said Yuma and his eyes widened. Atlandis now had 5000 att points. Trey nodded.

"Atlandis, attack Utopia now!" he yelled "Eternal devastation!".

Yuma quickly activated Utopia's effect, used a Ou, and stopped that attack. Trey smirked.

"Hold it" he told him "Atlandis has more power then you realise. It is gonna use it's other eff".

Yuma looked in horror, when Atlandis used an Ou. Since he got an attack in, regardless if it was stopped or not, Atlandis could wipe out half of Yuma's life points. He got blown away and slammed the ground seconds later, with only 200 life points remaining. Yuma was trying to get up. This whole scenario was not good.

"I knew you could not survive without Astral" Trey said and began laughing like hell. Yuma just hoped that was not true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A,N: Well that was an interesting ending. Yuma is still in the duel, but sadly Astral has died. Zaira is taking a nap inside the key together with Cy, so who can or shall help Yuma is this upcoming duel? Hope you liked it so far. I will soon update the last and final part of this event. But I can reveal that Yuma has to fight hard, and that Zaira is not much of help next time, but we do see yet another flashback. Wonder what it is. Hehe hope it is interesting.


	6. High five the sky and feel the flow, Or not? Trey vs. Yuma part 3.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to Yugioh Zexal Book 1. Just continues until Zexal 2 series.  
> It's about a homeless girl who get's her life changed dramatically, when she meets Yuma and the gang! She is gonna have adventures, surprises, and even friends and family? and maybe there is a special someone waiting for her? at the end of the line! Oc x Shark! Follows most of Zexal 1 with changes. Other Pairings at the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A,n: Sorry for the wait, I had a lot to do, but here is the last part. Hope you like it and have fun reading it.

Yuma's p.o.v.

"I knew you couldn't survive without Astral" Trey said and smirked.

Yuma sneered and was fighting to get up on his feets. He was not gonna give up.

"Don't count me out just yet!" Yuma yelled back at him and managed to get up "I am still in this, and I got lots of fight left. That was just the warm up. The real duel is starting now!".

Trey snort. He couldn't believe how much hot air Yuma could pull out. He knew he was stubborn and never gave up, but sooner or later he must realise that he couldn't win. Everyone would sooner or later realise that. However Yuma was apparently not everyone. He was a special kind of case. Trey glared at him.

"You are down to only 200 puny points" He pointed out and hoped Yuma realised the big gap between their strength. "One more attack and it is all over. It is your turn, but you may as well give up".

Trey placed two facedowns and ended his turn.

Trey: 1800 Lp's

Yuma: 200 Lp's.

"Quitting isn't my style" Yuma replied him in a determined voice and snort. He drew. "I still have a chance to pull this off, because Astral's memories are still with me".

Zaira, Astral you both have my promise. I may be down, but I still got plenty of fight left. Astral I am gonna unleash the power, you left for me, to pull of the win. He had utopia ray in his deck case. He chaos xyz summoned Utopia to Utopia ray. He could do that because he had under 1000 life points left. Yuma could hear his friends cheer him on like hell in the background. Trey glared at him.

"At last he summoned it" He mumbled out.

Yuma was not sure what that meant, but he hadn't the time to think about it. This better work. If Utopia ray can't bring Trey back to his senses, then nothing will. He continued his move. He used "overlay eater" eff from the grave. By banishing it, it could take an Ou from Trey's atlandis and give it to Utopia ray. Then he used all Utopia ray's Ou and raised Utopia's att to 4000. 500 for each Ou. Then he could also decrease the att on Trey's monster with 3000. 1000 for each Ou Utopia used. Trey looked surprised at him.

"How can you duel with Astral gone?" he questioned. Yuma sneered.

"Because Astral never left" He told Trey and pointed at his chest "Astral is always with me. Here in my heart. The same is Zaira. You tried taking them away from me, but you failed, and now we are gonna win this duel together, just watch".

Then he made Utopia attack. Trey sneered.

"Sorry but Utopia Ray just stuck out!" Trey yelled and activated his trap "Thunder pot".

Since he had a Chronomaly monster on the field, this card negated this attack and ended the battle phase. Yuma looked in horror.

"Okay that was not exactly what I had in mind" He said as the battle ended.

"Ah, I thought Yuma had him" Yuma could hear Cathy say.

"That Trey sure is tricky" Bronk commented. Trey smirked at him.

"You gave it your best try" He proclaimed "But even Utopia ray can't stop me".

"It doesn't matter!" Yuma yelled back "I manage to hang on this long, and I will find a way to end this thing, so take your turn Trey".

He placed two cards face down and really hoped he didn't regret his words.

Trey's p.o.v.

Trey looked at Yuma. He was actually impressed on how long he could go on. Yuma was a formidable foe, who apparently didn't give up and in some way, deep, deep down Trey respected that. However he would never admit that of course. He also never would admit that he regretted his way of dueling. Like Yuma pointed out, this was not his style of battling. However Trey would do anything to help his family.

"You do know how to talk good game Yuma" Trey commented and snort "But the fact is that both our monster's att points return to normal, so you can't possibly survive another blow, now I draw".

However when Trey drew a weird sensation ran through his body. A feeling of great pain was rushing through his nerve system. No! not now! Vetrix warned me this might happen.

Flashback.

Trey was lying on the floor in Vetrix room. He was floating above a crest who was placed on the ground beneath him. Trey was groaning and sometimes even screaming in pain when these red and purple threads wrapped around his body. Outside was Vetrix and his big brother looking at him. They were waiting for the ritual to be finished. Trey could see them once in awhile, when the pain was not too much.

"You must understand, by acquiring this crest full power, you will gain the incredible power to utilize and control 'nb 6 chronomaly atlandis', however there is a price to pay for this power." Vetrix told him "The crest can be dangerous. It will drain away all your physically and mental energy". Trey groaned and closed his eyes.

"I don't care about that" Trey replied quickly and looked over at Vetrix and his big brother "I just wanna beat Yuma and make you proud of me".

"I am confident you won't let me down, you are stronger than you know Trey" Vetrix said and smirked.

Quinton in the background closed his eyes. In some way telling Trey that he was feeling with him. Then the ritual continued...

Trey stumbled forward. He was panting a lot and sweat was dripping down his forehead. However we was not about to give up.This weakness is the price I have to pay! Vetrix believed in me and I am not about to let him down.

"I will not fail!" he yelled out loud and drew "You are finished Yuma!".

As he drew Atlandis began rumbling and the volcano on it body began erupting. Boulders were flying down from the sky and was headed towards the two duelings.

"Since Atlandis has no overlay units, you lose half your life points Yuma" Trey told him and saw Yuma get blasted and fell to the ground. Trey groaned "And so do I".

He got hit as well and flew backwards and hit the ground pretty hard.

Trey: 900 lp's.

Yuma: 100 lp's.

"Unbelievable!" Bronk yelled from the background "He gave up life points, just to get Yuma".

Trey could hear Yuma's friends cheer Yuma on and that made Yuma slowly get up on his feets. He turned angry towards Trey.

"I still have 100 lp's Trey" he proclaimed "That is enough to keep dueling".

Trey didn't reply him. He had enough trouble as it was. He did manage to get up on his feets, but he was stumbling forward because of the tiredness. His helmet had fallen of because of the last blast and Trey could feel the crest rub up of every part of his body now. It was beginning to take control of him. Trey screamed out in pain.

"The crest. It is taking over." said Yuma in disbelief and looked worried at him "That crest is gonna destroy him, Trey!".

Trey sneered and looked angry at Yuma, who was now running over to him. He didn't want Yuma's mercy.

"No!" he yelled out loud "Stay back! I don't want your help Yuma. I chose to take this path understand?! It is the only way I can get the power that I need. What happens to me, it doesn't matter at all. As long as I can serve my family!".

"But Trey..." Yuma said in a sad tone. Trey just sneered at him.

"This last attack will wipe out your life points" He told Yuma.

"Oh no" He could hear Caswell say "If Yuma takes the hit this duel is over".

Trey smirked. It was as it was suppose to be. However sadly Yuma had the trap "Battle break" who destroyed the attacking monster and ended the battle phase. Trey looked surprised at the move when his monster began glowing and was about to vanish. He was about to activate his last facedown, when he stopped up. He remembered something Vetrix had told him.

**Flashback.**

**"The ritual was a success Trey" Vetrix told him.**

**They were standing in the living room at the mansion. Vetrix was shortly looking out of the window, before he turned around towards Trey. He was holding up two cards.**

**"Now as promised, here is the number along with the most sinister card" Vetrix continued and gave Trey the two cards.**

**"Final prophecy?" he questioned and frowned "But Vetrix, isn't that the trap card that...".**

**"Think of it as a last resort" Vetrix encouraged "In case things don't go as well as you hoped. If you do use the card, you will both suffer the consequences. Of course I sincerely hope you will not be forced to use it".**

**"But what if...?" said Trey in a scared tone.**

**"You did say, you would do whatever it takes to beat Yuma, didn't you? You may have a chance to prove it".**

By these words, Trey returned to the reality. He was still in the duel, but Vetrix's voice from his memories was still ringing through his mind. Trey looked up at Atladis who was about to get destroyed, then he looked back at the trap card. He sneered.

"I activate the trap 'final prophecy!'" Trey yelled and activated the trap "I have to destroy my equip card, reducing my monster's att back to normal, but it also stops and destroys your trap card". Yuma looked shocked at him.

"No way, you were willing to make atlantis weaker, just to destroy my trap" Yuma said surprised.

Trey nodded and glared coldly at Yuma.

"Yes, because atlantis is still strong enough to beat you" He proclaimed "Especially since you only have 100 lp's left". (2600 att)

Atlandis kept up his attack. However Yuma was ready with yet another trap. "Half unbreak". This card protected Utopia from being destroyed and Yuma took only half the damage. He survived with nearly 50 lp's. However Yuma still hit the ground pretty hard. Trey also fell down to his knees. His crest was draining him too much right now. He gasped for air.

"Yuma you can't win" He said while taking deep breaths.

Then he groaned once again. The crest was giving him shock through his whole nerve system. Trey placed his hands at the ground as well. He didn't want to pass out. He gasped for air again.

"Trey!" yelled Yuma worried. He was once again on his feets. "You have to stop before this duel destroys you". Trey got slowly up on his feets. He glared at Yuma.

"I don't care" He yelled back "You are in my families way and I will beat you no matter what!". Yuma looked surprised at him.

"You got it wrong" Yuma replied "I am not your enemy. I only wants to be friends with you". Trey sighed deeply inside.

"That will never happen Yuma. I don't need friends" He told him.

"We all needs friends Trey. Maybe if we talked this through, I can find some way to help you and your family". Trey looked at Yuma and actually smiled a true smile.

"Thank you Yuma" he said slowly and tears were falling down his cheeks now "But it is too late for both of us". Yuma looked puzzled at him.

"To late for what Trey?" He questioned. Trey looked at his trap.

"Unfortunately for us, the final prophecy card that I used, will lead to our destruction" He began explaining "On my next turn, we both take damage equal to Machu mech's att points, and we will both be destroyed".

Yuma looked shocked at him. A glowing light appeared from the trap and clouds are summoned in the sky. A purple light flew up in the sky and sends continuingly blasts around them and creates a circle that destroys everything in it's path. This circle is slowly closing in on them.

"Now what?" Tori questioned, seeing the field spell slowly getting destroyed.

"I am not sure" Bronk replied in a scared tone. "But it looks like this place is losing a lot of buildings you guys". Trey looked determined at Yuma.

"Soon you and I will each be down to 0 lp's, and that finally will be the end" He told Yuma, as the light in the sky suddenly merged with atlandis "And I don't just mean the end of our contest. This is going to be the last duel either of us ever has. I feel at peace, because I know that there really was no other way to save my family, and I am sure Vetrix will be proud of me. Although I sadly have to leave my beloved Zaira behind it seems. However that is a small price to pay, because some day soon my family will return to normal".

"But Trey..." Yuma said in a sad voice "This isn't the answer".

In the meantime Yuma's friends were looking at the light who was destroying everything. They were a little scared. However Caswell calmed them down, telling them that this all was virtual and in the end nothing happened to them. Sadly he was wrong. When he removed his D-gazer, he could still see the trap continue to destroy things around them and it was closing in on them. This was apparently real.

"Hey Trey!" Yuma then yelled "Tell me, what is that thing?". Trey looked surprised around. This was not what was suppose to happen.

"I am not really sure" He replied in a scared tone "It is from another dimension I think".

Trey turned around and looked at Atlantis.I have to stop this! He let the crest glow and tried to stop the card who was equipped to atlantis, but instead it sent him flying when his crest hit it. Trey looked shocked at it.

"It is no use" Trey proclaimed in a scared tone. He remembered that Vetrix had told him the final prophecy card couldn't be stopped. "Not even my crest is powerful enough to hold it back".

The ground around the field spell began crumbling away, Trey looked up in the sky. There was nothing he could do.

"Vetrix!" He yelled "Your card doesn't just eliminate the duelists, it destroys the whole world!".

Then the ground crumbled away and Trey and everyone present, fell down in what looked like an endless pit.

Vetrix's p.o.v.

From afar at the hotel's balcony, Vetrix and Quinton was watching at the sky where they could see the black clouds, as well as lightning and thunder. Vetrix smirked.

"It appears that Trey used the trap card I gave him" he said slowly.

"Vetrix, don't tell me you gave Trey the final prophecy card" Quinton said shocked. Vetrix only smirked and didn't reply Quinton on that. Instead he said:

"It is creating a portal to barian world, just as I foresaw, and once the portal fully opens, it can't be closed again".

Then he smirked and waited for the outcome of this duel.

Yuma's p.o.v.

Yuma and the others were floating in some strange energy field, who apparently was created by the duel. Yuma and co. was slowly falling towards something, but Yuma didn't actually care where that was, because he didn't want to go there. Trey and Yuma were both still standing, now floating/falling in front of each other, with their respective monsters on the field. Yuma having 50 lp's left and Trey, 900.

"Hey Trey!" yelled Yuma at the male "I need answers, what is going on?!".

"Our duel is opening a portal to another dimension and in short time everything around us is going to be swallowed up by it" Trey quickly explained.

"Everything?!" Yuma said in disbelief.

Trey nodded slowly. Yuma's friends all began flipping out. They didn't want to get swallowed up by a portal. Yuma sneered angry.

"Trust me, when I activated that card, I didn't realise it would devour the whole world" Trey apologized "Please forgive me Yuma". Yuma sneered.

"Time to feel the flow!" he then yelled encouraging, which made Trey look puzzled at him.

Yuma continued "You just told me that this interdimensional portal is opening up because of our duel. So all I have to do is defeat you, and that should keep the portal from opening anymore". Trey looked a little guilty at him.

"You can't win" he proclaimed "Since I have less than 1000 lp's right now, you can't destroy atlantis or deal any battle damage to me. The situation we are in, is utterly hopeless". Yuma snort determined back at him.

"It is not hopeless" He said "As long as I don't give up, then we all still have a chance. If Astral, or Zaira was here right now, they would agree with me...".

Yuma stopped up. He remembered the duel against Kite. Where he, Zaira and Astral had...

"Zexal" he then said. Trey looked puzzled at him.

"What is that?" He questioned.

"It is a mysterious power, Zaira granted me and Astral for some reason. However now Astral is gone" Yuma said slowly. He felt so sad because of that.

"Because of me?" Trey said slowly and looked guilty again. He looked at his hand, then lit slowly up "Yuma what if you could bring Astral back?". Yuma eyes widened.

"How can I do that?" He questioned.

"I used the power of the crest to make Astral disappear from here" Trey explained "If I can transfer the crest over to you, then perhaps...".

"Wait you really thing I could bring Astral back?" Yuma questioned quickly.

"Yes" Trey told him "But if you fail to gain control over the crest's power, then it would gain control of you". However Yuma nodded determined.

"I will risk it" He said "It is worth it, to bring Astral back. Alright, give me the power of the crest Trey".

Trey nodded. He and Yuma floated closer to each other and was holding hands a hand up in the air. Trey's crest could be seen on the palm of his hand. They seconds later touched each other and Yuma felt energy light emerge around him. Then pain like no other followed and Yuma couldn't do anything but scream up. He saw yellow marks beginning to appear around his body, just like it had happened to Trey, but Yuma was not gonna give up.

"Astral!" He yelled as loud as he could and tried ignoring the pain "Come back!".

Zaira's p.o.v.

I let out an exhausted groan. I felt so tired and sleepy. I was still inside the ship inside the key. I yawned deeply and was rolling around in the soft fur belonging to Cy and felt warm and comfortable. No wonder I was sleepy. I still had my eyes closed and had no attention of walking up. However I had a feeling I needed to be somewhere, but I quickly dismissed the thought. I only needed to rest and relax. Just like Cy had told me. I yawned a little and rolled over on the other side. Slowly, really slowly I once again fell asleep, but what I didn't know was that I was about to have an interesting dream. Or rather a memory.

**Flashback/dream.**

**Outside the blue tower who looked like a castle, was two beings walking out. One of them was this Astral being, who was the crown prince, Astral. The other was a 9 year old girl named Zaira. She was dressed in her casual outfit. A white dress and flip flops. She yelled out in frustration.**

**"Ahr! How can I fail the test? It is not fair!". Astral chuckled beside her.**

**"I told you the protector's test was hard" Astral pointed out. Zaira sighed.**

**"Yeah but I was so sure I would nail it" she said slowly "I know I got the best test results, so why can't I be your protector? Why shall this Astral being go with you to earth?".**

**She pointed at a male astral being who was floating behind Astral. The boy was sending her evil glares, but he didn't say anything. Astral sighed deeply as well.**

**"Well as father and the others proclaim, you are not tall enough" he said slowly "I wished it was different Zaira. I wish to take you with me, but the mission comes before personal feelings. Hope you understand". Zaira snort at that statement.**

**"That is totally unfair you know. They just decided that because I am a human. You have seen me train Astral. I trained for nearly 7 years. So why are the consul being picky?" she asked.**

**Astral sighed and placed a comfortable hand on her shoulder.**

**"Well you are not taller than a 9 year old girl" they could hear the boy say behind them. "You may be smarter than anyone else, but in that small body you can barely fight".**

**Zaira glared angry at the Astral being. Astral had to hold her back a little.**

**"Oh ho, say that again, you good for nothing protector!" she yelled "Bring it on, then I can show you I can beat you. It is not my fault that humans doesn't age in Astral world!".**

**"Zaira he is not worth it. Secondly you get in trouble if you beat up the prince's personal protector you know" Astral told her and sighed "Let's just enjoy each others company before I leave to earth. I even have asked for permission to the lake you like being at in this world and got it granted".**

**Zaira lit quickly up and grabbed Astral's hand and began running.**

**"Well what are we waiting for, let's go!" she yelled.**

**The protector was about to come with objections, but Zaira and Astral was already to far away. He sighed and quickly followed.**

**"Oh it is as beautiful as I remember" Zaira said happily and looked at the beautiful scenery in front of her.**

**A lake in the purest blue colors were in front of her. Even through everything in Astral world were mostly blue, even the animals, the lake was still a sight too seen. Zaira turned towards her best friend and grinned.**

**"Come on Astral, lets have a water fight" she said and splashed some water in her friends face. Astral actually chuckled a little.**

**"You are as carefree as ever Zaira" he said, but in the end they both had a water fight.**

**Later they were just sitting at the lake and were enjoying the view and the company. Astral looked up in the sky and sighed a little.**

**"I think we have to get back now" he said slowly "Father and your family get's worried if we are gone for to long". Zaira sighed deeply and got up on her feets.**

**"Okay Astral, let's go back".**

**They began leaving. At some point Zaira was sure she heard something. Something rushing through the blue grass field around them. Zaira first thought it was a normal animal. There were living around here after all, but she still had that uneasy feeling around her. She had a feeling something was wrong.**

**"Astral watch out!" Zaira yelled and pushed away her friend.**

**Some red and black flew passed them in the air. Astral and Zaira looked surprised around. So did the Astral boy.**

**"What... is happening?" He said in a scared tone. Zaira sneered angry.**

**"What does it look like?" she yelled "We are under attack idiot!".**

**"But we are in Astral world" the boy replied even scared "We shouldn't be able to get attacked".**

**Zaira just snort. She remembered in one of the protector's rule in the rule books 'be always prepared for surprise attacks'. Well this was a surprise, that was for sure.**

**"What are those?" Astral said suddenly.**

**He was floating once again and Zaira quickly followed him. They were surrounded by some strange snake like creatures. They were strange because they were not having the blue colors like everything in Astral world had. Or almost had. There were exceptions, but snakes were not on the list. These animals were in red and black colors and looked vicious.**

**"Sss" one of the snakes said and actually began talking "Sss we found him. Sss, the crown prince. Must eliminate him, for the sake of barian world sss".**

**Zaira's eyes widened. Barian world? She remembered that there were a world existing along with Astral world, but she didn't think they could manage to infiltrate this world. Thanks to Eliphas. However regardless that, a herd of wild vicious snakes were here to kill the crown prince, her friend Astral, and she was not letting them. She looked over at the cowardly protector.**

**"You! Do your job and protect Astral. I will kill these snakes!" she yelled and grabbed a card from her pocket and summoned it. Cy was standing on the ground seconds later.**

**"Mistress, you summoned me?" Cy asked and looked at the snakes and growled.**

**"Cy give me a ride and destroy them. Let them not come near Astral" Zaira yelled.**

**"As you wish mistress" Cy said and made it possible for Zaira to climb up on it's back. Then he growled "But I would have destroyed them anyway, they are threatening you mistress".**

**Then Zaira and Cy attacked the surprised snake. It was a pretty one sided battle. The snakes tried pulling up a fight, but no one stood a chance with their combined powers. They had just killed the last snake, or so they thought, when a scream filled the air. Zaira looked surprised behind them, to see two snakes who had actually managed to get through their defenses and even managed to bite Astral's right leg and arm. Zaira didn't think twice about it. She jumped of Cy's back and rushed over to Astral as quick as her small leg could carry her. She grabbed the snakes with both hands and got them away from Astral, who was now lying in the grass and didn't look well at all.**

**"Sss, let us go little girl" the snakes hissed "You can't do a thing to save the prince anyway. We bit him sss. We have poisonous fangs, so if you don't want to end up as him, let go!".**

**"Sss, I can smell chaos from her, brother. She is not an Astral being, she taste human like" the other snake licked her with it's tongue.**

**Zaira flipped out and tossed the snakes to the ground. Then she stepped on them. The snakes disintegrated into thin air. Zaira turned over to Astral. He looked weakly up at her and was gasping for air.**

**"Astral, what happened? Where are your protector? He should protect you" Zaira asked.**

**"He ran, was scared" Astral whispered "A herd of snakes, but Cy kept his promise... wind shield... but two slipped through when I wasn't careful... I... am dying aren't I?".**

**Zaira sneered and turned towards Cy. She didn't need to say anything, Cy knew. The wolf kneeled down and helped Zaira getting the prince up on its back. Zaira quickly followed. Then they began leaving towards the castle. Zaira closed her eyes and blue energy was shown in her hands. Then she placed them both of his chest. Astral looked shocked at her.**

**"Is that..." he asked weakly "Where have you... learned a healing... it is advanced... stuff".**

**"I um... studied on my own" Zaira said "I um borrowed a book after your lessons in the library, without you knowing. I am sorry". Astral coughed a little.**

**"Doesn't matter, it came... useful" he tried saying "What spell?". Zaira sighed a little.**

**"I am... um a human, so read about if there were any humans ever visiting astral world and well found a spell transforming human chaos power to Astral power" Zaira said slowly "So I could learn Astral healing spells. I can't use advance healing, but this should keep you alive until we arrive to the castle. Then your father should be able to do something hopefully". Astral coughed surprised and grabbed her hand.**

**"Zaira no! As human, you will use up your physical and mental energy. You are not an Astral being" he whispered "You could collapse...". Zaira smiled a determined smile.**

**"Well I am not letting you die and if I collapse, Cy is there for me" she said and grinned.**

**"Yes mistress" Cy replied in a reassuring tone "Don't worry Astral, I will protect you both, as long as it is what my mistress wishes, now lets get you to the castle".**

**Zaira nodded and Cy began running a lot faster.**

"Zaira! Zaira wake up!" a concerned voice as well as something shaking me, woke me up from my dream.

I yawned a little and slowly opened my eyes. In front of me was a white and blue ghostly spirit floating. He looked concerned at me. I yawned once again and rubbed my eyes.

"Astral?" I said slowly "What are you doing? I was having an awesome dream".

Then I froze and my eyes widened. I rushed up and tossed myself at his chest, giving him a big hug. Tears were running down my cheeks now. Astral looked a little surprised at first, then he relaxed and smiled. He hesitatingly hugged me back. I figured he was not sure how to do that, but I think he observed when people were sad and did what they did. It felt rather awkward so I let go of him.

"Hello Zaira" he just said and I glared angrily at him, while rubbing my tears away.

"I shall 'hello you!'" I yelled angry at him and hit Astral hard on the chest "How can you just disappear and then return like nothing happened. You made me worry".

"I am sorry for worrying you" Astral replied and looked around "I am not sure what happened. I remember Trey's crest and then I woke up. I was outside the ship and Yuma's father told me Yuma needed me and that should take care of you. I partly thing Yuma has some part in why I am back again. His voice is shouting in here".

He had just said that, when I heard Yuma's voice yell "Astral". Then seconds later my name as well. It actually made me happy and worried at the same time.

"Well what are we waiting for?" I said and got shaken up. Cy got up as well.

"I leave my Mistress to you Astral, take care" he said and disappeared into his card and in some way my soul. Astral grabbed me and supported me a little.

"Easy, you look tired, what happened?" he asked slowly. I sighed a little.

"Short version, I just exhausted myself" I replied "But I haven't the time to explain further. Yuma sounds desperate. I tell you later okay".

Astral nodded and placed one of my arms around his neck so he better could support me, then we flew out of the key.

I was not sure what I have been expected. I figured Yuma was in trouble with dueling and that he needed our help. I did not expect to find him and co. as well as Trey surrounded in some kind of weird place and were falling/floating down from somewhere. I must admit I was a little surprised when I got out of the key, still supported by Astral. However then I got my poker face on. The others looked surprised at me and Astral. I just smiled weakly and waved a hand at them.

"Hey, what's up" I said and Astral continued "We heard you were calling for us".

Yuma looked at us with tear filled eyes. He looked beat, but seeing how well he had managed on his own in the duel, I couldn't be more proud of him right now.

"I am glad you two came" he then said and then suddenly hid his face behind his hands "Not that I need your help or anything".

I smirked. Yep, Yuma were as stubborn as always. I could hear our friends smile happily since Astral and I were back. I had a questioned look on them and wondered what actually was going on. Then suddenly Trey yelled up in pain and suddenly was tied to wait Nb 6 C. atlantis? Since when had Trey that number. Yuma and co. began yelling worried words to Trey.

"Forget me!" He yelled back "Just destroy Atlantis before it is too late".

I had even more questions about what was going on, but I figured this was a dire situation, and so did Astral. He flew over to Bronk and the others with me. I could see their puzzled face. They properly wondered why I was floating in midair. However Tori catched on pretty fast. She made Bronk grab me and I was instead supported by him and Tori.

"So you guys might filling me in here" I said and the others nodded.

In the meantime, Astral had returned to Yuma and they both looked at each other.

"It is time for Zexal" Astral proclaimed. Yuma nodded.

"Yes, so lets do this" Yuma replied and him and Astral build the overlay network.

Just like they did last time in the duel with Kite. Bronk and the others who were almost finished with the explanation, looked surprised at the scene in front of them.

"What are they doing?" Bronk commented. I smirked a little.

"You will see, but it is really cool" I replied.

Yuma and Astral merged together and I could hear them both say "When two different souls become one, the power of Zexal is revealed. Go Zexal morph!". They were now both standing in their red and white Zexal antire. Bronk and Co. was staring.

"Yuma and Astral just merged together" Tori commented.

I nodded slowly. I could still remember their first time. Although Astral explained that I was the key for their transformation for some reason. However like me, Astral was clueless over why he knew that, but well I figured it wasn't important anyway.

"Okay let's get this done!" Yuma yelled and his hand was shining. I could hear Astral's voice inside my head now saying "A truly powerful dueling can shape the outcome of a duel. He can even generate the very cards he needs to draw. Go shining draw!".

They said the last part together and I think that was the only part the others actually heard for some reason. Yuma drew and summoned "Zexal weapon- Phoenix bow" and equipped it on to Utopia ray, giving it 3600 att. However it was not enough att points to take down atlantis. Luckily with the equipped Zexal weapon, it made all battle damage 0 this turn and when Utopia ray attacked, Trey's monster was automatically destroyed and Trey got 1000 points of damage, which made his life points hit 0 and made him lose the duel. The impact however still sended us flying.

"The bond between Yuma and Astral, is stronger than I realised" I could hear Trey yell when he got free from Atlantis's grip and also got sent flying.

That was the last thing I remember before we all went unconscious. Therefore we didn't know that Vetrix already knew that Trey had lost, which shocked him deeply.

We all woke up on the constructive highway over the ocean. It was that place the duel had begun and of course everything ended. We all woke slowly up from there. All more groggy than the other. I sort of, from Bronk and the others, got told that Trey had used a dangerous trap doing the duel and that it was the reason we were that weird place. The details of the duel, I figured could get from Yuma later. The others were happy that the dangerous trap was gone and was celebrating by jumping up in joy. I on the other hand was more busy with getting up on my feets, and move weakly over to Astral, Yuma and Trey. When Yuma and Astral noticed me they of course quickly rushed to my site. I must admit, it was pretty cool having a ghostly big brother and a little annoying human brother.

"Are you okay Zaira?" Yuma asked worried and was supporting me together with Astral.

It was not easy, but they did manage not to fall. They knew where I wanted to go, so I wasn't even surprised when they slowly helped me over to Trey who was lying on the ground some meters away from us.

"We saved your world" Astral said on the way over there. I nodded slowly.

"Yeah that was great teamwork" Yuma said and now looked down at Trey who was lying in front of us. Yuma let go of me for a while to help Trey up as well.

"Trey are you okay?" Yuma questioned worried "Are you hurt?".

Trey shook his head. He turned around and looked at me and Yuma. I noticed that he was back to his old medieval clothes. Not the ones when he had these weird powers.

"I think I finally understand Yuma" He then said "You accept me as I really am. As do you my beloved Zaira. I can see clearly now that you are my only true friends I have".

I sighed deeply. I still needed to explain the whole love situation to him.

"Of course we are friends" I then said and Trey looked shocked. Maybe he figured I would say that we weren't. I looked him right into the eyes "Listen Trey I know I am your first crush and that you for now love me deeply, but sadly Trey I don't love you back, do you understand? You have to face the music and get over it. There is many other girls in the world and I am sure that one day there is a girl you love, who also loves you in return. I am sadly not that girl".

I could see the sadness in Trey's eyes and knew he finally caught the message. Then he sighed.

"I actually believe you told me this once before" he then said slowly "However I was to denying it. Like I was in this duel with Yuma. I was not realising that Yuma only wanted to be my friend and Zaira didn't love me back. Therefore I have a favor to ask both of you. Will you both do what you can to save my family? If you two just keep feeling the flow, I am sure you two will make things right".

Trey smiled at us and then disappeared into the portal. I looked determined into the sky. Yes Trey I will help your messed up family. Like Grace did everything to save me, I will do everything to save them, and I am starting with your sister. The others had also rushed over to Yuma and saw him pick a heart piece up, Trey apparently had left for him along with nb 6. and 33. cards, who Astral quickly grabbed. Yuma was now a finalist.

"Alright" said Bronk and looked at Yuma "You won your last heart piece, just in time". Yuma nodded, but he had a concerned look on his face.

"I promise Trey!" he yelled out loud "I will find a way to help your family. There is no stopping me now". I snort and knocked him in the head.

"Yeah yeah, idiot, what about get going, I am hungry" I complained.

Yuma sneered at me, but then he lit up and suddenly hugged me comradely.

"Oh yeah, you entered the positive world with me Zai, so how does it feel?" He said.

"Just normal" I said "Now get your arm of me or I am so gonna slam you down".

"Yep, that is Zaira for you, when you get to close to her, she tries to shut you out" Bronk proclaimed and Yuma nodded.

"Then you just have to keep bugging her and sooner or later she opens up again" He replied with a grin "What about a race sis?". I slammed him in the head for that.

"Sure" I said and surprised everyone. Astral floated down beside me.

"Zaira is that wise, your body has not recovered completely" he said worried.

"Oh don't worry Astral, I have an idea" I said and pointed at Bronk "He is gonna carry and run for me". Bronk looked surprised at me.

"Who me?" He questioned and I nodded coldly.

"Yeah, didn't you all say I was your friend" I said and snort "Well I am not physically well yet, so I need someone to carry me home and what is more fun than having a race at the same time".

Bronk bit his lip a little, but in the end he agreed to carry me. We were about to run, when I looked slowly at Astral and smiled.

"We also need to talk later Astral, I think I have gained a new memory and a new ability maybe" I said and could see Astral frown.

Then I looked at Yuma who was about to race. Bronk and I looked at each other.

"Oh Yuma, since Bronk has to carry me as well, we have come to an agreement" I said and smirked "He is allowed to use his skateboard, bye!".

I had just said that when Bronk rushed out of there on the skateboard, with a stunned Yuma behind us. Surprisingly he did manage to keep up with us, a little while later.

"That was a cheap shot Zaira!" He yelled angry. I just grinned.

"What you aren't giving up?" I slowly asked and Yuma looked more angry.

"Giving up?!" He yelled and snort "I could win over you two even if Bronk is using his skateboard".

I just grinned. We raced home and of course Yuma lost in the end like always, but I must admit, it is rather encouraging to think that I had crossed over to the positive world. It made me think that whatever the future had in store for us, we could overcome the obstacles together.

Vetrix family's p.o.v.

Time skip.

Inside the big hotel room where the Vetrix family was currently staying at, was Trey lying weakly inside a giant fluffy bed. It was filled with a lot of pillows and other soft things so Trey would lie comfortable in there. At the side of his bed was Vetrix standing, looking at his tired son. Trey let out a weak little sigh and looked at him.

"I am sorry Vetrix, I failed you" He said weakly "Please forgive me".

"Everything will be alright Trey, I promise you" Vetrix assured him.

"Vetrix, will you hold my hand?" Trey asked weakly and let out a relieved sigh, when Vetrix took his hand in his. "That is much better, I think I will get some sleep now".

"Don't let your mind be troubled" Vetrix said "Rest well Trey. Rest until I have settled things with the son of Kazuma tsukumo".

By these words Trey fell asleep and as soon as he was asleep, Vetrix let go of his hand. Quinton who was looking at his big brother from a little afar. He knew Trey wanted to be with Vetrix in his final moments and he was not gonna denying him that, but now that Trey was sleeping, he walked closer to them. He looked worried at his little brother.

"Is that what happened when you lose?" Quinton questioned and Vetrix snort.

"Yes, I told you all there was a risk for these powers" he just replied, like he didn't care. "He apparently was not capable to take Kazuma's son down".

Quinton was about to say something, when laughter suddenly filled the air.

"He was pitiful" a voice then said "Lose to the enemies, how low can you get". Quinton looked surprised around. Vetrix, not so much.

"Who's there?" Quinton asked coldly back. Laughter could be heard again.

"That will be me" the voice replied.

Out of the shadows, a person appeared. It was a female with two colored red hair and dressed in red skirt and blue west, alias her normal attire. The girl grinned again.

"Long time no see Quinton" the girl said and smirked. Quinton's eyes widened for a second, then he got his cold and calm expression on his face again.

"Hello Grace" he replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A,N: Hehe and stopping here on an evil cliffhanger. However hope you liked the chapter. The next chapter is hopefully not gonna be that long a wait I hope. I want to continue on the next chapter if I can, right away. However in the next chapter, Grace is of course shown. Just in right time for the finalists party. There will be some surprising news, hopefully a little romance and one heck of a party. Mainly because Yuma and his crew can't be long at a place before creating turmoiled. Hmm or is that Vetrix doing? Hehe you will see.


	7. Panic at a graceful party.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to Yugioh Zexal Book 1. Just continues until Zexal 2 series.  
> It's about a homeless girl who get's her life changed dramatically, when she meets Yuma and the gang! She is gonna have adventures, surprises, and even friends and family? and maybe there is a special someone waiting for her? at the end of the line! Oc x Shark! Follows most of Zexal 1 with changes. Other Pairings at the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A,N: Well here is the next chapter. Hope you like it. It follows the party for the finalists but a lot of things are been added into it, so hope you all like it. I hope it is not a too long chapter. Please comment on what you think.

Zaira's p.o.v.  
  


Time had passed since the duel with Trey. Both Yuma and I were now finalists in the duel carnival. I had recovered once again and was on my way to school. I still couldn't believe how fast time had flied since I arrived here at Heartland city. My life had changed drastically. From being a thief living on the streets, to a school girl, who now had a family and now was a finalist in the duel carnival. For once in my life I saw the future as a bright one. Yuma says it is because I entered the positive world and sees the world a little more brightly. I don't believe that. After all I am still scary self. However I really felt encouraged these days and were not afraid of the future. After all I am slowly getting my memories back. Or at least the ones from Astral world, but that was a start. I am beginning to understand some of my powers as well. I still didn't know my red powers, but the blue ones of them are Astral power, which I also found out Cy is keeping them for me, so in some way the Astral powers is Cy's, but still it is pretty cool. Astral and I are also getting closer, or in some way gaining the friendship we couldn't remember we both had. Secondly I could apparently heal Astral as well. I tried last night and I did manage to bring out the Astral power to do so. I really felt everything was taking a turn for the better.

Right now Yuma and I was walking together towards the school. Or it was more like Yuma was rushing forward in that happy hyper mood he always was in. He had been like that since he qualified for the carnival and it was getting on my nerves.

"I am a finalist" Yuma sang and jumped up in the air "See Astral I told you I could".

Astral just sighed and ignored him like I did. He had said that properly a million times now. Then Yuma turned toward me with a big happy smile.

"Come on sis, what about a race to school'?" he asked.

By that comment I slammed a fist in the head of him and sneered.

"How many times have I told you not to call me sis?" I glared at him.

"Okay, okay, geez you don't have to hit me so hard Zai" Yuma complained. I just shrugged. He could just stop calling me sis then.

"So wanna race?" he then asked. I snort a little.

"Nope" I replied and continued walking. Yuma looked surprised at me.

"But Zai why? I really want a race right now" he said disappointed. I shrugged.

"And I don't want one, so beat it" I replied coldly. "We have to go to school".

Then I just began walking towards the school, with a dumbfounded Yuma left behind. I snort inside. _What did he think I would do? Be like him, just because I entered the positive world? Dream on! I was still myself._ Soon after I entered the school's courtyard. I was looking for a certain magenta duel runner. Shark's runner, when I heard three girls from our school talk.

"Hey did you hear?" one of the girls asked the others "3 students from our school, made it to the finals in the world duel carnival".

I actually smiled proudly by that.

"They did?" the second girl asked "Who are they?".

"Well Shark made it of course, and that girl in his class Zaira did as well" the first one replied.

That made me a little bit surprised. Shark never told me he was a finalist.

"...Oh and that really clumsy kid too. What was his name again?" the girl asked.

"Oh that is Yuma" the third girl added and looked thoughtful for a minute "Hey how did his catchphrase go again?".

At that moment Yuma of course decided to arrive to the school as well. I saw him at the stairs, where he jumped up in the air and yelled:

"I am feeling the flow!".

Then he kind of fell down the stairs and I facepalmed. I was happy that I hadn't decided to arrive together with Yuma this morning. That stunt would totally ruin my name and I was having quite the image around here. Then like it wasn't enough that Yuma fell down the stairs, he was now asking the girls if they wanted a finalists autograf. I sighed even more. I noticed Tori with two of her female friends, Summer and Jen standing near there as well. They also noticed Yuma trying to deliver autographs, when people clearly didn't want them.

"Isn't it your friend Yuma got a little carried away?" Jen asked.

Tori sighed and nodded. In the background I could hear Bronk and co. complain over how Yuma was behaving. I couldn't agree with them more. Yuma was an idiot.

"So who is gonna be first?" Yuma questioned and bothered group of girls.

"I am!" yelled Tori and grabbed and pulled in Yuma's ear so he got dragged with her.

"Come on, let go!" Yuma yelled out loud "It is attached you know".

"Not for long if you don't move it" Tori just replied and left towards their class.

I couldn't stop smiling. Then I heard the sound of an engine. A little away from the main entrance had Shark appeared on his runner. I smiled and was on my way over there, when suddenly a herd of boys were standing in my way.

"Please dear Zaira can we please get an autograf?" they asked politely. I sneered.

"In your dreams, now beat it" I yelled and pushed them away and began leaving towards class.

I was a little irritated that I didn't get a chance to greet Shark before we entered the classroom. Now it was too late since he had already left.  
  


Time skip  
  


I finally placed my bag at my table and sighed deeply. I had arrived in the second year students class room and kind of felt overwhelmed. The boys in the courtyard was not the only herd of students who wanted my autograf for some reason. Both boys and girls were surrounding me on the way to the classroom and it was really annoying me. I wondered why I was a hot shut all of the sudden. Then the question got answered. In my last duel in the carnival, I had been dueling Nistro and Nelson, alias the sparrow. Nelson was a tv movie star so of course I was famous for beating him. I growled angry and sat down on the bench. I was mentally tired.

"What's up Zaira? You look beat?" a voice then said. I snort.

"Tell me about it. I get surrounding by a million of students" I sneered in reply "Just because I beat a tv. duelist and became a finalist. Like I want to sign any autographs".

"Well it looks like, you are the hot stuff around here mr. stubborn" the voice said and I froze.

My eyes widened as well and turned towards seat mate, who I had forgotten was Shark. He was smirking at me.

"Shark?!" I said shocked "What are you doing here?". Shark snort a little.

"Um I study here, just like you" He replied "And I am your seat mate, just like always. What's with you this morning?".

I turned my head quickly away. In all this morning chaos, I had forgotten that completely. Once again my heart was beating pretty fast. I still could remember our last meeting and Shark's aggressive nature towards us at the construction site. His aggressive nature and my weird feelings towards him. I had a stolen look at him. I knew from other relationships, if you can call it that, that you should just be yourself. I saw that as a good plan.

"Well let's just say I had a couple of hard days" I replied and smirked "What about you Sharkboy? Have your anger issues finally calmed down? You were totally different last time I saw you".

Shark was silent for a long time, then he shrugged.

"Maybe, maybe not, actually that is none of your business" he replied coldly.

"Well excuse me then" I replied and snort "Just because I was worried about you geez".

However deep down I was relieved. He sounded and looked like himself right now. I must admit I didn't like Shark at that time. He scared me a little. Shark eyed me for a second. Then he smiled at me.

"Worried eh? You shouldn't be, I can take care of myself just fine" He replied "It's my opponents you should be more worried about".

I grinned a little by that statement.

"True" I said and smiled. No one could beat Shark, when he was on Shark feeding time. Which reminded me. "Why didn't you tell me you were a finalist?".

"Well I didn't think it was important" he replied and shrugged "It is no big deal".

"Of course it is a big deal Shark boy" I sneered coldly "After all if I didn't know, then how should I prepare for our duel in the finals?". Shark looked surprised at me.

"Well fine, I am a finalist. Are you happy now?" He then replied. "But just so you know it, there is no way you are gonna beat me mr. stubborn". I chuckled a little.

"We will see about that Shark boy, we will see" I replied.  
  


Class started. It was not like I was paying attention. It was a pretty boring subject. I was instead staring slowly out of the window. One of the good things having the back seats in the class. My thoughts was wandering to the soon to be finalist party this weekend. Every finalist had gotten an invite and I knew for a fact that we were allowed to bring guests if we liked. After all Yuma hadn't talked about anything else for the last week. He was bringing the whole gang with him. I was not sure if I should bring any with me though. After all my only close friend were Shark and he was well already a finalist. I eyed him a little and actually noticed Shark staring at me for second. He quickly turned his head away, but I knew he had been staring. I shrugged. It couldn't be for any specific reason. He was properly just as bored as me and was taking a look at the window too. I mean there is no way that he was thinking the same thing as I was about the party. I knew he didn't have a crush on me.

"Zaira" whispered Shark suddenly and pushed me a little with his elbow. "Can I ask you something?".

I nodded surprised. It must be important, since he just could talk to me after this lesson. Shark looked slowly up from the book at the table to make sure the teacher didn't notice. Then he looked at me again.

"I was wondering Zaira, did you also get one of the invites to the party for the finalists at the WDC?" he then asked slowly.

I was about to fall of the bench in surprise by that question. After all I just been thinking about the same thing.

"Yeah" I whispered "Why do you ask? Can't it wait until after this class?".

"No, I will not get any privacy" he said a little coldly and looked at me with a weird face expression. That puzzled me a lot "Zaira I was wondering, would you attend to the party with me?".

My eyes widened surprised by that question. I couldn't do anything but stare at first. _He is asking me to..but I.. and him and.. did he just ask me out?_ I must admit my mind was filled with a lot of thoughts now.

"Did you just ask me on a date?" I then managed to say.

Shark fell forward on the table in surprise. Then he got quickly up and looked at me.

"What? No!" He managed to say in a low voice "I only meant as friends going to the party together. Then we don't have to go alone. That is all that there is to it".

"Oh okay, yeah sure" I whispered back and cursed myself for ever thinking this was a date.

How stupid of me! However I didn't notice Shark stare a couple of seconds, having a tiny, tiny blush on his face.  
  


Quinton's p.o.v.  
  


Time skip. The day before the party.  
  


Quinton sighed deeply. He was feeling frustrated and guilty inside. These few couple of days after Trey's duel had been emotional hard for him. First his little brother Trey had ended up losing to Yuma Tsukumo and the messenger of Astral world. He had weakly returned and because of the cost of the powers he had acquired, Trey had sadly entered a comatose state. Quinton hadn't liked that at all, but he knew he couldn't do anything about it. It also didn't help that Vetrix had been very displeased by that as well and only let Her being close to him. Quinton knew his kid sister Grace would show up some day, and he had been mentally preparing himself for that day. However even though he did that, it had still been a shock that day when she had showed up in that room, in the hotel where they were keeping Trey for the time being. Quinton remembered it like it was yesterday.  
  


**Flashback.**

**Grace had smirked when she walked out of the shadows of that room. Quinton had noticed that instantly, and he couldn't help but getting a little surprised. It had been days since he had seen his little sister, after he had doomed her to a fate worst than death. Or that was how Quinton looked at it for now. Because he had known she was never gonna be the same ever again. That was the fate for those under MDP. He had known Grace would have changed when he saw her again, but he just didn't know how much. Seeing her like this, with that plastered evil smirk on her face now, shocked the oldest arclight deeply. Grace didn't reply him, when he greeted him either. She instead walked over to Vetrix and bowed deeply and respectfully to him.**

**"I have returned sir" she then said "You asked for my arrival". Vetrix chuckled.**

**"Yes Grace, as you can see Trey failed me deeply" He replied and looked at her. "I had hoped he could take down Kazuma's son, but apparently I had been wrong".**

**Grace looked at Trey who was sleeping in the bed. Then she snort coldly.**

**"He is pitiful Vetrix sir, I can't believe that he let himself get beaten by our enemies" she then replied and turned her head away from the bed.**

**Quinton sighed inside and got back to his cold and calm face expression. There were nothing he could do to chance his only sister back, so he just had to accept it. He was only happy Trey was out of it. If he had seen Grace like this, he was not sure Trey would get over the shock. Grace and Trey had always been really close after all.**

**"True" Vetrix replied coldly and smirked "Therefore I had summoned you. Grace you will take Trey's place in the finals now. You know your objectives right?".**

**Quinton sighed a little.** _**Of course she knows. There is no way she will forget!** _ **Grace nodded.**

**"Yes, my objectives is to take her down" she replied and sneered "Zaira wroom. Whatever plans you have with her, I am at your disposal Vetrix sir". Quinton could hear Vetrix grin.**

**"Good to know that" he said and placed a hand on her shoulder. Then he looked at Quinton for second, before returning to Grace once again. "You will prepare for the finals then. Quinton and Quattro are at your disposal. Isn't that right Quinton?".**

**Quinton nodded quickly. He did manage to hide the surprise over that Grace had archived a higher position than him all of the sudden.**

**"If that is what you wish sir" He said and bowed "We are at your disposal then Grace".**

**Quinton made a note to himself, that he has to tell Quattro, before Grace got to him. He knew how Quattro hated taking orders from others, and now he suddenly should take orders from his little sister. It was not gonna be easy telling him that.**

**"Good" Grace said in a cold tone "Then you can bring me all the info you have on Zaira Wroom. I want to read them". Quinton nodded slowly.**

**"I will bring them to you this evening" he replied and looked at Vetrix "If you would excuse me, I will take my leave". Then he left the room pretty quickly.**

Quinton sighed when the memory ended. After that day, Grace was shown mostly around Vetrix, following him like a obedient soldier, or in her room preparing her deck and strategies for the WDC. Quinton and Quattro, sort of, served her like servants. Quinton was not even sure how he's managed to tell Quattro, without him flipping totally out. Quinton sighed again and pushed these thoughts away. He had to be calm and collected. Right now he was outside in the hallways waiting for Vetrix and Grace who was inside the room doing things he actually didn't want to know. Quattro was waiting as well and he was irritated like always. Then the door got up and those two walked out with a cold expression shown on their faces. They were about to leave, when Quattro of course had to call out to them.

"Vetrix wait!" he yelled and made Vetrix and Grace stop up "Please hear me out, you have to. I wanna show you what I can do. Give me the same powers you entrusted to Trey".

Quinton sighed inside. He figured he would ask that.

"And why should I do that Quattro?" Vetrix questioned and snort "So you can squander them and fail me, just like Trey did?". Quattro sneered angry.

"Vetrix!" he then yelled "How can you be so cold and ruthless. Trey dueled the original number for you, and look at him now. What more do you want?".

"We want resolves, is that so hard to understand Quattro?" Grace suddenly asked.

"I didn't ask you red top, I asked Vetrix!" Quattro yelled and glared at her.

To both brothers surprise she didn't glare back as she usually would do. She just shrugged.

"Grace is absolutely correct. I want resolves" Vetrix replied and looked at him "And I have found someone who is more likely to deliver than you. Reginald Kastle, but I think you know him better by his dueling name, Shark".

By that statement Quattro got even more angry. Quinton sighed inside.

"Come Grace we are leaving" Vetrix said.

Grace nodded, but looked at the two brothers and said slowly "Pitiful" before she left as well. Quattro sneered angry.

"No! Give me a chance! Vetrix please!" He yelled, but they had already left.  
  


Quattro's p.o.v.  
  


Time skip.  
  


Quattro was pretty much angry the rest of the day. He couldn't believe his father had more faith in Shark, Grace and even Quinton, than he had in him. It made him pretty frustrated. All the arclight siblings were trying to get ready for the party at the mansion. Quattro was still set on wearing his yellow/white medieval clothes, but at least it was a fresh clean set. Quinton walked in the room and Quattro noticed that he also was dressed in his normal attire. He had his stoic expression on like always.

"Quattro, go get Grace, it is time to leave now" He then said. Quattro sneered.

"Why shall I do it, do it yourself!" he complained, but one cold glare from Quinton who in some way said "I don't want to discuss this", made the yellow/red haired male sign in defeat.

He walked down the hallways to Grace's room, but no one stopped him from cursing and complaining all the way down there. He knocked loudly on the door and entered the room.

"Grace, move your lousy ass and come, we are about to leave for the party" he sneered and stopped up.

Grace was standing in the middle of the room in front of a standing mirror, while barefooted and dressed in a black knickers and white top. She was trying to set a tiny white flower ribbon in her hair, but looked like she was having trouble. Quattro sneered. She was only half ready.

"What do you want?" she snort coldly, which surprised Quattro.

He was still not used to the new attitude of hers. The former Grace would have tossed him out of the room by now. Quattro sneered and walked over to her and grabbed the ribbon.

"Give me that, geez Grace we are about to leave and you are only half dressed" He said and snort "Now stand still and let me fix your hair then".

Surprisingly she didn't argue back and let him do it. Quattro bit his lip a little. It had been years since he actually had fixed her hair. At the time when they were still kids, he did it regularly. They had been close, but then they both grew older and the teen years with puberty got in the way. Quattro sighed and looked at the mirror and Grace. The ribbon looked okay on her now. However Trey was better at that stuff than he was.

"Hmm that is the best I could do" He proclaimed "If Michael was not out of the picture, he would do it better though".

Grace eyed him and grabbed a magenta medieval jacket and a pair of black boots. She began getting it on.

"Who's Michael?" she then asked and looked at him. Quattro frowned by that.

"Ha funny Grace, really funny" He proclaimed and snort "You know a pink haired boy, who now lies in comatose, that's Michael". Grace's eyes lit up by that.

"Oh you mean Trey? Is he really good at that? Well he shouldn't have lost now should he, or he could have been with us now" she just replied coldly and got boots on.

Quattro didn't like where this was going. It sounded like.. Quattro's eyes narrowed.

"Do you know the names Thomas or Christopher?" he asked slowly. Grace frowned.

"No should I?" she questioned and got her jacket on.

She looked at herself in the mirror. Then she smiled. She was very approved of herself. Quattro was feeling not so well all of the sudden. Grace looked at him and snort.

"Come on then, let's get going, you said we were late right?" she questioned.

"Um yeah, just go outside at the limo and wait for us" he said slowly "I just need a quick talk with Quinton".

Grace looked at him and shrugged. Seconds later she left. Quattro didn't wait any time after that, he rushed through the hallways and hammered his hands at Quinton's door until he opened. As soon as he did, Quattro grabbed him and slammed him quickly at the wall. He looked angry at his big brother.

"What happened to her?" he yelled furiously "Talk now!". Quinton eyed him a little.

"I don't know what you are talking about?" He said and snort. "Might let go of me?".

"No, not until I get some answers!" Quattro yelled "What did he do to her? What did he do to Grace? She doesn't remember me!". Quinton sighed by that.

"Project MDP" he then said "It stands for memory darkness possession. It is called that because it alters people's memories. In short version erases all memories and makes the caster able to create new memories in their favor. Very dark spell, from a very dark side of the crest. Therefore it's name". Quattro eyes widened.

"You did... Vetrix did what?!" he yelled and slammed a fist in his stomach "How could you. You suggested that.. that fate for her. She may be my annoying sister sometimes, but I would never wish for that! How could you Quinton!".

"I had no other choice" Quinton said while Quattro pushed him even more up at the wall "It was either that or her death Quattro. Which do you prefer?!".

Quattro looked shocked at him and slowly let go of his big brother.

"But I... that is not Grace, she is not our sweet Grace... I..." he got out. He just couldn't believe it "Can't we do anything to get the real one back?". Quinton sighed.

"I told Grace to remember her real name Ana, but I don't know if she does that" He replied "If she does, there might be possible to get her back, but only Ana can break the spell. If her soul is strong enough and want to come back that is, if not we must live with this new Grace".

Quattro feel to the ground. He felt devastated by these news.  
  


Zaira's p.o.v.  
  


At the party.  
  


Fireworks was shown in the sky and made the evening even more spectacular. I was in awe when I, Yuma and co. approached the heartland tower, who was now much more impressed that last time I snuck in with Kite. There were a red carpet and to the main entrance and people were crowded near the tower to get a good look on the finalists. Shark and I had agreed to meet up in there, so I was a little excited to enter the party. Even though it wasn't a date, I could enjoy a friendly party with Shark.

"Wow look at all the people for tonight's party" Bronk commented.

"Yeah I know right. I am glad I brought a new dress for the occasion" Tori said and smiled.

I looked down at myself. I really was only dressed in my casual outfit. Some blue jeans, a purple t-shirt and my long black coat. I really didn't care about how I looked. However the others were apparently. The boys were dressed in tuxedos and the girls were dressed in some nice dress. Although Cathy and Tori was fighting over who's dress was the best. I really didn't care there. A flash was shown from Yuma's key and Astral appeared as well. He looked around at the place.

"Ah Heartland" he then said "Build by Dr. Faker, Heartland is a stunning paradise. Forced for the delight of the crowd of all ages, and lets not forget tonight's party for the WDC. Mr. Heartland has transformed this already beautiful attraction into a truly joy jobing spectacul".

I looked surprised at Astral. Where did he know all that from?

"You sound like a brochure" Yuma commented. I was agreeing on that.

"It seems like that the number I retrieved from Trey, held a memory fragments containing knowledge about this place known as Heartland" Astral replied.

"Oh just great" Yuma replied and sighed. "Like you weren't already a know it all".

I smiled by that. Astral could be a little know it all from time to time. We all approached the party. I was eager to get inside and quickly walked over to the guards, who made sure only finalists and guests could get in. They both looked at the invite and I was allowed to walk on the carpet. However when I looked behind me I noticed that Yuma had forgotten his invite and couldn't get in now.

"Ahr sis wait!" Yuma yelled at me "Can't you tell the guards that I am a finalist".

I snort back at him, and ignored him. I told him millions of times to not call me sis. Now he could go back home and get his invite could he. However I should have known that Yuma was not that kind of guy who did that. Especially not with Flip in their group. I was half way at the long, long red carpet, when suddenly I could feel something approach me. I jumped out to the side. Being former thief had it's moments and noticed some weird bumps under the carpets. I was praying and wishing that these bumps were not what I think it was. Minutes later I was sadly right. These bumps made the other finalists and guests fall to the ground and soon discovered Yuma and co. crawling underneath the carpet. I facepalmed. The security rushed after them and sighed deeply. I really had to do something, before he embarrassed me even further. I quickly walked over to the guards and told Yuma really was a finalist. They first didn't believe me, but when I sended them one of my scary glares, they quickly nodded and left. I turned towards Yuma.

"Ahr couldn't you just go home and get the invitation!" I yelled at them. Yuma snort.

"Couldn't you just tell them I was a finalist from the get go" He countered.

We both glared at each other and in the end I sighed. I really didn't have time for that. I just began walking inside to the party.  
  


When we entered the party a lot of people were already attending. I must admit it was pretty awesome. There were tables with a lot of foods, music played by some of the robots and a lot of people dressed in awesome clothing. In the middle of the room was this giant cake, who was as tall as at least some couple of humans. I was not into cake, but even I must admit that it was impressive.

"Wow, check it out" Yuma said and was stunned.

The others nodded. Caswell began explaining who the finalist was. I really didn't care there. After all the ones crossing my path was gonna get taken down. It was that simple. I began leaving the group. I needed to find Shark. Hopefully he had arrived already.

"So who do we have here, isn't that this mystery girl?" said a voice suddenly and I was surrounded by three boys, dressed in some street punk outfit.

If I remember correctly, this was the triad of terror. A dueling street punk gang, I did cross on the street at that time. Not that I cared about them, but I did remember their names. Jackal, a tall dark skin man with a beard, Coyote, a small kid with pink hair and goggles, and their leader Wolfbane, short black/white haired dude, with a scarf around his neck. How they got in the finals was beyond me. Coyote grinned.

"Look boss we found this girl, who thinks she can dress up like us hehe" he said.

"Yeah pretty foolish" added Jackal and smiled.

Wolfbane grinned and placed a arm around my neck. He was having that evil smirk on his face. I rolled my eyes.

"What about you and I are having a little drink and hang out? You were the former famous thief girl Mysty right? And rather pretty as well. I don't mind if you become my girl for this evening" Wolfbane then said.

I snort and stepped on his foot and slammed my elbow in his left side. Wolfbane gasped and let go of me.

"Hmm, that can teach you a lesson. No one is hitting on me" I replied and was about to walk away when Jackal grabbed my arm. He sounded angry.

"No one hits our leader" He yelled and was about to attack me.

I prepared myself to counter, when suddenly a kick hit Jackal in the stomach and someone grabbed my hand. I looked up to see Shark in front of me. He was glaring at the triad.

"Try hurting her again and I will kill you!" Shark sneered.

My eyes widened and I couldn't stop blushing a little. Shark was damn cool. That until I realised he had meddled in my fight. Then I actually glared at him.

"Hey what is your problem Shark. I was doing fine on my own!" I yelled at him.

"Oh I know" Shark countered "But you were creating a scene. I was here to stop you from getting kicked out of the party".

I looked at him and looked around. People were actually looking at us. I sighed deeply. Shark began walking and I followed, but I could see Shark's final message to these guys. _"I am keeping my eyes on you"._ I frowned by that. I looked over at Wolfsbane and I was having this nagging feeling that I actually was forgetting something. However Shark was actually holding my hand and my mind always ended up thinking about him instead. Then I shrugged. It couldn't be that important, could it?  
  


Timeskip.  
  


"Would you like something to drink Zaira?" Shark then asked.

We were sitting at some of the few chairs in here. I nodded slightly. We had been talking with each other and I was actually having a good time. We were sitting a little away from the other guests which was relaxing. Yuma and co. could be so annoying from time to time.

"I will be right back" Shark replied and smiled.

He got up and left to find something to drink for the both of them. I sighed and leaned back in the chair. I was not sure what to do, when I heard these voices. Quinton's and Kite's voices. I just knew it. However I couldn't see them. Mostly because there were so many people in here. So I followed the sound of their voices.

"Now Kite this isn't like you" I could hear Quinton say.

"Don't you have any loyalty to your former pupils" Kite replied which made me wonder what he was talking about.

_What pupils?._ Then the rest of the sentence was swallowed up by a lot of other noises from the party. I was actually pretty sure I had lost them, when I heard and saw Quinton a little away from me now. I hid behind a pillar and could see that Quinton was staring at Kite and had grabbed around his shoulders for some reason. I actually wondered why Kite let him do that.

"I sensed it earlier, but now I can even feel it. You are not well are you?" Quinton questioned and my eyes widened. _Not well, what was that suppose to mean?_

"You should be careful with who you challenge" Quinton continued coldly.

At that remark, Kite snort and pushed his hands away and began leaving. I looked after Kite and was actually not sure if I should follow him or not. It was not like we were friends or anything. The closest was properly rivals, but still that info from Quinton made me worry quite a bit. I decided to follow him. I walked through the crowd of people and then BUMP. I slammed into someone and well lost sight of Kite.

"Ahr, watch where you are going. Look you made me drop my cake!" the stranger who slammed into me yelled. I turned my head towards them and froze.

"Grace?!" I then managed to say. I actually thought I would never see her again.

"Yeah, it is me" she replied and got up. She hadn't looked at me yet. She only looked on that piece of cake who was lying on the ground now. "Where do you know my name from..? Oh it is you".

Grace had finally noticed it was me and for some reason she looked pretty angry at me now. I was on the other hand pretty happy. She wasn't death! The girl who freed me and saved my life was alive. A stone fell from my heart.

"Oh Grace, I am so happy to see you. I was so worried" I said slowly. Grace snort.

"Oh really now. Well I don't think so" She said coldly and glared at me "I think you couldn't care less about me. After all you want to do is to stop Vetrix and the plans of his regardless what".

My eyes widened. Something was differently wrong here.

"Grace what are you talking about? Of course I care. What had happened to you?" I questioned confused. Grace just snort coldly back.

"I shall tell you what happens!" she yelled angry "I will beat your sorry ass at the tournament, that's what happens. If Vetrix hadn't told me not to duel with you before then, I would do it right now. You are so going down. Like that little pesky wolf you are".

I looked shocked at her. She was not like the Grace I knew for some reason. Grace snort, turned around on her heel and left. Just like that. I was looking after her and sighed deeply. The only conclusion I could figure out was that Vetrix must have done something to her. I sighed again and returned back to my seat.  
  


I hadn't been waiting that long before I heard a new voice calling my name.

"Well who do we have here. Zaira, the little thief girl. How is it going?".

I lifted my head and saw Quattro standing beside me now. I rolled with my eyes. First seeing Quinton, then Grace and now Quattro? I wouldn't be surprised if Vetrix showed up any minute now. I snort a little.

"What do you want Quattro?" I sneered and leaned back in the chair.

"Oh thanks for the nice greeting" He replied sarcastically "Can I join you? You look a little lost".

Without my approval, he sat down in Shark's old chair and smiled happily at me. I just snort a little. _What in the world did he want?_

"Sure join me, if you are sure Shark is okay with you using his chair, then by all means sit down" I replied just as coldly. By that Quattro actually sneered a little.

"Oh so you two are on a date then?" he questioned and smirked. I shook my head.

"No we are just here as friends" I replied. Quattro lit a little up.

"Oh you don't say. Then there is hope for me as well" He said and grinned "You wouldn't mind be my girl for the night do you?".

I rolled my eyes. I actually figured he would ask. _What was with guys hitting on me tonight? And then they are all idiots._

"Yeah beat it Quattro. I am not interested" I replied coldly. Quattro chuckled.

"Don't be like that Zaira" He said and smirked "I saw you meet my... sister. Don't you wanna know what happened to her?". I eyed him a little.

"I am not that desperate Quattro" I replied "I will not go out with you, just because of that".

Quattro chuckled a little and took my hand for stupid reason.

"Fine, fine, what about a deal then? You have a normal conversation with me and I share info with you" He said slowly "And no hurting me either".

I eyed him a little and took my hand back. There were something over him I couldn't quite figure out. I was not sure if this was a trap or something else. However when I looked into Quattro's eyes I could see sadness in it. I sighed inside. _Damn me and my good heart._ I looked around after Shark, but remembered this wasn't a date. I really couldn't see what should be wrong about talking with him for a while.

"Fine start talking" I just said.

It actually turned out to be a pleasant conversation. We talked about almost every subject which was a little weird. At first I was suspicious at him. I mean an archenemy wanted to talk and exchange information. However as the conversation continued I had a feeling Quattro just needed to talk to someone. I could understand him a little. I mean Grace was weird and Quinton was properly not into a small talk, and god knows what happened to Trey. He had pointed out he couldn't tell what happened to Grace, but he did point out Vetrix had done something. At the sound of Quattro's voice, he had done something terrible. Then we had talked about something casually, and I was about to ask something more about Grace, when another voice suddenly coughed and we turned to see Shark walking towards us and was standing in front of us now. He looked pretty angry.

"What is going on here?" He asked coldly and glared at Quattro "And why is he here? Why are you two talking to each other? Do you know how long the line to the punch is? And then you return to see your best friend flirting with the enemy".

My eyes widened a little. _Flirting? We are not flirting?_ Quattro shrugged a little.

"We are just talking, but if you see that as flirting, then yeah we might be flirting" He said and smirked "Do you have a problem with that?".

Shark sneered and placed a cup with punch in my hand, before he turned angry towards Quattro.

"As a matter of fact I have" He sneered "You will stay far away from Zaira you hear!".

"Or else what Reginald? This is a free country, and I can talk with whoever I want" Quattro replied and grinned "At least when Zaira or other people don't mind. After all she said that this is not a date, so Zaira can talk with whoever she wants".

I looked from the Shark to Quattro. I didn't know they knew each other. Shark sneered. He grabbed part of his clothes and glared coldly at the male.

"Don't push your luck Quattro" He said in a cold tone and smirked "After all what if your little fans finds out the truth about you? In the tournament I will make sure, everyone knows what a fraud you are".

I could see Quattro sneer angry at Shark, who was smiling arrogantly before he suddenly grabbed my hand.

"Zaira we are leaving" he said firmly and dragged me away from there.  
  


"What was all that about Sharkboy?!" I yelled at soon as we were standing outside in the garden. I glared angry at him "I was having a big breakthrough here. He was about to spill everything and then you showed". Shark sneered back at me.

"How should I know?" He yelled back "You were flirting with him and...".

"And what Sharkboy? We are not on a date, you said it yourself, so what is your problem with him?" I said demanding. Shark glared at me for a while.

"He was the one putting Rio in the hospital" he then replied and sneered "And I recently found out he was the reason I got kicked out of the nationals years ago. Secondly he was in on it when they kidnapped you. He is all bad news Zaira. Stay away from him!".

I looked shocked at Shark for that.

"I didn't know that. I am sorry" I said and bowed. Shark just shrugged.

"No biggy Mr. stubborn" he replied and looked up in the sky.

I followed him. A beautiful starry sky was shown with a big lit up moon. I must admit it was a stunning display. In the background I could hear the music from the party. Then I felt Shark had taken my hand. I looked puzzled at him. Shark just smiled.

"Can I ask for this dance?" He asked in a weird gentleman way "That way we reset everything bad that just happened".

I looked surprised at him. _He is asking me for a dance?_ My face turned slightly red.

"But I... I don't... I never danced before" I stuttered out "What if I mess up?".

"Then you mess up" Shark proclaimed and grinned "It's no big deal".

"But I..." I got out.

I was really confused. I always thought that only high social class were taught how to dance and not something you could do for fun. Shark snort.

"Come on Mr. stubborn. It is not that hard, just follow my lead and moments ok?" he said and took my other hand.

I nodded slowly and before I knew it we were dancing. At first it felt a little awkward, but it ended up with that we were actually having a good time. I enjoyed being swung around in Shark's strong arms and I must admit he was pretty good at it. However he was the only one I ever had danced with, so I couldn't really compare it with anything. I didn't even have a clue where we were. I knew we were in the garden, but I just couldn't stop staring into his blue eyes. His dark blue eyes who resembled the bottom of the ocean for some reason, but I was not scared at all. I trusted him completely.

"So you never danced?" Shark questioned "For a newbie you are pretty good".

"Thanks, but maybe it because you are leading me?" I questioned. Shark shrugged.

"Properly. However Zaira I have something to tell y..." he began but that sentence got killed when I accidentally tripped over the edge of the water fontaine and ended up tossing Shark and myself into the water.

"Oh ups I am so sorry" I said, got up and bowed.

My clothes were dripping with water. Shark glared at me and got quickly up as well. He was wet as well.

"I take it back. You are terrible at dancing. You need lesso..." Shark commented. I sneered angry at him.

"Ahr thanks a lot" I said coldly "I do one mistake and you say I terrible. Thanks a lot Shark".

I pushed him back down in the fontaine and began leaving.

"Ahr Zaira... I didn't mean it like that" I could hear Shark say, but I didn't care. I walked back to the party.  
  


Yuma's p.o.v.  
  


Yuma and the gang was sitting at the stairs looking around at this awesome party and guests. In all the chaos when they were running away from the guards on the red carpet, they had sadly lost sight of Flip. They hoped he was okay, wherever he was. Caswell was right now asking a duelist finalist called Count crazy fang for an autograph. Yuma smiled. That duelist resembled Zaira's dueling deck in some way. He wondered where she was, when Zaira suddenly appeared angry beside them. She was having wet clothes and was trying to dry herself with a towel.

"What happened to you?" Yuma questioned.

Zaira snort and the others moved away to make a seat for her. Tori began helping her with drying her off.

"Shark and the fountain" She sneered "Never gonna dance ever again".

The others looked puzzled at her, but when she didn't explain her further, the others just shrugged. Then suddenly the sounds of drums could be heard and the light got turned out in the room. At the top of the staircase to supposedly the rest of the tower, had Mr. Heartland appeared. You could see him because of the spotlights on him.

"Are you ready?" Heartland yelled "Make some noise".

Everyone was clapping in applause. The decorated hearts around the place began moving and shining, which made the whole scene even more interesting and beautiful.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome one and all to Heartland" Heartland continued "Are you ready to make this party started?".

The crowd yelled excited up that they were ready. Yuma and the gang also go up and looked at Mr. Heartland to find out what was going to happen. However when he was about to introduce the finalists, something went wrong. The hologram Heartland had been using so that everyone could see him, disappeared suddenly and instead the spotlights suddenly got turned toward the main entrance at the halls and an annoying laughter could be heard. Yuma saw a kid with a mask walking through the crowd now, who of course moved away from him. Yuma could see that Zaira had clenched her first and mumbled one word "Vetrix". By that Yuma looked surprised at the kid. Zaira had mentioned that he was the one kidnapping her once, but she never told them who he really was. He was behaving just like the child he was, saying stuff like "Nice cake" and other stuff. He walked up the stairs to Mr. Heartland who asked who he was. He really confirmed that his name was indeed Vetrix. Mr. Heartland looked a little out of it, but he quickly pulled himself together.

"We have been expecting you Vetrix" He replied.

"And you can expect this Heartland" Vetrix said "I will crush all the finalists, and I am a man of my words".

Then he laughed and rushed over to the railing of the stairs and looked down at the crowd there.

"Such a lovely party" Vetrix commented "I look forward to getting to know you all better. Or at the very least, two of you".

He had just said that, when Yuma felt eyes on himself and in someway Zaira. Mostly because she for a reason had taken his hand. She was really angry. Then for some reason he looked straight at where Astral was.

"Pi ka bu, I see you!" he said in a teasing manor, which even surprised Astral.

This Vetrix fellow could see Astral. Vetrix laughed a little bit more and then the spotlights disappeared. Heartland made the light turn on in the room, but Vetrix was already gone. Yuma was not sure he liked where this was going. He had just said that, when suddenly a man dressed in only underwear rushed in to the party. He looked around and pointed on the duelist Caswell got an autograph from.

"Aha, There he is!" he yelled angry "That's the one. Impostor!".

The man rushed in here to attack the masked man, who now happens to be Flip. Apparently he had knocked the man down and impose him as the duelist and Crazy fang was not liking this. Flip tried to run away and slammed into Caswell and the giant cake who was there as well, which made the cake tip over and the cake flew over the whole place. The guards rushing in here as well and when they saw Yuma and co. they both sneered and yelled "Not you again". Yuma, Zaira and co. had to run.

"In the end, Flip did apparently enter the party" Caswell concluded.

"Yuma, why am I always dragged into these situations!" yelled Zaira angry at him.

"Beat me. Like I wished for that to happen" Yuma replied and ran even faster.

The guards was on their tails. Flip was now fully exposed. You could see him walking on stilts to get the same high as Crazy fang. However running away from the guards on stilts was hard. Flip tripped over one of the food wagons and there was food all over the room now. Some guests even got it in the face. They all managed to get outside. They were running in the forest, while trying to shake of the guards. At some point Yuma noticed Kite there and stopped up. The same did Astral and Zaira.

"Kite how is Hart?" Yuma then asked. Kite snort at that.

"I wouldn't worry about that" he stated. "I would worry about facing me in the finals. I will defeat you". Yuma smiled happily.

"Bring it on Kite" He said. At that Kite just snort.

"I am not talking about you Yuma. You are not worth my time. I am talking to Astral and Zaira" He then said, which made Yuma do an anime fall down.

Zaira and Astral looked both at Kite and there were unspoken words between them. Then Kite turned around and walked away. Just like that. Yuma frowned. It had been a hell of a party and Yuma had a feeling this would be an interesting carnival. He just knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A,N: He he, that was a fun interesting chapter in my opinion. Hope you think so as well. As for the next chapter the WDC begins. Rivals meets, Vetrix plots things, Yuma ends up being idiot like always, and the triad of shadow are gonna get a big surprise later on. Oh yeah and Zaira finally remembered what she had forgotten at the party. As for the rest of the chapter, you will just have to wait and read the chapter, but hope it is interesting.


	8. Duel coasters added with a triple thread of terror part 1.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to Yugioh Zexal Book 1. Just continues until Zexal 2 series.  
> It's about a homeless girl who get's her life changed dramatically, when she meets Yuma and the gang! She is gonna have adventures, surprises, and even friends and family? and maybe there is a special someone waiting for her? at the end of the line! Oc x Shark! Follows most of Zexal 1 with changes. Other Pairings at the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A,N: well sorry for the wait. I had to research a lot and build some decks. Hope you can forgive me and like the new chapter. I have changed the duels a little compared to the series, so beware of surprises. Please comment and tell me what you think.

Shark's p.o.v.  
  


Shark took up the Gazer and looked at it. Then he sighed and placed it down on the table in front of him. He were at home. That appartment him and Rio was living at after their parent died. Now it was only him living here. He was sitting in his room. It was evening. Not too late, but not too early either. Shark sighed deeply. He was not sure what had happened. At the party for the finalist. He was finally able to be alone with Zaira. Not adding that Quattro that idiot had been there and tried to ruin it all. Oh Shark knew he had only decided to talk to Zaira to annoy him. He just knew. However he still manage to create the right moment. He had even danced with Zaira, which made his heart jump for join just by thinking of it. She was pretty good. Shark had a feeling she had danced before. Maybe before she lost her memories? However then she had tripped over the fontaine edge and they both fell in. Shark must admit that he had been a little annoyed there. He was just about to confess and then that happened. He was maybe a little angry and did lash out on her, but that didn't mean she could flip completely out, push him back in the fortaine and refuse to talk to him ever again. Shark had tried to talk to her a lot of times, but Zaira just refused to talk to him. He had tried when they were at the school. He was not sure what to do, or why she was so angry at him, and this was the night before the WDC. He wanted to be on good terms with her before the competition began. Shark eyed the gazer again and sighed deeply. He needed to swallow his pride here. He took the gazer and called the number. He could hear the gazer ring. Then a picture showed in the frame.

"Shark?" a girl voice said and Tori's face was shown on the screen "You calling me? You sure you didn't get wrong number. I am sure you wanted to talk to either Yuma or Zaira instead. Let me find their number". Shark bit his lip.

"Don't bother Tori, I really called you, as amazing as that sound" he replied coldly and saw the girls surprise face "I need help. Your a girl and well we talked about Zaira once before so...".Tori changed her face expression to surprised to Ah instead.

"You need a girls advice I see" She said and smiled. Shark mused something and ended up nodding on the screen instead. Tori smiled at him.

"I can try, so what is the problem? Is this also the reason why she is so mad before and now?" she questioned. Shark bit her lip.

"I don't know. We were at the party and well suddenly after we danced she got mad at me and well refuses to talk to me after that" he then said. Tori looked stunned at him.

"Wait you danced?" Tori questioned and smiled "So you are the reason she was wet when she came to us at the party. She mumbled You, danced and water fontaine. What did you do Shark?". Shark sneered angry.

"Wait? Why do you believe that I did something?" He defended in an angry tone "It was her fault we felt in the fortaine to begin with. I just stated that she was terrible at dancing. I mean she doesn't have to get that mad because of that. Or is that something girls do?". Tori frowned a little.

"Hmm, what about telling me the whole story Shark. If you don't mind" she then requested and Shark sighed.

He began telling the whole story. About the talk with Quattro. Why he grabbed her and left outside in the garden. The dance, they tripped...

"Wait, you said that to her, before you began dancing?" Tori questioned.

"Um yeah, I said if she messed up it was no big deal" Shark questioned confused. "Why is that so important?". Tori sneered angry.

"No wonder she is mad" She replied coldly "You didn't keep your word Shark. You said it was no big deal when she messed up, but when she did, you still got mad at her. That is a no brainer. You hurt her feelings". Shark eyes widened.

"But she misunderstood. I was not truly angry on her. Just on the moment" He tried explaining "I wanted to confess and then she tripped and ruined it..".

"You wanted to confess!" Tori said stunned and smiled happily "Oh I just knew you loved her. That changes things, but you still have to explain to her why you went mad. Then confess, Oh I am so excited...".

"Hey!" sneered Shark then suddenly "You dare tell Zaira this. Oh I shouldn't have told you that last part. Zaira might not love me back, and you dare to tell anyone about this conversation, I will show you why I was a bully all these years".

"Easy Shark, I will not tell, don't worry. But apologize to her, you can at least do that" Tori replied and sended him a glare "I have to run now. Remember Zaira may be a tough act girl, but beneath all that, she can be an sweet innocent but wounded girl. Her missing past and hurtful childhood makes her woundable. So if she wants to be with you, you dare hurt or treat her bad, I and Grandma Haru will come after you".

Then she disconnected. Shark stared at the gazer. _Man she can be as annoying as Rio. But like I want to have Yuma's grandma on my tail. But I do love Zaira. Oh and wait who said I wanted to confess. Ahr I am in a mess here. But she is right, Zaira is fierce on the outside but soft on the inside. Maybe I should apologize._ Shark shrugged and placed himself down on his bed. He would sleep on it.  
  


Normal p.o.v.  
  


Early morning. The next day.

"Hey Yuma, Zaira, the finals of the duel carnival, starts today and you two are sleeping right through it!" Kairi yelled and rushed up the stairs and into Zaira and Yuma's shared room.

However when she arrived there, she found no one. Yuma was not even in his hammock and Zaira's bed was empty. Kairi looked confused around and rushed downstairs. She found grandma Haru sitting at the couch. She was looking at the television while drinking some tea. They were following the carnival.

"Grandma have you seen Zaira or Yuma?" She questioned. Haru smiled.

"Yuma and Zaira isn't here dear" She replied "Yuma was so worried being late, that he camped outside heartland all night. Zaira, well you know her. She is like the wind, wandering around wherever she want. We have no control over her".

"So you are saying she didn't come home last day. Just great" Kairi sneered "We really should get control over her. If she is with that delinquent Shark again I...".

"Then I know she is in good hands" Haru said and drank her tea "He is such a good boy. Shark that is". Kairi snort.

"Yeah but that doesn't change that he was a criminal" She replied "I don't trust him".

"Well I do. I believe in him" she replied "And that Yuma will not embarrass us too bad at the carnival". Kairi sighed deeply and sat down on the couch as well.

"I am just glad they both are gone" Lily bot replied "Then I can clean their room. What a mess". Kairi smiled. That was so, so true.  
  


Zaira's p.o.v.  
  


 _"Mistress, Mistress, it is time to wake up"_ I could hear Cy say and was not surprised that she found Cy in mini form, at my chest.

"Good morning Cy, thanks for the wake up call" I replied and yawned.

I removed my blanket and stuck my head out of the tree I had been sleeping in.

 _"You are welcome mistress, but I must ask, why are you not sleeping at home?"_ Cy questioned. I shrugged and tossed the stolen blanket near the nearest lily bot.

"Didn't feel like it. Beside today is the carnival, I can't pity anyone" I replied.

 _"You can't avoid that boy Shark forever"_ Cy said and sighed _"You like him"._

I sighed deeply and wondered why I was having a know it all number card all of the sudden. I stretched my body and decided to buy some breakfast at one of the stands. I continued walking down the roads towards the WDC stadium, where the finals were held, when I noticed a group of familiar people near the entrance. Yuma's friends to be exact. I quickly ate my sandwich and walked over there.

"Ahr don't tell me you camped out here all night Yuma!" I could hear Tori yell.

I facepalmed. Of course Yuma would camp out here so he wasn't late.

"Sorry miss grumpy" Yuma yarned at the tiny mattress and got up.

It was clear Yuma had no idea where he was. I noticed his friends had figured out that too.

"Yuma is only half awake you guys" I could hear Flip say.

"You may be right, but I am not sure which half is awake" Caswell replied.

I grinned a little and decided to walk pass them and into the stadium. They didn't need me and I didn't want to be late, unlike Yuma. Him being on time was rare indeed.  
  


I walked inside this giant stadium and looked stunned around. The stadium was enormous. There were giant tributes and floating video screen all over the place. In the middle of the stadiums was these roller coaster cars. I wondered what that was all about. Stairs was leading down to there. In the air was Mr. Heartland. He was inside some kind of open hover jet and was looking down at all of us. It was clearly shown that he was commentator in this. Cy was sitting in spirit form on my shoulder and was sharing this epic moment with me.

"Hi Zai" I could hear someone say and arms were placed around my shoulder.

Yuma and co. was standing beside me, also looking at this epic place.

"Wow this place is enormous" Yuma said "It is almost as big to fill all my fans in here".

I rolled my eyes and pushed off Yuma's hand. He didn't have enough fans to even fill a tribute, let alone a stadium. A flash came from the key and Astral appeared.

"I must say this is one of the most over the top field spell I have ever seen" He said.

"It is not virtual. It is real, and soon I will compete in it" Yuma replied.

He sounded a little nervous. Who could blame him? We should face against 30 duelist. (I know there is 23 in the series, but needed some more opponents here) Mr. Heartland began a holographic speech about the tournament. Apparently we should have duels while riding the coasters. I smirked. That sounded pretty interesting.

"That sounds pretty awesome" Bronk said and looked at us "Are you two ready to duel?". At that comment I just snort.

"Of course she is ready" Yuma replied for me "So am I. I am feeling the flow".

"That is good and all" Tori proclaimed "But shouldn't you two be dueling down there?".

She pointed at the field downstairs. Yuma flipped out and rushed downstairs. I quickly followed. Yuma could always make me smile, even though he was an idiot. I grabbed his hand and smiled. Cy smiled with me.

"Come on Yuma, let's feel the flow" I said and grinned.

"And high five the sky" he added and we both jumped down towards the coasters.  
  


We walked around the duel coasters. Yuma was in awe. I must admit they were cool.

"Wow that duel coaster, looks like the most awesome thrill machine ever" Yuma then said.

At that I shrugged. I had never been in a roller coaster before so I couldn't tell.

"That is not some kitty coaster in an amusement park" I then heard a voice say and turned around. I was face to face with Dextra. "It will be the riskiest ride you ever took". I eyed her a little and smirked.

"Dextra" I said coldly. She looked at me just as coldly.

"Zaira" she replied and actually smiled a tiny smile. We were staring at each other and I knew that beside from Kite, Dextra would properly be one of my most fierce rivals.

Beside from Grace of course. I heard laugher.

"She is right, that coaster is dangerous" a voice then said and Nistro walked over to Dextra as well. He was staring at Yuma. I could sense some rivalry here too.

"All duelists who are dueling here are playing for keeps" Nistro continued "So Yuma and Sky girl, are you up for the challenge?". I snort and sended Nistro a glare.

"I am ready for anything" Yuma replied and grinned.

"Hey look where you are going!" yelled a male voice suddenly.

"I am so sorry. So sorry" another voice added and I saw a girl with long, curly, honey brown hair who was dressed in black shorts and black tank top with a blue cowboy like jacket on.

She bowed deeply to the man she apparently just had bounced into. She looked a little scared. The man snort and left. The same did the girl. After she had looked around after a coaster to pick. She looked a little unsure.

"Who is she?" Yuma questioned and looked after the girl.

"Her name is Sasha Martinez if I recall in the duelist info" Dextra replied.

"How is such a timid clumsy girl got into the finals?" Yuma questioned. I snort.

"Watch it Yuma, the most dangerous opponents is the ones you let your guard down on" I replied "She is in the finals for some reason". Nistro nodded.

"When we were in the committee, I heard rumors about that she gets all serious and stuff when she duels" he replied "Like a different personality". I hummed a little. That actually sounded interesting.

"Hi Zaira. I knew I could find you here" said a voice suddenly.

It felt like my heart freeze to ice, and I turned quickly around and was face to face with Shark.

"Well you look at that Yuma, it is almost time to start. Let's find a coaster" I said out loud and began leaving. A hand had grabbed my arm now.

"Zaira please, at least give me a chance" I could hear Shark say "You have been ignoring me for a week. You refuses to talk to me".

I snort coldly at that. _Serves him right. I hate people who goes back on their words, and he insulted me too._ In the background I could hear Nistro say something about 'trouble in paradise' or something. Dextra snort and began leaving, making Nistro follow her and he dragged Yuma with him as well. He was clueless as ever and yelled up over why he should leave. I just facepalmed inside. In the end I was alone with Shark. In some way.

"Fine if you don't want to talk I can't force you" Shark then said "But at least you should listen to what I have to say".

I snort again. Like I wanted to do that.

 _"Mistress, please at least give him the chance to redeem himself"_ Cy then said.

I sighed deeply and turned towards Shark. Making a gestus to continue.

"Thanks Ms stubborn. Listen and listen well. I am only saying this once" I could hear Shark say. It sounded like he was in a big rush "I am terribly sorry. For well everything that happened at the party. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, and it was not my attentions to go back on my word either. I wasn't even angry at you. I just had some frustrations and well took it out on you, but can you at least give me a second chance?".

Then he surprisingly bowed to me. I was staring a little surprised at him. I mean he is Shark. The fierce Shark. I never actually seen him apologize to anyone before. Then add that he was bowing. Reginald alias Shark was bowing to me?! It was really too much to comprehend right away. In the background I could hear people mumble and stare at us. Some saying 'what a thoughtful boyfriend' or something similar. I felt really embarrassed.

"Ahr Shark stop doing that. This is annoying. Just be your prideful self" I then sneered out and snort. Shark looked up at me.

"You are talking to me, does that mean..." he began and I interrupted.

"Yes, I forgive you. Geez making such a big show out of this" I sneered, but then smiled a little at him. Shark hummed a little.

"So you are getting embarrassed, when I apologize in the open?" He questioned.

"I am not embarrassed" I sneered back. Shark rolled with his eyes.

"Oh yes you are miss stubborn" He replied and smirked "But I don't care. I missed arguing with you for so long". At that I turned a tiny bit red. Shark took my hand.

"Zaira I tried telling you this at the party, but we got interrupted and..."

"Well, well what do we have here. The stupid animal duo" a new voice said and both Shark and I turned around and was face to face with Quattro and sister Grace.

I could feel Shark tense. He squeezed my hand a little.

"Quattro" he sneered "Go away. You are ruining everything. Why are you here?".

"Oh I am sorry" Quattro said and grinned "Was I interrupting you in something? I am here because my sister wanted a talk with Zaira".

I froze by that and looked at Grace. She was sending me a cold glare. Anger was shown in her eyes.

"I am just here to make sure you don't lose before I take you down" she said coldly.

"Oh I intend to" I replied just as coldly "And I will beat you too".

Cy growled in agreement on my shoulder. Grace snort at that.

"We will see. You will never beat me or Vetrix. Come Quattro" then she began leaving.

I noticed Quattro freeze for a moment. I couldn't see him following any orders. However in the end he snort and waved at Shark.

"See you in the tournament Reginald" then they both left. I snort. I was not liking this at all.  
  


Normal p.o.v.  
  


Then a lot of stuff happened before the tournament. Kite entered and made Orbital freeze the field in a short second, so he could find out who had numbers. When he was done, the only one who noticed the time stop was Quinton and he and Kite was glaring at each other, before Kite made Orbital leave. Then a mysterious caped duelist entered as well as the triad of terror. They were looking at Yuma.

"There is our unsuspected pray" Wolfbane said and smirked.

So did his comrades. Apparently they had been hired by Quinton, on Vetrix's orders of course, to beat Yuma in the tournament for good.  
  


Somewhere near the tournament was Dr. Faker watching the soon to be tournament and he was waiting with excitement. As soon as Kite had gathered all the numbers and brought them back to him, his plans could soon be fully realised.  
  


Soon Mr. Heartland announced that the tournament was staring and the 30 duelist jumped into the coaster car. Zaira had chosen a black one and Yuma a red one. They all should now link their duel disk to the central computer, and activate their gazer. Then the heart piece they gathered from their previous duels, were the engine key to the respective duel coasters. They should plug it into the heart shaped spot at their car. As soon as they did, a map was shown. Apparently the duel coaster line ran all the way through the city. Some courses was marked with S and T marks. The smartest ones here like etc Zaira, Kite and Quinton figured out that it meant spell and trap card marks. Wonder what happened if they ran into then? However everything was going really smoothly. Or so everyone thought.  
  
  


Yuma had forgotten his heart piece at home, and he was flipping out big time. Luckily Lillybot had found it in Yuma's room, which made Kairi rush out on her motorcycle to give it to him. At the same time Tori and the other told Yuma they would meet her and bring him his heart piece. He should just stay in the car. Sadly the tournament was about to start and Yuma was not ready. Mr. Heartland made a countdown to the start and when every coster left the stadium, Yuma's was left in the dust. However after a while Yuma managed to get his heart piece. His friends had passed it on to each other and in the end Tori rushed over to Yuma to give him the heart piece. However on the way Tori tripped and fell into Yuma's car and accidentally placed the heart piece in the engine key. The car started and well Tori was there for the ride it seems.  
  


Zaira's p.o.v.  
  


"The duel world finalists has begun with a huge surprise" I could hear Mr. Heartland say "Yuma Tsukumo's coster got left in the dust, but now he is back in the action and he has a co pilot".

I looked shocked at the screens when I saw Yuma driving with Tori as his co pilot. Luckily Mr. Heartland approved of it, but I wondered why he was late in the first place. In the end I shrugged. I had more important things to do, like etc win this tournament. I rose the speed a little bit and looked around for any opponent. I actually had no idea how the rules for the duels sounded.

 _"Mistress look up ahead"_ I could hear Cy say. It was in spirit form in the co pilot seat and was a little bigger than normal. Mostly because I wanted Cy there for the ride as well as spot opponents for me. Cy was my partner after all.

 _"There is a duel up there. It seems they can challenge one another when they share the same lane"_ Cy continued.

I looked up and saw Nistro dueling some punk. A cowboy duelist. He was using his "heroic challenger spartan" and soon he quickly disposed of his opponent life points. To my big surprise the defeated duelist got catapulted out of the car and was now hanging in a parachute. The car left the track so Nistro could get passed it. I bit my lip.

"Well losing here is a bit extreme it seems" I then said. Cy growled.

 _"Don't worry mistress, we won't end like that. No one can beat our combined powers"_ He then said.

I giggled a little. Cy was completely correct here.

"Howdy little lady, I challenge you to a duel" I heard a voice say and saw some minor cowboy duelist as well.

I could hear Cy growl, stating he was an idiot. I grinned a little by that and made my deck ready.

"Sure fellow, but be prepared to lose" I replied and drew.  
  


Normal p.o.v.  
  


(A,N: A little better explaining of the rules here. There a no turns. You can summon monsters and activate spells and traps whenever you like. Draw phases only occur, when you hit a draw point. Monsters can not be set. They are summoned face up defense position. You can attack opponents when you are in the same lane and avoid attacks by switching to another lane. You begin with 4000 life points. After one duel, your life points AREN'T restored to the original amount. Ramming opponents are legal. A player can use their allies monsters for Fusion or XYZ summoning. And players can set traps or spells to use their effects against other duelists. That was the rules. Hope it helps a little doing the story.)

The finals continued. Shark was beating duelists as well in a blue coaster car. He was trying to track Quattro down for revenge and the humiliation he had given him. Quattro knew that of course, but he was not ready to duel him just yet. He wanted to kill some opponents first. Shark and Quattro was both offensive duelists. Attacking without a care, while winning duels with pure strength alone. However some other duelists used their brains. Etc. Quinton and Grace, who has been studying the lane and defeated opponents while at the same time made sure they were dueling on a lane with spell markers. Quinton defeated a german duelist and got 1000 life points bonus because the spell "Dian keto the cure master" he activated on the lane. Vetrix grinned. He had been in the background watching Quinton duel. He was a little pleased here. After all Quinton used his brains just like himself. He wondered if Yuma had any brain power at all, when he was gonna face up against these mercenaries he had sent after him. A ringing sound could be heard on Vetrix gazer now, and he picked up the call.

"Vetrix sir, any plans proceeding around the tournament?". He saw Grace on the screen now.

She was ready to follow his orders regardless what. Vetrix grinned.

"Oh Grace good to hear from you. There is no specific plans around the tournament as of yet. You have free hands. However keep a close eye on Zaira Wroom for me. She might be a key to future plans. Always good having a plan B" he then said.

"Understood sir. Logging out" Grace replied and logged off.

Vetrix grinned. He hoped Yuma was ready for what's to come.

Around the same time, Yuma was really excited. After witnessing a duel with two duelists, he was pretty eager to duel himself.

"This is a duel topia Tori, we got to get in on the action too" he then said.

"I predict you will get plenty of action right over there" Astral then replied and pointed at three coasters, who was in some way waiting for him on two different lanes beside Yuma's.

Yuma continued on his road and passed by the three duel coasters. Yuma looked puzzled after the three cars.

"Hu? Why did they let me pass by?" he questioned confused.

In the background the triad of terror was following Yuma. Jackal on Yuma's right. Coyote on the left and Wolfsbane behind Jackal. The leader smirked evilly.

"It was thoughtful of him to leave late. Now we don't have to lure him away from the other duelists before we attack" Wolfbane said and grinned evilly.

"Demonishing that kid should be a piece of cake" Jackal added. Coyote grinned.

"And the cash we get will be the icing" he added.

The triad proceeded with their plan. They made 'fang formation', which meant Wolfbane switched to another lane so he was behind Yuma. The other two made sure Yuma couldn't escape to them. At first Yuma didn't want to play their game, so he rushed forward on the speeder, but that only resolved in Yuma getting hit by the trap marker who was on this lane as well. The trap "secret barrel" who gave him 200 points of damage for every card in his hand. Yuma lost 1000 life points. Astral sneered. It seems they had been ambushed.

"You can't run kid" Wolfbane then said and popped up on Yuma's screen "We are all going to duel you".

Yuma looked in horror. He had to duel 3 duelists at once. The triad began 'assault formation'. They summoned their monsters. Wolfbane "Magnet delta eagle", and Coyote and Jackal a "Magnet saucer" each. Yuma had to worry about a trio of monsters now.  
  


Yuma's p.o.v.  
  


"Oh my, things are not looking good for Yuma Tsukumo" Yuma could hear Mr. Heartland comment "He has become target's for those duel desperadoes. The triad of terror".

Yuma sneered. He didn't need the commentator to see that he was in big trouble here. The triad made sure he couldn't escape. Jackal changed lanes and was now in front of him. Yuma needed to hit the break or he would have bumped into them. It didn't help that Wolfsbane was ramming into his car from behind as well.

"Hey these aren't bumper cards" Yuma complained "But since you want my attention so bad I will give it too yer".  
  
  


Yuma: 4000 Lp.

Wolfsbane: 4000Lp.

Coyote: 4000Lp.

Jackal: 4000Lp.  
  


Yuma summons "Gagaga caesar" to the field and attacked Jackal's magnet saucer. However because of that, the eff of the other magnet monsters activate. They gained 400 att every time a magnet monster is destroyed. Coyote also got in the same lane and attacked Yuma with his saucer who now had the same att as caesar. They destroyed themselves which made Wolfbane's Eagle delta stronger. It now had 2000 att. He of course attacked Yuma directly and Yuma only had 1000 life points left. The only good thing was that Wolfbane's monsters att points returned to normal. Coyote and Jackal now also decided to summon some new monsters to the field in att mode. Jackal "Magnet ape epsilon" (1700 att) and Coyote, "Magnet crocodile Zeta" (1600 att). Yuma looked in horror. Even if he somehow managed to beat one of then, the other magnet monsters would get stronger. Astral encouraged him to play "Gogogo golem" in def mode, and hopefully that would be enough time for him to switch lane and get away from these goons. Yuma quickly did that of course. Wolfbane asked Coyote to take care of that golem for them. His crocodile attacked Yuma's golem, but because of it's eff it survived. Then Jackal attacked and destroyed the golem. Yuma tried switching lanes, but Coyote and Jackal both rushed out in the other lanes when it was possible, sealing of his chance of changing lanes. Wolfbane smiled. He just needed to attack Yuma with his eagle and Yuma was done for. As luck so happens the mysterious duelists from before, who revealed to be Anna. (the girl who doing the preliminaries of the carnival, attacked Yuma with a blaster. That anna) appeared in the same lane to help out Yuma. With her "Rocket arrow express" with 5000 at, she attacked Wolfbane. Coyote however changed lane and took that attack instead of their leader. Leaving him with only 600 life points. The other magnet monsters gained 400 att. Wolfbane switched lane as well.

"You saved me Anna, but I thought you weren't in the duel carnival" Yuma questioned. Anna grinned a little sheepish.

"Well it is an interesting story. I will explain later" she said.

Then suddenly a giant blast appeared and Anna's monster got destroyed. Apparently she had forgotten her monsters eff. It self destruct if she didn't sent 5 cards in her hand to the grave.

"Okay, my bad, but we will win. Don't sweat it" Anna then said.

However that looked like it was not the case. Coyote played the spell "Magnet reborn". By the cost of 500 life points, he could bring back his crocodile to the field. He attacked Anna with his monster. Anna quickly changed lines, but ended up behind Wolfbane's coaster now.

"We'll put you in a world of hurt, for sticking your neck out for Yuma" he proclaimed and looked at Anna. Anna hit a draw point and had to draw a card. Then she summoned the card "Lionhearted locomotive" in att mode.

"Your train doesn't scare me" Wolfbane snort out "Not when I activate the spell 'Magnet fusion' from my hand. I tribute my eagle, the crocodile and the ape, to fusion summon my 'electromagnetic magnedragon'".

Yuma looked in horror. That sounded like the leaders ace monster. This was not good news at all.

"Error, error, error" the duel disk suddenly said "Move invalid".

"Wait what? Why it is not possible your stupid piece of junk?" Wolfbane sneered and looked annoyed at his duel disk. The computer voice sounded again.

"Card missing. Not able to made the following move" it said. Wolfbane sneered.

"What do you mean with card missing?" he yelled and then opened his extra deck. He was about to pull out his dragon card, when he felt.. nothing. Nothing at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A,N: Well that was that part. I decided to split it. It is a good cliffhanger right here. However I will update the other part tomorrow I guess. If I can make it. So wait for it okay. Hope you like it so far.


	9. Duel coasters added with a triple thread of terror part 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to Yugioh Zexal Book 1. Just continues until Zexal 2 series.  
> It's about a homeless girl who get's her life changed dramatically, when she meets Yuma and the gang! She is gonna have adventures, surprises, and even friends and family? and maybe there is a special someone waiting for her? at the end of the line! Oc x Shark! Follows most of Zexal 1 with changes. Other Pairings at the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A,N: Well here is the second part. Hope you like it. Well the duels in this one is really different, just so you know. Oh and a new and last of Zaira's Xyz monsters are shown (If you don't count numbers or Chaos monsters) Please comment on what you think.

Zaira's p.o.v.  
  


I was dueling some other weak punk duelists. This competition was nothing. There were no difficulties at all. Maybe it was a little easier because Cy was my watcher and was keeping an eye for my backside but still. It was pretty easy to well keep track of the different lanes and duel at the same time. Right now I was dueling some weird punk, who thought he could beat me. Dream on! I made a quick combo and summoned "Wolfman the criminal" to the field. I used a Au and he got 500 more att. just enough to beat my opponents monster and rub him from his last life points. He got sent away in a parachute. At the same time I got 500 more life points. Giving me a total of 4500 life points. I could hear Wolfman growl a little.

 _"Good Job Wolfman"_ Cy praised approved _"You are serving our mistress Zaira quite well"._ Wolfman growled once again and then snort.

 _"Really no challenge at all. They are all weaklings. But I do love destroying them though. I needed exercise"_ He replied with a smirk.

I just shrugged at that. I was more interested in something else. Cy and wolfman both looked at me.

 _"Something wrong mistress?"_ Cy questioned _"You look so thoughtful"._ I looked up.

"It is just, when I summoned wolfman, I noticed that I had an extra card in my deck case" I then replied and bit my lip. Then it dawned for me. "Oh of course. Now I remember. At the party. I remember what I had forgotten. I stole Wolfsbane's card when he was hugging me at the party. Revenge for him doing that. I would have given it back but...". Wolfman hummed.

 _"And Shark, that boy, arrived and you forgot everything else"_ he replied and grinned _"Ah my Zaira is in love"._ I blushed a little.

"I am not!" I said stubbornly, then continued "However do you think he is missing it?". Cy actually chuckled by that.

 _"Well he might, but serves him right for hitting on my mistress, when she doesn't want to"_ Cy replied.

I hummed at that, and placed it in the deck case. If Wolfbane wanted the card, he had to come and get it.  
  


Normal p.o.v.  
  


Back at the duel with Yuma and Co. Wolfsbane was pretty angry.

"That little pesky thief girl" he sneered "She has stolen my dragon. That does it. 'retreat formation'. We are changing target. No one steals from the triad of terror".

"Roger that!" the other teammates yelled in agreement and they soon after switched lane and left Yuma, Tori and Anna really confused.

"What happened?" Yuma questioned. Astral was thoughtful for a minute.

"I believe Zaira has made some new enemies" He then concluded "Luckily that made us out of danger, but I worried about Zaira". Yuma nodded.

"Let's find her" he proclaimed and drove quickly away.

In the background was Vetrix shown. He was a little annoyed that these mercenaries didn't finish Yuma and his teammate off. However then he smirked evilly. _Now I can see how Zaira fights at least._ He drove after them. Still hidden in the shadows.  
  


Zaira's p.o.v.  
  


I was driving around in my coaster, having wolfman still on the field as well as two facedowns, when I suddenly heard someone call my name.

"There she is! Zaira give me back my dragon, your stupid thief girl!".

I saw Wolfsbane rushed toward me in his white coaster followed by Jackal and Coyote. I sighed.

"That's rude you know, considered this idiot stole your dragon without you noticing" I replied and snort "Did you really first realise it was gone now? A whole week have passed you know". I could hear Wolfsbane sneer angrily.

"Shut up thief. Give me back what belongs to me" he yelled up. I sighed and took out a card from my deck case and tossed it back to it's owner. Wolfsbane catched it.

 _"Mistress was that wise, he is still in the carnival"_ I could hear Cy say. I shrugged.

"Well I am not gonna sink that low" I replied "I would have returned the card to him anyway, so why not do it now?". I could hear Wolfsbane sneer angry.

"You are not gonna get away that easily" He then said "No one steals from the triad. No one!".

I snort coldly at that and cracked my knuckles.

"Well bring it on wolf lame" I said. I was ready to battle them.  
  


Zaira: 4500 Lp.

Wolfsbane 4000 Lp.

Coyote: 100 Lp.

Jackal: 3600 Lp.  
  


"You will regret giving me my dragon back" Wolfsbane sneered "I activate magnet fusion, sacrifice my teammates monsters to summon my magnedragon to the field".

I looked a little stunned at the dragon. It had 3500 att. Maybe not such a good idea giving him it back, but then I snort. I was fighting fair and not like these low lifes. Jackal and Coyote also summoned monsters to the field. Jackal "Magnet mannequin" (1000 att) and Coyote "Magnet Jammer". (1200 att). Wolfsbane sneered angry.

"Oh I have been looking forward to this. Magnedragon attack. Destroy her monster!" Wolfsbane then yelled.

I snort coldly. Like I ever would let him destroy my monsters. Secondly I knew his monsters eff. I was not stupid and didn't read it, when it was in my possession after all. When his magnedragon destroyed a monster in battle the opponent took extra damage equal to the destroyed monster's att. That would have been 2500 + 1000 points of damage coming my way. I couldn't let that happen.

"I activate my trap 'White fur coat'" I said and equipped the card to wolfman "By sacrificing 400 life points as well as the top card of my deck, we take no damage".

The fur coat appeared and blocked the attack. Wolfman gave an appreciative nod. I smiled back. The training at the duel sanctuary made our bond stronger. Every monster in my deck knew I would do everything for them. Wolfsbane snort.

"You are only delaying the inevitable" He sneered.

He placed a facedown and ended his turn. My draw point was up. I drew and summoned out "Armor wolf". It was a normal monster with 1500 att points. I made it attack Jackal's monster since it was weaker. He lost 500 life points. Jackal smirked.

"Thanks kid, when you destroy that monster, you take 200 points of damage" he then said and I looked surprised when I got hit.

Then Jackal activated the spell "Magnet reborn" and got his mannequin back from the grave by sacrificing 500 life points.

"I think we will do all that over and over, until you out of life points" Jackal proclaimed. I looked surprised at him.

"Wait you wouldn't dare, you run out of life points before I do" I sneered out.

"I don't need them" He said and Coyote continued "We are a team and even if our life points disappears, Wolfsbane's will remain solid".

My eyes widened. What kind of team leader would make his teammates lose just so he could win? Cy snort.

 _"Mistress bring me out here. I will take care of these idiots for you"_ He replied.

I shook my head and Cy looked surprised at me. Jackal placed a card facedown.

"No I will not rely on you forever" I replied and sighed "Beside they have no number and I will not reveal to everyone that I have a number just yet. Who knows how many number hunters there are in this tournament". Cy leaned down on the seat and sighed.

_"As you wish then, but you are not making me leave. I will watch this battle until the end mistress"_ _he then replied. I smiled back at him. Then I looked at wolfman._

"Wolfman attack the dragon" I then yelled. The boys looked surprised at me.

"Why are you attacking me?" Wolfsbane wondered "Are you doing suicide?".

"You wish I activate this trap" I replied and showed them the 'prey and hunter' trap card. "I can cancel out the battle and you take 400 points of damage for every card on the field. I have 3 cards and that means 1200 points to Wolfsbane". Jackal snort.

"Guess again. I activate the trap 'redirecting magnet'. I take the damage instead of Wolfsbane" He told me. I looked shocked when he took the 1200 points of damage, leaving him with only 1400 life points. Wolfsbane smirked.

"Well I try again. Attack her armor wolf" he then said.

I snort and activated it's eff. It switched to defense mode and I gave Jackal 500 points of damage. Wolfsbane snort and still destroyed my armor wolf. I got 1500 points of damage because of his dragon's eff. I only had 2400 life points left. I sneered angry. I could maybe stall time, but I had no plan on how to beat these three clowns. Maybe I was asking for too much challenge here. Wolfsbane looked over at Coyote.

"Coyote, I am sick and tired of that fur coat, if you please" He then said.

Coyote grinned. He activated the spell "Mystical space typhoon" and destroyed my coat.

"No wolfman!" I yelled.

He had to go as well, when the coat was destroyed. I was in great, great pinch now. I tried shifting lanes, but Wolfsbane blocked me by switching lanes as well. I couldn't escape. If the attacks from Coyote and Jackal succeed, I would be done for. I closed my eyes and waited for the attacks.

"Hey didn't I tell you not to lose before I take you down" I could hear a voice say "Geez Zaira you are pitiful. D.D. warrior lady attack magnet jammer".

We all turned around to see a red duel coaster approaching. At the wheel Grace was sitting.

"Who is this?" Wolfsbane questioned. Coyote sneered.

"A new guest, which means a change of plans. I activate Magnet jammer's eff" He said and Grace's and his monster returned to their hands.   
  


Zaira: 2400 Lp.

Grace: 4000 Lp.

Coyote: 100 Lp.

Jackal: 1400 Lp.

Wolfsbane: 4000 Lp.  
  


"Hmf you think you have escaped me?" Grace sneered and placed 2 facedowns "Well just you wait". I looked stunned at Grace.

"Grace? You here? Why are you sticking out your neck for me?" I questioned.

"Don't get the wrong idea Wolf girl Zaira" Grace replied and snort "I am not helping you because we are friends or anything. You are my target and no one will defeat you but me".

I hummed a little by that. She could say what she wanted, but I was sure she was doing it because we really were friends.

 _"Mistress, you are up"_ Cy replied and I nodded.

I drew. I looked at the card. This might work. I summoned "Wolf kid" to the field.

"Nice try girl, but we summon our 'magnet Cameleon" Jackal said and he and Coyote summoned two of them. Wolfsbane smirked.

"We have kept an eye on you" he told me "Since you stole from that gang we once were in, Jackal, Coyote and I, had been keeping eyes on you to get revenge. Although we wanted to take care of Yuma first, but since you stole my dragon you been asking for it". Coyote grinned.

"With two Chameleon's on the field, your monster eff are negated" He then said.

I looked in horror. So much for my beast wolf combo. I attacked Jackal's mannequin, dealt him 800 points of damage. I took 200 points of damage. He brought back the monster of course by sacrificing 500 life points. Leaving him with 100, just like Coyote. I ended my turn with a facedown. Wolfsbane was up and well he of course attacked me. I snort and activated 'sleeping wolf's' eff from my hand. By discarding that to the grave, I took no damage at all, but my monster got destroyed. Grace was up. She drew and summoned "Masked knight lv3" to the field. I was a little puzzled.

"Lv monsters?" I questioned "You use a warrior/masked knight deck?".

"Yeah? So what. They are my pride and joy" Grace replied and sneered.

"What can that tiny knight possibly do against my dragon?" Wolfsbane grinned.

"Quite a lot infact" Grace sneered coldly back "It can take your teammates out. I use my knights eff. If it give up on battling this turn, it can deal 400 points of damage, and I pick you. The pink and short one. I told you, you can't escape me".

Coyote didn't look so good, when Grace sent damage his way and made him eject from his seat. He was out of the carnival. Grace smirked.

"I am not done yet. I activate the spell 'Level up'. Now my tiny knight grows a little bigger. Say hello to 'masked knight lv 5'". She said.

I looked surprised when Grace's monster began changing into a bigger knight with 2300 att. Like before she gave up on battling to deal damage to Jackal. 1000 points of damage to be exact. Soon Jackal was ejected as well, leaving only Wolfsbane, but he still were stronger with that dragon on his field. Grace used her face down "Call of haunted" and summoned "Command warrior" to the field in defense mode. With this card on the field all Grace's warrior type monsters gained 400 att. Secondly if she had more monsters on the field, the opponent couldn't attack that monster. Then she placed 1 facedown.

"Coyote! Jackal! Grr you little annoying meddling girl. You are not getting away with this!" Wolfsbane yelled angry up. Apparently he cared that much for him teammates.

"Well come on then, puppy boy" Grace taunted "Try and take me down".

"I am not a puppy your arrogant little brat" Wolfsbane sneered. Grace snort at that.

"Oh yes you are. Compared to Zaira, the true wolf here, you are just a little puppy" She teased "But be my guest and prove me wrong, if you can that is".

I looked surprised at Grace. Never heard or seen her trash talk to people before.

"Okay that does it brat. I am gonna attack you now. No one insults me, takes down my teammates and gets away with it. Magnedragon attack!" yelled Wolfbane back and attacked Grace's masked knight.

Even with bonus from command knight, Masked knight got destroyed and Grace took 800 points of damage. She also took additionally 2700 points of damage because of Magnedragon's eff, leaving Grace with only 500 lp's left. I looked shocked at her.

 _"Mistress I believe Grace took the hit for you"_ I could hear Cy say _"If he had attacked us, we would have been out of the carnival"._

I nodded. I was still a little stunned because of how close I were at losing here. Grace looked at me.

"You're up stupid wolf girl, don't screw up" She then said.

I nod again and drew. I looked at the card in my hand. _Okay I need something that can beat that thing_. I had the spell "Clan meeting" and two wolf monsters level 4. That didn't give me much to work with. I could summon Cy, but that would only drag the battle out. Secondly I had vowed to myself to not use him. I was not going back on my word after all. However we needed to beat Wolfsbane now, or we were pretty much done for. I closed my eyes. _What to do?! What to do?! I do have another Xyz monster, but I need more beast cards to summon it. Ahr, don't know what to do._

"Zaira come on!" sneered Grace then suddenly. I looked stunned at her "Are you really gonna give up after my encouraging speech to puppy boy here? Don't make me eat those words here. Geez I know you had trust issues but come on. Have a little faith here".

I looked even more puzzled at her. _Faith? What was she talking about?_ Then I noticed it. Grace! Grace was here and was my teammate, for the moment. Which meant... I looked at Grace's field. She was having a lv 4 monster on the field and one facedown. I bit my lip. I needed beast monsters, but maybe that face down Grace had, was the solution. I needed to have faith in her. I needed to trust her.

"I summon wolf warrior" I then said and a wolf standing on two feets and had lifted sword appeared.

Then I used the spell "Clan meeting" and with that I brought out another wolf named "Wolf". I looked over at Grace and hoped on a miracle.

"I activate my trap 'Dna surgery'" Grace then suddenly said "With this card I can declare a type and every face up monster becomes that type. I declare beast".

My eyes widened when Grace's and Wolfsbane monster now looked more beast like. I sended an appreciated nod at Grace.

"I overlay my two wolves and Grace's warrior, in order to build the Overlay network and Xyz summon, a wolf more devilish that the devil itself. It's flames burns brighter than the sun. I present to you 'Devil flame wolf'" I then said and a big red/purple furred wolf appeared on the field.

Horn was shown on it's head and some part of it's back, and when it snort small flames burned out of its mouth or snout. If people wonder why I never uses this monster. Well it had some issues. (here is a picture)

_"Oh great, the girl has summoned me. I was having such a good nap"_ It complained. _"If you haven't summoned me for something important, than beating a worthy foe, then you are gonna get it Zaira"._

Cy sneered angry. One of the other reasons I never summon this monster. Cy dislikes it, and it's dislikes Cy.

"Is that opponent good enough?" I replied quickly and pointed at the dragon, before him and Cy began fighting. "Beat the heck out of this dragon".

The wolf tsked. I sneered. What was it with this card and it's attitude? However it did obey me. It just had to be annoyingly difficult at first. Wolfsbane grinned a little.

"Oh and is that the big bad monster you were gonna summon? It only have 2500 att points" he laughed. "It is no match for my dragon".

I bit my lip. Maybe this was not such a good idea. The wolf sneered angry.

_"Okay I changed my mind. Lemme at him. He will be diminished . Burned. Fried..."._

"I get it. Let's just continue the duel" I said and sighed. I made a mental note, not to use this monster unless emergencies. "You will be sorry for underestimating this monster Wolfsbane. Prepare to get beaten".

Then I activated flame devil's eff's. Since it was summoned with beast monsters. I could reduce opponent's monster's att with 500 for every beast Ou it had. It had 3, so his monster lost 1500 att points. My flame wolf attacked and destroyed his dragon. Wolfsbane lost 500 points of damage.

"Oh so what" Wolfsbane replied and snort "I only lose 500 points of damage and I have monster reborn, so in the next round, you both will be finished Zaira". I snort.

"There will be no more rounds for you, because you already lost" I said and smirked "There is a reason it is called a flame devil. I use one Ou and you get damage equal to half of my monsters att points, but why use one, when I can use three".

I could see Wolfsbane's calculating face expression now. 1200 multiplied with 3 was...

"Wait 3600 points of damage?" he yelled shocked out "No you can't!".

"Yes we can. Flame devil wolf burn him. Flame damage blaster!" I yelled and a stream of fire shout out of the monsters mouth and seconds later Wolfsbane was ejected from his chair and out of the carnival. I sighed relived we had won the battle.

End resultat: Zaira 2400 lp's. Grace 500 lp's. Won this duel.  
  


"There she is. Sis how are you? Did wolfsbane get to you?" I could hear a voice say.

I sneered. Yuma was so death now. He was accomplished by Tori and a red/pink haired girl I never had seen Flame wolf sneered.

 _"Shall I beat them as well Zaira?"_ I questioned _"I am in the mood"._ I snort.

"No take a break" I replied and sended the card back to the extra deck.

The duel for now was done after all. I could deal with Yuma on my own.

"How many times have I told you not to call me sis" I replied and rammed his car once.

Yuma looked a little surprised at me. The pink haired girl sneered.

"Hey don't ever hurt my sweety pie Yuma!" she yelled and slammed my car as well.

"Anna, Anna it is okay. She is my adopted sister" Yuma replied and sighed "Sorry Zai. I was just worried Wolfsbane and his goons got to you. You did steal his card right?". I smirked evilly.

"Yep, but I beat them. With a little help from Grace" I replied and looked at Grace. She just snort and began speeding up. She looked at me with a cold look.

"I told you not to lose to anyone else but me" she said coldly "We will have our duel when I have restored my lifepoints, bye". Then she drove quickly away.

"That must have been a fascinating duel Zaira" Astral then said "We had our problems with the triad as well. It is really remarkable that two duelist actually beat a three man team".

I hummed a little. I didn't want to remember the duel. Grace had mocked Wolfsbane and in some way saved my life again. She claims we are enemies, but whatever Vetrix had done to her, I still believe she is the Grace I became friends with.

"Maybe you should drive away from us Anna" Yuma then suddenly suggested "You did sneak into the carnival and your disguise is gone too". Anna sneered angry.

"No way, I didn't sneak into the carnival to just give up" She then proclaimed but then was thoughtful for a moment "But we can't have you get caught together with me, so maybe leaving you for now is not such a bad idea. Bye Yuma sweety".

Then she drove away. I looked at Tori. She looked a little upset. I sighed inside. Another fangirl added to Yuma's list. "The Yuma, I am clueless about girls like me" list. Anna's name fitted there together with Tori and Cathy's. I looked at the map.

"I will take my leave as well Yuma" I then said "We are far from done with the WDC, and I think I will take Grace's example and restore some life points". Yuma nodded.

"Just feel the flow" Yuma then replied "Then we hopefully will fight in the finals".

"You can count on it" I replied and waved at him "See you later Yuma, Astral and Tori". Then I drove away.  
  


Vetrix's p.o.v.  
  


Vetrix was and had been looking at the duel who just had been unfold. He saw Grace, Zaira and that new girl Anna leave the group, and do whatever they believed were the right way to win the carnival. Vetrix hummed a little.

"Yuma and Zaira are both powerful indeed" he then concluded "However Yuma's strength on relying on friendship will be his undoing in the end. Zaira, well that would be her relying on her deck and the wolf spirits in there. Interesting indeed. I can use this for my own benefit later on". Vetrix tipped on the gazer and made a call.

"Yes Vetrix sir?" he could hear Grace say. She was shown on the screen now.

"Can you tell me why were helping out Zaira just now?" he said in a cold tone "I said observe her, not help her win duels".

He saw Grace look away in shame.

"I am sorry Vetrix sir, but she was about to lose. You know she shall only be defeated by me! And you gave me free hands, so I thought...".

"You could help her out my dear? That is not your decision" Vetrix interrupted "You betted to much on chance here. If you two both had lost, where would our plans then go. I tell you. Up in smoke. I told you I want Zaira's powers". Grace nodded.

"Yes sir, and you will get them, don't worry" she replied "But with all due respect sir, if she had lost to the triad, wouldn't that have been just as bad?". Vetrix hummed.

"It might, but you still don't decide on your own" He then said "Consult with me first got it?". Grace nodded quickly.

"I am sorry sir. It won't happen again" she replied and bowed "What is the plans now then if I may ask?".

"You getting your life points back up. We are soon at the dragon's den. Get to one of the 6 fields that fits you the most and wait" Vetrix replied "I will make sure Zaira gets there, understood?".

"Yes sir understood" Grace replied "I will do that".

Then she hang up. Vetrix snort. He was thoughtful for a minute. _I wonder if she broke a little free from my control, or was it pure impulse that made her go to Zaira's aid. I might have made her mission to clear for her. After all, I did make sure Zaira was her responsibility to take down. Oh well if she really are trying to get free, she will not be able to before she has dueled Zaira. After that I don't care what happens to her. After all everyone has their role to play._ Then he grinned evilly and drove towards the next WDC competition called 'The underground session, the dragon's den'.  
  


18 out of 30 duelist remains in the carnival when they enter dragon's den.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A,N: well that was that chapter. If you were wondering why there is more duelist remaining than in the series, well there is 6 fields. Not only 4. so needed more opponents. As for the next chapters and duels. Zaira's next duel will first be against Grace. So there are some duels before then. Etc. Vetrix vs. Dextra. Kite vs. Quinton and Shark vs. Quattro. Hope that sounds fun. 


	10. Face up in the jungle field.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to Yugioh Zexal Book 1. Just continues until Zexal 2 series.   
> It's about a homeless girl who get's her life changed dramatically, when she meets Yuma and the gang! She is gonna have adventures, surprises, and even friends and family? and maybe there is a special someone waiting for her? at the end of the line! Oc x Shark! Follows most of Zexal 1 with changes. Other Pairings at the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A,N: Here is the next chapter. In this chapter we have some pretty sweet battles. Sasha is a Oc I have borrowed from a user named Sasha Tenjo in here on Q. (Quotev.com). I am allowed to use her Oc of course. She writes good stories too, so check out her profiles. Have fun reading.

Normal p.o.v.  
  


"Welcome back duel fans" yelled Mr. Heartland in his mic and made the audience on the tribune silent.

They were watching the WDC proceeding. "Please join our 18 remaining duelists as they journey into the next section of our competition, known as the dragon's den. Which of our finalists move on? Which of our finalists will go home? Only one way to find out. Stay here for all the action". Yuma's friends smiled happily when they heard that. The remaining finalists was shown on the screen and they were all happy that Yuma and Zaira had made it through. Sadly Yuma was in last place to enter this underground section know as the dragons den. They were discussing the danger of it. Since this was an underground section, they really needed to be careful of all the traps who was lurking around in the corner.

"Now to explain what our remaining finalists need to do" Heartland then said "The goal is simple. They have to get to one of the 6 duel fields before their competition does. And those fields are, _'magma',_ _'Space',_ _'Jungle',_ _'Antarktika', 'Samurai'_ and _'desert'._ Each of these 6 fields has their own set of advantages and disadvantages. Duelists must race to the one they think would give them the edge. And now let's get to dueling".  
  


With the duelists.   
  


All duelists had now entered the dragon's den. Quinton was in the lead, with Vetrix right behind him. On the third place was Kite at. Yuma was sadly the last in the row, so he felt like he needed to hurry and find a field since only 12 duelists were allowed to duel there. They used the duel coasters map on the coasters to be able to see the lane and each duelist on it. Everyone was having their own agenda. Kite wanted to track down Vetrix since it was his fault Hart got hurt. Vetrix was only eager to duel whoever he came across. Dextra and in some way Grace, was trying to get as many life points they could before they challenged the one they wanted to battle. Grace, Zaira and Dextra, Vetrix for some reason. Shark was determined to get his revenge on Quattro for all the humiliation and things he had done to him now and his sister in the past. Quattro did notice him and smirked evilly. He wanted to lead Shark to the magma field, since surely water monsters didn't stand a chance against the heat in the magma field.   
  


Suddenly Nistro got challenged by some weird kid called Tricky tommy noble who apparently thought he could beat him. Light got lit up in the underground so it was easier for the duelists see the duel. Nistro however did quick process with this him. His 'Heroic challenger war hammer' sliced through his lifepoints like it was a piece of cake.   
  


Yuma rushed through this underground section. Hearing about the duels from Mr. Heartland, Yuma was very frustrated and pushed down the gas pedal to gain more speed. However sadly he didn't notice the trap marker on the map. The trap "Boxing glove", who slammed Yuma in the face with the glove and he lost 200 life points.   
  


Nistro at some point found Quinton and challenge him to a duel. Quinton snort and stated that he was outmatched. That soon could be said when Quinton made Nistro's monster return to his field, and with a spell gave him 600 points of damage. Another duel was underway as well. Zaira was dueling some chump who thought could take her down. They found out they were wrong. While driving around, she gained her life points to the normal amount. Anna was also dueling an idiot and well he also got what he deserved.   
  


In the meantime Yuma was driving around in full speed and had no idea where he were. However Tori knew.

"Yuma, the turn you took leaves us straight back to that punching trap" she yelled, but it was too late. Once again he got hit by the punching glove.

"I forgot" Yuma then said with a glove stuffed in his cheek. Tori looked annoyed.

"Well did that jog your memories" she said. Yuma had less than 1000 life points now.

"Well this would be observation number 19." Astral then said "Yuma is as bad a driver as a duelist".  
  


In the meantime Dextra was busy gathering life points from various spells so she had enough life points to beat Vetrix. Her total score after finding the spell "Dian keto the cure master" 7000 life points. However she felt like it was not enough. In the meantime Kite observed Vetrix, who suddenly stopped up because of a trap marker, who so happens to be butterfly traps. Kite contacted Orbital to figure out what was going on. Vetrix avoided the traps of course, but he wondered if someone was leading him somewhere, since he was stopped by several butterflies trap in the past. However he was ready to face them, whoever that is, when the time came. Dextra was still gaining life points, but still didn't feel like it was enough. What she didn't know was that she was watched by a duelist, who was doing the same thing. Gaining life points. Grace looked at her from the shadow, and she also knew she was planing on facing Vetrix. However surprisingly Grace just shrugged and let her do as she pleased, without even telling Vetrix that Dextra was targeting him.   
  


Yuma's p.o.v.  
  


Yuma was driving around with an angry Tori shouting at him from the co pilot seat.

"Will you please stop driving into traps?" she yelled "Now you are down to only 200 life points Yuma". Yuma sighed deeply.

"Yeah and only a handful of teeths" He added and rubbed his cheek. Tori sneered.

"It would be one thing if you lost points dueling, but you are just not paying attention geez" She scolded at him. Yuma looked a little offended at her.

"Ah you sound just like Mr. Kay" he said annoyed.

Tori was about to say something angry in reply when a big roaring sound could be heard. Yuma looked around.

"What was that?" he questioned confused. Tori looked around.

"It sounded like a monster roaring" she added. She was clearly confused as well.

"Graah!" could they suddenly hear once again. Yuma and Tori jerked by that.

"There it was again" Yuma said and looked confused around "What is it?".

"It is coming from up ahead" Astral then suddenly said "If we follow this path we will end up where the sounds is coming from".

Yuma nodded and speeded a little more up. They rushed towards the sounds.  
  


"I use my monster's eff" they trio could hear a voice say when they got closer. "I can return as many monsters back to our hands, as cards I discard from my hand. I discard 3, so your monster and 2 facedown's goes bye, bye".

"No impossible" yelled another voice. It sounded like a male "You got through my defenses. I don't believe it". The other voice giggled.

"Believe it, and now my mighty dragon attacks" they said "Which means... You just lost. You can count on that, he-he!".

Yuma and Tori looked at each other. They arrived at the scene to just see a man getting shut out of the cave. His seat was ejected and he was shut out of the few holes in the ceiling.

"He just lost" Astral commented and looked after the fallen duelist.

"Yeah, but where are that dragon?" Yuma wondered and looked around.

A roaring sound could be heard and Yuma was suddenly face to face with some cold red eyes. In front of him was a silhouette of a dragon. It was hard to see what it looked like, because it slowly began to vanish. In front of them now was a yellow coaster with a girl in it. Yuma looked puzzled at her. It was a girl with honey brown hair and dark brown eyes. He was sure he had seen her before. Then it clicked.

"You are Sasha Martinez" he then said "One of the finalists". The girl snort.

"That's right, who are you? Are you here to duel me? Beware, I warn you of nasty weather" she said in a confident tone.

Yuma looked really puzzled at her. She was clearly not the shy girl he saw at the stadium, before the WDC began. Maybe there was something about the theory of her switching personality in a duel.

"I am Yuma Tsukumo" Yuma then replied just as confident "The next Duel carnival champion!". Tori rolled angry with her eyes.

"Yeah right, what about winning the carnival before you self proclaim to be champion!" she yelled angry at him "With these few life points, that might not happen".

Yuma lifted his arms in defense when Tori hit him on the head in annoyings.

"Av, Tori, You know I just need to feel the flow" he defended.

Then he suddenly heard the girl Sasha from the wagon laugh a little. Yuma and Tori looked puzzled at her. Sasha took a deep breath and smiled a happy smile.

"He-he you are funny. I remember now. You were the guy who left late for the carnival" she then replied and tilted her head "You love dueling? I can't get enough. I like the thrill of it. You can't count on it". Yuma's eyes lit up.

"You bet! I love dueling" he yelled up happily "Wanna have a duel?".

"Yuma" warned Astral "You only have 200 life points".

Sasha giggled and looked at the coaster on the map. Then she actually shook her head.

"Nope, I don't need to duel any longer" she replied and smiled "There are almost 12 duelist left. 2 need to lose and then we have one on one duels. However it looks like this guy Vetrix is dueling these 2 duelists right now. So I don't need to duel".

"Wait Vetrix?" Yuma said in a worried tone and noticed on the map that he was really dueling two duelists. Sasha smiled and nodded.

"If you want to duel me, come to the right field and I will take you down" She said determined "It is gonna be so epic. You can count on it".

"Yuma, life points" Tori reminded him "You can't mean you are gonna take her on right now". Astral nodded in agreement.

"I wouldn't be wise" he advised. Yuma sighed deeply.

"I need more life points" he then said "But if we both survive the one on one duels, then I will gladly take you on".

Sasha smiled confident. Then she was holding a hand towards Yuma. He looked puzzled at it.

"Swear it" she then said "Swear that you are gonna keep this promise. You look like an interesting opponent. We are gonna make a promise right now. Count on it".

Yuma smiled happily and grabbed her hand. They looked at each other.

"I swear it on my honour as a duelist" he replied. Sasha giggled.

"Well see you around Yuma Tsukumo" then she drove away from there. Tori snort.

"Why were you giving her that promise Yuma?" she questioned "You might not keep it". Yuma just shrugged a little.

"I will" he proclaimed "It just makes me happy that there are good duelist in this tournament. I am so feeling the flow now Tori. Let's get some life points". They they also began driving away.  
  


Normal p.o.v.  
  


The tournament continued. Yuma ended up at a road with another trap called "Path of destiny". He should flip a coin and if he get's head, he got 2000 life points. If not he lost 2000 life points. But knowing Yuma, that kind of didn't stop him. The duel with Quinton and Nistro was still on. Quinton had reduced Nistro's life points to 500. However Nistro didn't give up. He manage to summon his Xyz monster "Heroic challenger Excalibur". He even used it's Ou to double its att points, and attack Quinton. He of course had a trap card ready. Making Nistro's attack miss and he also we're about to get slammed with half of his monsters att points as damage. Luckily Yuma rushed out of nowhere and with advice from Astral, summoned and used "Achacha chanbara" eff, to stop Nistro from taking damage, and give Quinton 400 points of damage instead. (5000- 4600lp) Quinton actually looked rather shocked that he got hit and were actually flipping a little out. He was about to attack them, when Vetrix appeared on the screen and told him to let them go. He sneered, but did as Vetrix asked. Yuma helped Nistro to the trap path of destiny to help him gaining more life points. Then he drove around again, and for some reason ended up with the punching trap again, who this time slammed Tori in the face. (Note: never give Yuma a driver license I say) she of course flipped out on him.   
  


At Vetrix's end he was targeted by 2 duelists at once, who he surprisingly defeated in more or less 1 turn. Dextra, who was watching was surprised by his skills and swore to take him down. She noticed however on the screen that Kite was approaching Vetrix. She quickly rushed after them.   
  


At the tributes at the stadium, Mr. Heartland was now announcing how the things progresses for the audience.

"With so much action going on in the dragon's den, it is hard to keep track. So let's recap all the craziness" Mr. heartland told and the audience went wild "Out of our 30 finalists, only 18 survived the skyscape section, and then 6 of them has been eliminated in the dragon's den. So there is only 12 left".

Pictures of Kite, Shark, Yuma, Dextra, Quattro, Quinton, Grace, Nistro, Anna, Zaira, Vetrix, and Sasha was shown on the screen. Yuma's friends were happy him and Zaira were still in the competition. Mr. Heartland announced that it was time for their one on one duels at these six different fields.  
  


Back with the duelists, people were on their way to their respective fields, so they could win and continue doing the carnival. Quattro and Shark, who was following Quattro, was on the way to the magma field. Kite got report from Orbital that Vetrix's duel course had been filled with Butterfly traps. Kite quickly realised that it was Dextra and didn't get surprised when a green coaster with Dextra in it, approached him. Kite looked stunned at her.

"It's you Dextra?" he asked puzzled. He wondered what she was up to.

"I know you are after Vetrix, but he is mine" Dextra replied coldly.

"But why do you want Vetrix?" Kite questioned puzzled. Dextra snort.

"Let's put it this way, the sooner he is out of the carnival the better" she proclaimed "I think he is up to no good, so I make sure he doesn't stick around".

Kite sneered and said he had to face him for Hart. However Dextra activated a spell, sacrificed 1000 life points and was about to give Kite major damage. To avoid that, Kite had to switch lane. Dextra looked at Kite while he disappeared in another direction. _Please understand Kite, I am trying to save you. I know about your health condition. That the use of Photon transformation, has made your body endure a lot of stress to a point where your health is at risk. By taking out Vetrix, I can make sure you are safe. My best option is to get to the jungle field. I will have an advantage. Once there my deck will overpower him._ Dextra closed in on Vetrix. They were close at the jungle duel field. He looked at Dextra and smirked. She must be the one planting all these butterfly traps. If she wish to duel me that badly, I accept. They rushed to the jungle field.  
  


Zaira's p.o.v.  
  


I was driving around in the underground section. I had gotten my life points up again and was not sure what to do as of yet. I mean we were suppose to have these one on one duels on one of the fields, but I was not sure on what field to chose. The only one I really wanted to battle was Grace, but that was more because I wanted to know what had happened to her. Secondly she has told me she wanted to face me as well, but I had no clue on what field she would be at. Cy looked at me from the Co pilot seat.

 _"Mistress? Maybe we should just leave this up to chance?"_ He suggested _"If Grace is such a good duelist then she will prevail in the competition. She is determined to take you down after all. Just pick a field you think benefits you"._

I nodded slowly, but truth to be told, I had no idea what field benefits me. I sighed deeply. My wolf deck could adapt to well every place and field. Or at least I could.

"Hmm what about the dessert field Cy?" I questioned and looked at him "Magma is not really me, space is not either, Antarktika sounds too cold, Samurai, have no idea what that is, and Jungle sounds creepy". Cy nodded too.

 _"If that's what you wish mistress, then we go there"_ he said.

I smiled at Cy. It was actually fun that Cy was following me wherever I go. I was sure if I ended up in hell or something, he would still follow. I was about to drive away when a yelling voice caught my attention.

"Ahr this is bad. I need to score more life points before I hit a field".

"Ahr keep it together Yuma!" another voice yelled and my eyes widened.

"What do you think I am doing Tori?" the first voice replied and I shook my head in annoyings.

This could only be one person. Yuma! Yuma and Tori was here.

"I said slow down" Tori yelled angry "You might hit someone".

 _"Mistress I suggest we move out of the way"_ Cy said _"I have a bad feeling about this"._

I nodded and was about to move out of the way, when my coaster got hit.

"Finally we stopped, oh hi Zai, what are you doing here?" I could hear Yuma say.

I sneered in annoyings and turned towards Yuma, who just rammed into my coaster.

"I could ask you the same question. Why are you ramming into my car?" I sneered.

"Yuma has no driving skill whatsoever" Astral replied and flew over to me "How are you Zaira? Any duelist problems?". I sighed and smiled at Astral.

"Nope all pushovers" I said. Then Cy pushed me a little and looked at him.

 _"Mistress, maybe it is not good time talking"_ He suggested _"The coasters are still moving"._ I looked in front of me.

"Wait, we are what?" I sneered and looked at Yuma "Hit the breaks Yuma".

"Um well if I knew which one that is, I would have done that by now" Yuma replied and looked puzzled around "Maybe it's this one".

We rushed forward with great speed and I knew Yuma had hit the speeder instead. I sneered in annoyings.

"You are so dead wrong Yuma!" yelled Tori "At the next car I will drive".

"Yuma you are so dead when I get out of this coaster" I sneered and tried to seperate from Yuma's car, but because of the speed I couldn't change lanes.

"Just curious, but do any of you know where we are going?" Astral then asked.

I looked around. A green room suggesting the jungle field was approaching us.

"Yuma, you are so dead!" I yelled angry.

We didn't noticed that another coaster was watching us. After we entered the field, they followed us in the shadows.  
  


Dextra's p.o.v.  
  


At the jungle field Dextra and Vetrix was standing in front of each other. They were surrounded by trees and wires and in front of them was a beautiful little lake. It was like it was a real jungle they were in. If this wasn't virtual Dextra could even admit it was beautiful here. However she was not here to awe the view. She was here to take Vetrix down. Vetrix looked around as well.

"So, this is where you wanna face me?" he questioned and looked at Dextra "It is quite pleasant here in the jungle field". Dextra snort at that statement.

"Oh I promise you won't think so after you lose our duel Vetrix" she said coldly.

"Enthusiasm, I like that" Vetrix said and smirked "But I like crushing you so much more". Dextra glared at him.

"I don't know what your goal in this tournament is Vetrix, but there is no way I am letting you duel Kite" she then said. Vetrix grinned evilly.

"Ah, why do you care so much about what happens to him?" Vetrix questioned.

"Because I care about him, that's why" Dextra proclaimed coldly. Vetrix grinned.

"Well isn't that precious" he said and chuckled.

The duel began. At the tribune with the audience the video screen cut off. Since Dextra was dueling for them, he didn't want people to be watching. He of course didn't tell the audience that.  
  


Dextra: 8000 Lp.

Vetrix: 4000 Lp.  
  


"Hu? You saved up 8000 life points?" Vetrix questioned surprised "Looks like someone was a busy bee. What are you, scared of me or something?". Dextra snort.

"I am not scared at all" she replied coldly "But you should be. In the jungle field if you don't summon a monster or place one facedown every turn, you will take 1000 points of damage. This jungle will be your end".

Then Dextra drew and activated the spell "Dance of a butterspy". Since there is a field spell on the field (the jungle field is treated as one) she could summon two butterspy monsters from her hand. Like "Morpho butterspy" and "Swallowtail butterspy". (both lv4) She then overlaid them to summon "Photon papilloperative" to the field in att mode (2100 att,1800 def)

"An XYZ already?" Vetrix questioned surprised.

"And there is a lot more where that came from" Dextra then said and activated three spell cards. "I hope you didn't forget how dangerous this jungle field can be Vetrix. With it in play, if you don't summon a monster or place one facedown every turn, you take damage". Vetrix snort a little.

"Yeah you kind of mentioned that" he replied annoyed. Dextra snort back.

"But what I haven't mentioned yet, is that if you don't attack with your monster, my spell 'butterfly charm' destroys it" Dextra then explained.

"So then I will always attack" Vetrix proclaimed. Dextra smirked evilly.

"Be my guest, cause the second spell is 'elimigate'. When a monster other than photon papilloperative tries to pass through this gate to attack, that monster is instantly destroyed". Vetrix sneered angry.

"Ah so there is nothing I can do?" he sneered a little frustrated.

"That's right Vetrix. Every path in this jungle leads to damage and destruction" She told him. Vetrix flipped out and said that this wasn't fair. Dextra snort "I am not done yet. I still have one more card. The spell 'butterfly swarm'. I have to pay 2000 life points to activate this once a turn, but when it is activated, when a monster on the field is destroyed, the player controlling that monster gets slammed from 1500 points of damage". Vetrix looked in horror.

"So if I don't summon a monster on my turn, I take some serious damage. But if I do summon a monster on my turn, that monster gets destroyed and I still take some damage" He said shocked. Dextra smirked.

"With the power of this combo, you will be swallowed up by the jungle in three turns" she told him.

_I promised myself that I would protect you Kite, and that's just what I am going to do. I will protect you Kite, as I swore I would do so many years ago._   
  


**Flash back.**

**Shocks ran through the place and Nistro is tossed backwards. His cards from his duel disk is scattered everywhere. Dressed in some futuristic, skintight jumpsuits was a younger Kite, Dextra and Nistro tossed into the latest training room. They should beat a giant robot with multiplied hands and good dueling skill. It was harder than it looked. They should duel, evade the attacking attempts from the other hands, as well as evading the shockwaves the robot was sending. All training so they could become the next generation of duelists.**

**"Stay strong young duelists" they could hear Mr. Heartland say in the microphone "I know you are battling pain and fatigue, but remember if you can survive these exercises, you will become a select group of elite duelists, who will lead the next generation".**

**Nistro got hit again by the robot. Dextra tried activating a trap, but the robot countered it. Kite evaded and managed to draw a card. Everything was going okay. That until Mr. Heartland maxed the robot up, causing the robot to go haywire. Or Mr. Heartland proclaimed that's what happened. Dextra and Nistro got electrocuted.**

**"You are not walking out of that test chamber unless one of you wins the duel" Mr. Heartland said.**

**Nistro got pushed into the wall again and groaned in pain. The robot turned it's attention at Dextra now. It was about to attack. In the background you could hear Nistro call Dextra's name, but was unable to do anything. Dextra yelled up. She was scared.**

**"I got this!" Kite suddenly yelled.**

**He jumped around and evaded the robots attempts to attack. Then he manages to draw and summon "Daybreaker" to the field, who quickly attacked the robot and the test was over.**

**"Excellent dueling Kite. We will definitely be keeping an eye on you" Mr. Heartland said in the mic "The rest of you take notes. That is what a duelist looks like. Now back to your dorms".**

**Dextra looked shocked up at Kite. He had just saved her life. She couldn't believe it.**

**"You were lucky this time that I was around to save your neck, but I won't be around forever. Never forget that the only person you can count on is yourself". Then he left the room.**

**Later that day, when a beautiful sundown was shown, Dextra was walking around in the hallways of Heartland tower, when she spotted Kite on one of the big balconies. He was not alone. In a fancy looking wheelchair was a kid sitting. He was just staring out in the blue without doing or saying anything. Dextra quickly hit out of sight so Kite didn't see her. She wouldn't want to ruin the moment. However she still could see them when she had some secret looks at them from the open door.** _**That's Kite, and I think I heard someone say that the kid is Kite's little brother.** _ **A butterfly was suddenly flying in the air in front of the two brothers. Kite smiled a little.**

**"Hart look, a butterfly came by to see you" he said and made the butterfly land on one of his fingers.**

**He was showing his brother it. Hart looked at him with an distant look. He didn't say anything in reply. He was just staring. Dextra looked at Hart.** _**The other kids say there is something different with that kid and that everything Kite does, he does for Hart. Seems lonely. I mean if Kite is busy looking out for Hart, then who is looking out for Kite?** _

"Just as Kite protects his little brother, I swore I would protect Kite" Dextra then said out loud "This is something I do alone. For him".

She looked determined at Vetrix.

"So you got it in for me because of a school crush?" Vetrix questioned "Dextra that is the lamest thing I have heard in my life".

Then he began grinning like hell. Dextra snort. She didn't care about what Vetrix thought. She would protect Kite and that's that.   
  
  


Zaira's p.o.v.  
  


We had just arrived at the jungle field, because of Yuma's terrible driving. I must admit I was rather pissed. Cy was in normal size spirit mode beside me, but no one beside me was able to see him. Not even Astral. I sneered angry. I rushed out of the coaster car as soon as we arrived here and walked rather angry over to Yuma and grabbed him in the collar of his t-shirt. Yuma looked a little bit scared at me.

"You are so dead Yuma" I sneered. Yuma smiled sheepishly.

"Um well I am sorry Zai, I really am" he then apologize "It wasn't my attention to hit your car I swear. You are not gonna hit your own little brother are you?".

"You are only my adopted brother" I sneered back "Do you think I even think I want to be here in the first place hu? I have my own duel to take care off, but right now I am strongly considering dueling you out of the tournament".

Yuma grinned awkwardly and looked around for either Tori or Astral's help. Tori just shrugged and in body language said 'This is your own fault Yuma'. Astral looked around in this virtual jungle field and didn't care about Yuma right now.

"Um look a butterfly" Yuma then suddenly said and pointed in a weird direction.

"Don't change subject..." I began but then a butterfly really flew in front of my face.

I stopped suddenly up and let go of Yuma. I was having this nagging feeling. Butterflies reminded me of Dextra. We had both dueled once before and I knew she had butterfly monsters in her deck. We weren't friends or anything. If we were something then it was rivals. Doing that test in Kite's lab I did come to respect her just a little. Her determination to do things was admirable, but that was it. However seeing that butterfly... I just had a feeling something happened or will happen to her. 

_"Mistress, I sense him"_ Cy then said _"Vetrix. I can feel the power thief here"._

"Wait Vetrix is here?" I questioned and looked at Cy. The others looked at me.

"Vetrix?" Astral questioned, but I ignored him completely.

I rushed forward. I was running after the tiny butterfly. Cy and the others were right behind me. Soon we arrived at a lake. In front of us was Vetrix and Dextra. They were apparently dueling.

"Dextra?" Yuma then said puzzled "She is dueling Vetrix? This I gotta see".

I nodded in agreement, but I was still having this nagging feeling. Dextra and Vetrix both apparently noticed our arrival. Dextra sended me a glare. A look that in some way said that she had noticed me and was okay with my appearance here.

"Yuma, Zaira!" Vetrix then suddenly said and jumped around on foot to foot, while waving around with his arms to get our attention "Look at how much my life stinks. I have been caught in a deadly combo of which there is no escape".

"A combo?" Yuma questioned "Is he talking about the spell cards on Dextra's field?".

"That is correct" Astral replied and looked at the dueling field "You see Dextra has caught Vetrix in an extremely powerful combo, that not only destroys his monsters, but also deals him damage each turn". Yuma looked rather surprised.

"Pretty solid strategy" He then proclaimed. I nodded, but was still frowning.

"Yes but there is a way to escape it" Astral then replied.

"Of course there is" Vetrix suddenly interrupted and made my eyes widened.

He had just interrupted Astral, so did that mean.? I looked at Vetrix. From the smirking look he was sending us I had a feeling he really could see Astral. This was not good at all.  
  


Vetrix's p.o.v.  
  


Vetrix smirked inside, while he was looking at the audience who had just appeared. His eyes wandered from Dextra to Yuma and Astral and then lastly Zaira and Cy. Yes he could see the wolf clearly beside her. Even though it was in spirit form and nobody else beside Zaira could see it. Vetrix was not fully sure why he was able to, but he figured it had something to do with that he actually had seen it. Zaira's little protector. It was shown doing the ritual. Vetrix chuckled a little. He knew full well why he couldn't steal any of Zaira's powers. That wolf, Cy as Zaira called it, protected her, and at the same time, Zaira protected it. It would be foolish to underestimate their powers. At the corner of his eyes, Vetrix then suddenly noticed something, that made him smirk even more. I see. Well this is going to be interesting then. He looked over at Dextra again. He had told Yuma that he knew a way out of this combo, and now he was gonna show them why. 

"My turn. I draw!" he yelled and drew.

He looked at Dextra. _Because of the jungle field I have to summon a monster, but if I summon it in att mode, her combo activates. So in that case.._ He placed a monster facedown in def mode.

"Phff lucky I was able to slip around your scary combo this turn" He then said and placed a facedown and ended his turn. Dextra snort at him.

"That was pretty clever" He could hear Dextra say "But I got news for you. It's gonna take a lot more than clever to beat me".

It was Dextra's turn and she drew. She paid 2000 life points to keep butterfly swarm active. (6000-4000) then she activated the special eff of her monster. By using one Ou one monster on the field is forced to switch to attack mode, and that monster loses 600 att points. Vetrix's monster was the card "Heraldic beast aberconway", who has 1800 att. now only 1200. Dextra attacked with her monster and destroyed Vetrix's. Butterfly swarm's eff activated and dealt him another 1500 points of damage, because his monster was destroyed. Vetrix only had 1600 life points left. He was lying on the ground, while he could hear Yuma comment Dextra of her move. Vetrix chuckled inside. _We will see about that Yuma._ He got up on his feets again. Dextra was glaring coldly at him. She placed a monster facedown.

"Your tournament will end here. In this jungle" she told him and ended her turn.

"Yeah, just keep talking Dextra" Vetrix slowly mumbled "Keep on thinking you are winning".

He smirked inside. Like he would allow her to win. He had some unfinished business to take care of. His eyes wandered to Yuma and Zaira who was standing on the sideline and was watching. This was interesting indeed.  
  


Zaira's p.o.v.  
  


I looked at each of these facing duelings. Vetrix and Dextra. I was not liking this. Dextra was having the other hand and if it had been any other opponent I would properly agree on that she could win. However this was not any other opponent. This was Vetrix. The one getting me kidnapped. The one who stole Hart's powers and the one who apparently had done something to Grace. I clenched my fists. I really just hoped Dextra really was beating him. If she did, then maybe Grace would return to normal? Either way I had some questions after this duel, and I was determined to get them. Cy stood beside me and was glaring at Vetrix. He didn't say or do anything but that. However his body language said it all. _"Touch my mistress and you are dead"._ I couldn't stop smiling a little at that. Most people would properly be worried when they have such a protective number card, but I trusted Cy completely.

"I will not allow you to harm Kite" Dextra then suddenly said out of the blue.

Yuma, Tori, Astral and I looked a little puzzled at her. Then my eyes widened. _Oh yeah Dextra was having a tiny crush on Kite. Is that why she is dueling Vetrix?_

"This isn't just some school girl crush" Vetrix then said and smirked "You seem like you are willing to sacrifice everything for him. He is really got a special place in your heart, doesn't he?". I looked at Dextra.

"Wait what?! What I miss? Someone is in someone's heart?"Yuma then suddenly said and made me facepalm deeply.

Apparently he hadn't caught on what was going on here. However Tori had. She was blushing slightly red, but when Yuma came with that statement, she got pretty angry and slammed an elbow at his stomach.

"Yuma you are so thickheaded" she proclaimed.

"You are right" Dextra then replied Vetrix and I listened intensively "I would sacrifice everything for him, but that doesn't matter right now, cause you can't escape my combo".

Vetrix snort at that and summoned "Heraldic beast berners falcon" to the field in att mode. I looked surprised. In att mode meant Dextra's combo activated. It had to attack now because of the charm spell, but because of that elimigate activated and destroyed the monster, and the swarm spell dealt 1500 points of damage to Vetrix. He got blown backwards and hit the ground pretty hard. He only had 100 life points left. I looked over at Dextra. She really only needed to do one more attack and she had won. I could hear Yuma say in the background that this was an amazing move. I couldn't agree more, but still..

"I did it" Dextra then said in a confident tone "Just one more turn and Kite will be saved".

She had just said that, when Vetrix began laughing like a maniac.

"That's... That's a good one. Kite will be saved hehe" He then said and got up on his feets. His face expression showing true cruelty "You are properly clinging to all these dumb little memories of your precious Kite aren't you? I look forward to seeing them".

I looked in horror at him. _He was not gonna do what I think he was doing, was he?_ I looked quickly at Cy.

"Cy get ready. If he tries to do what he did to Hart, we have to stop him" I said.

 _"As you wish mistress"_ Cy said and nodded.

The duel continued. Vetrix activated a spell "Advanced heraldry art". This allowed him to xyz summon with monsters from his graveyard. He overlaid his two monsters to summon "Number 8, Heraldic king genom heritage" in def mode. (2400 att, 1800 def)

"Someone's tournament will end here, but it won't be mine" Vetrix then said and grinned evilly "Welcome to the beginning of the end". Dextra sneered angry.

"Do you think I am afraid of a number card?" She questioned.

Vetrix smirked. He ended his turn. Astral commented that Vetrix had a number card and that could not be a good sign. Cy even added that this number was having a strong aura around it. I sneered this couldn't be good at all. It was Dextra's turn. She paid 2000 life points once again to keep Butterfly swarm activated. Then she used her xyz monster's effect. She once again switched Vetrix's monster into att mode and it lost 600 life points. Then she made her monster attack Vetrix's monster. If this succeed then Dextra had won. That didn't quite go that easy sadly. Vetrix activated one of his monster's 3 special eff. By using one Ou, he could now steal Dextra's monster's name. I looked in horror when this number card who looked like some kind of four legged creature wrapped it's hair around Dextra's butterfly and began.. what sucking energy from it?

"What is happening?" Dextra questioned confused. Vetrix smirked.

"My monster have a new identity, what do you think?" he said and grinned.

He was holding up his monster card, but it had changed into Photon papilloperative. It even looked like Dextra's monster now. That was some scary ability indeed.

"My monster is now known as Photon papilloperative, and your little butterfly loses it's name completely. Which means it is no longer a papilloperative, and you know what that means" Vetrix then continued and smirked evilly "Now isn't this the part where you're elimigate activate. Yes it is! Since your monster is now nameless it can't attack and even better, it's destroyed!". Dextra looked in horror.

"No he has broken of my combo" She said in disbelief.

"And now because of your own butterfly spell, you take 1500 points of damage" Vetrix continued and Dextra got hit by her own spell card and only had 500 life points left.

She was also blown backwards now. I could feel energy around in the air now, and actually didn't get surprised when the crest symbol was shown in the air and fire had appeared around us all now. Dextra sneered angry.

"How, how could I allow him to get through my defenses" She said slowly and got up on his feets. I looked at Cy and he nodded. We had to stop this.

"Oh wait I almost forgot" Vetrix said and smirked "Your memories I am going to take them. All of them. Just like I took Hart's". I walked forward.

"I don't think so Vetrix!" I yelled angry and a blue aura appeared around me. Cy's power I knew, but that should be enough to stop him at least "I will not allow this". Cy growled in agreement. Vetrix looked annoyed at me.

"Zaira stay out of this, if you know what is best for you" he threatened.

A red aura was around him. I had a feeling that was Hart's former power showing. I just snort to that reply and our powers were properly about to clash. If it wasn't for a Vetrix's little surprise. He suddenly smiled you see.

"Fine have it your way Zaira. Take care of her!" he then yelled.

Out of the blue a person suddenly jumped out from somewhere and was standing in front of me.

"Grace" I said stunned and looked at the girl in front of me. Grace sneered.

"You are not gonna disturb lord Vetrix" she then said and grabbed my shoulders. Energy charges through me. I felt a weird sensation run through my body now.

 _"Mistress!"_ Cy yelled up worried, but for some reason he didn't move. I tried that too.

"What is happening?" I sneered and tried shaking my body, but nothing still happened. Yuma and the others apparently couldn't as well. Grace smirked.

"The power of my crest allows people to freeze" she replied "You can't move now which means you can't interrupt Lord Vetrix either".

I sneered angry. _Lord Vetrix?_ Something was differently wrong with her. I looked at Vetrix.

"What have you done to her? This is not the Grace I remember" I yelled at him.

"Well no, before she was a backstabbing traitor" Vetrix said coldly "She betrayed me by letting you go. Now she is my loyal, obedient servant who will do everything I tell her to do. Grace keep them there and don't make them meddle". Grace nodded.

"Yes sir" she replied and stared at me. I sneered and looked at Cy.

"We will see about that!" I yelled "You can't stop Cy and I".

Blue energy was shown around me. I was using Cy's powers right now. However to my surprise Grace got at the same time surrounded in a black weird aura. She looked determined at me.

"I told you, you will not interrupt lord Vetrix" she then said "He has given me more of the crests powers to stop you. You are not getting free unless I say so".

I looked at Grace. _Power of the crest? That power is clearly not the crest._ I remembered the different colors they were having. Trey red, Quattro yellow, Quinton blue and Vetrix green. Grace's were normally purple. This color was not one of the crests. I was sure of that. Vetrix turned towards Dextra.

"Now where were we? Oh yes, I was about to take your memories" he said and the crest hit Dextra pretty hard. I looked in horror. This was not good at all.

"Oh no without her memories..." Yuma said slowly. I sneered angry.

"Dextra you can't give up!" I then yelled "You got to keep on fighting. Remember you are fighting for Kite!". Dextra looked rather puzzled at first, then..

"Kite!" she then said out loud "Yes I remember. I have to keep fighting".

I sighed relieved. Apparently Vetrix hadn't taken all her memories. Either that or he was slow at getting them. Dextra drew and summoned "Moonlit papillon". Then she flip summoned her other monster on the field called "Blue mountain butterspy". She overlaid the two monsters in other to summon "Photon Alexandra Queen" to the field in def mode. She quickly used her monster's eff. By using all Ou units, the monster could send all other monsters on the field back to their hands. By doing so she could deal 500 points of damage to the owners of the cards.

"She is hoping to tie" Astral commented in a worried tone. I nodded.

"This will finish us both, but surviving that duel doesn't matter to me" Dextra then said and stared at Vetrix "The only thing I care about is stopping you".

"Well that's too bad Dextra, because there is nothing you can do to stop me" Vetrix replied and activated the trap "Heraldry record".

This trap stopped effects that was caused by Ou's. Dextra looked shocked at him. She had to end her turn now.

"Kite I am sorry" Dextra then mumbled "I... I failed you". Vetrix grinned evilly.

"That's right you failed him" he then replied and smirked "Poor little you. It is over. Time to go to sleep. Night, night!".

Then he drew, attacked Dextra with his monster and because of her own butterfly swarm spell, she also lost her restly life points. Vetrix won the duel.  
  


As soon as the duel ended. Dextra fell to the ground. She looked rather weak. Grace also let go of me and I looked really pissed at Vetrix. So did Yuma.

"Vetrix!" we both yelled in unison. He smirked at both of us.

"You two are next Yuma, Zaira, get ready" he replied and a portal appeared beside him.

He looked over at Grace who looked rather puzzled at him.

"I leave everything else to you Grace" he then replied "You know what to do. don't disappoint me now".

Then he disappeared through the portal. Grace bowed.

"Yes sir" she said and turned toward me again "I will take you down Zaira Wroom. We need to settle this. That is what he wishes. I will be waiting at you at the Samurai field, if you dare to face me".

Before I could reply her or anything, a light appeared and soon after she was gone. I clenched my fists. _Fine Grace. I accept your challenge. I will do everything I can from freeing you. He is controlling you with something here._ My thought were at this black aura I had been seeing around her. That was not normal at all.

"Dextra" I could hear Yuma said.

Tori, Astral and Yuma was standing around Dextra now. Yuma was even holding her in his arms. She looked weakly up at him.

"I was just thinking about someone, but suddenly I can't remember" Dextra then said.

I sneered. Vetrix had successfully taken her memories now. Yuma sneered angry.

"Vetrix, you are gonna pay for this" he then yelled angry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A,N: Well that was that chapter. Hope it was interesting. Vetrix is rather cruel. I just wished someone would kick his little behind. At least for what he did to Grace and now Dextra. In the next chapter we have a showdown with Kite and Quinton, and of course Zaira and Yuma ends up there for some reason hehe. A lot of background story is revealed and Quinton even might explain what really happened to his sister. Hope that peeked your interests. Hehe. 


	11. Adventure through time and space part 1.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to Yugioh Zexal Book 1. Just continues until Zexal 2 series.   
> It's about a homeless girl who get's her life changed dramatically, when she meets Yuma and the gang! She is gonna have adventures, surprises, and even friends and family? and maybe there is a special someone waiting for her? at the end of the line! Oc x Shark! Follows most of Zexal 1 with changes. Other Pairings at the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A,N: Well here is the next chapter. Sorry for the wait though. I had other stories to attend to, but now the Zexal marathon starts. All the way up till the duel with Grace and Zaira, so hope that makes up for it. Thanks for Hearting and following me I really appreciate it. Please comment on what you think. Without further ado. Have fun reading.

Normal p.o.v.  
  


Kite was driving in his white duel coaster, while following Quinton through the dragon's den. Anger was running through his veins now. Here was the man who had kidnapped his brother and in directly hurt him. He and his weird family. It was payback time. Quinton took a quick look at Kite behind him.

"You are eager Kite. Too eager" he then said. Kite sneered.

"I promise this ends today" he replied coldly.

Thought were running through his head now. Pictures of a rainy dark night with lightning was shown for his inner eye now. A person was standing there with long silver hair and a long coat around them. He was leaving. _You won't escape from me Chris, or Quinton or whatever you call yourself now. Payback day is finally here._ He followed Quinton down to a field. Soon they would have to duel.

Outside of the tribute, Yuma's friends still couldn't see any of the duels since there was still trouble with the video screen. A little away a familiar robot was rushing through the city. It is Kite's robot Orbital, and he was worried about his master. He were following the duel course and soon entered the dragon's den. He would rest before he had found Master Kite and made sure he was okay.  
  


Zaira's p.o.v.  
  


I was driving around in the dragon's den and was trying to figure out which of the remaining fields Grace were on. There were Space, Magma, Antarktika, Samurai and desert left, and I had no idea which field she could be on. I was actually wondering if Grace showed up on one of the fields, if I chose to go there. After all she wanted to face me. I had just thought that, when I once again could hear Yuma's yelling voice. I quickly moved out of the way. One time forced down to a field by Yuma was enough. Soon after I could see him and Tori rush through the coaster line, with really much speed. I felt rather sad for poor Tori who had to live with Yuma's terrible driver skills.

"I wonder where this crazy coaster is taking us" Yuma then yelled.

"Who knows" sneered Tori in annoyings "At this speed everything is just a blur".

"I can't slow down Tori" Yuma then replied "Not before I get to a field for a one on one duel".

However Astral pointed out that if he crashed he wouldn't have any duels at all. Tori flipped out because of it. I sighed and decided to approach them, but I wanted to drive behind them this time. I quickly changed roads and followed them.

"Yuma, I hope you never get money for a car" I then replied coldly.

Yuma and co. turned around for a split second to look at me.

"Zaira what are you doing here?" Yuma then questioned "Weren't you going to find Grace and settle things". I sneered angry. I really wanted to hit him for that.

"Can't you see she is trying to figure out what field Grace is at" Astral analytically observed "There is still 4 fields remaining". I nodded. Tori sneered angry.

"Slow down now!" she yelled "What happens if you rush into another trap Yuma?". She had just said that when a giant explosion occurred behind them.

"Um I don't know, but maybe something like this?" he then questioned and looked at the blast behind us.

I sneered a little and pushed Yuma forward. Whatever that was, I was making sure it didn't hit my car. Cy was sitting at the seat beside me. He was still acting as my co pilot. Problem was he was a spirit and he couldn't drive. Then a screaming voice could be heard and something shiny and metallic was flying through the air now. It of course crashed into Yuma's coaster car. Smoke was shown there now. My eyes widened and I looked rather surprised at the robot in Yuma's car now.

"This... this, this is not...my day" it then said and stuck it's head out of the coaster. It had landed between Yuma and Tori.

"Orbital?" Yuma questioned confused. The robot looked at him.

"Yu...mmama" it then said in a funny voice. I eyed him a little. It sounded like the crash had made his hardware or wire out of whack. "Do.. you know.. whe..re master Ki..te is?". Tori looked worried at the robot.

"You sound funny. Are you okay?" she then questioned. Orbital looked at her.

"That crowdsy girl is taggging along toooo" he then said.

Tori sneered and grabbed him. She threatened to pull out his wires, which made Orbital behave for now.

"Please don't do that. I have tooo goo and fiind Master Kite" the robot then said.

"So that is why you are here?" I then questioned "Can you locate him? I have a message to him from Dextra". The robot looked at me.

"The thief giirl here tooo. Good for nothing kind of girl" he then said. I coughed a little and Tori slammed him in the head. "Aw my processor!". Yuma looked at it.

"Orbital. Let's find Kite together then" he then suggested and looked at me "We apparently have a message to deliver". Orbital saluted.

"I am ooon it. Scanning now!" he then said and was trying to find Kite's signal.  
  


Kite's p.o.v.  
  


Kite and Quinton had just arrived at one of the fields. The space field. They were both standing on the roof of a space station who of course was in outer space. Kite found this field rather fitting, because of his Galaxy eyes deck. This fields effect were that if you Xyz summoned a monster, you could draw an extra card from your deck. This effect benefits them both, so Kite found this field rather fair. He was not a cheater in any kind, and wanted to use his own skills to defeat Quinton. It was payback for what they had done to Hart. Quinton looked a little around before turning towards Kite. Kite had a feeling, Quinton found this a fitting place for their duel as well. That rainy day ran through the head of Kite now. He just couldn't stop himself.

"At last" Quinton then said and made Kite focus once again "I knew you and I would face each other in battle some day Kite. Ever since I learned the truth about your family and mine, I have been filled with a desire to get revenge. I swore that nothing would stop me from settling the score. Nothing Kite!". At that Kite snort.

"You are gonna regret what you did to Hart" He then said "I will make sure of that".

When he had said that, Kite activated his gazer and duel disk, and Quinton followed his example. Soon the duel began.  
  


Kite: 4000 Lp's.

Quinton: 4000 Lp's.  
  


Quinton started off. He drew and summoned "Planet pathfinder". (Lv4) then he could summon "Solar wind jammer" from his hand to the field by it's eff. (lv5) By lowering this monster's att he could summon it to the field. Then he activated his spell "Tannhauser gate". With this card, by combining their levels, Quinton could now make his two monster both level 9 monsters. "I can guess what is coming next" Kite then said. Quinton smirked.

"I doubt it Kite" he then replied.

He overlaid his two monsters to xyz summon "Number 9 Dyson sphere". Since he xyz summoned Quinton could draw a new card from his deck. Kite looked rather puzzled around. He couldn't see any number.

"Where is your number Quinton?" he then questioned.

"You will discover that soon enough, I promise" Quinton then replied.

He placed one card facedown and ended his turn. Kite was up.

"That number must be around somewhere" Kite then said and looked around on the field for any sort of chance. He wasn't that lucky.

"It is your turn" Quinton then pointed out and smirked "You're looked a little worried Kite. What's wrong?".

Kite sended him a cold glare and drew. _I know that number is out there somewhere, but even if I can't see it. I have to try and take it down._ Kite started his turn off by summoning "Photon delta wing". Then he made the monster attack Quinton's hidden number. However for some reason, Kite's attack didn't go through. Neither monster got destroyed either. Kite was not sure what was going on.

"That was useless" Quinton then told him "Your attack couldn't possibly do any damage".

Kite looked rather surprised by that statement.

"But how could that be?" he questioned. Quinton smirked coldly.

"Wouldn't you like to know" he then said "To bad this will be over before you get some answers". 

Then Quinton drew and attacked with his hidden monster. Kite saw some flashing light attack and before he knew it, his delta wing had been destroyed and he lost 1000 lp's. Kite flew through the air and got slammed to the 'ground'.

"How in the world did you do that Quinton?" he then questioned and got up.

"You wouldn't understand" Quinton then replied coldly "Just accept that I have you hopelessly outmatched and you are going to lose".

Kite sneered angry. _We will see about that. I will not lose to HIM._  
  


Zaira's p.o.v.  
  


Yuma, Tori, Orbital and I had been following Kite's signal and had just now entered the space field. We all looked surprised around.

"Wow our duel coaster, has become a space coaster" Tori then said.

I nodded stunned. Even Cy looked rather surprised. This virtual field spell was quite realistic. It was like we were flying through space.

 _"Oh mistress it's so beautiful"_ Cy then said _"Just like the real space"._

"I didn't know you had been in outer space Cy" I then said puzzled.

He really sounded like he had been. Cy shook his head a little.

 _"I haven't mistress. I just figured it would look like this"_ He said.

I hummed a little and let it slide. It was not like number cards had been in space before after all.

"I am picking up a duel tap identification signal" Orbital then said "It is Master Kite".

"He must be aboard that ship" Yuma then concluded.

I and then others nodded. We flew/drew towards the ship. We were side by side. When we came closer, I was sure I saw some familiar white clothes that belonged to a certain hunter. However then everything actually went wrong. Figures! Yuma could suddenly not steer his coaster and of course in some weird amazingly way, he slammed into mine and we all crash landed on the space station thing with a loud 'BUM'. What we didn't know was that we crash landed right between Kite and Quinton in their ongoing duel. A lot of smoke got created and when it disappeared, I was lying on the button (again) of a crowd of people. Yuma, Tori and Orbital was lying on top on me. I was actually glad Cy wasn't solid right now. I could see him standing beside me on this roof now though.

"Next time I will do the driving" Tori then said. I coughed a little.

"I agree" I said "Anything so that this boy never get's his driver license. Now get off me!"

I had yelled the last part, and the others quickly got of me.

"Oh master Kite. It is such a relieve to seee your safe" said Orbital then.

I looked up and noticed that we landed a meter away from Kite now. He was looking at us with one of his cold glares. I got quickly up.

"So it's here you are Kite" I then said and snort "The space field eh, but whatever. I have something important to tell you. That is the reason I am here and got slammed twice by a coaster car".

I was sending cold eyes at Yuma now. He smiled awkwardly.

"Really?" Kite only said in an uncaring tone. He didn't care what my message were.

"It is about Dextra. She was in a duel against Vetrix, and she was defeated" I then said.

Kite's eyes widened a little "I saw it. Dextra was trying to stand up for you at the jungle field, but Vetrix was too strong. I know you don't like her in that way, but she is your comrade and she cares about you. I thought you should know at least".

"Well I couldn't care less" Kite then said coldly. I snort at him.

"You can't mean that" I then said.

However Kite didn't reply to that. Instead he was looking at something, or someone behind us.

"So it is Yuma Tsukumo and Zaira Wroom eh" I could suddenly hear and turned around to see Quinton walking over towards us "The son and adopted daughter of Kazuma Tsukumo. It is fitting that we all should meet up here. Destiny clearly brought us together".

Yuma sneered and walked over to him.

"Grr I want some answers from you" he then said "Tell me where my father is".

"Alright, before Kite and I resume, I will tell you everything I know about your father" Quinton actually agreed.

I was a little stunned by that. I didn't think he would agree so willingly. Kite on the other hand didn't want that.

"I wanna duel now. You can share your story some other time" he said in a cold tone. "Are we gonna continue to battle or not?".

"It can wait. The story that I am about to tell, concerns you as well Kite" Quinton said "Perhaps it would help all of you understand my family's actions. Why we came here to compete in the duel carnival". I snort coldly at that.

"I already know your story. Grace told me about it" I said. Quinton snort.

"Grace only knew a little piece of the truth" he then said and glared at me "I am actually surprised she told you that much in the first place. However there is a reason we targeted Kite and his brother Hart. The answer is they are the link to our real enemy. We seek revenge against their father, Dr. Faker!".

My eyes widened. I knew about Dr. Faker. I had seen Kite's memories, but I didn't know Faker was actually Kite and Hart's father. They were son to the man who build up Heartland.

"It began 5 years ago" Quinton then continued "Back then Dr. Faker and my father Byron Arclight were working together on experiments, in search of a door that could lead to other worlds...".  
  
  
  


**Flashback.**

**"The 21 abnormolish I detected should leave me to that portal, but it isn't working" Faker sneered "It seems like there is something missing in my calculations. It is driving me mad".**

**He slammed his hands at the control system. Byron Arclight who was his assistant was bringing him a cup of tea to calm this stressed doctor down. At Heartland tower the scientist Dr. Faker and Byron Arclight was working at their lab. Faker was at the computer researching and finding dimensional disturbances who would lead to finding that door. However everything was not going according to plan. Faker had found 21 points of different locations where this door had been popped up in the past, but even with all that data and technoligy at his disposal, he couldn't figure this puzzle out.**

**"Dr. Faker. Please have a cup of tea and try to relax" Byron suggested.**

**Faker sneered and slammed the tea cup out of his hand. It fell to the floor and broke. Tea was spilled everywhere. Faker looked angry at him.**

**"There isn't any time to relax" he then yelled "Arclight I have to open that portal, before it is too late". Byron looked at him and smiled.**

**"Doctor, don't forget there is someone else looking for the portal who might be able to help us. Hey Chris bring up the file we discussed".**

**He turned to his son who was standing a another console. Chris nodded and began searching for that specific file.**

**"If anyone can help us, it is this man" Byron then said "One of the world's most daring and greatest adventure, Kazuma Tsukumo".**

**Scene changed.**

**At the top of ayers rock in australia was Kazuma Tsukumo sitting and enjoying the view. The sun was about to go down and it made the landscape ever so beautiful.**

**"Ah what an incredible view" he then said "And I have it all to myself. There is no one else around for at least a 100 miles".**

**He had just said that when a helicopter was flying some meters up in the air. It was not very far from Kazuma.**

**"Of course I could be wrong" he then said when the helicopter landed close by him. Soon he was brought to Heartland tower by Chris.**

**"Wow quite the impressive lair you got here" he then said and whistled.**

**"Welcome" Byron then said and turned towards the man "I am sorry to have interrupted your trip so suddenly Kazuma Tsukumo, but I am glad you came. I am Byron Arclight and it is an honor to meet you".**

**The two men shook hands. Kazuma looked around in the lap.**

**"These are the most advanced gravitational wave scan I have ever seen" Kazuma then said.**

**"But they are not advanced enough" Faker then interrupted. He was sitting at the computer "I tried every possible technoligy, but still can't find the interdimensional portal. It must exist. I am sure of it, but there is something we are missing".**

**Byron turned to Kazuma.**

**"Kazuma you have been looking for the portal too. Would you be willing to share your research with us?" he questioned. Kazuma walked over to the doctor.**

**"If we succeed, it will change the course of human history. You will become famous and rich beyond our wildest dreams" he then said. Faker snort at that.**

**"Nah, money and fame. They are of no interest to me. All I care about is locating that interdimensional portal" he then replied. Kazuma smirked.**

**"Well in that case we can work together" He then proclaimed.**

**"That was a test wasn't it?" Byron questioned.**

**"Living for adventure and the thrill of discovery is all I care about" Kazuma then said.**

**Byron smiled and stated they had found the right partner. Faker looked at Kazuma.**

**"Take a look at this" the doctor said and a virtual map appeared on the floor. 21 data points were located all around the world "Arclight and I have detected 21 abnormal gravity readings all around the globe. We believe these readings indicate where the interdimensional portal has emerged in the past. By analysing this data, we were hoping to predict where the portal next appear". Kazuma looked at the map and hummed.**

**"So you based your prediction on this data?" he then questioned and walked inside the virtual map.**

**It was like he was part of the earth himself. Faker nodded. Kazuma smiled and told them that he had discovered two more data points on one of his trips. There were actually 23 data points. Faker began quickly to calculate all that.**

"Kazuma was correct" Quinton said and continued telling the story "With the rest of the data he supplied with, Dr. Faker reworked his calculations. He soon identified the location where the portal will appear next. We raced there as quickly as we could. My father told me to return home and wait for him. They were having a challenging trip ahead of them, and he wouldn't bring me in any real danger. Secondly he asked me to take care of my siblings while he was gone. I agreed. However that was the last time I saw my father".

I looked a little stunned at him. So did Yuma and co. 

"Then how can you know what happened to them?" I then questioned. Quinton snort.

"You are right Zaira Wroom. That was after all the last time I saw them all three together, but when I finally saw my father again he told me everything" he then said and began telling the rest of the tale "Following doctor Faker's calculations, and with Kazuma guiding the group, they pressed onwards..".  
  


**At a blazing campfire, were Kazuma and Byron sitting. They had made a camp for the night. However the good doctor was inside his tent calculating and analysing the last information he had about the ruin and portal they were about to reach. Or that was what Faker had told them. In the meantime Byron and Kazuma was relaxing with a warm cup of coffee while watching the stars in the sky.**

**"What if all this effort we arrive at the location and there is no portal?" Byron then questioned. Kazuma smiled a little.**

**"Even if we fail in our quest, it will be worth the effort" he then said "Anyway the most important thing is that we never give up and keep feeling the flow".**

**"Feeling the flow?" Byron questioned.**

**Kazuma smiled and was holding up a picture of his family. His son Yuma and Daughter Kairi could be seen in it.**

**"It is something I tell my son, so that he never gives up" Kazuma then says.**

**"Is that your family Kazuma?" Byron then asked.**

**"Yes. My son Yuma is really into dueling" the explorer replied.**

**"Mine too. I have three sons and a daughter. Dueling means everything to them" Byron then said. "Dr. Faker also has kids. Two sons". Kazuma hummed.**

**"Do you know why he is so obsessed with finding that interdimensional portal?" he then questioned. Byron shrugged. He was not sure himself.**

**Inside the tent, Faker had found some information about the portal.**

**"The runes I found was very clear" he then mumbled "'Deliver two souls for mysterious untold'. Two souls ha?". Then he smirked evilly.**

**Three days later. At the ruin's location.**

**Faker, Byron and Kazuma had just arrived at the ruins location and looked stunned around.**

**"Gentleman, I think we found what we have been seeking" Byron then said.**

**"Arclight look here" Faker then said.**

**He had walked a little into the ruins and was studying one of the walls in here. It was having symbols in red, blue and yellow colors "I saw these runes in my research. It is true. We have found the portal. Success at last. Now we just have to open it. Let's hurry".**

**He had just said that, when he stepped on a stone tile with ancient script on it. Kazuma quickly came to the rescue. It had been a trap and a giant stone fell down from the ceiling. If it hadn't been for Kazuma, Faker would have been flat as a pancake. At the same time the entrance sealed itself off. Someone clearly didn't want trespassers or want them to leave.**

**"Dr. Faker! Kazuma!" yelled Byron worriedly.**

**"Don't move!" Kazuma told him firmly. "Listen Byron we have to proceed carefully. This whole place must be filled with traps. Whoever built this place didn't want trespassers. If you want to leave here in one piece I suggest you watch your step".**

**Faker and Byron nodded. Soon they were continuing down a long staircase, who apparently lead to a cave of some kind. They all followed the stairs. Kazuma in the front, Byron in the middle and Faker in the back. They looked around in the cave though. Beside the road they were on, the only thing around them was this bottomless pit. They had to watch their steps. Soon they arrived at the top of the stairs. Some sort of pillar.**

**"I think we reached a dead end" Byron then said confused.**

**"That's strange. Maybe we took a wrong turn" Kazuma concluded.**

**Both males were about to go back, when suddenly red energy appeared around their feets and they were paralyzed. Ancient script was shown at their feets now.**

**"Gentlemen, the time has finally come" Faker then said. Byron and Kazuma noticed that he was standing down at the beginning of the stairs who lead up to the pillar. "Believe me. I regret that there is no other way".**

**"Dr. Faker?" Byron then said. He sounded rather confused "Doctor what's going on here?!".**

**"The writing beneath your feets explains everything" Faker replied "The ancient descriptions reads, deliver two souls for mysteries untold". Byron sneered angry.**

**"You planned to betray us all along? Didn't you?" he then questioned. He couldn't believe it.**

**"I have sworn to open a passage to other worlds and nothing will stop me" Faker replied.**

**"You have lost your mind!" Kazuma yelled at him. "How can you do this doctor? How can you betray your friend". At that Faker smirked.**

**"A friend?!" he questioned "So what. All that mattered to me was reaching my goal. Byron was useful for a time but now he is expendable".**

**He had just said that when the pillar and the staircase began to crumple around them. Before Byron knew it, he was falling through the air now. A red portal had appeared before him and Kazuma. He was about to fall down into it, when Kazuma grabbed his hand. He was hanging from the remains of the pillars and was trying to hang on.**

**"I got you Byron. Just hang on" he yelled to him.**

**"Kazuma, save yourself" Byron yelled back at him "Let go of my hand".**

**"My son always tells me, that when he duels with someone, then they become friends forever. It is the same for me" Kazuma then said "Anyone who goes exploring with me, will always be my friend. We are in this together". Byron nodded. He was stunned by his words.**

**"Enough! The portal is open and you are both finished!" Faker yelled at them.**

**The edge of the pillar crumpled and Kazuma and Byron fell down into the portal beneath.**

**"You will pay for this Faker!" yelled Byron as his last words before the portal absorbed them.**

"My father couldn't believe how Faker betrayed them" Quinton then ended his story.

"That was the last time anyone saw of my father" Yuma then concluded and sighed.

Quinton nodded slowly. I was not sure how to react to this. Kite's father, Dr. Faker, betrayed Byron and Kazuma. It was a terrible thing to do, but at the same time I had a feeling there were more to the story. I felt I had to stay neutral. After all if the information from Grace had been correct then Byron was now calling himself Vetrix. I could understand why he wanted revenge so badly, but I still couldn't forgive him for his actions. After all he hurt and kidnapped me and Hart. 

"Yuma one day my father did return" Quinton then said and I sighed deeply "He found a way to travel through interdimensional gaps between the worlds, until he reached this world again. However there was a price. His appearance became warped until he was recognisable. My father now calls himself Vetrix".

Yuma, Kite and the others looked rather shocked at that news. I on the other hand weren't, since I already knew this. Yuma was staring at Quinton though.

"But I thought he was just a kid" he then said. I shrugged a little.

"It is all Faker's fault" Quinton then said "He betrayed my father and I have sworn to someday get revenge".

He was staring at Kite when he said that.

"This doesn't change anything" Kite then proclaimed "Dr. Faker means nothing to me. I only care about Hart, and I am getting even for what you did. Move away Yuma, Zaira and the rest of you. I have a duel to settle" .

At that we all moved out to the side lines. I knew we couldn't stop this duel. Even if we really wanted to. Kite and Quinton needed to settle this. I just hoped it didn't end like it did with Dextra.   
  


Kite's p.o.v.  
  


It was Kite's turn. He started off by summoning "Photon Thrasher" to the field. He could special summon this monster, since he had no other monsters on the field. Then he summoned "Photon pirate". He used it's eff. By banishing a monster from the grave, like delta wing, Kite's pirate gained 1000 att points. He now had two monsters with over 2000 att. I knew what was coming next.

"I tribute my Thrasher and pirate!" Kite then yelled and a sword appeared in his hand. He tossed it up in the air "Here comes a monster who is more savage than a supernova. With the catalytic force of 10 black holes put together. A cosmic storm that vaporizes anything in it's path. Galaxy eyes Photon dragon".

He was staring at Quinton now. _Let's see, in the last battle my delta wing had 1800 att points. It was destroyed on my last turn and I got hit with 1000 points of damage. So then Quinton's invisible number must have 2800 att points._

"Galaxy eyes, use your 3000 att points to destroy Nb 9!" he then yelled and made his monster attack. However like before, Quinton stopped the attack for some reason.

"It failed?" Kite questioned confused "But how?".

"Of course it did" Quinton then replied "Do you understand why? Take a look at my number".

As he said that a giant light began to move. Kite's eyes widened. In the shadow of what be had believed was the sun, a object was now moving. It's long iron plates moved and in some way even covered the sun.

"No way!" Yuma yelled in surprise. Tori looked scared at this monster.

"A monster who is bigger than the sun" she then questioned.

"That thing" Kite then said. He was actually a little scared here "That thing is enormous. It is so huge. How could any monster destroy it? It seems impossible".

"That's because it is impossible" Quinton then replied "No one has ever defeated Dyson sphere in battle and no one ever will".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A,N: Well that was that chapter. Not as long as the others, but figured it was good to split it together with the episode for once. If you were wondering about Zaira and Quinton's duel in an old chapter, and his statement here that no has beaten this monster before. Well there is a reason for that, which is explained in the next chapter. You can properly guess what happens in the next chapter though. I will update the next part rather soon, so wait for it.


	12. Adventure through time and space part 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to Yugioh Zexal Book 1. Just continues until Zexal 2 series.   
> It's about a homeless girl who get's her life changed dramatically, when she meets Yuma and the gang! She is gonna have adventures, surprises, and even friends and family? and maybe there is a special someone waiting for her? at the end of the line! Oc x Shark! Follows most of Zexal 1 with changes. Other Pairings at the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A,N: Next chapter in the Zexal marathon. Only two more, sort of, to go. Hope you will like it. Please comment on what you think. Have fun reading.

Zaira's p.o.v.  
  
  


I was staring. Really staring and so was Cy. We were both staring at this number card named Dyson sphere and couldn't believe was we were seeing. This monster was huge, but most of all not that monster Cy and I had been dueling against at that construction site. Though the name had been the same, it had been way, way smaller there. I sneered angry at Quinton. He had just announced that Dyson sphere never had been defeated in battle and that no one ever will. However didn't Cy and I take that thing down?! I was really confused here.

"Wow" I could hear Yuma say "That's no monster. That's a mega monster".

"My Dyson sphere is more magnificent than all your monsters combined and it is practical invincible" Quinton then told us and was staring coldly at Kite "Your pitiful attacks can't damage it Kite".

I could hear Cy sneer beside me now. Quinton had offended it with that comment of course. I agreed. Every monster was special in their own way, and every duelist had a card they were rather fond of. However to call one specific monster magnificent and then say other monsters were worthless was not okay. I placed a hand on Cy's head. I couldn't touch it, but I figured that if Cy knew I was on his side, he would relax a little more. That worked.

"That can't be" Kite then said and sneered "There must be a way to destroy it".

"You are wrong. As long as it has it's Ou's, dyson sphere would be shielded from any attack" Quinton then said. My eyes widened a little. It was even having different effects that when Cy and I battled?!

"This it not right" I then yelled and caught both boy's attention "Dyson sphere is different from when I battled it. Both in size and effects. How are you able to chance the monster? You went easy on me didn't you Quinton?". The blue haired male snort.

"Of course I did" he then replied "The dyson sphere card you dueled were an copy. It was not as strong as the real number card". I sneered angry.

"So in other words our duel was..."

"A test, yes" Quinton interrupted "I was instructed to test you and if you won, I was ordered to take you back to Vetrix. I mean my father".

I bit my lip and recalled all that happened with the Vetrix family when I was captivated. I clenched my hands.

"Tell me about Grace!" I then yelled "Tell me about your sister. What happened to her? What did her own father do to her?".

I noticed that everyone was looking rather surprised at me, but I didn't care. I wanted to know about the girl who saved my life.

"Like I would tell you" Quinton then said coldly "You have sided with my enemies. I suppose I could tell you, if Kite wins the duel... which he of course can't". I could hear Kite sneer at Quinton and I looked at the hunter.

"Kite you got to beat him" I then said "This is really important to me".

"Oh really now and why in the world should I do you any favors?" Kite then said in a cold tone. I clenched my hands at that. Kite could be a pain in the ass sometimes. He glared at me for some seconds "However that doesn't mean I won't beat him. He and his family did some terrible things to my brother. It is for that reason I am beating him up. I am not dueling for you got that".

I snort a little. I didn't say anything in reply. Kite could be so stubborn. Why couldn't he just admit that he was doing this for Hart and for me? He could be so proud sometimes.

"So you sided with a thief girl ehh?" Quinton then told Kite "Big mistake".

"Just shut up Quinton. We have a duel to finish" Kite then sneered "And I will win. I now know your numbers weakness".

"If you say so Kite" Quinton then replied with a cold snort "I know every move you make before you even do. You can't surprise me. After all I thought you everything you know".

At that we all looked very surprised. _No way Quinton taught Kite how to duel._ I shook my head. Now it all make sense. The sentence I heard at the finalist's party. Kite's words about Quinton being loyal to his former pupils. He had talked about himself that evening. I could hear Kite sneer at Quinton once again.

"No way!" Yuma said. He was rather stunned at these news "Quinton was Kite's dueling instructor". Quinton nodded slightly.

"It is true. My father vanished one day and our family was torn apart. My younger siblings was taken away from me. It was hard to watch them go, especially my sweet sister Grace, but I stayed behind with Dr. Faker to try and solve the mysteries about my father's disappearance" Quinton then said. I bit my lip a little. I recalled Grace telling me a similar story. Quinton continued "That's when I meet Dr. Faker's two sons, Kite and Hart. I suppose that when I saw them, they reminded me of my own siblings. I liked them right away and my brotherly instincts started talking over. That's why I began teaching Kite how to duel. More than anything he wanted to protect his younger brother, but he knew he would have to become much stronger. We had many practice duels as I tried to teach him everything I could. However we are no longer Master and pupil, and this duel is for real. I won't let you stand in my way Kite. Your dueling days will soon be over".

I looked over at Kite and Quinton. Quinton was boiling with immense anger at Kite for some reason. I had a hunch it was because Kite was Dr. Faker's son. Either that or because he needed someone to blame on. For everything that happened to their family. In someway I understood. In some way I didn't. Kite was not to blame for what mistakes both their fathers did. Kite however didn't seem faced by this. Instead he just placed down a facedown and ended his turn. The duel continued and it was Quinton's turn.  
  
  
  


Kite's P.o.v.  
  
  
  


Quinton: 4000 Lp's.

Kite: 3000 Lp's.  
  
  
  


Kite sneered a little. He was rather annoyed. He hadn't thought Quinton would begin a history lesson on how they meet. He wasn't here to rip up in old memories. He was here to duel. To him that was important. He didn't care about the past. What he cared about was getting even for what they did to Hart. He didn't care about their two families scrabble. He didn't care about Zaira or Quinton's sister Grace. He didn't even care much about his father. Only Hart mattered.

"I am ending my turn" Kite then said and placed a facedown card "Throw your worst at me Quinton".

His old teacher snort coldly at that. He drew.

"You are so predictable Kite. It is almost like I can read your mind" Quinton then said and smirked "You noticed that Dyson sphere has 2800 att point, but your Galaxy eyes has 3000. So you feel confident, that I can't attack".

Kite sneered and glared at Quinton once again. He didn't like the look and confidence Quinton was showing right now. His old teacher apparently believed that he knew Kite in and out. That all of his dueling strategies, was so predictable. Kite snort. He would show him.

"However there is one fact you didn't count on" Quinton then said and smirked "Dyson sphere has another eff and I am gonna use it right now".

He used one Ou, and when he did, Dyson sphere could attack Kite directly.

"No way!" Kite yelled in disbelief.

"This move would leave Quinton with a serious advantage" Zaira commented and Yuma added that Kite wouldn't have many life points left.

Kite sneered. He didn't ask for a commentator here. Quinton made his monster attack, but luckily Kite was having the trap "lumenize" on the field. With this trap he could stop the attack and boost his Galaxy eyes's att points equally to Dyson sphere's 2800 att points. It gave his monster 5800 att points.

"Kite seems to have the advantage" Yuma pointed out.

Kite hoped that was true. That look Quinton had on his face told him differently though.

"Impressive" Quinton then replied "But totally expected".

He activated his trap called "Space gate" and with it he could negate Kite's trap and destroy it. His direct attack continued and Kite got blasted with 2800 points of damage.

"This one is for my family!" Quinton then yelled angrily "Dr. Faker's treachery tore us apart. Defeating you Kite will be just the start of our revenge".

Kite got tossed in the air and rolled some meters down at the floor too. He groaned in pain.

"Ma..ster Ki..te!" Orbital yelled worriedly.

"I can't believe it" Yuma exclaimed "He is making Kite look like an amateur".

"I knew Quinton was good, but not that good" Zaira then said and sneered "He is on a whole different skill level when I faced him".

Kite groaned a little again. His body was aching like hell, but he did manage to get up on his knees.

"What's the point in continuing" he could then hear Quinton say "It is hopeless. You only have 200 life points left Kite. Why not admit the truth? You would never out duel me".

Kite sent Quinton his most coldest glares. However deep down he had a feeling he was right. Memories with him and Quinton was emerging from his head now. Him getting beaten over and over. Quinton smiling at him while holding a hand towards him. They had mutual respect for each other at that time. That until his teacher left. Kite still remembered the rainy day when Quinton left him. Thunder had been roaming in the sky now, together with lightning. His teacher's cold look in his eyes. The hate that was shown in them. He also remembered how wet the ground had been. Quinton who had pushed him to the ground, when he tried following him. That night his teacher had then left without a word, was still emitting through his head right now. Kite sneered. He was however also filled with doubt. _Maybe Quinton was right. Maybe I can't out duel him._

"Come on Kite you can't quit now!" yelled two voices then in unison, and he noticed Zaira and Yuma "Think about your little brother. What will happen to Hart if you lose?".

Pictures of Hart sleeping in his room, in that comatose condition, was entering Kite's mind now. He sneered and got up on his feets. _That's right. I can't give up. I promised I would do everything to make Hart feel better. I can't quit!_

"Stand up!" Yuma then yelled and Kite sneered annoyed.

"Be quiet!" he then yelled and got up on his feets "Let me do the dueling and butt out".

In the background Orbital was yelling at Yuma and Zaira.

"Yeah stop with the annoying comments you got that!" the robot yelled.

"Back off bot, you can be just as annoying as Yuma" Zaira sneered and made Orbital shutter scared. He was apparently afraid of Zaira.

"Oh geez thanks sis" Yuma said and got hit in the head by Zaira, because he called her sis.

Kite eyed them a little. He didn't comment on any of that. Then his eyes fixated on Quinton. _Just you wait Chris I am going to beat you for what you did to my brother. I promise on that!_  
  
  
  


Zaira's p.o.v.  
  
  
  


I sighed deeply when made us butt out. He was as proud as ever. Kite was even to stubborn to see that Yuma and I cared about him. I had decided he was my friend since that experiment at Heartland tower. Since that day I meet Hart actually. I know that deep down Kite saw us as his friends too, or so I hoped, but I figured he was too stubborn to admit it. Then I could hear Quinton snort.

"Don't be naive Yuma. You should be on my side, not on Kite's" He then said and made Yuma look rather puzzled "Kite is the oldest son of Dr. Faker, the man who betrayed your father. He is also a number hunter so you can be sure he will come after your cards, if he hasn't already. Can't you see that he is our mutual enemy? It is rather obvious".

At that Yuma instantly shook his head.

"No, Kite and I dueled, and that means we will always be friends" He then replied and looked at Kite "Sure, maybe he doesn't realise he is my friend yet, but he will some day, and because he is a friend, I will always be on his side".

At that I smiled a little. That was a classic Yuma speech. One of many I actually treasured. After all if it wasn't for Yuma and his dueling philosophy, Shark and I would properly still be tied to that gang and considered criminal for life. I was not even sure where I would be today if Yuma hadn't shown up that day. Surely not dueling in the WDC. That was for sure. At that time, I didn't consider him my friend at all, but Yuma apparently did, and because he did, he never gave up on neither Shark nor me. I smirked a little. Kite had things coming in the future. There were both good and bad sides by being friends with Yuma. One of them was that he never gave up.

"Very touching Yuma. Your father spoke about friendship in that way too" Quinton then replied coldly "Of course that was before Dr. Faker double crossed him and my father. They trusted him Yuma, and they both payed the price. Maybe you can forget about that and be friends with Faker's son, but I can't. Not since I learned the truth and made up my mind to leave".

I snort a little. Maybe Faker really double crossed Yuma and Quinton's father, but Vetrix, their father was not much better right now. It was him after all that had made them kidnap me and tried to steal my powers. It was him that had done something terrible to his own daughter Grace. What was I suppose to do? Turn the blind eye to that? Quinton and Quattro clearly did. I had that opinion that both families were wrong and right at the same time. None of them were right.

"The past doesn't matter" Kite then suddenly said and sneered "All I care about is winning this duel and be taking your number".

"You won't" Quinton replied just as coldly "My rage makes me want this win more than you do".

I just shook my head. I felt this was a rather stupid argument.

"Enough talk" Kite then proclaimed "Let's just get back to dueling. I draw, and I will beat the unbeatable".

He pointed at Dyson sphere. At that Quinton just snort. Kite started off by using the spell "Overlay break". With it he could sent Dyson sphere's Ou to the graveyard, and as a added bonus, it also negated the effect that made it so that only numbers could destroy a numbers. Now Kite's galaxy eyes could attack and destroy Quinton's monster as well.

"Impressive maneuver" I could hear Astral comment. Kite then attacked.

"Yet another move I totally expected" Quinton then said "I use yet another of Dyson sphere's eff's".

We all looked surprised by that move. I began counting. It had 3 special eff's so far. That really wasn't hardly fair.

"If Dyson Sphere has no Ou's when it is attacked, then it can retrieve the units it needs from the graveyard" Quinton explained and smirked "Now that is has it's Ou's back, I activate Dyson sphere's first ability, which means your dragon's poorly attack will be repelled".

We all looked in horror when Kite's attack got cancelled yet again.

"I did warn you. No one can destroy Dyson sphere. Your defeat is unavoidable" Quinton then said. He was cold and collected as always.

"Quinton got Kite's back against the wall" Yuma commented "One more attack and it is over".

I nodded slowly. I just really hoped Kite would come from behind and win.  
  


However it was Quinton's turn now. He drew and activated surprisingly a spell card. We all wondered why he was doing that, because if he used one Ou he could attack Kite directly. He would then surely win the duel. But instead he used the spell "Gravity blaster". With it he could raise his monster's att with 400 points. At the same time when Dyson sphere battled a monster, it negated their effects so Kite's Galaxy eyes couldn't leave the field.

"Why doesn't Quinton attack him directly?" Yuma questioned.

"That would end the duel right now" Astral added. I bit my lip a little. I had a hunch.

"You understand what I am doing, don't you Kite?" Quinton then said and glared at Kite "Defeating you isn't enough. I want the satisfaction of destroying the card you treasure most. Your Galaxy eyes".

I sighed deeply. _I knew it!_ Kite sneered. Quinton made his monster attack Kite's dragon. Luckily Kite had a trap ready called "Mirror shade". With this by cutting his life points in half, he wouldn't take any damage from his attack. However the impact made Kite fly through the air once again and slammed down to the ground pretty hard. Sadly his dragon got also destroyed and he only had 100 life points left, but at least he was still in this. I sighed a little in relief.

"You may not realise it, but I am actually doing you a favor Kite" Quinton then said "You been forced to carry many burdens these past years, but now you will be free from them all. I envy you. You won't have to hunt numbers anymore, or take care of your little brother Hart".

I clenched my hands. I didn't believe taking care of Hart really could be a burden to Kite at all. I had seen the look in Kite's eyes when he looked at Hart. That time when I snuck inside the elevator with Orbital. I knew Kite cared. He wouldn't act that way if he didn't. I had recently felt the same way. Being in Yuma's family and having Yuma as a little brother. At the same time having Astral as a big brother. An annoying one once in awhile, who were just as overprotective as Kite. Yuma being just as goofy and annoying little brother, who I could be rather frustrated on from time to time. However at the same time I wanted to protect him. Letting no harm happen to him. After all only I were allowed to slam him down from being an idiot, maybe Kairi and Tori too, but nobody else. I could hear Kite groan.

"You are wrong about Hart" Kite then said and got slowly up on his feets. Quinton looked rather surprised now. "I never thought of him as a burden, and I never will. My brother Hart means everything to me. He is the reason I keep fighting on. Hart needs me, and I need him. So I am never gonna give up. Now let's go!".

At that I smiled a little. I just knew he cared about Hart. Because he wanted to. Not because he was asked or forced to do it. One of the reasons I had mutual respect for him.

"If you want to extend this farce then be my guest" Quinton then replied coldly.

Kite snort. It was his turn and he drew. As he did, his eyes for some reasons widened and they actually lit a little up. It was like he had gotten hope somehow.

"I was meant to draw this card" Kite then said and glared at Quinton again. I just hoped this was an epic card that could turn things around in this duel. "I activate the spell card 'Message in a bottle'".

The card got shown on the field now.

"What?" Quinton exclaimed. He sounded confused "How did Kite ever get his hands on that card?".

I was a little confused. _What was so special about this card?_

"Hehe, even though you trained me, there are somethings you don't know about my dueling or my deck" Kite then replied with a smirk "I never told you about this card. You see it is very special. It is the only card my father ever gave me".

I think we all here got a little surprised by these news. Quinton at least looked rather surprised.

"It came from his father. Dr. Faker" Yuma commented. I nodded slowly.

"I never used this card till now" Kite then continued "So you couldn't know about it".

"How could you include your father's card in your deck?!" Quinton then yelled. He sounded angry "You know all those terrible things he has done".

"You shouldn't judge Kite" I then interrupted and made Quinton look at me "He has only been trying to help his brother. The same way you have been trying to help your own family. You both have done things I don't like, but I respect one thing. Kite has hope for his family. The same way you do. The hope Grace and Trey has, and surely Quattro has deep, deep down. They all want you to be a family again".

"Hope for his family.." Quinton then said slowly.

He looked down in the ground now. I tried to say something else, but Kite stopped me. He just wanted the duel to continue. With the spell "Message in a bottle", he could summon three monster's from the grave, as long as they had different levels. He brought back "Galaxy eyes Photon dragon" (Lv8), "Photon Thrasher" (Lv4) and "Photon pirate" (Lv3). However since the monster's were summoned this way, they had 0 att points.

"Is that your big play?" Quinton questioned annoyed "I am not impressed. They are powerless and you can't overlay them, because they are different levels".

"I haven't finished yet" Kite replied coldly. He activated another spell card called "Upshift". With it he could make all the monsters have the same level as the highest monster. So he now had three level 8 monsters. Then Kite overlaid them all.

"Your fate is sealed" Kite then said and began glowing red "There is no escape from Neo galaxy eyes photon dragon".

Kite Xyz summoned his ace in the hole. The red and black destructive dragon. I had a feeling he was gonna turn the table. Since he Xyz summoned this space field, allowed Kite to draw yet another card from his deck. Then he activated Neo Galaxy eyes eff. Since Galaxy eyes was used as Ou, Kite could now negate the effect on all other monsters on the field. Dyson sphere lost all it's special eff's. Then he activated the spell he just got from his deck. It was called "Big bang panic". With it, he transformed Quinton's spell into an Ou and at the same time Kite's galaxy eyes gained 800 att point for every changed Ou. Dyson sphere's att got dropped down to 2800 att as well. Then Neo Galaxy eyes uses one of it's Ou's to activate it's special eff. It could now absorb all Dyson's sphere's Ou's. That's three. His dragon also gained 500 att points for every unit it absorbed. It now had 6800 att points. Quinton looked rather shocked at it.

"It has gained so much power" he then said. Kite snort.

"More than you know" he then replied "My dragon can now attack once for each Ou it absorbed". 

My eyes widened. _Could Quinton out duel that?_ As if it was a reply to my question, Quinton lowered his dueling hand and closed his eyes. In some way telling Kite that he should finish it. He had surrendered. Kite attacked with Neo Galaxy eyes. Quinton and his number card of course lost. It got destroyed and Quinton got slammed to the ground and lost all his life points. Kite had won the duel.  
  


As soon as the duel ended, I noticed the red energy around Kite disappear. It was in some way the power he got from his brother. I also noticed that Kite was looking at the card his father gave him. I smiled a little. He really had hope for his family. I walked slowly over to Quinton and was holding a hand towards him.

"You lost blueberry" I said and smirked. He opened slowly his eyes and looked at me. Then he took my hand "Don't forget what you promised me".

"Could you please stop calling me that ridiculous nickname?" Quinton then replied and got up on his feets "It is rather embarrassing". I smirked a little.

"Not until you tell me what you know blueberry" I said and he sighed deeply.

"What do you want to know?" he then asked me.

"About your sister Grace and Vetrix" I then replied.

Soon we were all assembled around Quinton, and he began telling about everything that had happened to her. The MDP project. That Vetrix had changed his own daughter's memories, and made her what she was now. I must admit I was rather horrified.

"So wait, you suggested to your father to use that project on your own sister?!" I yelled and slammed Quinton's cheek "How could you?!". Quinton sighed deeply.

"I didn't have any other choice. You all have seen how revengeful my father is. He would have killed her. This way she is at least still alive" he then replied and looked at me with sad eyes. He rubbed his cheek. "However... there might be a way to change her back".

That peeked my interest a lot. Yuma and the other frowned.

"How?" Yuma questioned confused. Quinton looked at him for a moment.

"I told Grace to keep remembering her real name. Ana. Ana Arclight" he then said and looked at me "But I don't know if she remembers. However even if that is not the case, the one being targeted by the dark side of the quest, there is always something you can't let go off. Something that binds you to this world. My father can't erase her true essence. My real sister is hiding somewhere in her own memories or something she values, and it is your job to free her Zaira". My eyes widened in surprise.

"Me?! Why me?" I questioned confused. Surely one of her brother's were better suited to find the real Grace, alias Ana arclight "You should be more capable".

"Well we should, but Quattro and Grace has been distant for years" Quinton then mumbled "And I... I was caught up in my father's revenge scheme. If it wasn't for Kite here, I would never have realised that revenge wasn't the right way to go. I will never be able to save my own sister for that reason alone".

We all looked at him. We could all see how much he regretted what he had did to everyone, and mostly Grace.

"Quinton" Kite then slowly said and made the male look at him "No, I mean Christopher Arclight". Quinton sended him a sad smiled.

"I missed hearing that. My true name. Every since my sister changed..." He then said.

"I don't understand why you ever changed it" Yuma then questioned. Quinton sighed.

"Like our father, we decided to give up our true names" he then said "At first I was hoping I could save my father, but Byron Arclight really had become someone else. His revenge against Dr. Faker. I got caught up in his plans for vengeance. I felt it was my duty as his son...". Kite snort at that.

"Well it isn't" He then replied. His voice were like ice "Once I save Hart, I am going to confront my father, and not only that. I will do what you couldn't do. I will stop Dr. Faker and Vetrix's quest for revenge, just like you wanted".

"Yeah and I will free Grace" I said determined and nodded.

I had no clue on how to do that, but I had made up my mind. I were gonna help Grace and Trey getting their family back, and I was beginning with their sister. Quinton smiled a little bit.

"You have grown strong Kite. I am proud to have been your teacher. It was an honor. The bond we made can never be broken. You and Hart will always be little brothers to me" he then said and then turned towards me. He surprisingly bowed to me a little "And I am sorry for what our family has done to you Zaira wroom. I hope you can forgive us for everything".

I shrugged a little. I guess I could. He took my hand.

"Thank you Zaira. We will see each other again some day" he then said and smiled "I have to leave now, but I hope that this card will help you in your future quests".

Then he disappeared through a portal. I could hear Kite mumble words of goodbye to his teacher, and that he bowed down and took Dyson sphere's card who was lying on the ground for some reason. I figured he had left it behind to Kite.

"Hmm the card 'Family ties'" I could then hear Astral say. I didn't get surprised when I found him floating beside me now. He could be so annoying curious. "A common quick spell card, with no unusual effect. Wonder why he gave you that card?".

"I don't know, but it must be special. I keep it in my deck" I then replied and stuck the spell card into my deck case. Then I turned towards Kite.

"Hey Kite" Yuma then said and made the blond hunter look at him.

"Yes Yuma?" he questioned.

"I look for you in the next round. We are both definitely gonna make it there" Yuma then replied.

He was smiling his cheerful grin right now. At that Kite only was sending him one of his cold glares. He turned to his robot Orbital.

"Let's go! Right now Orbital" he then ordered.

"Ri... right sir, mind if we drop by on a mec...hanic on the way home? I am way past due, do time for my annual check ups" the bot questioned. At that Kite also sent him one of his glares. The bot sighed a little "Guess I should deter...mined that silent glare as a... no. I have to maintain myself then. Hope the robot unit doesn't hear about this though".

I looked a little stunned when some wires appeared around Orbital and that he in some way fixed himself. That was rather cool. Then him and Kite, flew off from the space station to who knows where.

"Dr. Faker and Vetrix both needs to be stopped" Yuma then said.

"Maybe that is our true purpose here" Astral then replied and looked at me "Zaira and I. We know that your father is in Astral world. We also knows that Zaira has been living in Astral world and is my protector. What if your father sent us both here to well intervene somehow?". I shrugged a little. It could be possible.

"Yeah that's properly it. Dad wanted us to team up and stop Dr. faker and Vetrix" Yuma then said determined and took my hand. Tori smiled.

"Think you three can do it?" she then questioned.

Yuma nodded. I looked at Yuma and company.

"Come on you guys, we have to continue this tournament" I then said.

Yuma, Astral and Tori all nodded. We soon left the space field.  
  
  
  


Quinton's p.o.v.  
  
  
  


Quinton entered the room where his little brother was resting. Trey was still in comatose. He could see the pink haired brother lying in bed. His head was resting on comfortable pillows and he was wrapped in good warm blankets. He let his hand roam a little through Trey's hair, and was hoping he could hear him.

"Trey, I talked to your beloved Zaira" he then said slowly. He felt so tired. "You are right, she is one of the kind. I gained the same faith you have in her. In her and Kite. They will stop our father. Zaira will bring our sister home to us again. I even gave her the card. After all I will not be able to bring her home".

He had just said that when he could feel the lastly power of the crest disappear from his body, and he fell down on his knees beside Trey's bed. He placed his head at the bedside of Trey's bed. He was holding his little brother in his hand. Quinton sighed deeply. He had known the risks but had been blinded by revenge, to care. When he or any of his siblings loses while controlling a strong and powerful number, the crest, who was directly connected to their soul at that time, will make them go into a comatose. He knew he wouldn't be able to save Grace. That was the reason he gave the torch to Zaira in the first place.

"I am so tired and need rest" he mumbled and his eyes slowly closed "I leaving everything up to you Kite and Zaira". Then he passed out as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A,N: Well that was that chapter. A little sad ending, but at least Quinton has faith in that his father and his sibling gets reunited. That is a least a start. Hope you like the card Quinton gave Zaira hehe. Wonder if it has any help when Zaira duels Grace. However the next chapter is actually first the duel between Quattro and Shark. It is rather epic and has the dignity to go first. However Shark and Quattro face up in the magma field. And of course Vetrix just have to show there. Gonna have some Shark and Zaira moments and some changes compared to the episodes. Hope that sounds interesting.


	13. In the deeps of darkness. Puppets Vs Sharks part 1.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to Yugioh Zexal Book 1. Just continues until Zexal 2 series.   
> It's about a homeless girl who get's her life changed dramatically, when she meets Yuma and the gang! She is gonna have adventures, surprises, and even friends and family? and maybe there is a special someone waiting for her? at the end of the line! Oc x Shark! Follows most of Zexal 1 with changes. Other Pairings at the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A,N: Well here is the next chapter. I find this chapter a little brutal in the end. So well thought you should be warned. However please comment on what you think later. Have fun reading the next chapter.

Normal p.o.v.  
  


"If you are just joining us here at the WDC, please help us extend a warm welcome to Kite for his outstanding victory" Mr. Heartland shouted.

He was standing in his hoverjet and was looking out on the watching crowd on the tribute. Holographic screens were all over town, and they could see Heartland smile a big smile. "He, along with Vetrix, is the first semifinalist to emerge. There is only 4 more to advantage. Who will it be?".

Pictures of Yuma, Zaira, Shark, Grace, Quattro, Nistro, Anna Kaboom and Sasha Martinez was shown on the screens now. The crowd began talking among themselves now. Some was betting on who of the restly finalist would advance. The same was Yuma and Zaira's friends.

"Oh Zaira and Yuma are still in there" Caswell commented.

"And so is Shark" Bronk added. "But there looks like there is some fierce opponents among them. Quattro especially".

Caswell nodded slightly. He and Bronk could still remember the treatment Quattro gave them last time. It caused them to end up at the hospital. Flip were thoughtful for a moment.

"You guys, you don't believe Yuma and Zaira are gonna battle it out here on the field do you? I mean she is sneaky wolf. Maybe she is luring.." Flip began.

"Stop right there.. Zaira is nothing like that" Bronk yelled and grabbed Flip "She has a heart of a true duelist. Unlike someone else I know". Flip grinned sheepishly.

"Well it was just a joke. Come on, no one can beat Zaira" he then said.

"But if they do face up against each other, who would win?" Cathy then questioned.

"Zaira" the rest of the group said "Yuma don't stand a chance". Caswell were also thoughtful for a moment.

"But what if Zaira faces up against Shark? Then what?" he questioned.

"Hmm that is a hard one" Bronk said "They never dueled against each other, but let's just see what happens". The other nodded.  
  
  


Zaira's p.o.v.  
  


I was driving around in my coaster car inside the dragon's den. I felt rather frustrated actually. And annoyed. I tapped my fingers at the instrument panel.

"Yuma, stop following me!" I then yelled and noticed a shadow of another car approach me. I sneered rather annoyed. It was their third attempt.

"Oh hi Zaira I didn't know you were around on these parts" Yuma said innocently.

"Stop the acting" I sneered annoyed "Why are you three following me?".

"Hey it wasn't my idea" Yuma complained "It was Astral's idea". I sighed deeply.

"Does that even make it better?" I questioned "Let me ask again. Astral why are you making Yuma follow me then". Astral flew a little closer to my car.

"Well the danger in these recent event, has made me believe you also could be in danger" Astral proclaimed "We are just making sure, you are safe in your duel against Grace".

I sighed deeply. _There Astral goes again. Overprotective as always._

"I will be fine" I said coldly "I have Cy to protect me. Vetrix can't lay a finger on me". Astral sighed deeply by that.

"Yes I know that, but you do realise that Nb 24 is a number card" he then said "He could take over your soul...". Cy growled offended in the car beside me now.

 _"Mistress can I hurt him? He offended me deeply"_ Cy growled _"I would never hurt you. Don't he compare me to the other numbers. Especially that 96"._ I smirked.

"Astral you offended my friend Cy now" I said "He has given me his word that he would never possess me, and I trust him okay? So why don't you trust my judgement". Astral sighed deeply.

"Oh yes, I am sorry" Astral then said "I really should stop worrying. It is just you have been my friend for so long Zaira. But considered that Cy never have hurt you, I was rather foolish to even consider that. My apologize Nb 24". Cy growled.

 _"Apology accepted"_ He said and I translated. Astral lit a little up.

"But please Zaira, at least let me and Yuma accomplish you to the samurai field" he asked slowly. "In your duel against Grace". I looked rather surprised at him.

"Wait Samurai field. Is that where Grace is?" I questioned and sneered "I knew I forgot something. How stupid can I get?". Yuma grinned.

"You forgot Grace told you didn't you?" He then said "At the jungle field".

"Maybe" I said in honesty "But hey there were all that with Vetrix and Dextra. I might just have forgotten it. I feel like an idiot". Cy tried nuzzling my cheek.

 _"My mistress is not an idiot"_ he then said protective _"She is brave and smart"._

I couldn't stop smiling at that. Cy was trying to cheer me up at least.

"Well let's go to the samurai field" I then said.

However I have just said that, when Astral and Cy actually jerked a little. Yuma and I looked puzzled at Astral (and Cy).

"Astral, something wrong?" Yuma questioned. The ghost slowly nodded.

"I sensing a powerful pulse of energy coming from up ahead Yuma" He replied and frowned "I may believe it is the power of the crest". Cy nodded slowly as well.

"So that means Vetrix could be close by?" I questioned.

"That is quite reasonable" he replied and looked at me and Yuma. I snort.

"Well let's find out what he is up too" I said. Whatever it was it couldn't be something good. The battle with Grace might have to wait a tiny bit. "What field?".

"I believe it is coming from the magma field" Astral proclaimed "The energy is close by there".

I nodded and we all drove towards the magma field.  
  


Shark's p.o.v.  
  


Shark and Quattro had just arrived at the magma field. He could hear the commentator Mr. Heartland tell the crowd who was looking at the screens that they had just arrived, however Shark quickly ignored it. He was only here for one thing and that was to get his revenge on Quattro. He was staring down Quattro now.

"I finally caught up with you" Shark then said and glaring at Quattro. "You get tired of running?".

He was standing in front of him at another boulder. All around them was lava and Volcanos. They presented the lava field they were now standing at.

"From you? Please" Quattro questioned and smirked "You are playing right into my hands. I wasn't running away. I was luring you right here to the scorching hot magma field where you are in a overwhelming disadvantage. You see your deck is full of Water monsters, and water and fire don't exactly mix". Shark glared at him.

"I don't care where I duel" He proclaimed "I will win in the end anyway. This is all for her. For what you did to her. I am dueling for Zaira!". Quattro grinned evilly.

"You still hung up by her. Oh Reginald you just can't seem to let it go, can you" He then proclaimed "But if it's a duel you want. It is a duel you get".

They both activated their duel disks and the duel began.  
  


Shark: 4000 Lp's.

Quattro: 4000 Lp's.  
  


(Magma field's eff: It will destroy every water monster who is summoned)

"I am jumping in and going first" Shark proclaimed and drew. "And if you think this magma field is gonna burn me, then you got another thing coming".

He activated the spell "Plate salvage". This spell negates the effect of all field spell cards for two turns. To demonstrate the whole magma field was covered in ice now. Quattro was not looking so happy though. Then suddenly out of the blue, 3 guests arrive. Yuma, Tori and Zaira entered the field. They were standing on a cliff a little away from them. However they had a pretty good view over the whole duel.

"Check it out Tori and Zaira, it is Shark vs Quattro. This I gotta see" Yuma then proclaimed.

Shark turned towards them and his eyes widened when he noticed that Zaira was here as well. He felt rather embarrassed and surprised right now. Embarrassed because his heart was jumping so fast all of the sudden. Surprised because he didn't expect her to be right here. Lastly he was actually also happy to see her. He knew she was still in the tournament, but seeing her with his own eyes and knowing she was safe and sound, was a big relief.

"Zaira, Yuma, what in the world are you two doing here?!" He then yelled a little annoyed. Yuma and Zaira looked at each other.

"We are here to cheer you on Shark" Zaira then said "That and Vetrix...".

"Well I don't need that" Shark sneered, but deep inside wondered why he was acting like this all of the sudden "I can handle Quattro all by my own. I don't need a cheerleading squad".

He noticed that Zaira was staring coldly at him.

"Well Excuse me" she then sneered coldly "Since when is it wrong to check up on their friends and wish them good luck. Stupid Shark boy".

"You two sound like a married couple" Quattro then suddenly commented and stopped their ridiculous argument "It is really shown you care for each other".

"Shut up!" they then both yelled and glared at him "We are not a couple!".

"Well if you say so, but hey I am glad you could all join us" Quattro then replied with a smirk "You can all be my witnesses when I beat Shark".

Shark sneered angry. _I will show him. Quattro is the one losing here!_ No one knew that a certain boy with a mask and green crest was watching this duel from afar though.  
  
  


Zaira's p.o.v.  
  


I was staring angry at Shark. I really didn't understand why he was so mad at me, but it was clearly shown that he didn't want me around here. If it wasn't for the fact that I knew Vetrix was luring around here, I would have left already. However at the same time I was rather happy to see him. He was at least okay, even though he was dueling Quattro. Yuma and Tori looked puzzled around.

"I thought this was the magma field" Tori then commented "Not the antarctic field".

"Yeah what gives it is freezing here" Yuma then added and sneezed.

I must admit it was rather cold here, but I figured it was Shark that had activated some kind of trap or spell, to stop the field spell from activating. It just sounded like something he would do. Shark continued his move by summoning "Tripod fish" to the field in att mode. Since he summoned a fish type monster, he could also summon "Shark stickers" to the field. Then he overlaid them to summon "Submersible carrier aero shark". (rank 3) He quickly removed one Ou to use his monster's eff. He could now deal 400 points of damage to Quattro for every card he had in his hand. Shark had 3, so Quattro got hit by 1200 points of damage. He was only having 2800 life points now. Shark placed two cards face down and ended his turn.

"Shark dealt a big time blow on his very first turn" Yuma commented "Quattro had been Shark attacked".

I nodded in agreement. Shark was really an awesome duelist.

"You think you are hot stuff summoning an Xyz monster on your first turn eh?" Quattro sneered and drew "Well I was counting on that Shark".

Quattro started off his turn by summoning his "Gimmick Puppet Magnet doll". (Lv8) He could summon this monster since Shark had an Xyz monster on his field. Then he summoned the monster "G.P. Gear changer". It's effect makes it the same lv as his magnet doll.

"It doesn't look good for Shark right now" Tori commented "I hope he can change things around".

I nodded slightly. However I didn't hope he could change things around. I knew he could. _Come on Shark, win!_ Quattro overlaid his two monsters to Xyz summon "Nb 15 G.P. Giant grinder". I sneered. That was one nasty doll.

"That is scary" Tori then commented.

"You said it. That is the monster who put Caswell and Bronk in a world of hurt" Yuma then told us.

I looked up at the number. I never seen it for myself, since I wasn't there that time, but I figured Caswell and Bronk weren't happy seeing this monster. I just hoped Shark could withstand it.

"You are way out of your league and soon you will be sunk Shark" Quattro then said and smirked "And unfortunately for you this is just the beginning".

I looked at Shark again. I really hoped he would be the one who sunk Quattro instead.  
  


Normal p.o.v.  
  


At the tribunes Bronk and the others were watching the duels. Many fangirls was fighting over who was better. Shark or Quattro. Bronk and Caswell was of course rooting for Shark, since Quattro in their eyes was a lying self serving snake. Therefore they were very pleased with Shark's move with Aero Shark. Now Quattro could feel what it was like to be attacked. However then Quattro bounced back and suddenly Quattro wasn't seeming to to be so nice any longer. Or that's what the girls thought, until the video phone was disconnected. Everyone was rather disappointed.

"Oh no not again" Mr. Heartland said "What on earth is happening with the video screen. More problems. It couldn't have happened at a more worse time. This duel was really heating up".

Then Heartland was thinking to himself. _Who is doing this?_  
  


Vetrix's p.o.v.  
  


Somewhere at the magma field was Vetrix hiding. Or a hologram was. Vetrix had used the power of the crest to watch the duel even though he wasn't really there. He knew Zaira, Yuma and Tori also had arrived as spectators, but since they weren't doing anything to ruin his plans, he was letting them watch.

"Oh how I have waited for this" he mumbled to himself "Quattro, at long last squaring up against Shark. I set the wheels in motion for this duel a long ago. You can be quite sure I will keep my eye on this one". Then he laughed a little.

"I also took care of the cameras" he then said in a low voice and appeared on a rock so he better could watch the duel. Yuma and his crew couldn't see him "A duel of this consequence should have the dignity of privacy".

He grinned again and looked at the two duelist in front of him.

"Ah the bitter hatred between Quattro and Shark runs very deep" he then continued and smirked "And now without any prying eye, I can do as I please".  
  


Shark's p.o.v.  
  


Shark sneered angry when Quattro activated his number's special eff. By using a Au he could destroy Aero shark and deal him damage equally to it's att points. Soon Shark got blasted by 1800 points of damage, and hit the ground really hard.

"Shark are you okay?" he could hear Zaira yell.

"If he is, he won't be for long" Quattro pointed out and made a direct attack with his monster.

However Shark was quicker. He activated the trap "Bubble bringer". With this card he could negate Quattro's direct attack. He got up on his feets as well.

"You may have stopped my direct attack, but what you can't stop is the climate" Quattro them pointed out "You see plate salvage's eff ends this turn, so the temperature is going way up, and the chance of you making a comeback goes way down".

He just said that when the climate changed from frosty to fiery, just like that. He noticed Yuma got burned from the flames. That actually made Shark laugh inside. Zaira smirked as well. Shark was staring at her for a second, before he returned to the duel.

"I don't need a field spell to beat you" Shark then proclaimed and glared at Quattro. "Let me demonstrate".

He drew and summoned "Hammer Shark" in att mode. Then he used the other eff of bubble bringer. By sending it to the grave, he could summon Tripod fish back to field from the grave. Since tripod fish was special summoned it gained a lv and was counting as two monster's when Xyz summoned.

"Your fool, did you forget that this field's relentless heat makes it near impossible for Water attribute monsters to duel" Quattro then said "Your water monsters stands no chance here. Let me show you what I mean".

As a resolve two fire creatures jumped up from the lava, and was attacking Shark's monsters. However Shark wasn't even worried. A shield appeared around Shark's monsters now.

"How did that happen?" Yuma questioned confused. Zaira sighed deeply.

"Shark just activated a trap card Yuma" she explained and smiled at him.

Shark noticed that her lips were moving silently now. He could read the words from her lips however, and it made Shark smirk even more _"Beat him Shark"._ If that was what Zaira wanted from him, he wasn't going to complain. He will beat Quattro alright.

"What's that?" Quattro sneered and looked at Shark's activated trap.

"It is the trap card 'Adapt to adversity'. This card stops spell or trap card's from destroying my water monster. They stay on the field" he explained to Quattro.

"Alright Shark is the man" Yuma cheered and smiled happily.

Zaira didn't say anything, but Shark could see her smile. She was impressed alright. Shark smirked. He was mightily pleased that he could impress Zaira a little. Then he turned his glare over to Quattro once again. They still had a score to settle. _Quattro today I am gonna pay you back for all that you have done to me. Setting me up, getting me disqualified from the nationals, and putting my sister in the hospital. That and then the worst crime of all, he and his helpers kidnapped and hurt Zaira. That is unforgivable!_

"I will defeat you Quattro! No matter what the cost!" Shark then yelled and surprised the audience who was watching "I am dueling for Zaira".

Then he overlaid his three monsters, tripod counted as 2 monsters, and xyz summoned "Nb 32 Shark drake". This was surely gonna change the tide.  
  
  


Quattro's p.o.v.  
  


Quattro looked rather stunned at Shark when he summoned another Xyz monster, and then it was even a number. He didn't know Shark had a number in his possession.

"That number?" Quattro questioned. He was rather confused now "That number belonged to Trey. But that means.. did Vetrix use Trey to pass the number to Shark? Has he been plotting this duel this whole time?".

He had just said that when Vetrix appeared as a hologram beside him. Vetrix, his father, was grinning a little.

 _"Why yes? Didn't I mention it?"_ He then said through telepathy inside Quattro's head.

He used the bond they had with the crests to do that. Quattro sneered angry.

 _"Vetrix, why wasn't I told?"_ He yelled.

 _"Telling you would only compromise the security of my plan Quattro"_ Vetrix replied him and teleported some meters away from him _"And who knows who you might tell"._ Vetrix teleported above him now.

 _"You see everyone has their role to play"_ Vetrix continued _"Trey, Grace and Quinton, even you my boy"._ Quattro glared at Vetrix now.

 _"That so?"_ He questioned coldly _"Then what is my role ha? Now we are at it, what is Grace's role? Since you did that to her"._ Vetrix smirks.

 _"Now why would I tell you Grace's role in my plan, when you have that loose tongue of yours?"_ he then said and grinned _"But yours is to drive Shark's rage. Make his anger sought to new heights, and the angrier Shark gets, the quicker the number consumes him"._ Quattro looked surprised at him.

 _"Let me get this straight, you are using me to make Shark angry?"_ He then sneered _"So he can summon Shark drake?"._ Vetrix nodded.

 _"That's about it"_ He replied and teleported somewhere else, leaving a bad taste in Quattro's mouth.

He felt angry and hurt. His father was only using him and his siblings and he felt hurt by it. That and that his own father didn't even trust in him. He got out of his thoughts when Shark attacked with Shark drake and destroyed his monster. Quattro got blown backwards and lost 1300 life points. He was only having 1500 left. Then Shark used his monster's special eff. By using an Ou he gave Quattro his monster back from his grave, but it had 1000 less att points. That also made Shark drake attack again. However Quattro was quick on his feets. He activated the monster "G.P. Twilight joker" eff from his hand. He could special summon this monster, if he banished Giant grinder from the field. That also made Shark unable to attack again. If that attack had succeed, Quattro would have been done for.

 _"Uh that was close Quattro. A most impressive counter measure"_ He could then hear and found Vetrix behind him once again. _"Yes most impressive indeed, but it remains to be seen if your quick thinking was a fluke, or a harbinger for things to come"._ Quattro clenched his fists.

"Be quiet Vetrix" he yelled so everyone could hear it.  
  


Zaira's p.o.v.  
  


I watched the duel with great interest. How could I not, when Shark was stating that he was dueling for me? Although I turned a little red, no one luckily noticed, I wondered what that was all about? I mean why where he dueling for me? At the sidelines Yuma was trying to explain the duel to Tori. Something about Shark and Shark drake. I really didn't listen that much. I was rather worried. I did remember last time with Shark drake, the number had tried to take control of Shark, but Shark had overcome it. Or so I hoped. You could never be to careful. Unless you have an awesome number like Cy of course. I knew deep in my heart that Cy would never control me. Why should he? We were already connected. He was part of me already, so he had enough time to actually take over me if he wanted to. He had instead helped me so many times, so I trusted Cy with all my heart. Shark had just destroyed Nb 15 with Shark drake, when suddenly Quattro flipped out.

"Be quiet Vetrix!" he yelled and my eyes widened. _Vetrix?!_

"Did he just say Vetrix?" Yuma then questioned puzzled. I was not liking this at all.

"Are you here Vetrix?" Shark sneered "Don't hide from me!".

To answer Shark's question Vetrix appeared as a hologram beside Shark now. We could all see him. Shark sneered and tried to attack him, but he flashed away once again.

"Vetrix is here" Yuma exclaimed. He sounded nervous.

"Not quite. It seems as if Vetrix is using the power of the crest to speak to us from afar" Astral analyzed. I nodded in agreement. I had thought the same thing.

"How very astute of you Astral" we could then hear Vetrix say. We couldn't see him.

"Vetrix why are you spying on Shark and Quattro's duel?" Astral questioned "What is your purpose? I demand that you answer me". I could hear Vetrix grin.

"Well since you asked so nicely, I think I will share my plot with you all, or some of it, since there is no stopping me now" Vetrix then said and he appeared once again.

This time as 4 different holograms. One for each of us at the sideline. I was glaring angry at the hologram in front of me. I really despised Vetrix right now.

"I intend for the number Shark drake to consume Shark, that will make him prone to my influence and I can use him to finish of Dr. Faker" Vetrix continued explaining.

My eyes widened in horror. _No, I won't let that happen! Not to Shark!_

"Think again" Shark sneered and Vetrix appeared as hologram there too "You are not using me for anything understand! You will pay for what you did to Zaira!".

I looked shocked at Shark. Was that why he was fighting Quattro? To get payback for what they did to me? At some point I felt rather flattered. At some other point I felt rather sad. Revenge were never the right solution in my eyes. For whatever reason you were fighting. Vetrix grinned and looked at Shark.

"Oh I beg to disagree" he then said "I can be quite convincing. You will be my puppet doing exactly as I wish. The same goes for your little girl friend soon. You will both be powerless to defy me".

My eyes widened again. _Wait what? His girl friend?!_ But then I realized the look Vetrix was sending me, and I knew he was talking about me. Apparently Shark had realised that as well. He sneered angry and tried to hit Vetrix once again. Oh how I wish he was real right now, then Shark and I could kick his butt right down in that lava pit below us. No one was gonna use us! That's for sure!

"You will not touch a hair on Zaira's head, do you understand!" Shark then yelled.

"But why Vetrix? Why have you chosen them? Why not me?" Quattro then sneered. "I am the better duelist. Please Vetrix, this is a mistake. Let me take on Dr. Faker".

"I am tired of hearing myself repeat this to you Quattro. Each person has their own role to fill in my plans, but to be quite clear, you are not the stronger duelist. That honor goes to Shark" Vetrix then said and then looked at me again "And Zaira here too. I believe she also has skills enough to beat you".

I bit my lip. Quattro didn't exactly look happy by that statement. He looked like he was gonna rip Shark apart. Lim for lim. I really hoped Shark could withstand whatever was coming his way.

"You are wrong! I will never accept that!" Quattro yelled in fury "I will show you who the stronger duelist is. I will prove that you have misjudged me by beating Shark in this duel".

Then Quattro drew. He activated the spell card "Gimmick puppet ritual" from his hand. With it he could return a gimmick puppet monster back to the field from his grave. He choose "Gimmick puppet magnet doll". He overlaid his two monsters on the field to Xyz summon "Nb 40 Gimmick puppet of strings". Then he equipped the spell "Sting of destiny" to his monster. With this card, by sending his top card from his deck to the grave, and if it was a monster card, he could attack as many times as that monster's level.

"Your monster won't be destroyed" Quattro then further explained "No you alone will take all the damage Shark! And look at that, I drew G.P. Dreary doll, which means I can attack your Shark drake 8 times in a row". My eyes widened in horror.

"This is bad" Yuma then said.

"Yeah no kidding!" I sneered out.

"8 consecutive attacks" Astral pointed out in horror.

Quattro attacked with his monster now. His monster attacked Shark drake, but like he said earlier Shark drake wasn't destroyed. Instead Shark was blown backwards and slammed to the ground, taking all the damage Shark drake took. He lost 200 life points.

"Shark!" Yuma and I yelled in unison.

However it did nothing. Quattro attacked Shark drake again. Shark was hit once again. And again and again. It was terrible to watch actually. I clenched my fists. I had to do something. Anything! This was wrong. This was madness!

"I can't watch" Tori said and covered her eyes. I didn't blame her.

"Quattro what your doing is wrong!" Yuma uttered "Dueling has nothing to do with giving in to your anger..".

I nodded slightly. I was about to summon Cy's power to blow me over to Shark. I could at least endure some of the attacks for him. However that was sadly not to be, because Vetrix had other plans.

"Oh on the contrary" Vetrix said and appeared as hologram before us.

The crest he used however was rather real. Soon I found myself in chains once again. Figures! Yuma was as well. Apparently we were tied up in the moment.

"Ahr I can't move" Yuma then said and tried getting free from the chains Vetrix had put on him.

I tried as well, but we really couldn't move.

"So sorry, but I can't let you interfere with this duel" Vetrix told us "Just sit tight, relax and watch the show". I sneered angry.

"When I get out of these chains Vetrix" I sneered "Then Cy and I are gonna kick your little butt until you see stars. Can't you see this is wrong?!". Vetrix grinned.

"Well you can try" he encouraged "I like seeing you angry, so please by all means, stay that way". 

I sneered angry, but that didn't help me getting out of these chains or help Shark down there sadly. Quattro attacked again.

"Quattro stop!" Tori yelled. "You are hurting him".

"Yeah stop it" Yuma added "Dueling is not about causing pain". Quattro smirked.

"I can't say I agree" He then replied with that evil smirk on his lips "My only concern is that Shark may be getting used to the punishment. In case you are not keeping count, this is my 5 attack".

I sneered angry. I had to do or say something here.

"Quattro, do you really think that changes anything?" I yelled "Hurting Shark, hurting me or any of your so called fans from your fanclub. Do you think your siblings would like to see you do this. Quinton, Trey or Grace? Doesn't that mean anything to you?".

"Oh shut up Zaira. Like you understand anything" Quattro sneered "Like anyone in my family cares what I do anyway. All high and mighty Quinton who follows my father's orders like a little dog. Trey who is so damn loyal and Grace.. Well she has changed. I do not consider her my sister any longer".

I bit my lip a little. I had a feeling I knew what was wrong with Quattro. However I was not fully sure.

"But Quattro... dueling is about competition. Friendly competition" Yuma then said and tried to make Quattro see his point of dueling. I was not sure it worked. "But this is unfriendly. Dueling is about friends!". However Quattro didn't even listen to him.

"Yuma, You are just like him" we could suddenly hear Vetrix say and he appeared once again before us "Just like your father Kazuma. Ha, you are both misguided. He would prattle on about dueling and friendship, and other such nonsense".

"Ahr don't you dare talk about my father" Yuma sneered angry at him.

"Yeah don't talk about his father like that!" I yelled to Vetrix "Kazuma was surely a great man, and great father".

Vetrix chuckled and was staring eyes to eye with me now. I was staring into his yellow eyes.

"Oh how would you know that Zaira? You never had true parents" he then said and I froze "Weren't you an orphan? A poorly treated orphan to be exact. What was it they called you? Oh yes Carrot head and monster". I tensed again.

"Shut up" I said slowly and then rose my voice "Shut up! That is my memories got that. My past. You have no right to sneak around, and think you understand me because you saw some of my memories. You don't! You don't know me at all!".

"Oh my, I think I hit a nerve didn't I Zaira?" Vetrix said and grinned "Am I making you more angry? Excellent! Your anger will deliver you further and further into my cluthes, so stay angry. Haha, You have something to say, well out with it Zaira, let's hear what's on your mind". I sneered angry.

"Everyone whose life you touch, suffers Vetrix!" I yelled angry "You tomented poor Dextra in the jungle field. You have changed your own daughter Grace's memories, and you used Trey and Quinton as tools for your own revenge".

However apparently Vetrix didn't even get angry at me at all. He really didn't care about what I was saying. Or in other terms, he didn't care about his family one bit. Instead he was grinning evilly.

"Yes Zaira, let your anger for me burn like a wildfire. I can sense your anger growing. It is so delightful. Very soon you will be mine" He then said.

I sneered angry. Didn't he have a conscience in there? Well apparently not.

"Did you enjoy those attacks as much as I did?" I could then hear Quattro say and delivered another attack at Shark. I could hear Shark scream up in pain. I sneered.

 _"Cy, can't you do anything to remove these chains on me"_ I asked Cy inside my soul.

 _"I am sorry mistress, but Vetrix power is stronger than Trey's was"_ Cy replied.

I sneered. Of course he was! Luckily Quattro was finally finished with these 8 attacks. Shark was lying on the ground with 500 life points to his name. Quattro smirked.

"My attacks are over, but your punishment has just begun" He told Shark and activated his monster's eff.

By using an Ou, he could place a string counter on Shark drake. At Quattro's next turn, the counter will destroy Shark drake and deal Shark damage equally to it's att points. With that Quattro ended his turn. However after all those attacks, Shark was lying on the ground, and it looked like he wasn't moving.

"Shark! Get up! Don't quit now!" I yelled and hoped he heard me "Shark you can't let Quattro win!".

However it didn't seem to be working. Shark didn't move at all.

"Shark!" I yelled once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A,N: Well cliffhanger. Interesting ending. Rather brutal if you ask me. However hope you still like it. In the next chapter we have the rest of the duel. Shark's efford to beat Quattro and a certain number who want's his attention. It is going to be interesting. As well as having some surprises along the way. Hope you find that interesting to read.


	14. In the deeps of darkness. Puppets Vs Sharks. part 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to Yugioh Zexal Book 1. Just continues until Zexal 2 series.   
> It's about a homeless girl who get's her life changed dramatically, when she meets Yuma and the gang! She is gonna have adventures, surprises, and even friends and family? and maybe there is a special someone waiting for her? at the end of the line! Oc x Shark! Follows most of Zexal 1 with changes. Other Pairings at the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A,N: Here is the next chapter. Hope you like it. I do wonder what you think about my ending in this chapter. There is also some changes to it so hope that sounds interesting. Please comment on what you think.

Zaira's p.o.v.  
  


Quattro: 1500 Lp's.

Shark: 500 Lp's.  
  


"Shark!" I yelled once again and hoped he heard me "Shark, wake up!".

I could hear him groan a little, but he didn't get up. However I actually felt a little relived. At least Shark was not out cold. Or even worse, dead. I turned towards Astral now.

"Astral can you get me out of these chains?" I asked the ghost "Maybe you and Cy together will be able to break the chains? I have to go and save Shark".

"No one can free you but me" Vetrix then said and grinned evilly. He appeared once again before us. "And right now Zaira and Yuma, I think I will keep your meddling ways under lock and key".

I sneered angry. This was not good. Not good at all.  
  


Shark's p.o.v.  
  


Shark was lying on the ground and groaning in pain. His body was aching like hell after Quattro's 'punishment'. However he was not about to throw in the towel just yet. He could hear Her call his name. That alone make him motivated enough to not pass out. That and he was incredible stubborn.

"Shark nap time is over. Time to get up and duel!" He could hear Quattro yell at him "Or were you hoping, that if you lie there, I might show your pathetic self some pity. Well you will get no such sympathy from me. Get up and duel! You owe it to your sister don't you? Your sister and that girl friend of yours".

Shark groaned even more. Pictures of Zaira entered his mind now. Pictures of how she got kidnapped by Quattro and Vetrix's stupid family. _Zaira!_ Shark groaned again and finally managed to turn around and lie on his back instead of his stomach. In the background he could hear Zaira yell his name once again. Shark sneered angry. _I have to get up. She is worried about me. Zaira is worried. I don't want to see her like that. I want to see her smile._ Shark was about to get up, when intense pain filled his chest all of the sudden. The shard Shark drake had placed on him last time, was glowing now. However Shark couldn't see it, but he could feel it. Soon he was at that place inside his mind where Shark drake had appeared last time. Just like before he was staring down Shark.

 ** _"Shark"_** Shark could hear the number say. He sneered a little.

"You again" He said coldly.

 ** _"Shark"_** the number repeated and said _**"It is time Shark. Let me enter your mind and soul. Let me take hold".**_ Shark snort coldly.

"Yeah right, no chance" he yelled at Shark drake "I will not join you. I will not allow you to take hold. You can forget it".

However he didn't know the seed was glowing even more powerful now.  
  
  
  


Zaira's p.o.v.  
  


At the same time.

"Shark, stand up!" Yuma and I yelled loudly. My voice sounded hoarse after all that screaming. "Please stand up!".

Finally Shark seemed to react. He got slowly up on his feets, but he was having a weird look in his eyes. I frowned a little.

"Shark are you okay?" Yuma asked. Shark looked over at us.

"I... I am not sure" he said in a distant voice.

I sneered. It was clear that Shark was not okay. Everyone could see that.

"What is wrong with him Yuma?" Tori questioned in a worried tone.

"He is struggling" I could hear Astral reply Tori's question. I think Yuma translated for her "I believe a number is trying to take over his mind and soul". I sneered.

"Yeah or to be more specific Nb 32 Shark drake is" I concluded and clenched my hands. At least they weren't tied together, unlike everything else on my body. "Which means I properly have to do it". Yuma and the others looked puzzled at me.

"Do what Zai?" Yuma questioned. I sighed deeply.

"I have another power, who might can break these chains" I then said in a low voice "But I didn't want Vetrix to know about it. Secondly I get drained a lot by using it. However as things stand, I believe saving Shark is more important".

"Wow really?" Yuma questioned surprised "Can you use it?".

"Maybe, but give me some time okay. It is hard to force it out. I only done it once" I replied slowly and tried to remember the static feeling I had in the duel against Trey.

I just hoped Shark could handle the pressure until then. _Shark, please be okay!_  
  


Shark's p.o.v.  
  


Inside Shark's mind, Shark was still struggling against Shark drake. He was desperately trying to prevent the number from taking hold on him, but it was more difficult than he had first thought. The giant shark looked at him.

 ** _"Accept me and we will be unstoppable"_** He could hear Shark drake say in a tempting dark voice **_"Together we shall defeat your foe. Do not deny yourself the revenge you have long desired. Allow me to take hold of you"._**

While Shark drake was saying that, he moved closer and closer to Shark. For every step he got closer and closer to him. His goal was to take over Shark as his new host. That and to consume his soul completely. Shark growled a little and clenched his fists.

"I will never join you" he then said which made Shark drake stop up "Never! You hear! Never!".

He yelled that last part and Shark drake disappeared from his mind in golden sparks.  
  


Zaira's p.o.v.  
  


I was about to assembling that weird power I had, when suddenly Shark was screaming up. Yuma, Tori, Astral and I, properly also Quattro, was looking surprised over at Shark. He was taking some steps forward. He was also swaying a little, but he was staying on his feets.

"You hear me" he first said and then yelled "I will never join you. Never!".

Then he actually drew and used the spell "Different dimension deepsea trench". With it he could apparently banish Shark drake from the field.

"What?!" Quattro yelled surprised.

I was too. Maybe I didn't need to use my powers after all. After all if Shark drake wasn't on his field, he couldn't get controlled by it.

"A most impressive maneuver" Astral commented "Shark not only eliminated the number's eff to merge with him, but by banishing Shark drake Quattro's G.P. Of string's eff does not activate".

I nodded in agreement. Shark ended his turn with a monster down in facedown def mode. It was Quattro's turn now.

"Quattro you are up" Shark then said and glared at Quattro once again.

"Not a bad move Shark" Quattro commented "Congrats on buying yourself a little more time to stay afloat, but eventually you will be sunk. Look at the cold hard facts. First my G.P of strings has 3000 att points. Second, it is equipped with string of destiny spell card, and third your life points are no match to my own. Face it there is no way you can win this Shark".

I just sneered. I still believed Shark could turn this around. I had seen Shark duel. I believed in him. _Come on Shark, show him how wrong he is, by winning this duel._

"Your confidence may be your undoing" said a voice suddenly and Vetrix appeared behind Quattro now. He was having his back turned against him. "The equip spell 'string of destiny' is quite the risky card to play. So risky, Quattro, that if things not go the way you plan, you could ultimately fall flat on your face like Yuma!".

Vetrix flicked with his fingers and Yuma was suddenly free from his chains, but since he had been trying to get free, he fell down to the ground. Just like Vetrix had said.

"Hey, you forgot to untie someone here!" I yelled at Vetrix, but he just ignored me. Instead he looked over at Quattro and continued his explanation.

"If the top card you sent to your graveyard is a monster card, you can attack multiple times" Vetrix told Quattro "But if it isn't you are in trouble. You see you let your abilities to strike at Shark entirely up to chance now".

"Well I believe luck is on my side" Quattro replied and glared at Vetrix.

"Leaving your fate up to fortune is a path of a fool" Vetrix replied just as coldly "I on the other hand do not prescribe to relying on luck. You cling to your silly feelings and employ none of the strategies of your siblings. You are simply raw emotion".

"You are wrong!" Quattro yelled back. Vetrix just smirked at him.

"See, you proved my point" he replied and made Quattro even more angry "You should be approaching this duel scientifically. Strategically, but I am not even sure you are capable of doing that".

I looked stunned at the scene in front of me. I never heard about parents denigrating their own children like that. I felt rather sorry for Quattro and all his siblings. No wonder they turned out like this.

"You know what, I think I know why you have a problem with me. You resent the fact that I don't grovel to you like my other siblings. And Yes I may talk back, but I am no less loyal to you" Quattro then said and sneered. I noticed there were actually some tears in his eyes now "Vetrix! You know something, I miss my father. The man named Byron Arclight. He believed in me and all my siblings too. But all he's become is a cold hearted, revenge obsessed child who gives us orders instead of love. But Trey, Quinton, Grace and I, all still obeyed you. I guess it is in the memory of the father you used to be. That is why I did everything you've asked asked to stir Shark's anger".

I must admit those words was going straight to my heart. I just could feel the pain Quattro uttered out. I understood it too. The pain of being neglected. I knew it far to well. I guess Quattro was not so obedient as the others. Not compared to Quinton or Trey. I was not sure about Grace. I knew she was still loyal to her family before she got changed, but that was about it. I figured Quattro did what he did to be noticed. When that didn't work he flipped out and needed some sort of outlet for his anger. Was that the reason he had attacked Shark that painfully in that duel? I wasn't fully sure. I wasn't even sure I would forgive him for it, but I at least understood his pain a little. Just a little though.  
  


"You are pathetic you know that" Shark then suddenly yelled at Quattro "I don't care if Vetrix was calling the shots, you are still paying for everything you did to me Quattro. Did to me and Zaira".

I froze a little. Shark was still fighting for me? But I didn't have anything I wanted payback for in the first place. Yes they had hurt me, but I still didn't want revenge. Not after I entered the positive world with Yuma.

"You can try and collect, but you are gonna be walking away empty handed" Quattro yelled back at Shark "And once you been beat, I will see that Dr. Faker get's his doom, and after I defeat Faker, then maybe Vetrix will start believing in me. Just like he did before. He just needs to see that I can deliver resolves. Hopefully that will be the first step in getting my real father back, but until he returns I have to accept that Vetrix won't ever believe in me".

"You think you are the only one I don't have faith in?" Vetrix then suddenly counters "Think again, your siblings are just as useless. I'd sooner believe in 4 baboons! I can rely on your four for one thing. To constantly deliver disappointments. Grace is useful for now, but as soon as her role is done, she is just as useless".

I could feel Vetrix look at me, when he said that and wondered what that was all about.

"The only person I have faith in is myself, because it was my own cunning that got me back to this world" Vetrix continued.

"Poor Quattro" Yuma then slowly said.

I nodded. He looked rather shocked right now. Who could blame him?! Quattro clenched his fists now.

"You may not believe in me" he then replied and pointed at Vetrix "But that doesn't matter. I believe in myself! I am more than just your pawn Vetrix. I have become a world famous dueling champion, and I am gonna show you exactly why, right now!".

Then Quattro drew and attacked with G.P of strings. By doing so he activated string of destiny. He took the top card from his deck and sended it to the grave.

"Now this duel will end the way it was meant to be" Quattro said and then yelled surprised up. He looked rather stunned.

"It appears that luck was not on Quattro's side" Astral commented.

I sighed relieved. The card he had drawn was apparently not a monster, so now he couldn't attack.

"That means Quattro can't attack" Yuma pointed out.

"Maybe not, but I have other ideas" Quattro then said and summons "G.P. Scissor arms" to the field. Then he could double scissor arms level by destroying an equip card such as 'string of destiny'.

"Curious" Astral then commented "It appears that Quattro implemented a very unik strategy, if he had only summoned scissor arms instead of attacking with g.p of strings earlier. He could have attacked with both monsters and won the duel".

"Maybe... he just forgot?" Yuma questioned.

I frowned. I believed Quattro had been too confident there. Believing in the luck there cost him the attack. Quattro continued his move. He tributed his Xyz monster. He could then special summon "G.P. Nightmare" from his hand by doing so, and since the monster he tributed was an Xyz monster, Nightmare counted as two monsters.

"This can't fail" Quattro then said "I overlay my three monsters and Xyz summon, my real ace in the hole. Now arise 'NB 88, Gimmick puppet of leo'".

A giant lion king sitting on a throne appeared now on the field. It was an rank 8 monster with 3200 att points and 2300 def points. I was a little surprised. The monster was big.

"Quattro's new monster is extremely powerful" Astral commented "That does not bode well for Shark". I sneered. I was agreeing on that part.

"I activate Leo's eff" Quattro then said "I can remove one Ou from leo each turn. When it runs out of them, I win! So I don't need to do anything at all but to wait for your defeat in just a few moments". My eyes widened. He only had one Ou left.

"His monster's eff has practically ensured his victory" Astral then said.

"Incredible" Yuma commented.

"What a monster" Tori added.

I nodded and looked over at Shark. I really hoped he could turn things around in this turn. If not, he would be finished!  
  


Shark's p.o.v.  
  
  


Shark was staring at the giant Lion like monster. It was one of the most biggest and strongest monster he had ever seen. It didn't help that it had one heck of an ability. If it runs out of Ou's, Quattro would automatically win. Shark sneered. Quattro was not suppose to win. He should! He wanted to have his revenge!

"I am afraid there is nothing left for you to do now, but accept that you Shark are moments away from losing to duel" Quattro mocked. Shark sneered even more.

"That can't be" Yuma uttered "Shark can't lose to this guy".

Shark glared at Quattro. _This can't be happening! I'm gonna lose to Quattro! I was so close to getting my revenge. Now it is slipping away. This is my only chance to get payback for what they did to Rio and Zaira. I got to do something. Think!_

"Hello Shark" he could suddenly hear a voice say near him, and turned his head to find Vetrix floating some meters away from him.

"Vetrix!" Shark yelled. He was rather annoyed by this holographic kid beside him.

"You know I happen to see a way out of this for you" Vetrix then said "Simply approach this sticky situation the way Quattro never could. Strategically!".

"Vetrix!" Quattro yelled back "Stay out of this. I don't need you helping Shark to find a way to beat me". Vetrix just snort coldly.

"You already lost, you are useless to me" Vetrix countered and Quattro looked rather shocked by that statement. "Your role in my designs has ended. Congratulation. You did an adequate job. I'll take it from here Quattro. I see no further need for you".

Quattro didn't look pleased at all. He actually looked hurt by those words.

"Shark, we both know you can't walk away from this duel a loser. Now do what needs to be done. Unless you of course no longer care about getting even with Quattro" Vetrix then said to Shark. Shark sneered and clenched his fists.

"No, I will have my revenge" he exclaimed angry. Vetrix smirked.

"Ah splendid, I am glad we are on the same page then" he then replied "That rage makes you ideal to do my bidding".

"Quiet I am not helping you" Shark then yelled, but suddenly his chest got filled with pain once again.

Shark clenched around his chest now.

"What's going on?" he questioned puzzled.

"It seems that Nb 32 Shark drake wants your attention" Vetrix said and disappeared, but Shark could still hear him inside his head _"You know what you have to do to win, summon Shark drake"._ Shark let out a scream.

"No!" he yelled and felt how he got pulled down into the darkness once again.

To that place inside his mind, where Shark drake was waiting for him.

 ** _"Shark!"_** Shark could hear it's voice now.

 _"It's calling you"_ Vetrix then said in a teasing voice inside his mind now _"Shark Drake is calling you!"._ Then he laughed like hell.

"No!" Shark then said, but could feel himself fall deeper and deeper into the dark watery abyss below him. "No!".

 _"Stop fighting"_ Vetrix then said _"Defeat Quattro once and for all"._

"No!" Shark then said and tried to resist. That didn't go so well.

 _"Stop pretending there is another course"_ Vetrix then said _"This is your only option. The one way to win, is to let the number take hold. There is no other path to victory in this duel. You wanna win this duel don't you? Hurry before it is to late and the time is passed. Let the number take hold and get your revenge"._

"I must have revenge" Shark mumbled "This duel is my one chance".

He could feel himself fall deeper and deeper into the watery abyss below him, but now he didn't care. _From the moment Quattro showed up in my life, he has been messing it up. Ever since then, I dreamed of only one thing, to get revenge on him! If I finally can get that, nothing else matters._ Shark drake was swimming towards him now. However then the sound of something splashing through the waters could be heard. Shark was not sure what that was. Not until he felt some arms around his neck and was pulled into a hug. A silhouette was shown in front of him now, but Shark could see who it was. However the embrace was rather warm.

 _"But is revenge really that important?"_ A voice then said _"After all if Quattro hasn't shown, we would never have meet each other. Is that revenge really that important to you Shark?"._ Shark jerked by these words a little. Who was this person?  
  


Zaira's p.o.v.  
  


I looked in horror when Shark suddenly began screaming up in pain. He was clenching his chest. At the spot where his heart were suppose to be. Then he fell down on his knees. Shark was still clutching his chest. Vetrix was in hologram standing in front of him, and I knew I had to do something. Shark couldn't do this on his own. I quickly tried summoning that spark. That feeling of my power. That power I had used in the duel against Trey. It was actually easier to find for some reason. I was not sure, if it was because I was getting better at controlling my powers or because I was more motivated. However soon I broke the chains with a little effort. Vetrix looked a little surprised at me, but I really didn't care. I rushed over to Shark, luckily this was a hologram or that Lava would have burned me big time, and was soon by his side. He was still screaming up and was trying to fight of the number.

"Remarkable effort Zaira Wroom" Vetrix commented "But you are too late. The seed of darkness will soon consume Shark and the number will take hold. You cannot save him, and you can't keep him from wanting revenge".

I sneered a little and kneeled down. I placed arms around Shark and pulled him into a hug. Shark was just sitting there with distant eyes. He didn't even react when I hugged him.

"I know" I then said slowly "I cannot change Shark, and don't want to either. If Shark wants revenge, I cannot stop him. That is a part that makes him who he is. However that doesn't mean he is alone. I just want to show him that".

"What would that accomplish?" Vetrix questioned and snort "That is a path of a fool. Relying on others only slows you down".

"That is not true" Yuma yelled "Friends are a great thing. That can drive you towards many goals and give you strength".

Vetrix just snort at that. Zaira smiled a little. Then she placed her head at Shark's shoulder while still hugging him. _Shark, please! Please come back to me. If you want revenge then so be it, but please come back to me._ Suddenly Shark jerked a little in her arms.

"Zaira" said a hoarse voice then.  
  


Shark's p.o.v.  
  


Shark was still in the dark watery abyss and he was still hugged by this weird person. However he actually didn't mind. The embrace was so warm. He felt safe here.

 _"If you want revenge, I will not stop you"_ The silhouette then said _"But at least you are not all alone. I am here with you"._ The silhouette then slowly let go of him.

"No, don't go!" Shark then said and tried grabbing the persons hand.

The silhouette just smiled a warm smile that made his heart ache.

 _"I am not going anywhere"_ the silhouette replied _"Because I am already a part of your heart. You already know that of course"._

Then it disappeared completely. Shark was now alone with Shark drake in the watery abyss.

 ** _"Shark!"_** Shark drake then said. Shark glared down the number.

What?!" he yelled annoyed. The number stopped up in front of him. "Why have you stopped up? Weren't you going to take over my body?". The number hesitated.

 ** _"You changed"_** Shark drake then said **_"You are not filled with anger anymore. Not like you were before. I feel no darkness from you any longer"._** Shark snort.

"So what?" he then replied "I don't need that. I am still angry at Quattro, and I still want my revenge, but for some reason, I am also at peace. So give me your power or scramble. I have someone very important to me waiting for me to return".

 ** _"As you wish... master"_** the number then said and glowed once again. Shark drake then turned to golden sparks who got absorbed into Shark's body.  
  


Zaira's p.o.v.  
  


"Zaira" said a voice suddenly and I jerked a little.

Shark was looking at me with his big dark blue eyes. I turned a little red when I realized how close he were. I quickly pushed him in the chest to get away from him quicker. Shark didn't fall to the ground, but he didn't groan a little and rubbed his chest.

"Av, why did you do that for Miss stubborn" Shark sneered and got up on his feets.

"You were too close" I said and snort. I tried to hide my blushing face a little.

"Too close, you were the one hugging me" Shark sneered back "Like it wasn't enough that Quattro hurt me. Gezz".

I snort and turned around and looked at him.

"Well Excuse me for trying to bring you back to your senses" I said and snort. I was about to say something else when Vetrix interrupted us.

"You seem different Shark, but I can't put my fingers on what" He said.

I looked surprised at him. Then back at Shark. He looked pretty normal to me.

"Oh I can tell you what that is Vetrix" Shark sneered "You have no influence over me any longer. The darkness you planted in my soul with Shark drake. It is gone!".

"Wait what?! Why?!" Vetrix yelled rather shocked "Where did it go?".

"It disappeared" Shark sneered and a purple aura was all around him now "You see I found something more important in life. However that doesn't mean that you and Quattro aren't going to pay for all you did. I still want my revenge".

I looked shocked at Shark. He was rather intimidating. However Shark drake didn't seem to be in control, so I figured every was good. Or so I hoped.

"Zaira stay back" Shark then suddenly said "This is gonna be intense and I don't want anything happen to you".

I nodded surprised at him and quickly moved out to the sidelines. I couldn't stop smiling though. I knew now that this was the real Shark dueling right now.  
  


"My turn I draw" Shark said and drew.

He started of his move by switching his facedown monster up in att mode. It was the monster "Deep sweeper". Then he activated the monster's eff. Shark could tribute it to destroy a spell. He chose "Deepsea trench". Since that spell was gone, Shark drake returned to his field.

"Shake drake is back?" Tori questioned.

"Badder than ever" Yuma confirmed.

"This move could have dire consequences for Shark" Astral commented.

I on the other hand was not worried at all. The one who should be worried was Quattro.

"No way!" Quattro uttered, but then calmed down "Well it won't be here for long. Since my G.P of leo has more att points. Face it your shark drake is no match for my number".

I looked over at Shark. Quattro did have a valid point here.

"Correction Quattro, it's no match for my number yet" Shark then said.

"Say what?" Quattro questioned confused.

"You heard me right. My next move is the beginning of your end" Shark then replied and suddenly looked at me with a warm smile "Zaira please duel with me".

"Wait what?" I questioned puzzled. That was a weird request. Shark nodded.

"Yes duel with me. With you by my side, I am sure I can pull it off" he then said and was holding a hand towards me.

I didn't hesitate. I quickly took it. Energy sparked between us for some reason. I could feel weird power running through us. A picture of a number card was suddenly appearing inside my head. Shark looked at me.

"You ok? You are ready to do this? I don't want to force you" he then said. I nodded.

"Shark drake it is time. Let us unite so we can merge and evolve" we then said in unison and energy was shown in both of our hands now.

Magenta red and purple mixed together and all the energy flew over to Shark for some reason. He looked stunned at it for a second. Then we both continued "Chaos Xyz evolution". In front of us Shark drake began changing. His body turned white and was now a chaos monster.

"Appear 'Nb 32 Shark drake veiss'" Shark then said.

I looked stunned at the monster. It looked like a white Shark, and was having 2800 att and 2100 def) It was the number card I had been seeing, but I didn't think it would be that impressive. Everyone else looked stunned at it. Even Vetrix was a little.

"No! No! No!" he yelled and acted like that spoiled brat he sometimes was "This can't be happening. Shark should be under my influence when he summoned that monster".

At that I could only smirk a little. _Serves him right!_

"Ahr, no it is a nightmare!" Quattro yelled scared. Who could blame him?!

"I use my monster eff" Shark then said and used an Ou. "I banish Aero shark from my grave. Now your monster loses att points equally to Aero shark. Which means your monster is as harmless as a kitten".

We all looked surprised when Quattro's monster lost 1800 att points and now only had 1300 att left. Shark attacked with Shark drake veiss. Quattro's power of the crest broke and he fell to the ground when his life points hit 0. Shark had won the duel.  
  
  
  


As soon as we won, I gasped a little and fell down on my knees. The use of this power during the duel and before with the chains had drained me a little. Shark was a little out of breath too.

"Zaira?" he questioned. He did sound worried "You okay?". I nodded slightly.

"Yeah just give me a minute" I said and smiled up at him. Shark nodded slightly.

"You can let go of my hand now" I then said and Shark looked puzzled at me.

That until he noticed that he was still holding it. He had been doing that during the whole duel. Not that I complained. His hand was really warm. He quickly let go of me.

"Excellent dueling" said a voice suddenly and Vetrix was standing beside us. Surprisingly in the flesh and not just as a hologram. "Well done Shark. However if that stupid Zaira girl hasn't meddled, you could have been working for me now. Tell me Shark, what has become more important in life? Surely not the girl behind you?".

"That is none of your business" Shark sneered. I was a little confused here. "However I am still going to take you down Vetrix. You will regret messing with me and Zaira. That is a promise".

Vetrix grinned a little, and I could swear he was looking at me.

"Such enthusiasm, I like that, but you see, you and I are not meant to duel each other. It is not in the cards" Vetrix then said.

Shark sneered and was trying to attack him again, when Vetrix tossed him back with the Crest.

"Yuma Tsukumo I will be keeping an eye on you, just to see how far 'feeling the flow' can take you in this tournament" Vetrix then said and opened a portal. He was looking at me once again and smirked "Zaira, we will see each other soon".

Then he was gone. I looked puzzled after him. _What did he mean by that?_  
  


The field began changing. Since the duel had been won, the field changed into some kind of plain old duel field stadium. Yuma and the other rushed over to me.

"Zaira you okay?" Yuma questioned and actually gave me a brotherly hug, which of course make me push him to the ground in annoyings.

Yuma didn't seem to care though. I nodded slightly and moved my aching muscles. They were a little bit stiff. I also felt a little tired, but not enough that I couldn't duel.

"Just a little beat" I said slowly.

Shark looked at me and snort. He didn't comment on that though. I was rather grateful for that. I got up on my feets and removed my Gazer from my face. The others did the same thing.

"How is it that you are capable of that?" Astral then said and flew around me. He looked really curious "You clearly helped Shark doing that Xyz summon. The same way you did us with the zexal transformation and Utopia Ray. I first thought the reason for that was because you were my guardian, but now I am not so sure. Zaira is there some hidden abilities you have?".

I shrugged. I couldn't reply him on that because I didn't know that myself. A groan could then suddenly be heard and we turned all towards it. Quattro was lying weakly at the floor now.

"Shark I am so sorry, about everything" Quattro then said.

"Yeah right, after everything you pulled" Shark yelled at his rival.

"You have to believe me. It was all because of Vetrix" Quattro then said and looked rather sad.

A tear was actually shown in the corner of his eyes. Shark sneered and was about to grab him, when I stopped him. I had a feeling Quattro had something to say. Something important to himself. Something he needed to get off his chest.

"I.. I have something to tell you Shark" he then said "It is about your sister".

"Wait what?!" Shark sneered "What about her? You hurt her even more?".

"No I.. this might come as a surprise, but before all this happened with Vetrix and the hospital, I had been dating your sister Rio" Quattro then said.

"You... what?!" Shark yelled and if it wasn't for Yuma and I he would properly have done something nasty. Quattro chuckled a little.

"Well yeah it had only been two or three dates, but Rio told me we should keep it a secret because her brother was a little overprotective. I can see why" He continued "She was a really sweet girl. A girl who truly doesn't deserve me now. You see after our second date, my father returned home once again. We were overjoyed. We could all be a family again".

"At first our father pretended to be nice and caring. He found out I was dating your sister and well encouraged me to well go for it. He even gave me a card, telling me to duel her, since Rio loved dueling. He said the card would be a big surprise for her" Quattro then continued and sighed "And it was. A terrible horrible surprise. When I used the card it caused a huge fire. It was because of that card she wound up getting hurt. I felt terrible about what had happened, and even rescued her from the blaze. That was the reason I got that scar. I never meant to hurt her, but that was what Vetrix planned".

Quattro sighed again. I could see the regret in her eyes.

"I felt terrible guilty after that. The burning pain in my heart. I tried talking to my family about it, but they all had changed. Quinton being obsessed with vengeance, just as our father. Trey who was so damn loyal, and Grace. Well she was my little sister. I couldn't talk to her about it" Quattro then continued "So I tried to forget it by doing all sort of distracting things. Like carrying out my father's orders. It helped for a while but the guilt and pain was still there. In the end I let my frustration out on everything and everyone. Like my fan service. But please Shark. I really never meant to hurt her. Your sister. I really didn't want to. You have to believe me".

"I believe you" Yuma then said and I nodded in agreement. "You were the reason she escaped the fire in one piece". Quattro looked down at the floor now.

"Yes, but it is.. all my fault! They were my actions. I used the card" He then replied "So if you are going to hate someone Shark, hate me! I deserve it for what I have done. However I beg of you Shark and Zaira. Please help me. I need you to.. well I need then. I need my father and little sister. Please bring them back to me".

As he said the last sentence a portal appeared under his feets now. He smiled a tiny smile now.

"When you do, tell them this. Tell Grace and my father that we will be waiting. Quinton, Trey and I, for them to rejoin us as a family, just like we did before" he then said and looked at me for a second "And you Zaira, I know Quinton gave you the card. The card that might save Grace from the MDP. I don't know if it even would work, but know this. Grace's masked knight deck, were once a present from us. I know she treasured it deeply. If there is anything left of the old Grace, you might find it there".

Then he disappeared through the portal. I let out a little tear. Quattro, Quinton and Trey really cared for their sister, didn't they. I clenched my fists. _I will try my best. The card, family ties, and Grace's masked deck. I will find a way to bring back the real Grace alias Ana Arclight back to you. I promise!_ I had just thought that, when laughter suddenly could be heard. From a voice I didn't think I would hear so soon. That was clearly Vetrix's voice.

 _"Mistress look out!"_ I could hear Cy say, but before I could do or say a thing,

I was grabbed from behind and my arms was forced behind my back.

"I am rather annoyed and tired of waiting" Vetrix then said. I noticed he was standing behind me now "You are coming with me".

I was not sure if if was because I still was weak from the last events, or because he just were much stronger. However before I knew it, or before any of the others could do a thing, I was tossed inside a portal who closed behind us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A,N: Cliffhanger!! Muhuhaha! I am rather cruel I know. However that was a drastic ending of this chapter don't you think? Hehe. In the next chapter, we have the duel with Grace and Zaira at last. We will be seeing an epic duel surely and Grace's awesome deck And Number card. You heard right, she has a number card! A lot of flashbacks and emotionally stuff will be hopefully shown. But please be patient, since this next chapter/Chapters will take a lot of time to make. Thanks for your support already. And thanks for reading this story. You are all awesome! 


	15. The battle for my friend! Prideful Wolves against Masked Knights part 1.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's about a homeless girl who get's her life changed dramatically, when she meets Yuma and the gang. She is gonna have adventures, surprises, and even friends and family? and maybe there is a special someone waiting for her? at the end of the line. Oc x shark. Follows most of Zexal 1 with changes. Other Pairings mentioned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A,N: Hello my dear readers. Before reading there is some few things you need to know. The lv monsters masked knight eff follows the card rules of the Tcg. Not the anime. So if you think it has different effect than it had in the anime. That is why! However have fun reading this self made awesome duel, and please comment on what you think. Love feedback. ;

Yuma's p.o.v.  
  


"Zaira!" yelled Yuma and Shark in unison when the portal closed behind them.

Shark had even rushed forward, and tried reaching Zaira's hand, but was to late. The portal closed in front of him. Shark slammed his fist down in the floor minutes after. He had fallen down on his knees, and was now slamming his hands at the floor with wild fury. Yuma looked surprised at him. He wondered why he was so angry at the floor.

"No! Not again! They, He took her. I was supposed to protect her this time!" Shark sneered and slammed his hand at the floor again.

Yuma looked puzzled at Shark. It was not that he didn't understand him. Vetrix had after all just grabbed his adopted sister through a portal, but he still wasn't flipping out over it. He knew Zaira could take care of herself. She was strong alright. That and she had Cy with her. Yuma looked puzzled over at Tori. He hoped she had some sort of answer.

"Tori, do you know why Shark is flipping out like this?" he then questioned.

Tori was having a rather red face now. Astral, who was floating in front of them now, hummed.

"Well it seems to me Shark is rather upset that he lost the girl he loves" he then said analytically "I am rather upset myself". Yuma looked puzzled at him.

"Loves? That means you care about a girl right?" Yuma then questioned and smiled "Well that is good for Shark. I also have a girl I love".

Tori looked utterly shocked at him after that statement. Shark jerked a little by that too.

"Wait love? What girl do you love?" She asked quickly. Anger was shown in her face.

"Well that is easy" Yuma said and placed his hands behind his head "Grandma and Kairi of course".

At that Tori and Shark did an anime fall down. If Shark could fall more down to the floor that is. Astral sighed deeply, but didn't comment it.

"That is not the same!" Tori yelled angry at him "Family members doesn't count Yuma. You are as clueless as ever!". Yuma looked puzzled at him. Shark growled.

"I need to go!" he then said "I will not rest until I am sure she is safe".

He got up on his feets and walked over to his coaster. Tori and Yuma looked at him.

"You really love Zaira don't you?" Tori then said and made Shark stop up.

Yuma looked confused at them. Shark growled again, but then he actually nodded.

"Yes, I love that fierce wolf girl" he then admitted "Her smile makes me... and her hand and hugs are so warm. My heart beats every time she is near. I finally, truly, understand my own feelings after this duel with Quattro. After all it was my own heart who saved me from the darkness. That is why I have to save her! Don't you understand?!". Tori nodded eagerly.

"Yes I understand" she then said. Yuma on the other hand didn't.

"Well I don't" he then proclaimed "Feeling? Beating hearts? If you are freezing Shark, then take a blanket. That always helps me".

At that Tori slammed him in the head. She looked angry at him. Astral sighed and flew down towards Shark.

"Yuma, tell Shark that he most likely will find Zaira at the Samurai field" he then said and Yuma looked surprised at him. Astral continued "Vetrix and Grace pointed out many times that Zaira was Grace's target. Since Grace is at the Samurai field, we can only assume she has been brought there".

Yuma nodded and told the others what Astral just had told him. He could see Shark's eyes widened. He rushed over to his coaster. He started the engine and was trying to back out of here, but surprisingly he was not able to. The coaster could not move that way.

"Move not approved. This coaster is registered as a finalist. Please exit the lair" a computer voice then said.

"Well it seems to me that finalists can't re enter the dragon's den" Astral then said. "His coaster doesn't allow him".

Shark slammed his hands at the instrument panel. He was rather frustrated now. He could not appear on the samurai field.

"Um here is a thought" Tori then said "Why aren't you changing coaster then Shark? I mean yours and Quattro's aren't available, but Zaira's coaster is right there".

She pointed at the black coaster near Yuma. Shark's eyes widened and he quickly jumped into it. Yuma and Tori got into theirs as well, and soon they all rushed towards the Samurai field, with an Astral flying beside them.  
  
  
  


Zaira's p.o.v.  
  


_**I was running and running. They were after me! Some invisible monsters! They were all around me! Trying to eat me! I ran and continued running as fast as I could. Evil laughter followed. I froze with fear. A giant monster was standing in front of me. He lifted his giant claw. It was coming right towards me, and I let scream...** _   
  
  


**"Zaira! Zaira!" I could hear a voice yell, and I woke up gasping for air. A boy was standing beside my bed. He had a worried expression on his face. I knew instantly who it was.**

**"Nii san!" I yelled and tossed myself in his arms while hugging him deeply "It was terrible. Just terrible Nii san!". I could feel arms around me and a hand roam through my hair now.**

**"Shh, it is okay Zaira, everything is okay. You just had a nightmare" my brother reassured me. "Everything is okay. I am here after all". I sniffed a little. Then calmed down.**

**"There were monsters after me Nii san" I then said "Terrible monsters! They were gonna eat me!". The boy smiled a little and pulled me closer to him.**

**"Well if they ever come back, then just tell them that if they don't leave right now, your Nii san will come and kill them with his blade".**

**I let out a little cry. My brother looked puzzled at me. I sniffed a little and looked up in his eyes.**

**"But Nii san, in the dream the monsters had already taken you" I then cried and placed my head at his chest again "They already dragged you into the shadows. Nii san please don't leave me!".**

**I let out yet another cry. My brother just let me cry for a while. A hand was roaming through my orange hair. Slowly, really slowly I calmed down again.**

**"Then I would escape" My brother then suddenly said "No monster can keep me down for long. You know that right? So until then, just wait for me ok? If you ever have that sort of dream again, then just go to safety and wait for me. Sooner and later, I will come".**

**I looked surprised up at him. Then I nodded determined.**

**"Then I will wait for you big brother" I then said "I will wait for you forever!".**   
  
  
  


"Zaira, Zaira wake up!" I could hear a voice yell and then actually felt a kick at my ribs "Wake up your stupid thief girl. I don't want to wait any longer".

I groaned a little. Then I slowly opened my eyes and yawned a little.

"Nii san? Is that you?" I mumbled, but were face to face with an annoyed red headed girl. Grace snort in annoyings.

"Hell no, I am not your Nii san, whoever that is" she said coldly "Now get up on your feets. Lord Vetrix and I have been waiting long enough for you".

I groaned again and got up on my feets. A surprisingly scenario met my eyes. A red/orange horizon meet my eyes. It was like the sun at sundown. The only problem was that the sun never did go down. The ground was red rock hard ground with millions of swords plastered in the ground. I looked surprised around. Grace smirked evilly.

"Welcome to the Samurai field Zaira Asta Wroom" she then greeted and made a mocking bow to me "Does the wolf princess feel at home? You should be, because this place will be your grave". I sneered angry.

"What happened to you Grace?" I then asked "You were never such a cold hearted person. I should know, you took care of me in the arclight manor. Where is the kind family loving Grace who loves her brothers with all her heart?".

Grace looked puzzled at me. Then she suddenly began laughing. I looked rather stunned at her.

"Me? Kind, family, loving?" she then said and grinned again "You must have hit your head when you went through that portal. I am lord Vetrix servant. I don't have any family. Especially no brothers. Why should I? They would just drag me down".

I tensed. The info about her not remembering her brothers was apparently true. She didn't believe she had a family. I clenched my fists. _Vetrix! You are so gonna get it! Quinton, Trey, Quattro. I will do everything in my power to get your sister back home._

"Does Quinton, Trey and Quattro not mean anything to you?" I then sneered.

"You mean those three losers?" Grace said coldly "I couldn't care less. They failed Lord Vetrix deeply. We don't take kindly to failures. They got what they deserved".

I glared at Grace now. How could she say that?!

"Oh, so you know Vetrix dispose of the weak ones?" I then said and asked "You are fine with that when you lose, he will dispose of you as well?".

Grace snort and was holding up her duel disk towards me. There were an evil gleam in her eyes.

"Well who said I would lose?" she then asked and smirked "If you really win over me, then yes I am ready to accept my faith at the hands of Lord Vetrix. But hey let's be honest. Me losing? Not gonna happen girl".

A dark black purple aura was shown around her. I sneered angry. That confirmed my suspicions. That girl was not Grace!

"Give me back the real Grace!" I yelled "Give me Ana Arclight back! You are just some kind of clone created by the crest at the most". Grace chuckled.

"Like that girl ever will be in charge here" she then said "Only I Grace am, but we can make a deal. Something lord Vetrix approved on of course. Give me your powers Zaira and I will let that girl free from Lord Vetrix's control".

I sneered angry. Cy's energy emerged around me, and it was like the dark energy from Grace, was colliding with the bright blue energy I was using. Cy was standing of my shoulder as well.

"So that is your plans" I sneered and activated my duel disk "You can forget it! I will not give you anything. You on the other hand will give me back Ana Arclight".

Grace grinned and suddenly I could hear rumbling sounds beneath us. The ground was suddenly moving. Then it was rose at our feets. The terrain changed. Grace and I was standing on two massive rock formations. We were some meters away from each other now. The field created a duel field for us. The samurai blades were below us however. Grace smirked at me.

"Well I accept your challenge" she then said "This will make things much more easier. I will defeat you, and take your powers by force. then this really will be your grave".

I sneered angry. Apparently she knew I would die, if Cy was ever removed from me, but I had no intentions of losing. I placed my gazer at my eye.

"Time to be annihilated" Grace then said and did the same thing.

"Time to shred some fangs" I replied her and the duel began.  
  
  
  


Normal p.o.v.  
  


"I am terrible sorry" Mr. Heartland said "We still seem to have difficulties regarding the video feed. However our main computer team has just registred, that Shark had won in an epic duel against Quattro, and now is a finalist. Give him a big hand".

The audience clapped a little by that. Bronk and Caswell was smiling like hell now.

"Oh yeah, Shark won!" Bronk yelled happily "I knew he could do it".

"In the end, Justice prevails" Caswell then said and they both made a highfive.

"Only 6 duelist remains" Mr. Heartland then told them "Zaira Wroom, Anna Kaboom, Yuma Tsukumo, Nistro, Sasha Martinez and Grace are still left to battle for a spot as finalists. And what is this, our team just informed me that Zaira and Grace are at the Samurai field to battle it out in an epic showdown. Who knew we had two female warriors, am I right folks?".

People agreed this a little half hearted. They still couldn't see anything. However a certain group was cheering on like hell.

"Oh yeah go Zaira!" Bronk yelled eagerly.

"Yeah Zaira is the best" Flip agreed "Show us the flip side of a loser".

"In the end it was a female showdown" Caswell concluded happily "That means Yuma won't have to battle her yet". Cathy nodded.

"Come on Zaira! Don't dare lose, or you give us girls a bad image" she then yelled. They hoped their cheers reached Zaira at some point.  
  
  
  


Vetrix's p.o.v.  
  


Somewhere at the field, disguised as a hologram, was Vetrix floating. He was up in the air. A place that was unlikely for people to notice him, and even if they looked up, they wouldn't see him. The crest made him invisible. Vetrix grinned evilly. _The duel against Grace and Zaira is finally underway. How I have waited for this. Although if it wasn't for the meddling girl, I would have influenced Shark already. But luckily I have a plan B and C, just in case._ He looked over at Grace. She was staring angry at Zaira, and Zaira was staring back at her. Vetrix smirked evilly.

 _"Good, keep her at bay Grace"_ He then said to the girl _"Corner her and don't let her escape. Force her to use as much energy as possible. Soon her delicious powers will be mine!"._

He grinned evilly. Grace jerked a little by that. Then she slowly nodded.

 _"As you wish Sir"_ she then replied _"But what if I lose? And who is Ana Arclight?"._ Vetrix grinned a little. It looks like Zaira actually manged influenced Grace a little.

 _"Don't think about that. Just do as you are told Grace. Whatever the outcome, I will be mighty pleased with you"_ He then said in half a lie.

He didn't care about the outcome, but he hoped Grace did win. It would make things so much easier for him.

 _"As you wish sire. You will see, I will not let you down"_ Grace then replied.

Vetrix smirked. He hoped for her own sake that she could live up to it. If not she would soon join Quattro, Trey and Quinton at the manor. He then smirked and looked at Zaira.

"I hope you are ready Zaira. This is a challenge you never faced before" he then said out loud, knowing full well no one could hear him "Show me the full extend of your delicious powers".  
  
  
  


Zaira's p.o.v.  
  


(Samurai field eff: If you have a monster in att mode, you must attack successfully, and destroy, or attack, your opponent and monster with every monster you have on your field, or you will have to sent cards from either your hand or deck to the grave, who equals the monsters who didn't attack)  
  


Zaira: 4000 Lp's.

Grace: 4000 Lp's.  
  


The duel began and I eyed Grace from the other side of the field. She was having a wicked smile on her face. It was like she couldn't wait to duel, and in some way hurt me. I had a feeling she was going to. Why would she else smile that wickedly?

"I will start us off" Grace then said and drew "Think of it as payback for me saving you from Wolflame and his crew".

I didn't say anything, and let her do her move. She places a monster facedown and ends her turn with two cards facedown. My eyes narrowed a little. I had actually expected more from her, since she was so eager to go first. I drew and looked at my hand. I could see a combo there already.

"I summon 'Wolf kid', and since he was successfully summoned, I am allowed to summon 'beast wolf' from my deck" I then said and beast wolf got summoned to the field.

Its effect activated. Since it was special summoned, Grace got slammed with 500 points of damage. She snort and brushed of the smoke from her clothes.

"Was that all?" she then asked.

I snort back at her. Because of the Samurai field's eff, I had to attack with my monsters, unless I wanted to lose some of my cards. I figured that was why Grace had played it safe, and summoned her monster in def mode. I glared at Grace. She could have a really strong defense monster down there. If I didn't attack successfully, I would lose cards. Better be on the safe side. I overlaid my two monsters, to summon Cy to the field.

 _"Let me at her Mistress"_ Cy growled _"I will sent her to her grave instead"._

I smiled a little. Cy was eager to defend any opponents who was a threat to us. Either that or he was just eager to battle, since I haven't summoned him all day. I wondered if I should explain to him that we were here to save Grace, and not destroy her, but figured Cy actually knew that. He was part of my soul. That and he was around when Quinton asked me to save her. I nodded and made Cy attack.

"I reveal my facedown monster" Grace then said and smirked "'Warrior of wasteland'. When this card is destroyed and sent to the grave, I can summon a earth warrior monster with 1500 att points or less. I chose 'Masked knight lv 3'".

I sneered. Grace had lured me in there. Although I figured even though I hadn't summoned Cy, and had attacked with my two wolves, she would just had summoned another warrior lady. Because of the samurai field, I would have destroyed that monster again, so figured the outcome had been the same. I snort. Well she was not getting off that easy.

"I activate Cy's eff. By using a Ou, two of your cards go...".

"I activate my trap. It is called 'Let me off easy'" Grace then said and smirked.

I was almost about to do an anime fall down. It was like she had read my mind. There were seriously a card that was called that?! "When you activate a monster eff, I can pay 1000 life points, to negate that eff for the rest of the duel. You are so predictable Zaira. I know everything about you and how you duel. You can't surprise me".

I sneered and placed a facedown and ended my turn. It was the trap "Mirror force". When Grace was attacking next turn, she was in for a surprise.  
  
  
  


"Zaira!" yelled a voice suddenly and Yuma, Tori, Astral and surprisingly Shark rushed into the field.

Yuma ran of course into one of the blades right away, and began yelling at it, until he realized it was a sword, and freaked a little out. _Oh Yuma._

"Zaira, are you okay?" I could hear Shark yell from down there. I turned a little red.

"Yeah why shouldn't I?" I questioned. Shark mumbled something I couldn't hear.

"Well you were suddenly dragged here by Vetrix and Shark was worried about you" Yuma then began "Apparently he also lo...".

"Shut your mouth Yuma, or I will shut it for you" Shark threatened and grabbed him.

I looked puzzled at him. However it was an impressive threat at least. Yuma looked rather shocked, but nodded quickly after. That look Shark sent him was priceless.

"Well hello to you, Zaira's friends down there" Grace then greeted and smirked "You just arrived at the right time to see Zaira lose to me". I sneered. _Yeah dream on Grace!_ The others looked up at us.

"Zaira will not lose to you" Shark then said in a confident voice "Ms. Stubborn is to stubborn to let herself get beaten that easily".

I turned even more red. I couldn't believe Shark had so much faith in me. However with that faith I couldn't let Shark down. I looked over at Grace. It was her turn. I just hoped I could live up to Shark's and the others expectations.  
  
  
  


Astral's p.o.v.  
  


Astral looked rather fascinated at the duel in front of him. He had floated up in the air and could now watch the duel a lot better. _It looks like they had just started, but Zaira is in the lead. As I would have expected from her._ He looked over at Grace's field. She was having 'Masked knight lv 3' and a facedown on her field. Astral frowned a little. _Lv warrior monsters? Zaira may have the other hand, but I suspect a great comeback from Grace. Zaira may have the stronger monster for now, but Grace has negated Cy's eff. This could go either ways._

"Hey Astral, How are things up there?!" Yuma then yelled "Man it is not fair that we shall watch the duel from down here, and you can watch it freely up there".

Astral noticed Yuma kick one of the sword in an angry reaction. Suddenly the ground was shaking. Without warning the ground around them, rose up and they were now at the same height as Grace and Zaira. Yuma smiled happily.

"Yes! I can see now" he then said "My dueling fewer is boiling with excitement".

"Give us a warning next time!" Tori yelled angry at him.

She apparently didn't like the sudden stunt he had pulled. Shark on the other hand was concentrating at the duel in front of them. He was having a concerned look on his face.

"Lv monsters" he then said slowly "Not good. They can cause all kind of trouble".

"What do you mean?" Yuma questioned confused "Zaira is totally in the lead right now. She has Cyclone beast wolf on the field, and it is so much stronger".

"Not true Yuma" Astral then said "Shark speaks the truth about this. Level monsters can level up each time of the owners standby phase. They grow stronger and more powerful. That Zaira couldn't beat Grace's monster this turn, might have dire consequences".

Yuma looked surprised at the field. Shark sneered a little.

"I should be out there and help her. Just like she has me" he then said.

"No I think Zaira has it in the bag" Yuma then said and grinned "You never seen Zaira duel have you Shark? Well then you are in for quite a duel". Astral nodded in agreement.  
  
  
  


It was Grace's turn now. She drew and since it was her standby phase, she could level up her masked knight into "Masked night lv 5". A monster with 2300 att points and 1300 def points appeared on the field. It was dressed in a black and golden armor and had glowing red eyes. Then she summoned "Command knight" to the field.

"Oh no not good" Shark commented "Zaira is in for it". Yuma looked puzzled.

"Why? It only has 1200 att points" he then questioned.

Astral sighed and began explaining that "Command knight" ,who was a female, made all warrior type monsters, including herself, gain 400 att points. Grace's Masked knight gained 400 att points and were stronger than Zaira's monsters now. That, and every other monster had to attack command knight now, since she protected every other monster on the field. In other words, Zaira could not attack Grace's masked knight at all.

"I activate my Masked knight's eff" Grace then said "If it skips battling this turn, it can give you Zaira 1000 points of damage".

A giant beam emerged from the knights helmet and shot at Zaira. She groaned a little, but seemed to be okay.

"Wait what? I don't understand" Zaira then said puzzled "Your monster is stronger than Cy, so why are you not attacking? If you don't attack, you will lose cards from your deck".

Grace snort and was holding the two top cards from her deck in her hand, before she discarded them to the grave without even looking at them.

"Oh like I don't know your little scheme" she then replied "Your facedown surely either stops my attack or destroy my monsters. Sacrificing two cards is a small price to pay. Especially since it will doom you. But all in good time my little Zaira".

She placed one card facedown and ended her turn. Astral looked worried over at Zaira. So did everyone actually. He just hoped she could turn this around.  
  
  
  


Zaira's p.o.v.  
  


I was not sure what was going on here. Grace refused to attack me? She rather lose cards from her deck to inflict damage on me? I sneered. That had been pretty cunning to say the least. She had created a solid defense with that blasted "Command Knight" on her field. I had to take that one down before getting the blasted knight off the field. I knew it had another level. If she got it on the field, I was sure more damage was coming my way. Secondly she had avoided my mirror force trap card, and third, Cy had lost it's eff. I couldn't destroy anything or protect myself. I clenched my fists. I needed to get those knights of the field. I drew and summoned "Snow, the wolf warrior" to the field. It was a normal monster with 1900 att points and had white fur with gray armor on. It had enough points to beat 1800 att command knight. I attacked Grace's monsters. If she had something that could stop me, then so be it. I had nothing that could destroy her spell or trap cards on the field. Grace smirked and revealed the trap card "Call of haunted". I looked puzzled at her. What good came out of activating that card now? She had only that warrior lady in her grave.

"I bring back my command knight from the grave" she then said and smirked evilly when another command knight appeared from her grave.

My eyes widened. _When did she have that monster in her grave?_ Grace grinned evilly.

"That was one of the cards I discarded earlier" she explained. I must have looked rather surprised. "From the field spell's eff. Your deck is not the only one who has a deep bond with each other. So do I". I sneered a little.

"It looks like Zaira is in a dire situation" Astral then commented "With another Command knight on the field, Zaira can't attack. Furthermore the knights gains 400 more att points".

I glared over at Astral. _I know that Astral. I don't need a commentary on this._ The two command knights protected each other, so I was blocked from attacking at all, which means...

"Now dear Zaira, discard 2 cards from either your hand or grave if you please" Grace said in a mocking sweet voice.

I sneered and discarded the two top cards from my deck.

"What are you doing Ms. Stubborn?" I could suddenly hear Shark yell at me "You are letting her walk all over you. Where is your wolf pride? This is the first duel I ever watch you play, and then you duel like that. Pitiful!". I glared at Shark.

"Oh yeah, well you weren't much better in your duel again Quattro, so zip it over there!" I yelled at Shark. He was sending me an evil glare now.

"Hey, In the end I won that duel. You on the other hand, looks like you are about to lose Ms. Stubborn" he then pointed out. I growled in annoyings.

 _"He has a point mistress"_ Cy then said, which made me growl even more.

"Excuse me, but are you two soon done arguing?" Grace then said and sneered "If you are, then end your turn Zaira, so I can begin mine".

I glared at Grace, but nodded. I wanted to make Cy go in defense mode. He might be weaker, but considered three monsters on the field, and that he had lost his special eff, he wasn't of much use to me for now. I could see Cy's sad expression. He knew full well, he couldn't help me much for now, but I knew he wished he could. I smiled a reassuring smile to him.

"Oh no you don't" Grace then said and smirked.

A continuous trap card lit up on her field. It was the trap "Final attack order". My eyes widened.

"With this card on the field, all face up monsters are forced to stay in att mode" Grace then said and smirked evilly. "Which means I have you now Zaira". I sneered again.

"Oh this does not bode well for Zaira at all" Astral then said "She is caught in a powerful combo. Because of Grace's command knights, she can't attack. Because of the trap she can't switch battle mode on her monsters, which means she lose cards from her deck every turn because of the field spell. Lastly Grace's masked knights deals battle damage. If this keeps up, Zaira will be finished within 3 turns".

I glared over at Astral. _Tell me something I don't already know Astral._ I clenched my fists, and I ended my turn. _I may be done for within 3 turns from Grace, but she had proven me wrong, every time until now. I have to be prepared for everything._ I could hear Shark snort at me, and looked over at him.

"You are pitiful, you know that" he then said and looked away "But that doesn't mean I don't believe in you Ms. Stubborn. So go ahead and win. Show me how fierce your wolves truly are". I looked surprised and nodded. Then I smiled.

"Yes, just you watch Shark I will win" I then said determined. I just had to survive Grace's turn and it would be payback time.  
  
  
  


Grace's p.o.v.  
  


Grace: 2500 lp's.

Zaira: 3000 lp's.  
  


Grace sneered in annoyings while Shark and Zaira were fighting. It irritated her to no end. All she wanted to do was to destroy Zaira, take her powers and make Lord Vetrix proud of her. Was that too much to ask for? She sneered. At least Zaira finally ended her turn. Now she could continue to destroy Zaira. She drew and smirked. It was time to evolve her knight even further. She was about to sacrifice her Knight to bring out lv 7, when her body jerked a little. Then she was frozen in place. Or it felt like she was frozen in place. No one of her limbs were listening to her. She was just standing there. Then suddenly she could hear an angry voice talking.

_"You are not the lady I have sworn my allegiance to"._

Grace looked surprised around. A giant knight in even more impressive black, golden armor than Masked knight lv5 appeared for her inner eye. Grace looked shocked at it. It was it's level 7 form.

 _"Everyone else in the deck might think you are lady Grace, but I know better. You are not the lady, therefore I refuse to serve and fight alongside you"_ the knight then said firmly. Grace glared angry at the knight in front of her.

"What are you talking about sir knight?" Grace then said "Can't you see I am Grace and are standing right in front of you? You can see me right? And feel me right?".

 _"Yes you might have the lady's body and soul, but that doesn't mean you Are the lady I sworn allegiance to"_ The knight sneered _"You can try and seal my lady's will away, but as long as I am here, her true encens will never disappear. I have sworn my allegiance to Ana Arclight, and as long as her heart is not in this battle, then I refuse to serve you"._

Then the knight disappeared. Grace sneered angry. _Fine be that way! Like I need you to destroy Zaira. But I wonder who Ana arclight is. Everyone is talking about her._ Suddenly her head split in two. A painful headache emerged. Pictures of a crying girl under some kind of shelter while rain poured down, was shown from her inner eye now. They quickly disappeared however. Grace looked puzzled around. _What was that?_ Then she shook her head. _Whatever! Lord Vetrix expects me to destroy Zaira, so better get going._ Then she drew.  
  
  


Zaira's turn.  
  


It was Grace's turn. She drew and.. I was a little surprised now. She passed her standby phase and didn't level up her masked knight lv 5. If I recalled the masked knight monsters had a lv 7 monster left. So why was Grace not playing it?

"Curious, very curious" Astral then also commented.

Grace also seemed angry for some reason. However she started her move off with playing the spell "Mystical space typhoon". She destroyed my facedown card 'mirror force'. _Figures!_

"Now my Knights attack Zaira and destroy all her precious wolves" Grace then said.

I looked puzzled at her. I thought she wanted to relish this. I mean her knights can't destroy me in this round, regardless how much she attacks. I would still have 300 life points left. If she had another knight, that was another case. However like I wanted to sink that low in life points though.

"I activate 'sleeping wolf's eff from my hand" I replied "By sending this card to the grave, I take no damage in this battle phase". Grace snort coldly.

"That might be, but your precious wolves aren't that lucky" she then said.

I sighed deeply. She had a point there. I looked up at Cy. He nodded. He understood completely. He growled and reassured me he wasn't angry for not protecting him any longer. As long as I was safe. Grace smirked wickedly.

"Command knight destroy her wolf" she then yelled and made the monster destroy my Snow, the wolf warrior.

A loud crash could be heard, when the sword from the warrior hit my wolf's armor, and he disappeared. I groaned surprisingly in pain. _Why? I shouldn't take damage?_ I looked at my life points. They were unchanged. However then I noticed a weird dark aura around Grace's monsters. My eyes widened.

"Oh so you noticed" Grace then said and grinned "This is not a complete normal duel. Sure for everyone else it looks like that, but for us two it is different. You already know this of course, but Lord Vetrix has also figured it out. Your powers can't be taken by force. Your wolfs, especially Cy, protects you, and you protects them. However there are two events that enables people to gain your powers. You giving them up by your free will, or drain you and your wolves life force in a powerful duel so you can't resist, and then take them".

My eyes widened even more. _Damn she is really trying to kill me! If I lose it will be game over. That is if this.. darkness doesn't consume me first._ I could see and feel the dark aura wrap all around me now.

"Masked knight lv5, destroy Cy!" Grace then yelled and made her knight attack Cy and destroy him.

Pain rushed through my soul once again, and I fell down on the knees gasping for air. More darkness of course appeared, however it was not the only thing that happened. Faint, really faint I could hear a weak voice talk.

_"Zaira! Help me!"._

My eyes widened once again. _Grace!_ I looked weakly at the knight in front of me. Masked knight lv5. Then it hit me like thunder. _Of course it is like Quinton and Quattro said. That is where you are Grace! Now I just need to.._

"Command Knight, attack Zaira directly" Grace then yelled.

The knight rushed over to me and slashed at my chest, in some way my soul, and pain emitted from my body. I yelled up in pain and then darkness consumed me completely and I went unconscious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A,n: Well that was that chapter. Scary ending right. If you are confused, Grace uses the power of the crest, the darkness from MDP, to consume Zaira's soul and take her powers for Vetrix. So yeah.. scary! Funny I didn't think it was going to be in two chapters, but oh well. I like how it turned out. Not gonna delete it at all. The next chapter we have a few flashbacks. Not saying who has them. Then hopefully more of the duel, followed with who wins. Lol. Oh yeah and some new number monsters appears. Hope that sounds interesting. 


	16. The battle for my friend! Prideful Wolves against The Darkness part 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's about a homeless girl who get's her life changed dramatically, when she meets Yuma and the gang. She is gonna have adventures, surprises, and even friends and family? and maybe there is a special someone waiting for her? at the end of the line. Oc x shark. Follows most of Zexal 1 with changes. Other Pairings mentioned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A,N: Well apparently this duel takes longer than I actually thought. Since it is going to be a long chapter otherwise I decided to split once again. Here is the second part. Hope you don't think I drag this out too much. Please tell me if I do. I want to get better as writer. Secondly this is Cy's form up in the picture. Thought it was cool showing yer. The old link in chapter 2 in book 1 does not show right? However hope you like the chapter. Please comment on what you think.

Yuma's p.o.v.  
  


Yuma looked rather worried at Zaira through the whole duel. She was his adopted sister and friend, and Yuma didn't like that she suddenly had collapsed like that. He knew Vetrix had done something. He was just not sure on what. Doing the whole duel Yuma knew, even though he wasn't the brightest duelist, that Zaira had been backed into a corner. There were not much she could do, since Grace's monsters made it impossible for Zaira to attack. However then Grace had suddenly attacked Zaira's wolves, and Zaira fell down to her knees. Yuma was not sure what was going on here. Some weird black aura was suddenly wrapped around her, and Zaira collapsed suddenly to the ground. She was unconscious.

"Zaira!" Yuma, Tori, Astral and Shark yelled in unison. They were all worried about her. They could hear Grace laugh like hell now.

"Oh she get what she deserves" she said and looked over at them. "Zaira and that deck is to dangerous to leave around without supervision. So Vetrix and I are gonna see to it that her powers gets used properly this time". Yuma could hear Shark sneer.

"What? Zaira is not dangerous to anyone!" he then yelled angry and was about to go over to the duel field and beat Grace up. That until Yuma grabbed him.

"Shark, stop we are at a cliff edge" Yuma then told him "If you go any further you will fall of the cliff". He could hear Shark sneer angry again.

"This is just a hologram Yuma. You are such an idiot sometimes" he then replied.

"Oh on the contrary" another voice then said and Vetrix appeared in front of them all. He was once again a hologram. "This field is very realistic. So realistic in fact that if you do try to cross the thin air here, you will surely fall down and have some broken bones to match. But don't take my words for it. Jump if you want to, then I can add to Zaira's misery that her best friend Shark died in an attempt to save her. The darkness in her will grow, and she will surely be consumed completely". Yuma looked in horror. That was not true was it?!

"That old trick again?" Shark then said and snort at Vetrix "Try something more original. Your plan with me failed, so there is no way you will get to Zaira. She is stronger than me. She will not give in to anything". Yuma nodded in agreement. Vetrix grinned and jumped behind them.

"Think again" he then said and laughed again "What do you all actually know about her hmm? A homeless girl who enters Heartland city, and then you think you know her? She has accepted you all yes, but that means nothing when she has her past issues to deal with". Yuma sneered angry and turned towards Vetrix

"I know Zaira". he then yelled out "She is a girl with amnesia, and was found at some beach when she was 9 years old and... and...".

"And she was at an orphanage until she was 14. later she ran into us and Shark" Astral continued and sighed "She is now part of Yuma's family and my protector from Astral world. She uses a beast deck and her main ace monster is Nb 24...".

"Oh how very astute of you two, but you truly know nothing about her" Vetrix then said and interrupted them. He smirked evilly. "You know nothing about her life before she joined you. How her life was at the orphanage, and how she was treated there". Shark's eyes narrowed. Yuma looked puzzled at Vetrix.

"Oh and you do?" Shark then said coldly "Tell me!". Vetrix grinned evilly.

"Oh and why should I?" he then smirked and teleported over to Zaira "If she doesn't tell you, then why should I? But you are all wrong regarding Zaira being strong. She had two big flaws. Two weaknesses in her heart. First is her missing her true family. Apparently she has a brother... Secondly she has hatred for humanity. She has been treated very badly as a kid. Considered monster and freak by many people".

By those words Yuma actually froze. _Zaira has a brother and had been bullied? I didn't know I.. Yuma looked over at Zaira. Is that why she is so stubborn? She didn't want to lose face to anyone. Is that why she has been running away all the time? And that is why she has trust issues? Because people see her as different?_ Yuma looked over at Astral. He looked calm and collected as always, but Yuma could have sworn that he saw a concerned look in his eyes. Astral apparently didn't know either.

"And all that will make the darkness consume her" Vetrix then said and made Yuma return back to the reality "She will be my newest puppet. After all my former plan didn't work".

Vetrix was looking at Shark now. Shark glared back, and was trying to get out of the grib Yuma, and Tori was holding him in now.

"Vetrix get over here, so I can kick your butt" Shark yelled in frustration "You dare touch a hair on Zaira's head. You just don't touch her, or you will be sorry!".

"Oh I don't think so Shark" Vetrix replied and teleported over to Grace "Now Grace end your turn. Let's see if Zaira will be capable of surviving this one". 

Grace nodded. She sended the top card to her grave, since she wasn't having a successful direct attack at Zaira, and ended her turn with a facedown. It was Zaira's turn. Yuma could hear Shark sneer again. He got out of Tori and his grip and looked angry at Zaira on the ground. Then he began shouting.

"Zaira get up! Wake up Miss Stubborn. Show me, show us you are stronger than this. You are a fierce wolf remember. You can survive any obstacle you face right? So get up! Get up I say. You can't let Vetrix and Grace win, do you hear me?!".

Sadly Zaira didn't move an inch. However that didn't keep Shark from shouting even more. Yuma looked over at Shark and over at Zaira. He nodded to himself.

"Zaira, don't give in. Fight it! Fight the control. Don't give into the darkness. Vetrix wants to control your powers!" He then yelled.

Tori soon joined them, and they all began yelling other cheering and heartwarming words. Yuma just hoped Zaira heard them.  
  


Zaira's p.o.v.  
  


I groaned weakly. I opened slowly my eyes and found myself in utterly darkness. It was the only thing around me, and it gave me goosebumps. I blinked a little and got up on my feets. I blinked a little so my eyes could get used to the darkness, then I looked around. There weren't much changes. Only this darkness and me in it.

"Cy?!" I then said and hoped the big blue wolf would show.

I was always more brave and comfortable with Cy around. Sadly there were no answer. Cy wasn't replying me. That made me even more worried. Cy always was here when I called. We were after all one soul. Laughter suddenly filled the air and I tensed a little.

 ** _"He will not come Zaira"_** I then heard a voice say and it gave me more goosebumps **_"Your big protective wolf named Cy, will not come. He is not in your soul for the moment. Remember you sent him in the graveyard in your duel with Grace. Such a fractal bond you have. Sacrificing your protector to live on. As I would expect from you Zaira hehe"._**

I looked puzzled around. Who was talking to me? However I couldn't see anything beside this darkness who was all around me.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" I then sneered out.

The voice grinned again, and I had a feeling wind was blowing around me, but at the same time it didn't. Everything sounded so death. Beside the laughing voice of course.

 ** _"Oh yes, how rude of me. You can't see me"_** the voice then said and laughed again **_"But if you really want to know, then who am I to stop you. Walk some steps forward Zaira and I will show myself"._**

I hesitated a little. I mean a mysterious voice asks me to do something, and I know nothing about it. Added with all that darkness in here. No wonder I was suspicious. However in the end I did as the voice asked. There were not much to do in here, and I was sure I could handle everything that would get thrown at me. I mean I handled everything that has been thrown at me so far, so what was the difference here. I took some steps forwards. Then some other steps. Then some more steps, and then I slammed my head at something solid. Something almost invisible. I groaned in pain and rubbed my forehead. Then I placed carefully my hand out in the air. My fingers hit a.. At first I was not sure what it was. That until I could see some kind of reflection there. My eyes gasped a little. I had slammed my head into a mirror of some kind. I could see myself in the mirror. I turned around a little. My reflection did the same thing. Then out of the blue my reflection smirked and grabbed my hands. Then she pulled herself out of the mirror by using my hands as support. I was staring at an image of myself. Beside that she was not as tall as me and was dressed in other clothes. Actually now that I looked at her, she was younger than me too. 4 or 5 years younger. My eyes widened. Was this my past self?

"Ah finally" the girl then said and took a deep breath and looked at me "We finally meet. Or well reunite. I am sure you know who I am".

I nodded slightly. Not a word uttered from my lips though. I was not sure what to do or say. What do you say to your past self? The girl suddenly hugged me.

"Ah Zaira, I missed you so much" the girl said "I have been waiting. I been waiting for so long".

My eyes widened and I actually looked frightened. Then I pushed the girl away. This was not right. Something was wrong here. The girl sighed deeply.

"Oh I see, You still cast me aside Zaira" the girl then said in a sad voice "I had hoped we could be together forever and ever now. I was all alone, until Vetrix gave me life".

"Vetrix!" I yelled angry and took some steps back "Whatever you are, just stay away!". The girl looked even more sad. Then she took a step towards me.

"I am you" the girl said slowly and changed into an copy of myself "Or a part of you. The part you discarded some months you. Your anger, hatred, loneliness, distrust, doubts and fear. Your darkness in your heart so to speak". I shook my head wildly.

"You still don't remember me Zaira?" my other self then asked and took my hands again. We were staring eye to eye now. "Let me show you then. Let me show you the things I was born from.".

Before I knew it, I was pulled into the mirror she had been coming from. I let out a scared scream and closed my eyes.  
  
  
  


**When I opened my eyes again we were of course somewhere else. My heart was beating pretty fast now. In front of us was the fence to the mansion of that orphanage I had been at. The place I dreaded the most.**

**"And the place you hated the most" My dark self then said and smirked "Every dark emotion you ever felt started from this place. What was it they called you?".**

**"Stop!" I said in a cold tone and looked at myself "Don't say it!".**

**"The carrot headed monster right?" my dark self then said and I froze. I hated that name like hell. For my inner eye I remembered the memory of Cy and I at the garden, watching how the kids treated me. I shook my head. The nuns who never believed me and was scared of how I looked like. To them I was the devil. I could feel arms around me and noticed my double hugging me tightly. She was smiling at me.**

**"This time it is different. You see" she then said. "But first I need to show you something". Once again before I could do or say a thing, I was dragged inside.**

**I was staring. I really was staring. We were inside a familiar room. A room I really disliked with all my heart, and on a bed was a young girl with orange hair and purple eyes, and she was crying. My other half snort coldly and changed shape to the young girl.**

**"Yes this is you" my darker half said and snort "Actually that is both of us. This is one of the days I got born. From your..". I covered her mouth. I didn't want to hear it. Didn't want to accept it. I just wanted to forget all about it. Sadly the memories wouldn't let me.**

**"I hate them all!" memory girl then said and I could see the little me look at the wall with tearful eyes and a hateful look. I froze instantly and my darker half got free from my hand.**

**"One day Nii san would come and they all will be sorry" Memory girl then said "One day Nii san will come and take me away from here. We will then kill them all and they will all be sorry. Just you wait and see!".**

I looked up at my darker half. We were back again. On the other side of the mirror, even though it still wasn't much better. It was still erupted with darkness in here. However I knew that memory was true. I once had a big anger and hatred for everyone. I was always treated badly. Always running for my life. Always stealing. I decided to run away from the orphanage. I knew they didn't care that I did. The only thing they did care about, was that I might come back. That they never truly wanted. I remember the loneliness. The loneliness who didn't disappear when I had run away. The trust who became distrust, when people said they wanted to help me, when they are in reality wanted to turn me into the police. No one truly wanted to help me! My constant fear and doubts. The only reason I never got any outrage on everyone, was the constant mantra 'that I was better than them'. That was all the hope that kept me going. That and my stubbornness. Small tears fell down on the ground in here. I just couldn't help myself. Remembering all the dreadful things in my life was rather painful. It had been some terrible years. I felt arms around me once again. My darker half I knew. She pulled me into a hug.

"Shh Zaira, it is gonna be okay" she said "This time justice will prevail".

"Justice?" I questioned confused and looked at her. The girl nodded.

"Yes justice!" she replied "Now we will pay everyone back for what they have done to us. They will feel our pain. Or sorrow. They will all pay for treating us that bad. That is what you want right Zaira?".

I was staring into my doublegenger's eyes now. I wasn't fully sure. Doubts was running through my head now, but at the same time was justice. For once I also wished that others would know how I felt. How it would fell to get hurt like that. Deep, deep down I wished that they would be hurt. However another part of me didn't wish that. I was really confused now.

"It is okay now Zaira" I could hear my dark side say and pulled me closer to her chest. She was comfortable warm. "You don't have to decide. You don't have to do anything if you don't want to. Just rest". I groaned and yawned a little.

"But the duel" I then mumbled. I still, though a little hazy, remembered the duel with Grace "I need to duel". I could feel a hand roam through my hair now.

"I can take care of it for you" the darker half then said "Just sleep. You look tired".

I yawned a little again. That was true. I felt so tried for some reason. Slowly, really slowly, I closed my eyes...  
  


 _"Zaira...Wake up! Show me... you are stronger than this. You are a fierce wolf... You can't let Vetrix and Grace win, do you hear me?!"_ I then could hear a new voice say suddenly.

It was echoing all around me and I jerked a little by that. I knew that voice. It was Shark's. Soon another voice could be heard as well.

_"Zaira, don't give in.. don't give into the darkness. Vetrix wants to control your powers"._

That voice was clearly Yuma's. I froze a little. What was I actually doing? I was Zaira. I didn't go down because of self pity. That was not my style. I quickly looked up at my other half, who still was having me in a tight grip. I quickly pushed her hard away from me and got up on my feets. I was glaring at the girl in front of me. She looked puzzled at me.

"Zaira, what is wrong?" she questioned in a sweet tone. I sneered.

"Go away! I don't need you. I can handle things here myself" I then said coldly.

"You push me away again. How mean!" the girl said and sulked a little "I am you remember. Everyone has a part of darkness in their hearts, but you kicked me out. All I want is to be a part of your warming heart once again. Let me help you Zaira".

"If you really are my dark side and a part of me, you still would wish for my happiness. After all you are me! Therefore you should know I don't want to hurt anyone any longer. You wouldn't even suggest this if you really were me. So stop fooling around and show me your true colors. You are the dark side of the crest aren't you? The power who controls Grace" I yelled angry and pointed at her. The girl snort.

"Oh how clever you are little Zaira" the girl then said and grinned.

Darkness emitted around her and her appearance changed. She still looked at me, but she was dressed in completely black clothes. On her left hand was the green crest of Vetrix showing and confirmed once and for all that she was not me. The girl smirked at me.

"Foolish girl. Stop resisting lord Vetrix and his powers" she then said and dark powers appeared in her hands "This is the powers you would have obtained if you haven't refused Lord Vetrix proposal. Awesome right little Zaira?". I snort at that.

"I don't want power. I want to be accepted, which Yuma and his friends has done for me already. That and friends, which reminds me, where is Grace, ana, arclight?" I then said in a cold tone. The girl in front of me snort just as coldly back.

"Only if you can beat it out of me" she then said firmly and was holding a dark fire ball in her hand. "Then I will tell you. That is if I don't consume your soul first". I snort at that and the battle of my soul began.  
  
  
  


Shark's p.o.v.  
  


Yuma and Shark were still shouting outside. Or had been. They were both a little hoarse. However, whatever they did, Zaira apparently couldn't hear them. Whatever Vetrix had done to her, Zaira was still unconscious. Wrapped up in that Darkness.

"It is futile" Vetrix then said "She will not be able to hear you, and soon she will be mine!".

Shark sneered angry and glared at Vetrix, who once again was standing beside them in that hologram form. He really annoyed them by doing that.

"Shut up, Zaira will not give in to the darkness" Shark then sneered. "Get over here in your real body so I can kick your butt". Vetrix just grinned at him.

"Enthusiastic as always, but even if I was real here, you still wouldn't touch me" Vetrix then said "But I like your eagerness, but sadly you are of no use to me".

Shark sneered and was about to say something, when Yuma suddenly flipped out.

"Look you guys. It is Zaira! She is back up!" he then said and pointed at the duel field.

Shark quickly turned towards where Yuma was pointing at. Zaira was indeed getting up. Shark let out a relieved sigh. _She is okay._ That changed quickly however. He noticed the darkness was still emitting around her, and even through Zaira was up on her feets, she was tottering around like a drunken sailor. Then she screamed up.

"Get out! Get out right now!" she yelled and grabbed around her head "This is... my soul... my body... get out!". She stumbled around wildly again.

 ** _"Must destroy.. everything. Make them all pay..."_** Zaira then uttered and glared at Grace. Then she had a pained look on her face "No, that is not what I want... I".

"Ah it seems Zaira is resisting the darkness" Vetrix then suddenly concluded and his voice drowned Zaira's. He grinned. "That is really interesting. They are one entity now. Zaira and the darkness. Whoever wins will consume the other. Or so I believe, I have no idea what Zaira will do if she wins, but if the darkness wins, it will consume her completely. I am quite looking forward to that".

"Hey Zaira" Grace suddenly yelled and Zaira stopped confused up "It is your turn, so get your body in gear and duel!".

At that Zaira looked puzzled at the duel field for a moment. Then at her duel disk. She smirked evilly.

"Our turn. Don't want... **Destroy them all.** Don't want... **Payback...** " she then said and drew " **W** e **Dr** aw, and activate the spell 'Dark hole'. **Destroy every last one of her monsters** ".

Shark looked surprised when a dark hole appeared and sucked every monster of Grace to the grave. She was rather defenseless now. Zaira groaned weakly.

"I need to... summon Cy..from the grave" they could hear her mumble and grabbed around her head "But... she... won't let me...ahr!".

Shark could see Zaira's shaky hands trying to pick one of her 3 cards in her hands, but for some reason she couldn't reach the card she wanted. Shark clenched his fists a little.

"What are you doing Miss stubborn" he then yelled. His voice were still a little hoarse "Since when do you listen to others? You are surely stronger than some darkness. Just beat it already. Do everything you can to beat it".

"Sha...rk" Zaira said weakly and looked up at him. Tears were shown on her face.

"What are you crying for? Don't tell me you are afraid of that darkness?" Shark questioned and snort "Have you forgotten that I am still here? Like I ever would let that happen to you. You saved me from that darkness, so of course I will do everything I can to save you".

Zaira, and everyone else present on the field, looked confused over at Shark. Shark turned a little red by that. This was damn embarrassing. Then Zaira's lips turned into a big smile, and Shark could feel his heart beat really fast. Seeing her smile was all he wanted, even though there were some few tears in the corner of her eyes. It made him rather happy knowing she was smiling at him, and he was the cause of it. Then Zaira nodded.

"Yeah you are right. Beat it" she then said and turned towards Grace again. A magenta energy surrounded her "Beat the darkness, and don't be afraid. Why should I, Shark is there for me".

At that Shark turned a little red again. The magenta and black aura looks like they were fighting against each other now. Shark only assumed that meant Zaira was fighting within as well. Zaira grabbed one of the cards from her hands and then played the spell "Monster reborn".

"Oh yeah great move Zaira" Yuma said eagerly "That card brings back Cy".

Shark eyed him a little. Then he snort. Like Zaira hadn't figured that one out. The blue chained wolf appeared proudly back to the field. Shark could see the relieved look on Zaira's face now. She apparently thought she had a chance now.

"Cy attack her!" Zaira then yelled "End this battle and kick out all the darkness at the same time".

Shark could hear Cy growl angrily, before it attacked Grace. Shark just hoped the attack went through.  
  
  
  


Cy's p.o.v.  
  


A little bit earlier.

Cy knew something was terrible wrong. He knew something had happened to it's mistress, and it annoyed him to no end. He couldn't leave. He couldn't appear before her, no matter how loud Zaira yelled his name. Cy could hear her. His mistress shouting for him. Calling his name and for his help. However sadly his card was stuck in the graveyard for the time being, and as rules so happens, he couldn't leave this place. Even if he wanted to. Cy wanted to. Oh how he wanted to. He didn't want to stay in the graveyard forever. It was filled with death and tombs and stuff. He knew every other monster in duel monsters game, hated that to. They all loved when a duel finally ended, and their owners placed their cards in the deck or deck case, or wherever they belonged. Cy would return to his mistress's extra deck case as well as her soul. He felt move secure there. At those places he could protect and watch over his mistress forever. However sadly he was stuck in the graveyard. He had a feeling their newest opponent knew that. Grace knew that he could split them up for a second by sending him to the grave. Where she knew that from, was not important. What was important was him returning to his mistress as fast as he could. He knew His Zaira was in danger. The big wolf growled angry. _I wish I could help her! Ahr, my mistress needs me, and I can't do a thing to get stronger._ Cy growled again in annoyings.

_"You wish to be stronger Cy? Why do you wish that?"._

A voice then suddenly said. Cy looked confused around. He couldn't see anybody.

"Who's there?" Cy questioned puzzled "Show yourself".

The wind around the graveyard blew a little up, but nothing more happened. No one appeared.

 _"I wish I could show myself Cy, but it is not possible at the moment"_ The voice then said and actually sounded sad. The wind around Cy felt like it was trying to give Cy a hug _"One day we'll meet again. You and I and your beloved Mistress. You can trust me Cy, I don't want to harm you. Please tell me why you want to become stronger?"._

Cy leaned in to the scent of wind that was all around him. He knew the wind was telling the truth. There were some sort of secutity around it. Something this number only found when he was with his mistress. He trusted this stranger.

"I want to be stronger to protect your mistress" he then said "Some bad people want to use my mistress's and my power for evil deeds. I want to protect her from them. However they seem to be stronger than I am. They know our weaknesses".

 _"Ah yes, I understand. You care deeply for this mistress of yours don't you?"_ the voice then asked. Cy nodded eagerly.

"Mistress Zaira is a caring mistress. I will follow her to the end of her lifetime and beyond. I... have this blurry memory of my mistress saving my life" Cy then said and sighed "But not sure that is a true memory, but still following her forever.. if she would allow me that honor of course". The voice chuckled a little.

 _"That she will. I don't doubt that. However what do concern me is the use of those powers you possess Cy. Remember with great powers, comes great responsibility"_ It then said _"If you trust your mistress and her responsibilities. Then I will tell you how to become stronger"._

Cy nodded instantly. He trusted his Mistress judgement and her responsibilities. He could hear the voice chuckle again. The wind was blowing around the number now. It was whispering in it's ear. Cy's eyes widened. He was about to say something, then suddenly a bright light appeared in the sky.

 _"Your mistress is calling you to her side"_ the voice then said _"Protect her and love her as much as you already do. Then you will overcome all hardships"._ Cy nodded eagerly and jumped into the light.  
  


Soon he found himself at the duel field once again. He was staring down Grace, who's field was rather empty. Cy smiled proudly. His mistress had done well. That until he could feel that something was wrong. He turned around to see his mistress in utterly pain. She was swaying around, and a weird black force was all around her. Cy growled angry. _Someone is trying to hurt my mistress. I will not stand for it._ With not much effort, Cy left his alter ego (his body) on the duel field, and let his soul enter Zaira's without much trouble either. He emerged to this place he normally was at, when Zaira was not dueling, and found the place filled with Darkness. He sneered and landed on the ground. Right in the middle of two girls who looked like his mistress. Cy was taking aback by that at first. Then he realised one of them must be a fake. One of them was the one creating this darkness. He looked at both girls. They looked exactly the same. Was dressed the same. Was having the same hair color and eyes. One difference was there of course. One of them was lying on the ground, while the other had been standing over the other girl. They both looked tired.

"Cy you came? I am so happy" said the girls in unison and glared at the other "No stop copying me. I am the real Zaira".

Cy sighed deeply. This was gonna be harder than he thought. He closed his eyes and tried finding his mistress. He used the wind to feel everything he knew about her. Her scent, her aura, her personality and bond they had. All that made Zaira, his Zaira. Cy slowly opened his eyes and growled angry. That made the two girls stop yelling at each other. Cy slammed a palm in the ground and walked over to the girl at the ground. Then he grabbed her collar and lifted her gently up on her feets. He could see the girl was hurt as well. Burn marks and scratches was all around her. He nuzzled her neck.

 _"Mistress, I am sorry for taking so long"_ he then said licked the wound on her hand _"You got hurt. I am terrible sorry. Give me a second to dispose the fake one. She is the one hurting you yes?!"._ Zaira looked stunned at him. Then she hugged him.

"Cy?! You knew I was the real one?" she then questioned. Cy nodded determined.

 _"Of course mistress. Of course. No one else loves me more. This girl looks and smells like you, but she doesn't have any warm feelings whatsoever"_ Cy concluded and growled angry at the girl _"Now get out of my mistress!"._ The other girl was sneering angry. Zaira petted his fur, and then let go of him.

"Cy, attack her directly. She is the one controlling Grace in the real world. Attack them and kick her out of there" she then yelled.

Cy growled and attacked, both in here and on the duel field, this girl and Grace. The girl snort annoyed. A duel disk appeared on her arm. Cy noticed Zaira also had one now.

"I remove 'Shield warrior' in my grave" she then said "By doing that, I take no damage. Which means the duel is not over, and I can stay here for a while".

Zaira growled annoyed and took the top card from her deck and sended it to the grave. She placed a facedown and ended her turn. Cy snort at the other Zaira in here. It was her turn. Cy just hoped they could withstand it.  
  
  
  


Grace's p.o.v.  
  


The darkness sneered in annoyings. The part who was in change of Grace, felt rather irritated. It was her purpose to consume and steal Zaira's powers for Lord Vetrix. There were not allowed any failures. Grace noticed the cold look Vetrix was sending her. They weren't pleasant. Grace sneered. A part of her was inside Zaira now, but she was not sure how long she could stay there, considered that her number had returned. She had been so close to consume Zaira. That until the blue wolf appeared. Grace sneered. It didn't help that her control over Grace was weakening. Memories ran through the girl's eyes now. Pictures of three boys entered her mind, and the darkness that was controlling her, tried to keep it at bay. The girl was beginning to wake up too. Apparently she couldn't keep them both at bay at the same time, unless.. Grace tsk's. She had to do it. She looked over at Zaira at the other side of the field. The darkness around her, had dropped considerably now. It was clear Zaira and Cy was in control.

"Fine Zaira, you force my hand" Grace then said and noticed her rival look at her "You will soon see my true powers. Beware!".

Then she drew. She used the spell "Graceful charity" and drew three cards and discarded two. The spell "Level up" and "Masked knight lv 7" hit the grave now. Then she used the spell "Pot of greed" and got two more cards. Then she played the spell "Cost down". By discarding a card from her hand, she could summon her "Masked knight lv 5" from her hand without sacrifice. Grace had reduced it level with two, so it was a level 3 monster. She had 2 cards left. She activated her knight's eff. Her knight couldn't battle this turn, but Zaira took 1000 points of damage. Then she activated her trap "Copy knight". The card copied the masked knight beside Grace now. They were having the same name, level, att and def points. Everything got copied.

"Oh no" Yuma uttered at the sideline "She has 2 level 3 monster. That means...".

"She can XYZ summon" Shark finished and looked at Zaira "Miss Stubborn, prepare yourself". Grace noticed Zaira nod back at him, but Grace snort coldly. Nothing could prepare her for this.

"I overlay my two monsters, to build the overlay network and XYZ summon, a creature of pure darkness, who will annihilate you completely. Show yourself 'Nb 67 Cryaotic Masked murderer'" Grace then yelled and darkness appeared on the field.

Then it slowly took form. A floating, ghostly, slime ball, who grew long white creepy hands. A mask appeared on the slime, like a creepy face, and it was glowing red where it's eyes were suppose to be. A glowing spot on it's stomach also lit up. The number 67 to be exact. This number could be considered a floating ghost now. It was of course a dark type monster with 1500 att and def point. The darkness grew around the two girls now. Zaira glared coldly at the monster in front of her. (here is a picture. Drawing are made by Bajin on Quotev. she is also owner of Grace, but card made by me)

"So this is your true form?" she then questioned "You are the darkness controlling Grace, and tries to subdue me. You don't look that impressive". Grace smirked evilly.

"Oh you of all people should know that look can deceive Zaira wroom" she then said and grinned "And you will be subdued alright. Your mighty power will belong to Lord Vetrix". Zaira snort coldly at that.

"You can try, but you will be able to beat Cy and I. Our bond is too strong" she then replied and Cy growled in agreement. Grace smirked. Oh how wrong they were.

"I activate Cryaotic's special eff" She then said "You see he has a issue with not being the strongest number on the field, so when he is successfully summoned, he instantly turns every monster on the opponent's field's att and def points to 0. He can continue doing that, as long as long as there is a warrior monster on my field. Oh and did I forget to mention, he can't be destroyed in battle".

"Wait What?!" Zaira and her crew uttered surprised.

Cryaotic smirked evilly and a wave of darkness hit Cy and Zaira at the same time. For her inner eye Grace could see Zaira and Cy getting beat by her double inside Zaira's soul too. She smirked evilly. Both of their powers dropped to zero. Zaira groaned and fell down on her knees. She clenched around her chest. Grace was thrilled to see that. _Just a little more and she is ours._ She played the spell "Xyz treasure". Since there were 2 xyz monsters on the field, she could draw two more cards. _Yes! It is finally here! With this card I can win the duel._

"I use Cry's other eff" Grace then said and smirked again. She could see Zaira's puzzled face expression. "By using one Ou, he destroys every 0 att monsters on the field. Kiss goodbye to your Cyclone beast wolf once again".

Zaira's eyes widened in horror, when Cry then suddenly was standing in front of her wolf. With one brutal attack, Cy got destroyed once again. Grace smirked again. Now for the finishing touch. Zaira is gonna be mine!

"Cry attack Zaira directly!" she then yelled and made her number attack.

Zaira screamed up in pain and fell to the ground. She lost 1500 life points. Another wave of darkness hit her. Grace could hear Zaira's cheer group yell her name. Grace knew it made no difference. This whole duel's purpose was to drain Zaira and Cy's powers completely. Even if they had more power, they couldn't do anything against her number. However just to be sure that this was true, she played her trump spell "Wave motion cannon". The card she had gotten earlier. It was a continuous spell card, that gained counters every time at Grace's standby phases. For every counter, Grace could deal 1000 points of damage to Zaira, when this card was sent to the grave. With Zaira only having 500 life points to her name, she was done for on Grace's next turn. She was looking really much forward to that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A,N: Well that was that chapter. Hope you liked it. I must admit it is the most difficult chapter and duel I ever have done. Well it is a chapter made from scratch as well as the duel. Lol. But this has really been a challenge at least. Proud of myself for being able to do it. Hehe. In the last part of this chapter. We have Zaira's struggle against Grace. And that darkness inside of her. Then a memory happens and some surprised guests are visiting. Zaira and Cy really bond too. The power of maybe some sort of miracle might happens too. Hope that sounds interesting. 


	17. The battle for my friend! Prideful Wolves against Number of darkness part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's about a homeless girl who get's her life changed dramatically, when she meets Yuma and the gang. She is gonna have adventures, surprises, and even friends and family? and maybe there is a special someone waiting for her? at the end of the line. Oc x shark. Follows most of Zexal 1 with changes. Other Pairings mentioned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A,N: Well here is the next part. Hope you will like it and comment on what you think. I really appreciate that you all follow and read/heart this story. Your support gives me more reason to write. I feel so happy you want to read my stories ;D. Now have fun reading.

Zaira's p.o.v.  
  


Zaira: 500 lp's.

Grace: 2500 lp's.  
  


I groaned in pain. The last attack from Grace's weird number card, had drained and hurt me completely. It had even killed Cy. I must admit I felt rather helpless. For my inner eye I saw the girl who looked just like me, kick Cy out of my soul too. He was once again in the grave, but this time, I was prepared. My trap "Xyz reborn" was lying facedown on the field. I got slowly up. I didn't know why I actually did that. The situation was rather hopeless. I was fighting on two front sides. In the duel against Grace, and the fight inside my soul. My darker half had gotten stronger after Grace summoned that number as well. I clenched my fists and shook my head. _No, I won't give up! I got into the positive world with Yuma._ Inside my soul I could hear my darker half laugh now.

 _"Stop resisting Zaira, we are one and the same"_ she then said in a sweet voice inside my head _"Let's be one once again. All I want is for us to be together forever"._

 _"No never, I will not give up. I will not let Vetrix control me"_ I then said firmly.

 _"Oh, then what can you do about it?"_ My darker half questioned and chuckled _"Let's face it. you have 500 life points to your name. Grace has 2500. She even have an indestructible number on her field. Lastly the spell deals you 1000 points of damage as soon as it is Grace's turn. You can't win"._

I snort coldly. Others had said that to me too, but Cy and I had proved them terrible wrong.

"I just have to feel the flow" I said and drew.

I hoped for a miracle. I slowly looked at the card in my hands, and my eyes widened in surprise. _That's Quinton's card._ The card "Family ties" was lying in my hands now. This couldn't be a coincidence. The spell was having a picture of all the arclights actually. In a younger and older version of themselves. I could see a girl resemble Grace, and three boys resembling her brothers. A dog was even on the picture. The older male who was left in the picture must be Vetrix, even though I had no idea, why he had to be on this card. Maybe to resemble their family? I slowly began reading the cards eff. I hummed. This could actually work. I could hear the other girl laugh in my head.

 _"Oh so you think Quinton's weird made spell card can save you in this duel?"_ she then questioned _"You are me remember? I know what you are planning. So bring your beloved wolf back from the grave"._

I sneered annoyed, but I did feel safer with Cy in here. I activated my trap "Xyz reborn". That trap summoned "Cy" back to the field. The trap card became an ou for Cy. Cy appeared inside my soul pretty quickly. He was glaring down the fake a lot. I had two options now. Cy could destroy the spell or the number with it's eff, or Quinton's card could destroy the number card with it. Cy could then attack Grace directly and we would win..

 _"Yes you would win"_ my darker half then said _"But is it worth it? You would be free from the darkness Yes, but that doesn't mean Grace alias Ana Arclight does. Her own father used the dark side of the crest on her. She has been influenced far longer than you, and compared to you, she isn't nearly as strong. You could attack and make the darkness leave for a tiny short time, but if she doesn't want to return and take her body back, the darkness will return soon after you won. Your friend will be lost to the darkness forever hehe"._ I sneered angry.

 _"Yeah you are just lying"_ I yelled annoyed _"You just don't want me to win"._

 _"Oh am I?"_ my darker half said _"Let me show you the truth then"_.

I could see the darkness wrap around me once again. I could hear Cy call for me inside my head. I could also see for my inner eye that Cy had grabbed me in protective matter. Then we both got swallowed or transported somewhere.  
  


**Cy and I opened our eyes and found ourselves somewhere else once again. I was getting rather annoyed by that. I mean once in awhile I wished to be in control where we was sent. Even though it was a memory. Or so I believe it was. I looked around. We were at some grassy field. I had no idea where that was, but Cy poked to me with his palm. A little away from us was a herd of kids. All boys. My eyes widened. One of those boys had red and yellow layered hair. He was dressed in a white shirt, blaze color knickers, white socks, and brown shoes. He was having suspenders over his shoulders to hold up his trousers. I was staring.** _**Was this Quattro alias Thomas Arclight?** _ **The other boys had surrounded him.**

**"Oh look you guys, Thomas is back" a boy, who looked bigger and stronger than the others, said. I figured he was their leader or something. Thomas tsked.**

**"Take that back!" he then yelled at the boy "Take it back! I am not girly!".**

**"Oh says someone who plays with dolls" the leader said and grinned. The other boys joined him soon after. Thomas sneered angry.**

**"So! I can't deny that, but I have more courage than any of you" he then said firmly "I am more man than you all ever would be. Surely any of you have some girly habits. However I have a proposal for you. I fight against you all, and when I win, you will let me and my dolls in peace". The boys looked surprised at him.**

**"You against all of us?" the leader then said grinned "There is no way you will win".**

**"Oh so you are all chickens" Thomas mocked.**

**That made all the boys sneer. Before I could count to 10, a battle unfold. I sighed deeply. Why was boys such idiots sometimes? However Thomas was quite good. He actually managed to beat almost everyone. There were only 2 boys and the leader left. Thomas gasped for air a little. However he clenched his fists and was about to attack them, when suddenly something happened.**

**"Stop!" yelled a voice firmly and a little girl with two layered red hair, who wasn't as tall as Thomas, was standing in front of Thomas.**

**She had shielding arms in front of him. "Stop hurting my brother!". My eyes widened. That girl was Grace alias Ana Arclight. She was dressed in a dark shirt and over it she had a small dress in light purple colors. She had brown sandals, where you could see white socks, on. All the boys looked surprised at her. Then the leader and his group of boys began laughing like hell.**

**"Oho that is a good one" the leader said and grinned again "Thomas claims he is a man and not girly, but then he got saved by a girl. To funny!". I could see Thomas clench his hands in anger. He looked rather pissed at his sister.**

**"Grace, leave now!" He said firmly and tried pushing her away. Grace was trying to prevent him from that. The boys laughed even more.**

**"But I.. You were out numbered. I don't want you to get hurt" she then said puzzled.**

**"I asked for it" Thomas sneered "You are ruining everything. Now get out of here". Grace looked puzzled at him. The leader smirked a little.**

**"Oh this is over Thomas. Your sister meddled. You really showed us how manly you are" he then said and the rest of the crew grabbed their unconscious members. "In the end you proved nothing. Hehe got saved by a his sister. You crack me up". They began leaving. As soon as they were out of sight. Thomas turned angry at his sister.**

**"Grace! Why did you show up?!" he yelled "I was showing them how brave I was. You ruined it completely". Grace looked rather offended.**

**"But I.. I didn't want anything happen to you" she said slowly "And I promised Chris to keep you out of trouble". Thomas sneered angry.**

**"Are you starting with that again? How many times do I have to tell you this? Chris is not coming back. He abandoned us!" He then yelled "We have to take care of us selves. You are damn annoying. I was doing fine by myself, but you just had to meddle. You ruined everything Ana!". Ana looked up at him with big tearful eyes.**

**"But I.. that was not my intentions I..". Thomas sneered.**

**"Just leave my sight. You hurt my pride" he said firmly** _**"You are no sister of mine!".** _ **Ana looked at him with shocked eyes. Then tears began running down her cheeks.**

**"Thomas I hate you!" she yelled and rushed away.**

**The scene chanced. I was looking at little Grace, ana, Arclight. She was sitting under a little holed filled shelter. Rain was pouring down, however Ana had no attention of leaving. She let out a little cry and sniffed a little.**

**"I hate you Thomas" she then said slowly "All mighty Thomas". She looked up in the sky. I could see the tear filled face.**

**"Chris you said you would come and get us. Why aren't you coming?" she then questioned and sniffed "I don't wanna come back. Ever and ever". She shook her head and continued to cry. My eyes widened a little shock. I tried to go over to her, but when I tried, she instead got further and further away from me. Darkness erupted around me again and...**

We were back. Inside my soul once again. Cy and I was staring down the doppelganger of mine. She was smirking evilly. I on the other hand was not sure on what to believe. Was that she had shown us really true? Was that the memory Grace was in? Had she been telling the truth about Grace not returning to normal when we won? I was not sure what to believe right now. Cy growled concerned beside me.

"So Zaira are you gonna take the risk?" My darker self asked and grinned "Are you gonna win and lose Grace in the process? Or are you forfeiting to me and finally be together with me forever? I give my word we are letting Grace go".

I sneered. I had a feeling she was actually not lying this time. Considered how much effort Vetrix had put in getting my powers, I was sure he saw no use for Grace, if I surrendered that is.

"Oh like I don't know what path you would choose" the other me then said "If I know you well enough, you would win regardless. After all isn't that what you are all about Zaira? Tough girl act, but when life get's too much you run away. You did in the past".

I clenched my fists. Like I didn't know that already. But Grace had.. she saved my life and I needed to repay her. However at the same time this could just be a big bluff. It is not like that girl hadn't tried tricking me before.

 _"I am sorry Zaira, but this isn't a trick"_ I could then hear a new voice say. I looked surprised around. That voice it had sounded like Quinton's!

 _"Zaira, my beautiful angel, please don't be scared"_ another voice joined.

 _"Oh yeah, say that to her Trey, that is so gonna help"_ A third voice added.

I could feel my hand vibrate, and out of the "Family ties" spell card was three different colored light balls appearing. One blue. One red and one yellow. They flew around in front of me. I was not sure what I was seeing.

 _"Zaira it is us!"_ Quinton then said slowly _"The card I gave you is very special. It is a card I created, and it has a little part of our essence in it. After I had suggested the MDP to our father, I began creating this card right away, and Trey was helping. Quattro recently joined. I knew we wouldn't be able to save her in our physical bodies. The crest our father gave us, has a price"._

 _"Yes we all wanted our sister back"_ Trey implied _"I suggested you to Quinton, and he apparently agreed. Best of all, only the one holding the card can see us. Your darker self can't see us. She is also not as beautiful as the real you either"._

 _"Trey focus on the mission"_ Quattro sneered _"We can't hang around here forever you know. Now listen, as I see it, Grace is in that memory you saw. Kept by despair by that wicked number. I remember that memory clearly"._

 _"So do I"_ Trey added _"I was there as well"._ I looked surprised at the talking lights now. This was pretty awesome. Quinton growled a little.

 _"I can't believe you said such cruel stuff to Grace"_ Quinton then said and snort _"She IS your sister. Weather you like it or not"._ Quattro sneered angry back.

 _"Hey I didn't say that. It wasn't me who said 'she wasn't my sister any longer'. Father messed up her head. Or the number did"_ he then yelled.

 _"I was cut out as well"_ Trey said _"I was suppose to arrive at the shelter to comfort her too"._ I could hear all three arclight brothers sigh deeply.

 _"Well anyway, Zaira, you have to get hold on that number with our card"_ Quinton then said _"You also need to get the hand on whatever keeps Grace's essence. Then we should be able to save her from the number"._

I sighed deeply. How should I do that? Grace was surely inside that Masked Knight lv 7 and that couldn't get special summoned that easy. Even if it were in the grave. I only had Quinton's card and the trap "White fur coat". Like that could help much.

"And how should I do that? I don't have any cards able to do such a move" I sneered out frustrated "If I win, Grace would be lost forever, but if I lose then... who knows what happens to me. I might die. At least if Vetrix does take my powers and Cy from me. Even if he doesn't, I will end up as some kind of puppet to your father". The three light balls flew around. The three boys sighed.

 _"Don't look at me, I obeyed my father and made the girl I care about get hurt"_ Quattro then said and snort. He flew inside the card. The other two sighed.

 _"We don't know either my beloved Zaira"_ Trey said _"But we trust you. You will find a solution. If you will have us excused"._

The two other brothers flew into the card as well. I sneered in frustration. Like those three arclight brothers could help me now.

"Come on Zaira make up your mind" my other half then said and chuckled "Choose or you will automatically lose the match for stalling too long".

I sneered and fell down on the ground. _What to do? What to do?_ I really didn't know the answer. I could feel Cy nuzzle my cheek now. He looked really worried. I hugged him deeply.

"Oh Cy, I don't know what to do" I then said "I want to save Grace. I really want to. I don't want to run away any longer. I want to stay where I am. With Yuma and Shark. With everyone else, but I... Grace and her messed up family. They are a family nonetheless. I am a lone wolf. No family will be split apart if I... Oh Cy I wish I could retrieve the cards I need, to save her and save myself. I just... well goodbye my beloved wolf protector Cy".

Tears fell down in his fur. Then I rubbed them away and turned toward my other self. I looked determined at her.

"Fine, I give myself up" I said slowly "You can have me. Just promise me Grace will be free afterwards". The girl grinned evilly.

"Finally" she then said "Then get over here, so we can be together forever and ever Zaira". I nodded slowly and took a step forward, but Cy suddenly stopped me.

 _"I don't like seeing you in so much distress mistress"_ he then said and growled at my double _"You will not be going over to her. I will fulfil your wish in saving that other girl, and keep you here where you want to be"._ I looked surprised at Cy.

"What do you mean Cy?" I questioned puzzled. Cy growled slightly.

 _"I can evolve even further mistress"_ he then said and looked at me _"I recently discovered this, since I wanted to become stronger as well. However I didn't mention this before now, because I wouldn't keep my promise to you my mistress"._

"Cy I don't understand" I said puzzled and tried remembering what promise he had ever given me "And what do you mean with evolve?". Cy sighed deeply.

 _"I can do that thing 32 did with your friend Shark. However for that to work we have to combine our powers"_ He said slowly _"That means I have to possess you like a real number does. I promised I would never do that, so well that was why you kept silent all this time"._

I looked shocked at Cy. I tried recalling Shark's struggle with Nb 32 Shark drake. He really had have a hard time. Cy would do that to me as well?!

 _"I just can't see you in distress mistress"_ Cy then said slowly _"I trust you Zaira. Do you trust me? If we do this, we can save your friend"._ I could hear my double laugh.

"Ha, like Zaira ever would trust a number card" she said "It is a number card controlling her supposed friend Grace".

I glared at her and snort. Then I placed arms around Cy's neck. I petted his fur. Then I smiled.

"I trust you. Let's do this" I said and Cy nodded.

"No I won't let you do this" my darker half said "No one of you is escaping me".

She rushed forward and was about to attack me with one of those dark fire balls. Cy jumped in between and got hit instead. I looked in horror.

"Cy!" I yelled.

However Cy growled loudly and wind appeared on it's body. Then it attacked my double. She let out a scream and got tossed to who knows where. I hoped that was outside my soul. Cy turned towards me again.

 _"Let's do it mistress"_ he then said firmly. I looked worried at him.

"You okay Cy?" I asked. The number nodded.

_"Yes, and don't worry about that girl. That attack should have sent her out of here. No one hurts my mistress"_ _Cy said firmly. I nodded. I could see the darkness slowly leaving as well. I figured all would be gone as soon as I had beat Grace._

"Let's go!" I then said and we both soon reunited with all of our bodies and souls.  
  


Shark's p.o.v.  
  


Shark looked confused at Zaira. She had been standing there, staring at the thin air with a distant look in her eyes. Shark was not totally sure what was going on. He had a hunch that it had something to do with that Darkness, Vetrix had been talking about. He just hoped Zaira didn't give in to it. _Come on Miss Stubborn, Win!_ Then as it so happened, Zaira then suddenly blinked. She woke slowly up and was staring around on the duel field. Then she noticed Shark, and smiled a warm smile.

"Yes, she is okay!" He could hear Yuma yell beside him "Did you see that Astral? She is okay!".

Then Yuma danced around like a happy little idiot. Shark was about to point out that the duel wasn't finished yet, but decided not to. He didn't want to explain anything complicated to Yuma. Grace sneered angry.

"About time" she then said "Go on make a move, or are you forfeiting?". Zaira snort.

"Yeah right Grace. I will not give up. I will not give up until you are safe and sound. I promised your brothers that I would bring you home, and that is exactly what I am going to do".

Shark heard Cy growl in agreement. He was a little unsure he had heard that. It was like they had decided on something together.

"Cy let's show them the power of our bond" Zaira then yelled and red And light blue energy appeared in her hands. An aura of magenta was shown around her now "Let's unite our powers so we both can merge and evolve". She let out a scream.

"Wait is she doing what I think she is doing?" Yuma then questioned and looked at the empty space beside him, Shark knew was Astral "Is she really doing it Astral?".

"It is just like with me" Shark then slowly mumbled "She is Chaos evolving".

"Go chaos Xyz evolution!" Zaira yelled and energy hit Cy. It was surrounded in wind sphere aura now. Then a hole in the sky appeared and Cy got lifted up into it "Appear now 'Chaos Number 24, Cyclone beast Chaos wolf'".

The sphere got shut out of the hole and exploded down on the field. When the smoke from the blast appeared, a new shaped wolf was standing on the field. It was a black wolf with red tattoo marks and a red symbol of 24 on it's head. Chains were still wrapped around it's feets, but no chain balls were attached to it. Spiky horn were at the top of it's head and a giant, wild and windy black tail spread all around it. It was a rank 4 monster with 2500 att and 2000 def points. In Shark's eyes that was some monster alright. The wolf growled loudly and shocked everyone on the field. (Here is the picture: )

"Wow that sounded vicious. It looks vicious" Yuma commented in a scared tone "Does Zaira even have that thing under control".

However, like it was a sign of something, Cy walked over and nuzzled her cheek affectionately. or tried to. Yuma did an anime fall down. Shark smirked. Like miss stubborn didn't have that wolf under control.

"Ahr what in the world is that?!" Grace yelled in shock. Zaira turned towards her.

"That is Cy's chaos form, and with him on the field you don't stand a change. Your grip around Grace will soon disappear. Cy granted me that power because he believes in me" Zaira then said "You'll see, but first I need to fix some things".

"Fix some things?" Tori questioned. Yuma nodded.

"Astral says Zaira must have come up with a solution to save Grace" he then replied.

"Oh yeah real smooth" Grace snort "You evolve your Cy, but that only means you ruined your chances of winning. You stood a better chance last time".

"Oh really we'll see about that" Zaira then said coldly "Cy's chaos form can only be summoned, when I have under 1000 life points and under 3 cards in my hand. Which I do. Secondly Cy's form are perfect for a former thief like me. By using one Ou, Cy can steal or take cards from yours or my grave, and add them to my hand equally to the monsters on the field. However I have to use them right away or Cy will get destroyed on my end phase. I think I will use all my Ou's".

"Wait what?" Yuma and Grace said in unison and Yuma continued "Okay 2 Ou's and two monsters on the field, so that gives... um...".

"4 cards Yuma" Shark said annoyed "Zaira can steal 4 cards". Grace looked shocked.

"I think I want your "level up" spell card and "Masked knight lv 7" from your grave Grace" Zaira said and two of Cy's tails rushed forward and slammed into Grace's grave and took the two cards. Zaira was soon holding it in her hand.

"Then I will take my 'monster reborn' and your 'mystical space typhoon'" Zaira then said and two cards soon hit her hand.

Grace was still too shocked to do anything. Then she was staring at her number and then over at Zaira's monsters.

"Oh like that helps you, my monster is stronger" She then said determined "Even if you destroy the cannon this turn, there is no way you will win this turn".

"Oh did I forget to mention that the opponent's monster loses 500 points for every card I stole. How forgetful of me" Zaira then said and smirked.

Grace's number lost all of it's att points. Shark's eyes widened. _Zaira is dominating all over the field now. It is like Grace has walked into a wolf's nest and now can't escape._

"This, this can't be happening!" Grace yelled in shock.

"Oh believe it is happening!" Shark then yelled at Zaira "Go get her miss stubborn". Zaira smiled and nodded. She continued her move.  
  


Zaira's p.o.v.  
  


I smiled happily up at Shark. I never felt so strong in a duel before. Cy and my combined powers was awesome. However I then shook my head. I needed to focus. I started off my move by using "Mystical space typhoon" to destroy her cannon. Then I used "monster reborn" to summon Grace's 'Masked knight lv5' from the grave. I used the "level up" spell card to evolve it into 'Masked knight lv7'. The masked knight looked over at me, but then nodded. He apparently was okay with us dueling with him. If my info was correct Grace's soul was inside the card, so I just needed to get it back to her body. I just had an annoying number card to take care of first. I attacked with Masked knight. I could see how confused people were. A number card couldn't get destroyed by a non number card, but with that little life points Grace had left that really didn't matter. Secondly I needed Grace in some way to engage that monster in battle. This should get timed just right. Masked knight lv 7 hit the number card, but I was not done yet. I activated Quinton's card "Family ties". It was a quick spell card, and it could banish a number card from the field. However if it was a beast monster, I took 1000 point of damage. But, Grace's monster was a fiend type, so there were no worry. Grace let out a scream. Since the number card disappeared, the darkness in her dropped rapidly. However since the number card was gone, My knights attack was negated. That was what I had hoped for. The blast has created a rif into that memory Grace was hiding.

"Masked knight attack her directly" I then said and made some of my soul be a part of the attack. Then I entered soon the riff in the memory.  
  
  
  


**Rain hit me when I entered the riff. In front of me was that holed filled shelter and inside it was a younger Grace sitting. However I knew that was the essence of the real Grace, Ana, Arclight. The girl was crying though. I walked slowly over there.**

**"Grace, it is time to return" I then said and was holding a hand up in front of her. She looked slowly up at me. I could see she could recognize me, but soon she turned her back to me. She let out a little cry and then sniffed a little.**

**"Go away Zaira" she then said "I don't wanna go home. For what reason is there to return? No one cares about me. My father did this to me, and my brothers didn't do a thing to stop him. They don't care about me. I am just all alone. The darkness can have me for all I care".**

**"You are not alone" I then said and smiled "I am here. I am your friend".**

**"But you are not my family" Grace then said slowly and sniffed "You are right. My family is broken. One friend is not enough to replace all of that I have lost. Secondly I surely hurt you badly. My father wants your powers. Just get out of here before it is too late".**

**"Don't say that. Your family can still survive" I said and was holding up a card. That card! "Quinton made this card as soon as your father began the project on you. I use it right now to save you. Take a look. It has a picture of your family on it". Grace turned her head a little and looked at the card. She took it slowly from my hand.**

**"That's Thomas and Michael" she then said slowly and tears ran down her cheeks and down on the card "And big brother Chris... and... and father as he used to be. Our dog too".**

**I nodded slowly and touched the card slightly and sat down beside her in the shelter. I wanted to see what happened next.**

**"I wish everything could be as it was used to be" Grace then mumbled. "But it will never happen. Father and my brothers have all changed".**

_**"It can still happen Ana"** _ **said a voice suddenly and Grace eyes widened in shock.**

**Three light balls appeared from the card and this time it also took appearings of three silhouettes of the arclight boys. The three boys looked at Grace and smile a deep smile.**

_**"Come Grace we are here to get you"** _ **Quinton said and was holding up his hand** _**"Like I always promised you. We can't sadly save you by ourselves any longer, so I entrusted that to Zaira Wroom. She is a good friend, isn't she?".** _

_**"Did you really think we would leave all the rescue to Zaira here Ana?"** _ **Quattro then said and snort** _**"I miss arguing with you sis and... even though we argue like hell, I.. I care about you okay. Don't ever make me say that again, got it!".** _

_**"We are like your knights in those fairytale stories you like Ana. That was the reason you choose knights as your deck in the first place"** _ **Trey then said and smiled** _**"However we are sadly not the love of your life. You know you have to find that Knight yourself".** _

**"Chris, Thomas, Michael!" Grace then said. Tears were still running down her cheeks.**

_**"Come home with us"** _ **the three boys said in unison and was holding out a hand towards her** _**"This time we will succeed and save our father. This time we will become a real family. Please believe in us".** _

**Grace wiped her tears away. Then she smiled. She began aging. She grew older and soon was her normal age. She was holding her hand out, and soon she was holding my hand. The three boys silhouettes disappeared. I guess they didn't have more power in the card any longer. I looked at Grace and smiled at her.**

**"Let's return" I said. Grace nodded eagerly.**

I returned soon back to my own body. Grace had fallen to the ground and her life points hit 0. I had won the duel. The duel field returned back to normal, and Yuma and the others had rushed over to me. Yuma even gave me a friendly hug, and began blabbing about how awesome the duel had been. I was not listening. I was looking worried over at Grace. She groaned a little and got up on her feets.

"Grace are you okay?!" I yelled and walked quickly over to her.

I was really tired after that duel. I had surely used more power than usual once again. I was amased that I could walk at all. Grace nodded slowly.

"Yeah I am okay" she said "But my memory are a little hazy. I am terrible sorry if I hurt you too badly". I just smiled. That really didn't matter much to me.

"That was quite some duel" I could then suddenly hear a voice say and Vetrix appeared beside us both.

He was not a hologram this time. Shark and the others rushed quickly over to me, and Shark even grabbed my arm. I guess he wanted to protect me. Grace looked up at him. Then she looked away. She looked ashamed.

"Grace, you failed me" Vetrix then said coldly "You know what happens... regardless that Zaira here saved you from the project or not". Grace sighed deeply.

"I know Vetrix" she then said and then suddenly smiled. She then hugged Vetrix. He looked rather surprised "And I don't care father. I forgive you. I forgive you for everything. I will join my brothers now. However we will be waiting for you to return to us father. As a family. Just like before". I looked shocked when a portal opened behind her.

"Zaira, Thanks for saving my life, I leave my father in your hands" Grace then said and tossed me a card.

I catched it and noticed it was 'family ties'. She had apparently kept it when the duel ended "This card is yours. It is already a part of your deck. This can maybe help you with your own true family. See you later".

Then she disappeared through the portal. Vetrix turned towards me and actually smirked evilly.

"That was an impressive match Zaira Wroom. I didn't think you would actually be able to beat her. That makes me want to use you and your powers even more" he then said.

Shark sneered. He yelled something about that he shouldn't touch me or he would be sorry. I wondered why he was so possessive all of the sudden.

"We'll see. I will keep my eye on you two" Vetrix then said and grinned.

He then disappeared through the portal as well. I sighed deeply. I had a feeling he was not having good intentions in mind. I took a step forward and then suddenly tripped to the ground. I think I tripped over some kind of little stone.

"Zaira watch out!" I could hear Shark say and he catched me easily. I was once again lying in his arms. My cheeks blushed lightly.

"I... I think I might used to much energy there" I then said slowly and sighed "But I am all better Shark, so you can put me down".

Shark snort and began walking over to my coaster instead. I looked puzzled at it. How in the world did it get here?

"Forget it Miss stubborn. You are tired I can see it on your face" Shark then said. "And don't even start complaining. We two are finalists and we are gonna leave now got it?".

I mumbled a lot of curse words under my breath, but Shark couldn't understand them. That or he refused to listen. In the end I sighed deeply.

"Good luck Yuma. Good luck Astral" I then said and gave them a little wink before Shark placed me in the coaster and drove away "Good luck with your final match".

Yuma waved a little half hearted at me. He had forgotten he had to win on a field as well to be a finalist. That make me smirk a little. Soon Shark and I drove away out of the dragon's den.

Duelists remaining: Yuma, Nistro, Anna Kaboom and Sasha Martinez.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A,N: Well finally. This was the last part of this chapter. Man I must admit that was a challenge indeed. I wish I could say that was the last one, but there will soon come one again. Actually if I calculated right 2 chapters for now. Luckily that is gonna be in the new year. The next chapter will be the one with Yuma losing his deck. I kinda know I jump over Yuma and Nistro's duel, and in some way Sasha's duel with Anna kaboom, but I don't really see it as important. If you want me to make it.. sent me a comment okay?! In any way the next chapter is Yuma losing his deck before the finals. There will be some extra stuff in it. Regarding Zaira and Shark mostly. Some twist and turns, so hope that sounds interesting. 


End file.
